Realizing The Dream
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Caroline Pope is the sole proprietor of Pope and Associates; a crisis management firm operating out of Washington D.C. In addition to assisting very powerful and influential people resolve issues that could ruin them she also is involved in an inappropriate relationship with the POTUS This story is about their world wind romance and how love changes everything every time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This fan fic, displays my point of view, concerning the characters of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, from the television drama Scandal. The story begins with Season 3 Episode 8, Vermont is for Lovers too. In this fan fic, I took certain liberties for the sake of the story I want to tell; so please keep that in mind. These characters belong exclusively to Shondaland Productions. However, I felt the concept could've been used differently, ergo this fan fic was born. As a heads up it is shorter than I want it to be for now. But I will be adding on to it occasionally, as the story comes to me; I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading it!

Olivia awakes to the sound of tapping on glass and chirping birds. As she opens her eyes, initially the massive amount of sunshine in the room, makes it difficult for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She sits up to take in the beautiful architecture, and design of the living space. There are skylights and gorgeous walnut hardwood floors, throughout the house. She wonders is this moment real? Clearly it's not a dream; she is in awe of the moment and struggling to process what's happening.

Suddenly, the enormity of it all overwhelms her. She feels tears run down her face. She looks over at Fitz still sleeping, and she doesn't want to wake him; he looks so peaceful. But she can't get her tears under control; so she slips from under the covers, and puts on his United States Navy sweatshirt to cover herself, thinking she needs to move away from him, before she wakes him, unnecessarily.

She begins exploring the house, by going into the kitchen first. As he described earlier, there is a huge cook top island in the middle of the floor, with granite counter tops, and hand crafted stained glass windows, that dawn the rear of the house. Next is the den; which features a fireplace, and off from that room, is the laundry room and guest bathroom. Every room is tastefully and thoughtfully decorated; incorporating both of their styles wonderfully.

As she goes room to room her tears stop; she's getting a handle on the moment, and is ready to see more of the house. After thoroughly reviewing the main floor she goes upstairs, by passing back thru the family room, where her love still lays sleeping. Clearly he's tired from last night's performances, she thinks to herself. As she climbs the wooden staircase, she smiles while recalling his screams of innate pleasure, to end round 5 of their love session last night, before they both passed out.

Just thinking about him being inside her, sparks her arousal. For a moment, she considers waking him up in her special way. But her curiosity about the house gets the best of her, and she decides to finish looking at their new home, built as a surprise for her. As she reaches the top of the stairs, there are 6 doors to the left, and 4 to the right, as well as an open loft at the top of the landing. As she looks around, she thinks back on his words last night; when he said, "There are rooms for lots of kids." He obviously wasn't kidding.

As she goes into each bedroom; she notices they each feature natural woods, and pastel walls with beds; she also stumbles upon a conference room, and two offices. She smiles with delight; thinking he made them home office spaces. He thought of everything.

As she comes out of the office, and walks back into the main corridor, she looks down over the railing, and doesn't see him lying down anymore. Suddenly, she looks to the left, and sees him staring at her. "Hi" she says with a grin. "Hi" he replies, with a smile. He sees the joy in her eyes; but asks, "What do you think Liv?" She responds, "It's amazing Fitz I love it." She then walks over to him and they embrace.

He says, "Good, I am happy you like it. Have you seen the master bedroom yet?" She shakes her head and says, "No. Not yet." He takes her hand, and leads her down to the end of the hall, where these large double doors stand. The wood work is beautiful; there is so much natural light with the windows and skylights, it feels like the outdoors are inside.

Once they reach the master bedroom door; he looks down at her, and kisses her softly. He asks, "Are you ready Livy?" She smiles and says, "Yes." He opens the doors, and the view takes her breath away. The walls are light blue with Ivory trim. There is a Cherry Wood 4 poster bed, with sheer Ivory Chiffon draping over it. The bed is made up with French Vanilla sheets, and a mocha comforter, with a matching bed skirt. The windows are stained glass, except for the private balcony, with French doors.

There is a large fire place, and two huge his and her closets. She also notices the master bathroom, is equally amazing. The light mint green and white color scheme, gives it a relaxing spa feel, and boasts his and her showers, baths, sinks, and a sauna. While Liv runs around the room looking at every inch of it; Fitz enjoys hearing her scream and giggle with excitement and joy.

Now that he is 1 ½ years into his second term; it is time to finally put his plan into play. If she loves the house, wait until she hears the other good news, he thinks to himself. Once she takes in all the amenities in the room. She stands looking out the French doors; the view is spectacular. As he embraces her from behind; she folds into him. His strong arms and chest, always make her feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As he kisses the back of her neck and inhales her scent, making her knees weak; they stare out the French doors together. As he cradles her in his arms, he slides his hands down to her waist. His touch is like smooth ocean waves, crashing all over her body. He says, "I can't wait to make babies on that balcony, and everywhere else in this house with you." She smiles momentarily, at his words. She wants kids, but not while he is married. Instantly he feels her body language alter; he asks, "Are you okay?" She responds, "Yes," But he can tell something is different; she's thinking too much.

He holds her a while longer, and suddenly realizes, the one game changing element has yet to be revealed. So he says, "Of all the great things in this room; you didn't see the biggest surprise yet." She turns to face him and asks, "What do you mean?" He points to a small table in the corner, in front of the window by the bed, holding a decorative envelope with her name on it. She wonders how she missed it. Nervously she asks, "What is it Fitz?" He looks at her with love in his eyes, and says, "The start of us." She doesn't understand what he means.

She walks over to the table anxious and uncertain. She picks up the envelope, takes a breath and opens it. The first page reads, "Thank you for waiting for me Livy." Her heart stops. She freezes for a moment. She then looks at the second page. It is a signed divorce decree, dawning both his and Mellie's signatures. She stands in the moment, in complete shock; is this real? She needs to be sure.

She looks up at him; he is closer to her now, and staring at her. The look on his face confirms what she read. Just as she did when he told her about the house last night, in the living room, she runs into his arms. They share a kiss like no other; his hands feel unbelievable on her skin. The passion between them is unreal. She steps back breaking their embrace to remove her sweatshirt, and he removes his boxer briefs. Standing naked in their bedroom together, with signed divorce papers, the intensity between them has never been so high.

He pulls her closer and they kiss, as he lifts her up into his arms, carrying her out onto the balcony. As he carries her, their bodies are so close, you can't tell where one stops and the other begins. Rubbing his ears as they kiss; she can feel the intensity increasing in his body, through his grip on her thighs. However, she's not done. She knows his triggers, so she starts kissing and licking his ears, he is approaching stimulation overload.

Before completely succumbing to her antics; he decides to return the favor, by licking and sucking on her neck. Her arousal is peaking; her wetness is dripping like a leaky faucet, down her thighs, and onto his stomach. He moans intensely, as his orgasm builds; he hears her say, "I want you inside me now." He's more than willing to oblige her request.

After sitting her down on the base of the balcony railing, he leans in to kiss her, as she grabs his swinging cock, and strokes him sensually; something she knows he loves. As his head tilts back, with his eyes only slightly open, she hears his incessant moans, indicating he is about to burst. She knows massaging his manhood, always makes them both insanely horny.

She feels his aggression intensifying; his cock has the firmness of a crow bar, she needs to feel all 12 inches of him right now. He stands her up and turns her around, bringing her ass in direct contact with his erection, and eliciting a moan from them both. She feels her nipples swelling and aching; he begins to massage her breasts, as he kisses on her neck. He whispers in her ear, "How do you want to cum Livy?" She replies, "Mmmmm fuck me how you like it. I need to feel you baby."

He is so hot for her, he feels like he is going to explode. She can feel his cock now pulsating against her. He rubs her clit as he adjusts her body in position, and fully sheaths into her, making him moan, "Mmmmm Livy."

"Ohh Fitz she exclaims!" She loves when he says her name, and enjoys doggystyle even more. The intensity of his thrusting hips increases by the second, while he grips and massages her cunt from behind. As she moans and pushes back against him; he quickens his pace, while moaning "Ooooh Livy!" She can feel his climax looming, and she wants it all, she doesn't want to waste a drop.

Her arousal spikes from his pounding from behind, "Harder baby, hit it harder, "She yells. He thrusts with great power, delivering solidly for her. She's holding on to the balcony with all her might; as his aggression spikes, and she feels her climax on the cusp.

She yells loudly, "Yes, yes, Oh God yes!" He feels himself getting super aggressive. He's completely caught up in her. He slaps and grabs her ass, as she pushes back against him, harder and harder. He focuses in on the image of sliding in and out of her, as her ass cheeks jiggle, with every impact. The tension in her body is growing; he feels her walls tighten with every stroke. He knows she's close, and wants to feel her release. So he slaps her ass one more time, as she yells, "OOOOH Fuck I'm Cumming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the momentum from her release; he explodes, as her arousal damn breaks. He screams "Oh shit," With pleasure. He strokes through the orgasm; staying inside her, enjoying the full experience of bare sex. Breathless, they both fall back onto the chaise lounge. She sits on his lap both naked and satiated, beyond belief. They kiss romantically, and he asks," Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes, I'm more than okay Fitz. I'm with you." Loving her response, and feeling the moment in it's totality. He smiles as he asks, "So when are you going to have my baby?" She smiles back at him as she says, "Now that you're divorced. I can see that happening as soon as we are married."

The excitement of being able to make a life with her after all this time, excites him more than ever. He kisses her forehead and says, "I love you Livy," She replies, "I love you too Fitz." Their kisses of love turn quickly into intense passion; she notices he is sporting a semi erection that is calling her name.

As they kiss she turns to straddle him, giving her a full view of his still impressive partial erection, and outstanding naked physique. She begins stroking his cock as they kiss, which drives him crazy. Her hands are small, but strong and powerful, and can make him cum within minutes every time. But she has other plans for this erection.

As she massages his love stick, she kisses him deeply. But he wants to cum while feeling the warmth of her internally. He tries to pull her down onto him; but her legs are deceptively strong. She won't budge. With his large soft hands, he rubs her folds, slipping two fingers inside. He massages her cunt; rubbing it slowly and deliberately, making her hips and pelvis rotate with pleasure, as his erection increases.

Almost overcome by her compulsion to feel him inside her; she slides down his body quickly, and takes his now full erection into her mouth completely. He lets out a loud moan of pleasure and surprise; he's in a haze of euphoria.

Her lips feel like soft supple pillows, and her tongue like a lasso of pleasure. Using her strong hands, and incredible jaw muscles, she is able to milk small pockets of his salty sweet essence from his pleasure pole; intensifying her sexual hunger for him. The pure pleasure only she can provide traps him.

With every swirl of her tongue and stroke of her hand, he falls deeper and deeper into ecstasy. He looks down to watch her work, and he sees the intensity in her eyes, as her tongue dances along the tip, and she sucks and licks him clean, bringing him to orgasm quickly. Just then, she slides her hand under his balls, and massages them, causing his cock to pulsate in her mouth, releasing an ample amount of pre cum onto her tongue. "MMMM, So good," She moans, as she swallows.

"Damn it Livy, you're gonna make me cum" He says. As his moans turn her on further, she squeezes and sucks harder, as his body tightens. She feels his hands on her shoulders gripping her tightly, as he lies back enjoying her tasting him. They both feel him coming very close to orgasm, she wants to bring him to full climax in her mouth, but she feels him pulling her away. So she relents, and releases him from her mouth at his urging, climbing up his body, and sliding all of him inside her dripping wetness. They both moan uncontrollably; the motion of her hips feel like a whirl wind of pleasure to both of them. His girth fills her completely, and with every stroke, his shaft grinds against her clit.

She feels him hitting the back and the sides of her, all at the same time; he fits her like a glove. Her arousal is peaking and she feels him about to blow. His arousal is also spiking, and knows, he is also on the cusp. So he says, "Cum with me Liv!"

She feels his pulsation; so she rotates her hips faster, and grinds deeper, as she feels his hands squeezing her hips and her cunt quivers. Instantly they cum together, both moaning OHHH SHIT! The orgasm is so powerful, their bodies shake from head to toe. Completely spent, she falls onto his chest and kisses him deeply, as they lay back on the lounger out of breath, and helpless.

As they try to regain their strength from their early morning romp, they fall asleep on the lounger. They wake up 2 hours later with Fitz noticing a familiar feeling, which makes him smile. He looks down at her asleep on his chest, and realizes he's still inside her. She looks so hot laying there. He brushes her hair off of her face; he leans down to kiss her, then she shifts her body, causing a moan to escape her partially open lips. 'Mmmm" she moans, as she awakes to the feeling of him still inside her. As she opens her eyes; she feels him gripping her waist. He then gives a quick and deliberate thrust of his hips, as he moans her name, and she begins moving her hips in a circle.


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing what he wants, but asking anyway, just to make him say it. She asks, "Is this what you want baby?" As he enjoys her motion, he says, "MMMMM Yes Livy." Feeling super cocky in the moment, and recognizing her having him completely, she asks, "Whose is it baby? Whose dick is this?" He gives in and replies, "Ahhh It's yours Livy, it's all yours baby."

Feeling the effects of how good it is herself; she moans his name, as they kiss feverishly. Their arousals are spiking, as she rides him like a bucking bronco, and he's sucking on her breasts, like a hungry baby trying to feed. The grinding is aggressive and powerful, making them both groan louder.

She loves his aggression and knows he needs to cum, but he needs to do so, looking at his favorite part of her. She abruptly pulls his hands off her waist, and pushes him back onto the recliner. He looks at her with confusion. He asks, "What's wrong baby?" She responds, "SHHH;" covering his lips with her fingers. She stands up and turns around, straddling him backwards, and sliding him deep inside her slowly. "Oh fuck!" He yells, in response to her wetness. As Liv looks back at him grinning, she says; "I got this," With a wink.

As she begins to ride him backwards, he grabs and smacks her ass, thrusting from below, as she grinds on him. The tension is unimaginable for several minutes, until it breaks, and a warm wave of tingles, wash over their bodies, and they slip into a euphoric coma of pleasure. "Oooh Fuck," Liv yells. She is spent after this session, she can barely move; Fitz is also done, and laying back on the recliner in awe. They both are in reflection mode, lying comfortably beside each other.

She looks back at him, as they lay at opposite ends of the recliner. He is staring at her, and she asks, "What are you looking at?" He replies, "I'm looking at how beautiful you are, and thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." He always says the sweetest things to her; his words make her want to be in his arms. She changes position to snuggle up next to him, and they lay together cuddling for a short rest. After resting a bit, he's ready to go back inside the house. But sees she isn't in the mood to walk. So he picks her up and carries her into the house. He lays her on the bed, and prepares to go shower while she rests.

But she grabs his hand, and places it on her breast, as she leans up to kiss him. As they kiss; he massages and sucks her breasts, while she touches herself. He loves to watch her masturbate. He watches as she rubs her clit, she's moaning so loud, he gets hornier just listening to her moans. He releases her nipple, and leans back on his legs, sitting between her thighs. While she pleasures herself; he enjoys her moans, and the sight of her touching herself so much, he strokes his growing erection.

She watches him with excitement, and he knows by her eyes, what she wants to happen next. He slides down onto his stomach, and pulls her down to his face by her thighs. He buries his face deep into her making her moan, "Mmmm Fitz." He parts her dripping wet folds with his fingers, then slowly grazes her cunt with his tongue. He feels her body tense up, as she moans, "Mmmm suck that clit baby, please!"

He loves to make her beg, but he feels his erection getting stronger. So he gives in licking her from her core opening to her clit several times, hard and fast. He then wraps his tongue around her clit, sucking it like it was covered in chocolate. Her walls begin to vibrate, she reaches down grabbing his hair while yelling, "Oh fuck, please don't stop, please don't fucking stop!"

He excitedly plunges his ring and middle fingers deep into her, while flicking her clit with his tongue. He feels her tighten around his fingers. She is squeezing them as he thrusts deep inside her. Feeling her climax on the edge; she arches her back, and begins thrusting her hips towards him, exciting them both. She is falling into the pleasure zone, as her clit stiffens. He knows she is close to her juices spilling out all over the bed.

Her body is tightly wound, and on the brink of exploding. She wraps her legs around his head, and starts thrusting wildly. Again her back arches as she pulls his hair harder and screams "Oh fuck I'm cumming baby!" Her moans and yelps of pleasure, follow muscle spasms in her legs that he can feel, as the rest of her body shakes with delight.

Normally he watches as she comes down from her orgasmic high; but this time he instantly desires to be deep inside her. He releases her clit from his mouth, and removes his fingers from her core, as her orgasm continues. He races up her body with pure intensity in his eyes, and a hunger for her needing satisfaction.

He drives his tongue deep into her waiting mouth, and simultaneously slams his rock hard candy stick, directly into her sloppy wet goodness. They both exclaim, "MMMMMM," as he enters her. His strokes are abrupt and steady, while staring directly into her eyes deeply; the look in his eyes of fire and passion, allow her to let go, letting him thrust faster, harder, and deeper.

Her body begins to stiffen; she doesn't think she has anymore to give, but her body is responding to him in a way, she didn't think is possible. Despite just finishing climaxing, she can feel her arousal rebuilding, but she doesn't want to climax yet.


	5. Chapter 5

He feels so good she wants another 20 minutes of him pounding her. The feeling is extraordinary, she can't get enough. He begins kissing her, as he thrusts his hips back and forth, biting and sucking her lip. She's grabbing his ass, as he thrusts back and forth. She rotates her pelvis at an angle, so he hits her G spot as he begins to pulsate. Then suddenly her climax is on the cusp, and she cannot delay it anymore. She feels his muscles tighten and his eyes go dark.

She hears him say, "MMMM I can't stop. I can't fucking stop baby. It feels too good!" He feels out of control, like something else is driving him. She knows he's about to blow, and she gushes with excitement; he feels the extra wetness, and he looks at her deeply. The wetness adds warmth to every thrust.

He hears her say, "I'm almost there baby." She's free falling into euphoria, as she arches her back, and swivels her hips again, and he hits the spot. "MMMM that's the spot baby; oh Fitz! "Harder baby harder." She yells! He grunts and says, "MMMMMM it's so good baby. I can't get enough." Liv moans back, "MMMM oh Fitz; don't stop. She screams!" Quickly her arousal threshold breaks, and so does his, as they both Scream, "OH Fuck!"

After both of them cum profusely, and their bodies contort from orgasms; they lay across the bed, sweaty, still entangled, and absolutely exhausted and breathless. The pulsation stemming from both of their genitals, continues for several minutes. They share sweet kisses, as they lay holding each other.

As she drifts off to sleep in his arms, she feels a sense of security and stability, unlike before. At that moment, all the pain and drama they went thru, seems worth it to get to this point. She moves as close as possible to him, needing to feel his heart beat against her back. He adjusts to let her get closer to him, and wraps his legs around her. "I love you," she says. He replies, "I love you too Livy; thank you for waiting for me." She replies, "You are worth the wait Fitz, this moment makes it worth the wait."

They sleep for roughly 4 hours, still cuddling and naked. Liv awakes first to the sound of rain drops hitting the glass. She moves a little, as she feels his semi hard erection poking her in her back; which wakes him up. He looks at her and smiles; he asks, "Are you trying to get the next round started?" She smiles as she says, "No, I am not. I was just turning over, and thinking about us having to leave soon." He pulls her close as he says, "Just stay another day Liv; your calendar is clear. I already checked with Harrison, and there's nothing going on that they can't handle. My schedule is clear too for another day, barring a national incident.

He sees the reluctance in her eyes; so he says, "Come on Livy, let's spend one more night in our house together." We can have dinner," he kisses her neck. "We can make love some more," kisses her again. She smiles, melts, and says. "Okay one more night." They kiss and embrace; then decide to shower and dress for dinner.

While she goes to shower; he goes downstairs to get his phone to order the food. He places the order and comes back upstairs. As he enters the bathroom, filling with steam; he sees her naked soapy body through the glass doors. Her skin is glistening from the moonlight shining through the skylights.

He admires her beautiful, voluptuous curves, of 32-26-34 on her 5ft 8 frame. As the water pours over her body, cascading over her curves like a waterfall, washing her clean. He approaches the shower door. The closer he gets he hears her moaning, and sees her standing over the water jet on the shower floor, as she massages her breasts. The image causes him to develop a raging erection; he strokes himself long and slow, as he watches her rub herself intensely and sensually.

As he watches her; he is standing outside the shower door, with a massive erection, and ready to explode. He watches as the water runs down her back, and soap suds run down between her large, perfectly firm, round ass cheeks. She senses him behind her; she moans his name. He steps in the shower behind her, and stands with his erection pressing against her back. He kisses her neck, and massages her breasts from behind.

She moans, "Oh Fitz!" Her moan causes him to pulsate, he feels the urge to cum; he grabs her breasts harder, making her moan loudly. She then pushes her ass against him, giving him permission to take her from behind again. As he secures his hands around her waist; she leans on the shelf conveniently in front of her, while still rubbing her clit.

He slips his extremely hard staff deep into her. They moan loudly in unison, as he thrusts his hips back and forth, quick and deep, repeatedly. Her walls begin to tighten with every thrust. His climax is racing to the edge; he says, "Baby, you're gonna make me cum."

She replies, "I just want you to feel good baby; like you make me feel good." He feels his climax building, he wants to delay it, but can't. She's throwing her ass back at him now, and squeezing him internally with her muscles. She looks back at him and says, "MMMM give it to me baby; fuck me like you mean it!"

His excitement builds, and he decides to let go; he lifts his leg on the side of the shower ledge for grip, and begins banging her like a drum. As he slams into her, he slaps her ass several times, and on the last slap, he feels her walls vibrate, as she yells, "Oh fuck yeah; I'm cumming!" His climax peaks, and he lets go, as he moans, "MMMM Liv." He yells! They pause as their bodies return to normal, from the state of orgasm. Once able to move again. they then wash each other and get out the shower.

As they dry off; it occurs to her, she doesn't have a change of clothes, or even a tooth brush. Fitz looks over and says, "There are toiletries in your cabinet, and some clothes in your drawers in the closet." She flashes him a smile, as she asks, "Is there anything you didn't think of?" He replies, "Uhm, nope," He smiles, as he leans over, and kisses her, as he smacks her on the ass grinning, and he goes into his closet to dress.


	6. Chapter 6

She giggles as she walks into her closet and finds some comfy clothes; leggings with matching shirts, jeans, a few short skirts, and sweat pants. While making her selection; she hears the doorbell, and Fitz say, "Foods here Liv." She replies, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She grabs some leggings and a shirt with a bra, no panties though; she didn't see the purpose.

The fact he has all of the right sizes for her clothing, and her underwear, impresses her greatly. After dressing, she sees a vanity area set up in the back of the closet, with the hair clips she uses and some basic hair products. She sits down, brushes out her hair, and pins it back up.

She also finds the toothpaste, brushes her teeth, and puts on lip gloss. She feels so at home here and never wants to leave. As she gets ready to join him for dinner, she sees the divorce paper work on the floor, as she exits the room to go downstairs. She reads it again and still feels happiness, until she sees the date on the decree, is 4 months ago.

He has had this information much longer than she thought; she wonders why he didn't tell her until now. It then dawns on her that things have been pretty rough between them for some time; but she needs to know exactly what he's thinking.

Don't over think this Liv; she says to herself, just ask him to be sure. After getting downstairs, she overhears him on the phone; he tells the person he's talking to, he will be back tomorrow. As she stands by the base of the stairs, she watches him. Even in sweats his 6ft 4 inch muscular frame looks damn good from every angle.

She often teases him about how firm and round his ass is; just as he often grabs hers even while she is sleeping. While in thought, she isn't sure why she is so sexual with him; she'd never desired or enjoyed sex this much in her life with anyone else. Shaken from her thoughts; she walks up behind him, as he is opening the wine, and still on the phone.

As he turns and smiles at her, still talking a bit. He then says he has to go, his beautiful dinner date is ready. She smiles and he hangs up; he looks at her lovingly as always. He says, "Cyrus says hello. He called to make sure we were headed back in time for the party. You know Ella's birthday is in 2 days."

She replies, "Yes, I do. I already have a gift for her. Have you gotten her a gift yet God father?" He smiles as he says, "It's on my to do list, Godmother. But you could be nice and bail me out by helping me pick something." She grins as she says, "Consider it handled." He replies, "Thanks babe. You're the best." She responds, "And don't you forget it."

They share a smile, a laugh, and a quick sweet kiss, as they walk over to the table. As they approach the table. Fitz smiles as he says, "By the way, Cyrus and James are giving her a huge party, and want everyone to be there. He says James is driving him bananas with the planning." They both laugh, picturing James barking at Cyrus about the party details, and stressing about things going wrong, like he did at the christening.

As their laughter fades, they sit down to dinner. The mood is sexy and romantic, with candles and dim lighting. She sees he chose her favorite dish, chicken marsala and for him, steak with baked potato, and dessert is another favorite of hers, bananas foster. Despite the elegance of the mood, she is bothered by questions flooding her head about their future. She wonders how they are going to precede from here after tomorrow, and also about the date of the divorce decree. She's conflicted on whether to mention her concerns now or not.

Seeing she is in thought. He asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She replies, "Nothing is wrong; I'm just pinching myself, waiting for the dream to end." He responds, "Liv this is not a dream; I know it's been a long time coming. But this is us in the near future; it won't be as quiet with the kids, but still this is us. Aren't you happy?" She realizes she may have sounded negative or doubtful, in her previous statement; so she says, "Yes, I'm very happy. It's just….. He says, "It's just what Liv? Talk to me babe."

She takes a breath, and says, "I have questions about how this is going to work going forward, and I need to know why you waited 4 months to tell me you were divorced?" She's looking down; she can't look at him right now. She feels her emotions taking over. He sees her hand is on the table, and he wants to comfort her. So he takes her hand into his subtly, and lovingly.

In a calm and soothing voice; he says, "Look at me Livy. I will answer all of your questions, it's okay. I know how this must look to you; but trust me. Everything will be fine." After hearing the reassurance in his voice; she isn't afraid to look at him anymore. She looks up at him, and he is looking back at her with love and patience in his eyes. Still holding her hand he says; "let's talk about the divorce first okay." She nods okay.

He says, "I didn't tell you about the divorce until now, because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be with me or not anymore. We've had a rough time till this point to say the least, and the worst part has taken place over the last 6 months." As he speaks, she acknowledges that things have been difficult most recently between them, even more than normal.

He goes on to tell her, he'd come to her the night the paperwork was completed, but she was with Jake. He saw them together. Liv feels sick all of a sudden, and tries to pull her hand away. But he won't let it go. He sees her reaction, and says, "Liv, it's okay. I won't lie to you. Initially, I was hurt and angry. But I realized, maybe I had taken too long and you moved on.

At that point, we hadn't spoken in over 3 months. I thought I was too late, which made me angrier; I was a mess Liv, and I didn't deserve you, or need you at that point. What I needed was clarity and understanding, of what was going on around me. I knew divorcing Mellie was necessary, because I don't love her; but what was I without you? You had chosen someone else and that hurt me."

She begins to cry. He feels bad; so he gets up and walks over to her. He says, "Livy, don't cry." He comforts her and holds her in his arms. Once her tears lessen; she asks, "So what made you tell me now?" He replies, "When I saw you at the State Capital, after your father's funeral; you looked at me, and I felt you. I felt us, and it made me see I needed to try to get you back." She remembers the day he is referencing; it has now been 6 weeks since that day. She knows that he's had some political situations, plaguing his time until recently. So it makes sense that he was now talking to her about it.


	7. Chapter 7

As she returns back to the moment; she hears him say, "So as soon as I got back from Japan. I came here, and I sent Tom to get you. I didn't know if you would come or not, but I had to give it a shot, and you came." He smiles at her and she smiles back; her tears now drying up. "I knew that if I could just get you here, I could make it right."

Now staring into his crystal blue eyes, she sees him differently. She sees him as a man, who is unburdened and happy. She hasn't seen this side of him before, and feels that things are going to be different. But she feels like she needs to talk to him about Jake to clear the air.

She says, "I am beyond happy you bought me here Fitz, and I am ecstatic you loved me enough, to come after me. But before we go any further. I want to tell you about Jake." His face changes to being more serious. He takes her face in his hands. "Do you love me Livy?" He asks. She replies, "Yes, of course I do." He smiles as he asks, "Are you over him?" Again she says. "Yes I am. He never held a candle to you. You've always had my heart."

He nods as he says, "Then there is nothing else I need to hear about him; because he's a nonfactor." Liv sees that he has not one care in the world, about whatever she has to say about Jake. She understands that all he needs to know, is that she is back by his side. Still holding her face, he delivers a kiss that seals the deal. He kisses her like he will never see her again, and she falls into it willingly.

After the kiss he asks, "Are we good?" She smiles and says, "Yes, we are very good. But what about Mellie?" She asks as they return to the table, to finish eating. He responds, "Mellie has been gone from the residence wing, for over four months now. She and Andrew have been staying at Blair House."

Liv looks at him with confusion and asks, "You're okay with that situation?" He replies, "Liv we are divorced; I don't care who she sleeps with. She doesn't think I know Andrew spends his nights there, but I do, and again I don't care." She loves how confident his statement sounds. He then explains that she will be leaving for California after their press conference on Friday, to announce the divorce publically.

That's in two days she thinks to herself; immediately she falls into fixer mode. She says, "You should do it in the rose garden; just make a statement, and take no questions." However, to her surprise he responds, "Liv I don't need you to handle this for me okay?" She looks up from her plate and sees how resigned he is to handling this his way, and despite her hankering to help, she just says, "Okay" with a smile.

Upon her agreement to relax, and let him handle the divorce situation, she sees his face and mood soften. He then says, "There's one other thing we didn't discuss." Liv isn't sure what else is on the table for discussion. "What?" says Liv, as she chews her food.

"I'm all alone in the White House." He says. Liv smiles at him, and says, "Well you should probably start going on some dates for the public." Clearly not really catching his drift; he loses patience and asks, "Do you really want me to date other women Livy?" His tone is different, it's very direct. She's looking at him, and paying close attention to him. He says, "I'm done lying and deceiving the American public Liv; I love you, and I will not try to act as if that is not the case, by dating some random women." She can see he is adamant about his stance. Normally, she would try to spin it and fix it. But no not this time. This time it is going to be exactly as he wants it to be. She relents as she asks, "Okay Fitz, what do you want to do?" His tone and demeanor are calmer, as he says, "I want you to move into the East Wing with me. I know that we have to allot some time for the transition after the divorce announcement, but I want you to move in within the next 6 months."

She looks at the expression on his face, so she knows she should choose her words wisely. As she stares at him, she thinks of how impressive and logical his plan is for them to be together. He has obviously put allot of thought into this. She realizes unlike times in the past, he really doesn't need or want her approval, or opinion on this matter. For the first time he doesn't need her to help him, he wants her simply to be there by his side.

After her pause of thought processing Liv says, "Okay, I will move into the White House with you. But things have to be in order Fitz." He replies, "I know Liv. Trust me. I have a plan." She smiles at him, and he smiles in return. The happiness he achieves after her response, is evident. She can also tell he's very full of himself at this moment, which she doesn't mind a bit. She loves it when he is forceful. They finish their meal, grab their dessert, and head upstairs to relax on the balcony under the stars.

After dinner, they sit on the balcony eating dessert, talking, and drinking wine. It is a beautiful night, despite the rain fall a few hours ago. Thankfully, the balcony has a covering, so everything is dry. As they finish their dessert, Fitz says, "Come sit in my lap." Recognizing the look in his eyes, she says, "I'm too full Fitz," in a slightly whiney and lazy voice.

He smiles as he says, "I know, no funny business. I just want to hold you." She climbs into his lap, and rests her head on his chest. As she moves to get comfortable; she feels his semi hard erection against her thigh. She looks up at him, and he looks down at her with a grin; he says, "Hey he likes you. I can't help it." She smiles as they share a kiss, and she rubs the nape of his neck, and his ears with her fingers.

While they kiss; she feels his hand on her breast. Her arousal is rising and his erection is getting stronger. He then starts kissing and sucking her neck. She says, "Fitz you said no funny business," As she enjoys the necking.

He replies, "You shouldn't have kissed me, and you've been rubbing my ears and neck the whole time; you know what that does to me Liv." She smiles between kisses; he then slips his hands between her thighs, causing her to gasp and moan, "MMMMMMM Fitz." He replies, "Yes Livy," As he kisses and sucks on her neck. "Damn you feel so good" she says. He responds, "MMMMM you feel good too, and you taste delicious." He says as he licks her neck.

He can taste the edible body wash she uses, it smells and tastes like strawberries; his favorite fruit. The rain fall returns lightly at first then intensifies. Her arousal is peaking; she straddles him as they kiss. She grinds against his erection, thrusting her hips as he leans back and enjoys it. She sees his arousal is escalating, and he is ready for more. She moans his name as she grinds on him, his erection gets stronger. The rainfall intensifies, and water starts blowing onto the balcony.

She stops her motion and prepares to get up and go inside, but he grabs her legs with both hands. He looks to the left and presses a button on the wall. Suddenly, a glass enclosure fills the space, closing out the rain, as the exhaust fan comes on. He looks up at her; she now stands topless, and is in the process of removing her leggings. Once she removes them, she is completely naked and ready for him. He stands up and she helps him undress; he picks her up and sits her on the enclosed balcony railing, kissing her passionately. He is now sporting a full hard on, as she strokes his cock.

As they both approach climax; he picks her up making her gasp, and he slides her down onto his him; the entry is purposeful and powerful. She moans, "OOOW Fitz." He loves the way she says his name, it's like it gives him the energy to please her. He feels her squeezing him internaly, but he doesn't want to cum yet.

He says, "Stop Livy, you're going to make me cum." She replies, "MMMM I need to feel you shoot your hot sticky juices inside me." He loves how freaky she is, it makes him so horny. He switches positions, and presses her back against the glass. He uses the glass for support, as he dives deeper inside her. She can feel every inch of him, and he can feel all of her too.


	8. Chapter 8

Completely consumed by passion; he bites and sucks her neck, as he thrusts vigorously, and completely out of control. With the rain storm raging behind them; he strokes harder and faster, yielding screams of pleasure. She flexes her muscles again, with one final thrust, as they fall off the edge into euphoria together in bliss. Together they exclaim, Oh Shit! Slightly tired and beyond satisfied, they continue kissing and touching on the balcony, for a little longer before going inside.

After coming inside; they take a quick shower, kissing and making out in between, and unable to get enough of each other. After the shower, they get ready to slip into bed for the night. As Liv pulls back the covers on her side; she notices a small box on the bed. She looks up at him; he's now standing behind her.

He says, "There's one more detail that needs working out, before you move in." Liv's eyes fill with tears, as she picks up the box. She opens it up, and there is a 10 carat custom Platinum setting diamond, and ruby engagement ring inside. The diamond is her birthstone, and the ruby is his; it is absolutely perfect.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, and her heart beating a mile a minute. She's barely able to breathe or think, she is so excited. He is also excited and caught up in the moment with a smile, and love in his eyes, she has never seen before. As she gazes into his eyes; he asks, "Will you marry me Livy?"

Her tears begin to flow, as she screams, "Oh My God Yes! Yes Fitz I Will Marry You!" It feels surreal; she can't believe it's happening. She hugs him extra tight, as they fall onto the bed. They kiss deeply as they roll around on the bed. Her giggles fill the room, and he is pleased that she is so excited to be his wife.

As they lay together, and make out for a while; she can't stop kissing him. Her smile brightens the entire room. He has never seen her so happy. She loves the ring, the house, and everything he has planned for the night.

Their kisses soon change from romantic to lustful. They both become aroused quickly; she slips her hand under the covers, and strokes his cock slow and steady, as they kiss. His erection develops and she keeps stroking him, as they kiss, bringing him close to the edge. But she doesn't want him to cum yet. She wants their last session of the night to be sweet and slow.

While she strokes him he nibbles on her neck; she feels her arousal spiking. Her nipples are rock hard, and she is dripping wet. Her clit is throbbing with anticipation of him pounding her. She wants him inside her, but wants it slow. He can tell by her movements; she wants a slow pace, so he lessens the intensity of his licks on her neck, and he kisses her lips slowly and delicately.

Liv moans, "Oh my God you feel so good baby, you always know what I need." He continues to kiss her slowly, as she squeezes his cock with her hands, and rubs him slowly. She feels his body shift, as his breathing hitches, and so does hers, she knows she can't wait any longer to feel him, and neither can he.

Liv whispers, "Make love to me baby." He replies, "As you wish." He lays her flat on her back; he lies between her legs, and kisses her deeply and slowly, as he massages her folds. She moans, "Oh Fitz. I want you so bad baby MMMM". Her words fuel him; her wetness is dripping onto his fingers, from outside her folds. He inserts his fingers inside her, and more liquid goodness oozes out. His dick pulsates at the thought of being inside her; he has to feel her, but doesn't want to rush it.

Her moans are fueling him, as she continues to stroke him, while he pleasures her with his fingers. He looks into her eyes, and rears back on his knees, between her legs. He positions himself like he's preparing to enter her. He rubs his dick against her folds, and her juices saturate him and his fingers.

Her wetness is unbelievable; he then places his dick in between her crease, rubbing it in an up and down motion, causing her to thrust her hips forward. His excitement level increases, as she moans for him to slide inside her. But he's not done teasing her yet; he slides just inside again, rubbing his dick against her clit repeatedly, causing her to approach orgasm.

Her body tenses and she moans; "MMMM please stop teasing me, let me feel you." She begs. Her body stiffens and she can't take the intensity. She digs her nails into his thigh, and he knows she's going to explode. He decides to give her relief; he slides his ample cock, deep inside her slowly. Her back arches immediately, and the thrust makes her moan in great pleasure.

He moans, "Oh Livy. it's so good." She replies, "MMMHHMMM Fitz," Again her moans fueling his passion for her. He kisses her gently, as he slides in and out, slowly and smoothly. It's so intense, neither of them can take it. She's never been this wet, and he's never been this hard.

She feels her climax looming quickly; she squeezes his dick slowly with her muscles with every stroke. He looks down at her and falls deep into her eyes; she is wide eyed and focused, he feels her digging her nails into his back, and he quickens the pace.

Her climax cannot wait any longer, she lets go. She moans, "Yes, yes, yes baby, I'm cumming baby. Oh fuck I'm cumming mmmmhmmm." As she releases, Fitz speeds up super-fast, drilling non-stop, with her legs behind her head.

He feels his aggression rising higher and higher, and he can't control it. "AHHHHH Livy I'm cumming! He unloads with great force, and can barely breathe as a result. Afterwards, he falls over, his body bound by orgasms; he's shaking and moaning. Liv is also in a state of euphoria; finally catching her breath, as she lays next to him.

As they both calm down and embrace; she again curls up in his arms, and they fall asleep together, with hopes of what tomorrow brings, and her beaming as a newly engaged woman. She is ecstatic at the thought of planning her future, with the love of her life by her side, babies and all.

As the sun shines through the balcony doors, skylight, and windows, the stained glass provides a muted sunlight, that allows Liv to focus her eyes readily. She looks over and finds herself in bed alone. She looks down at her left hand; no it wasn't a dream, she thinks to herself. She is engaged to Fitz; something she has been waiting for far too long, is finally on its way.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps, and shortly there he is walking through the doorway. "Good morning beautiful" he says smiling. "Good morning," she says with a bright smile, as he approaches her bringing her breakfast in bed. She sits up to receive the gift, and they share a quick kiss.

As he places the tray on her lap; it's complete with her favorite egg white omelet, turkey sausage, and juice. She also notices her cell phone is on the tray, along with the newspaper. Additionally, she notices while she is still naked, he is dressed. She asks, "Fitz why are you dressed?"

He replies, "Because I have a teleconference I need to be on in about 45 minutes. So you lye here my lady, and I will be back in about an hour or less." He leans down to kiss her again, and his cologne smells so good, she wants to pull him into bed with her, but decides to contain herself.


	9. Chapter 9

He leaves her by herself, as he goes into the office down the hall. She thinks about how fine he looks in his suit, as he walks away. Her arousal is beginning to peak; but she knows he is busy preparing for his conference.

Nonetheless, she is hot now. So she decides to take care of it herself; she massages her breast with one hand and slips her hand between her folds with the other; she manages to achieve climax quite quickly, but still has the desire for more. In looking at the time she knows the conference will not start for another 30 minutes. She eats her breakfast, and picks up her phone trying to check back into her life. Yet her horniness is still ever present.

Giving up and giving in to her desires; she gets out of bed, and walks down the hall to his office. She is gleeful to see the red light above the office door is not on. She opens the door and sees him sitting at his desk, with the conference monitor set up, and looking quite presidential, as he reads over some briefs.

He looks up at her standing naked in the doorway. He smiles as he asks, "Livy what's wrong?" She walks over to him, sits on his desk, and slides down onto his lap. After kissing him sensually, she says; "I'm horny." He grins and says; "baby I have to get this conference done." She pouts as he looks at the time. He still has about 25 minutes, before the call comes through.

Never wanting to leave her dissatisfied; he leans forward and kisses her deeply, as he massages her folds. Her wetness is dripping. "Oh Fitz", she moans. She's turning him on; he sits up in his seat, leans forward and lays her back on the desk. He then pulls her to him by her thighs, and begins licking her from her inner thigh, up to her crease. She moans, 'OOOH baby." He then licks her folds, and as her juices spill out onto his tongue, he laps up her goodness.

His forceful grasp on her thighs, and aggressive licks of her clit, makes her hips thrust. The faster he licks, the faster she thrusts. The feeling is unbelievable. She feels like she is going to explode at any moment. He feels her intensity too, and he wants her release, as badly, as she wants to let it go.

He latches on to her clit, and slips his fingers in and out of her core repeatedly, until she moans, "MMMHMMM Fitz." As she explodes all her juices onto his tongue. After releasing with a vengeance, she sits up on her elbows trying to get her bearings, only to meet him half way, as he is now on top of her, with his pants down and no jacket.

He enters her without warning. He's harder than concrete and he is ready to go. He drives into her like a drill and the reverberation makes her breasts jiggle; he focuses on her breasts jiggling and squeezing them as he strokes her deeper and faster. His aggressiveness is increasing and it feels so good. "Fuck me baby fuck this pussy;" she exclaims! "Oh Livy your pussy is so good." He moans as she thrusts back from below. "Ahh yeah baby; fuck fuck I'm cumming Liv God damn I'm cumming!" "Don't stop Fitz, oh Fitz I'm cumming too MMMM!

Just then a timer goes off indicating 10 minutes before the call is set to start. They kiss for a few moments and catch their breaths. She runs to get him a fresh shirt and helps him clean up just in time for the meeting to start. She slips out of the office and goes back to their bedroom beaming with satisfaction and ready to work. She jumps in the shower and uses the detachable shower head for extra stimulation.

After showering, she dresses, and does a video chat with her office; Quinn informs her that Edison Davis, is looking for representation. Liv gives the consent to take the case, and appoints Harrison to run point in her absence. They talk about other business issues, and they end the call just after she lets them know, she will be in the office later today.

As she scrolls through her phone, she sees Jakes name, and decides to block the number, as well as remove it from her contacts. She suddenly feels so much better about their previous conversation. Ironically, it is just before Tom showed up at her apartment, to bring her to Fitz. Just 20 minutes earlier, and she misses out on the opportunity to claim her rightful place, beside her man. Its funny how things work out some times; she thinks.

She knows that Jake is hurt over the break-up, but being with him any longer, and not loving him back, would've hurt more. She did the right thing letting him go. Also, knowing she broke up with him without knowing about Fitz's divorce, convinces her she and Fitz are headed for a long and deserving life together.

Shaken from her thoughts by a voice; she looks up and sees Tom. He says "Mam the cleaning crews are done, and they will be leaving now, unless there is something else you need." Liv replies, "No that is all Tom, thank you." He replies, "You are welcome mam."

A few minutes later; the red light above the office door goes off, and the office doors open, as Fitz walks into the hall. He sits down with her on the couch, in the loft. They discuss some policy issues that were reviewed on the call; she gives him some ideas, and he bounces his ideas off of her.

He loves how her mind works, and that he can literally talk to her about anything. She then tells him about Edison calling for help. He says, "I trust you Liv. If you want to take him as a client, that's fine with me." She knows he understands her position; but she just wants to be sure he's okay with her helping him.

She says, "Thanks for being understanding about this Fitz. I appreciate it." He responds, "Baby, you're more than welcome. You've been more than accommodating to me, and my situation. So it's the least I could do." She gives him a sweet kiss, and they revel in the moment.

They hold hands and relax on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. The moment feels amazing and special; he leans over to kiss her softly and romantically. They are interrupted, by Fitz's phone; it is Secret Service, advising the helicopter will arrive in about an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Begrudgingly, they both begin to gather their things. Fitz packs up his briefing materials, and lap top, in his briefcase. As he walks back into the loft area; he notices Liv bending over, putting her laptop in her bag. The sight excites him; she has no panties or bra on. He walks up behind her; places his hands on her hips, and presses himself against her.

She feels his hands as well as his erection, causing her to stand up. He wraps his arms around her from behind, and she melts into him. But she says, "Fitz, our ride is coming." He sweeps her hair from her neck, and kisses on it. Something she thoroughly enjoys. He says nothing, he just keeps nibbling on her neck, while still pressing against her, and massaging her braless breasts. She realizes he isn't going to stop, so instead of continuing to talk, she gives in.

He turns her around and kisses her, as he grabs her ass with both hands, squeezing it, like he is making orange juice. His grip is strong and powerful; the tighter he squeezes, the wetter she gets. His tongue is forceful and deliberate; she can feel his erection now at full capacity, pressing against her stomach. They hurriedly strip their clothes, consumed by pure lust.

Liv pulls down and steps out of her leggings, as Fitz removes his jacket, and drops and steps out of his pants. He sits down on the couch, and takes her hand. She kneels down on top of him, as he leans back to give her full access to him. She straddles him, as he kisses her, and sucks on her breasts. He can feel her wetness, running down her thighs. He rubs her folds, saturating his hands, and eliciting a moan from her. "Oh Fitz." She says.

The more he sucks her breasts, and licks on her nipples, the hotter she gets. He spreads his legs far enough apart, to where he has all the control, even though she's on his lap. She wants to feel him, but he won't let her yet. Loving her reaction to his touch. He slips his fingers inside her crease, slipping his thumb over her nub repeatedly. He feels her hips tighten, she starts thrusting back and forth. So he slips his ring and middle fingers into her core, as he manipulates her clit with his thumb, while still sucking her breast.

Her body is in pleasure overload, she can't take it anymore. She needs to release; she begins riding his fingers. as he dives deeper and deeper inside her. Her cunt starts to tingle, and then quiver, until her arousal damn explodes. 'Oh Fitz I'm cumming!"She exclaims.

All of her juices rain down her thighs, and all over him. Suddenly, the innate pleasure to feel her sloppiness takes over. He releases her breast from his mouth, and closes his thighs together, enough to let her drop directly onto his shaft. He sheathes into her goodness, with great eagerness.

She feels him enter her with great force, and pressure; they moan in unison, as she reaches his base. She leans in to kiss him, as she swivels her hips at an angle, and rotates her hips back and forth. He grips her ass like a vice, as they kiss and suck each other's lips, and tongues. The rhythm is so strong and fast, she can barely hold on. It feels so good she doesn't want to stop; she can feel her arousal damn building, and about to break. But she doesn't want to cum yet.

As his hands run all over her body, feeling like silk ribbons against her skin. She feels him pulsating inside her as he moans; "Oh Livy. I don't want to cum yet." She replies, "I know baby, but our ride is coming." Knowing she can control when this session ends; she starts flexing her vaginal muscles faster and harder, with every thrust. He is overtaken by her abilities, and says, "It's so good Livy. Damn it's so fucking good!" He grabs her ass tighter, and begins slapping it harder and harder, as she rides him. With one more powerful thrust, he feels the explosion brewing.

He's trying to hold on; but it's not working. He's reached his limit. He yells, "Oh fuck. I'm cumming! She's rounding the corner too, and is about to lose it, as she says, "Oh Fitz don't stop. I'm close baby, so close!" With the next stroke, his explosion happens. But despite him already shooting his load; he is able to maintain long enough to push her over the edge. When it's over; they both are lying lazily on the couch half naked, and weakened by their expense of energy, with their bodies riddled from orgasm.

As she gets movement back in her legs and arms, no longer paralyzed from pleasure. She looks at Fitz as he lays back on the couch, completely spent. He jokingly says, "You're going to be the death of me lady." She smiles and says, "Well there are worse ways to go." They laugh and cuddle, until they remember the chopper will be arriving soon.

They hurriedly wash up, and dress again. This time Liv decides to change her clothes, and they wait for their ride downstairs. As he holds her in his arms from behind; yes she feels him holding her, but she also feels their love surrounding them too.

When the chopper arrives; Liv and Fitz walk across the grass, as they have done thousands of times, before to board Marine 1. However, never have they done it as an official engaged couple holding hands. As they board the air craft; she sits next to him, and curls up in his arms the whole ride. He kisses her hand, as they head back to DC, to start their lives together as a couple, and face the world.


	11. Chapter 11

As they travel from Vermont to DC, the flight is calm and relaxing. They sit together cuddling, and holding hands, as they share kisses. They look like a couple on their honeymoon; she is still sporting her engagement ring, and a huge smile. He's staring at her star eyed, and she's giggling at everything he says. Looking at his love, and hoping she's not ready to end their tryst yet either; he asks, "So are you staying with me tonight?"

She replies, "No Fitz, we agreed no overnight stays at the White House, until after the announcement." He doesn't agree with her decision; but he knows she is probably right. He doesn't argue with her; despite his feelings. He kisses her on the forehead, and they lay back and enjoy the ride. As he ponders on how he can continue to work on her to change her mind.

By the time Marine 1 lands at the White House; he's convinced her to come in for a minute before leaving. As they enter the Oval Office together all smiles; Fitz says, "I see you like your clothes I bought." She smiles as she says, "Yes, you did very well, especially this skirt I'm wearing, thank you." He replies, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them." As they walk together; both are still beaming from their last few days together, and this morning's sessions.

While walking with him, over to his desk, she says; "I should go, you need to work, and you won't work if I'm here." He looks at her and says, "Liv, you're just going to go home and watch TV, you can do that here." She smiles at him thinking, it's sweet that he wants to spend more time with her, but it is best if she leaves. She says, "No, I actually am going into the office to get some work done, and check in on my people too."

He realizes his plan to get her to stay with him longer, is falling to the wayside. So he results to what he knows works. He pulls her close to him, and kisses her neck. He says, "I want you to stay here with me tonight." Not wanting to upset him; but knowing she can't relent on this. She puts her hands on his face, making him look at her eye to eye, as she says, "Fitz we just talked about this. I cannot stay with you tonight, it wouldn't be wise."

He hears her words, but isn't willing to give up that easily. He kisses her lips and she feels his hand slide around her waist, and trends down to her ass, as her arousal climbs. His kisses are soft yet firm and seductive. He pins her against the desk, and stands directly between her legs. She's overtaken by the passion in the moment; his touch always blurs her thoughts. She knows it's happening, but she's struggling stopping it. She feels herself being maneuvered onto the desk; his erection is pressing against her thigh, and the feeling makes her moan.

"Oh Fitz, "she moans; her desire for him increases quickly. She has little to no restraint left, but uses it to say, "Fitz we have to stop." He responds, "I will stop if you stay." He keeps kissing her neck, driving her crazy. Teetering on the edge of giving in; she says, "Baby, you're not being fair." With a grin he replies, "Life isn't fair," As he slides his hand between her legs, rubbing her folds through her panties, as she feels her nature rising. She is losing her grip, as she says, "Fitz we can't do this." She's almost breathless, as he slides his fingers into her panties.

He challenges her statement by saying, "How quickly we forget. We can and we have." He says as he continues to lick and suck on her neck, referencing their encounter on inauguration night, on this very desk. Her will is breaking; he knows he has her, she wants him just as badly as he wants her.

She begins to relent to his persistence; she leans back on the desk, giving him full access to her. He slips his thumb inside her folds, rubbing her clit, as she arches her back, taking his tongue deep into her mouth, as they kiss passionately. She leans forward to unbuckle his pants, looking at him eye to eye; as she slides her hand down into his underwear.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, and the mood breaks. Fitz drops his head in disappointment. Liv sits up and slides off the desk, and runs off to the oval office bathroom, to fix her clothes, as he fixes his pants and yells, "Come in!" The door opens and in walks Cyrus. "Good Morning Mr. President; I just want to let you know, the joint Chiefs meeting is being moved back an hour and a half." Fitz obviously flustered says, "Good Morning Cyrus, impeccable timing as always."

Cyrus is oblivious to the meaning of his comment, and he says, "I'm sorry sir. What do you mean?" Fitz shakes his head and says, "Nothing Cy, thanks for letting me know about the delay." Cyrus smiles and says, "You're welcome sir." He then decides to use this moment to have a word with him, about handling the potential fallout from the divorce announcement. He says, "If I may sir, have you reconsidered asking Liv to help with a plan of action, after the presser on Friday?"

Fitz looks at Cy with annoyance from his interruption a moment ago; he's now also aggravated by him questioning his judgment. He says, "No Cy, I haven't thought anymore about it since you suggested it, because I don't want her fixing this. It is my decision. I need to deal with it." Cyrus couldn't disagree with him more, and feels he's not seeing the big picture.

He says, "With all due respect sir; this may be your administration, but this is about more than you. This will have a massive effect on many people and your responsibility, is to make sure others don't end up paying the price, you are so happy to pay on your own. Liv can help us with this; it's right in her wheel house. You know she can suggest something to help get us through this. Please sir, you need to reconsider your position on this, for everyone's sake"

Fitz hears his words, and they begin to have an effect on him. He looks at Cyrus and feels that maybe he is right; this is about more than him, and he needs to think about life after the announcement for everyone involved.

So he says, "Okay Cy, I get your point. I will talk to Liv about it, and see what we can do." As Cyrus prepares to respond; there is a knock on the door, coming from the bathroom hall entrance. "Come in." Fitz says. Liv walks through the door, and sees Fitz and Cyrus. She says, "Hey Cy." He replies, "Hey Liv, I take it I will see you on Saturday at the party, right?" She smiles as she responds, "Of course Cy; what kind of God mother misses her God daughter's birthday party?"

Fitz is standing quietly, with frustration front and center on his face; he's failing miserably at hiding how he feels right now, and let's everyone else know too, when he interjects by saying, "I will meet you in the conference room Cyrus. I need to walk Liv out." If anyone in the room was in doubt of how he was feeling; they know now. Cyrus replies. "Very well Mr. President; good bye Liv." Liv replies, "Bye Cyrus." As he leaves out the door closing it behind him. Liv says, "Fitz, you were rude to him." He responds, "I know, but I don't want to say good bye to you yet, and I don't like interruptions when we are together." His voice is whiney and cute.

She finds his pouting adorable; she kisses him sweetly for a moment, and is preparing to leave, as she says, "I know baby, but you should be nicer to him. I am going to go; so you can work, okay?" He replies, "I'll be nicer, if he stops interrupting us." She responds, "Well, he does have a knack for it. Doesn't he?" They both laugh recalling the many times; Cyrus has been a factor in their moments ending abruptly.

As they laugh and smile together; he takes her hand. She can see something is on his mind. She asks, "Is everything okay Fitz?" He replies, "Yeah, its fine. But before you go; I need to talk to you." He says. Liv looks at him; she can see some concern on his face and reluctance. She's getting worried; she asks, "What's wrong?"

He sighs as he says, "I know that I said I didn't want you fixing the divorce situation; but after thinking about it. I think I could use your expertise." Liv is so happy he has relented, and wants her to help. She is chomping at the bit to assist him. After all, it's what she does for a living. She sees he's struggling concerning asking for her help. This was his opportunity, to do the fixing. She doesn't want to rain on his parade; so instead of bursting at the seams excitedly. She calmly and supportively says, "Sure Fitz, anything you need. What's the problem?"

He responds, "Well after the announcement, we need an action plan to follow, depending on what happens afterwards in the press. Do you have any suggestions?" Liv is quiet for a moment; he stares at her in wonderment, and then says, "Liv." She turns her head toward him and says, "I'm thinking."

There's brief silence, then she says, "Okay, we will do the conference in the Rose Garden around noon, no questions. The noon slot is just after the early news cycle ends; so it won't pick up full swing until the end of the day. Mellie will wear a navy blue dress, and you should wear a Navy blue suit, with a red tie. Oh, I'll need to see your statements, to ensure they complement each other. We have to be on the same page here.

The kids don't need to be there, because they are not speaking. But they can participate in the sit down interview, with Barbara Walters on Sunday primetime. It will be a 2 hour special conversation, where you and the family will answer questions, we will prep you on before-hand, regarding the divorce. By the interview being late Sunday, the whole country will sit down anxiously to watch, as the POTUS opens up about his life and family, and discusses how through divorce and love, his family was saved. It's perfect, almost full proof."

Fitz gazes at her for a moment, after she cites her idea. He can't believe a plan so detailed, came into her head so quickly, without her flinching. In addition to the fact; she never once, has said I told you so, regarding him declining her offer of assistance, in resolving this issue. He is still holding her hand, as she looks at him too. "What do you think?" She asks.

He smiles at her and says, "I think you're amazing," As he pulls her into his arms, and kisses her lips. She kisses him back, and as much as she wants to be with him right now, she knows she has work to do.

She ends the kiss and tries to pull away. He lightly pulls her arm and she says, "Fitz if we are going to get this plan in place, we need to get working on it. I have to get to the office and run this by the team. I also need to meet with you and the family, to make sure you're ready for the interview, as well as the statements on Friday." Despite her statement of resistance; he still has her in his arms, and refuses to let go. She looks at him looking back at her, and she can see that he isn't going to cooperate.


	12. Chapter 12

In the sexiest baritone voice, she's ever heard him use. He says, "Liv, I understand you have to go, and I appreciate the sense of urgency." He says as he leans her against the desk again, with pure intent and passion in his eyes. She's being hypnotized by his baby blues, and completely speechless. He sees she's slipping into his grasp and says, "Forgive me if I say, all I can focus on right now, is you wrapping your legs around my waist."

He kisses her again as he slides his hands under her skirt, to remove her panties. She is overcome by passion and seductive kisses, as he caresses her thighs up to her folds, and discards her panties, before she knows they are gone. His hands are so soft, strong, and deceptively magical, they have a way of making her underwear disappear seamlessly.

As her panties hit the floor, she feels his fingers on her inner thighs; as he massages her in that sweet spot, she feels her apex nearing. She no longer has any resistance left, as she opens her legs wider, and he slips his fingers between her folds, rubbing her cunt slowly and meticulously. His hand movements consume her; all she can do is lean her head back and enjoy the moment. The speed of his hand motions are sensual and very pleasing. She can't help but moan "OOOH Fitz." He replies, SHHHH, not so loud baby."

He says, unable to curtail her moans, as he kisses her deeply, and he pulls her to the edge of the desk. Caught up in the rapture of the moment; she unbuckles his pants, and begins stroking him. He finds himself being absorbed by her touch; her hands are small and soft, but strong. He lifts her slightly at a tilt; she feels the power in his hands, and readies herself for entry. It's inauguration night part two, as he penetrates her fully, and she elicits a quiet moan.

His entry is abrupt, calculating, and effortless; the passion is dripping off of every kiss and thrust, as they share kisses between them, and devour each other. They both are struggling to keep quiet, the feeling is unimaginable. Although he is trying to keep quiet, as he has instructed her to do. He lets one slip, as he says, "Oh Livy." She replies, "Oh Fitz, it's so good baby." As she wraps her arms around him tight, and they kiss deeply.

With both of their climaxes looming; the thrusts become rapid and more tenacious than ever, as the volume of their moans increase. Liv feels her arousal wall cracking, as he pounds her harder and harder, and her internal walls tighten around him. As she looks into his eyes, he picks her up. She gasps as she hovers over the desk, completely in his arms, as he thrusts with great force, and her threshold breaks. Regardless of the requirement for them to be quiet, she moans, "oh baby I'm cumming! " He's forgotten where they are as well, as he drives deeper and deeper into her. She feels him pulsating vigorously; his grip is stronger than normal, to support her weight on his waist.

She wraps her legs around him tighter, and she thrusts her hips, as his eyes roll back into his head. She bends down to kiss him, and as her tongue plunges deep into his mouth, and he squeezes her body for dear life, he explodes inside her, as she flexes her internal muscles around his cock. Their kiss muffles his scream perfectly; after finishing his orgasm, he places her back on the desk, as he kisses her passionately.

As they bask in the after-glow of their session; kissing and holding each other. Liv feels the need to break the mood. "What time is it?" She asks. He looks at her with a little disappointment in his face, instead of the look that derives, from the afterglow of passionate love making. "It's 10am" he responds. She smiles at him, takes his face into her hands and says. "I'm sorry baby, that was really fun, but you know I have to go, and so do you."

She pecks him on the lips again, and pushes him back as she slides off the desk. As she stands up, he places his hands on her hips, as she pulls down her skirt and he kisses her once more. Sharing one last kiss, then fixing their clothes to be presentable, he walks her out the Oval office. He says, "Bye Liv, I will call you later." They share one last kiss, as she says, "Okay bye."

He watches her walk away, as he closes the door, and returns to his desk to get his files for the meeting, only to see her panties still on the floor. He smiles, picks them up and puts them in his pocket. He then remembers she needs the statements, he and Mellie are reading at the press conference. So he buzzes Lauren and tells her to fax them to Liv's office.

As she walks down the hall, after leaving the Oval office. She realizes she doesn't have her panties on. She grabs her phone and texts Fitz. "I don't have my panties." She says panicking. As Fitz walks to the conference room; he gets the text, and responds with a smiley face, "No worries I have them in my pocket." She laughs and replies, "Okay, maybe you can bring them to me later." He responds, "You won't need them. But It's a date. I'll text you when I'm on my way." She replies, "You're so bad, and I love it." He responds, "I know you do. I Love you." She says, "Love you too."

As she reaches the waiting car, to take her home, she is feeling good. She is engaged to the man of her dreams and with her help, they will be getting to happily ever after sooner rather than later. After she gets into the car; she rides for a while, just reflecting on the last week, as well as how she left things with Jake. She has never been so happy she broke things off with him.

She gazes at her ring; it's so beautiful and perfect. However, her thoughts of love and wonderment, are soon broken by her cell ringing; it's Harrison. She answers as she says, "Hey Harrison, what's up?" He replies, "Hey Liv. I just got a fax of two press statements, prepared for President Grant and Mellie Grant, regarding a divorce. What is this about?"

Liv pauses for a moment; I guess he was listening after all she thinks to herself. Making sure she is in a sound proof vehicle, and the partition is up, she responds to him. "Yes Harrison; the Grants are divorced, and they need help transitioning afterwards. They will be making a statement in two days to the public." He replies, "Wow I can't believe he did it; that's huge Liv." She replies, "Yes it's a big deal. I will be in the office in the next hour, to brief you all on the plan, and how I want to implement it." He says, "Okay, we will see you when you get here."

As she ends the call; the car pulls up to her building. Once entering her apartment, she rushes to shower and change clothes, and notices a box sitting at the end of the bed in her spare bedroom. She looks at the box, and it has some things of Jake's in it. She immediately decides to get rid of it, but wants to try to return it to him first. So on the way out the door, she grabs it and takes it to work with her.

She arrives at the office ready to work. She walks into the meeting room, and everyone is present; Huck, Quinn, Harrison, and Abby. All of them greet her as she walks in. "Hey Liv" they say in unison. She replies, "Morning everyone. Just give me a minute to put this in my office." After she puts the box in her office, and removes her coat, returning to the meeting room.

She says, "I assume Harrison briefed you a little on what we are working on right now. Am I right?" Everyone says, "Yes." Quinn says, "I didn't know that was possible Liv." Liv smiles as she says, "Well it is, and they have done it. So now we have to come up with a plan of action, which will help both of them. She wants a political career, and he is currently the POTUS, in his second term".

After explaining her plan to the team; everyone is in agreement, it is the best route to take. Huck and Quinn are told to pull data for divorce and therapy statistics. Abby and Harrison are to check the rumor mill for anything surfacing about the Grants, as far as affairs and their behaviors over the last 6 months, that could come back to haunt them, as well as book the interview, and Liv begins crafting the statements.

After all the assignments are given; Quinn says to her in front of everyone, congratulations, while staring at her ring. Liv looks down and realizes in all the fuss, she forgot to remove her ring. She did not have any intention of talking about the engagement right now. However, now she has no choice.

She says, Thank you Quinn. Everyone looks at Liv. She knows what they are thinking, so she says, "Yes, I am engaged to President Grant. It's being kept quiet for now, and I would appreciate it, if we could leave it that way, until I say otherwise."

Everyone again says congrats; Liv smiles and says, "Okay people, let's get to work. We need most of this information by this evening. So we can start working on prep tomorrow." Everyone disburses and begins working.

After working for about 6 hours straight, she decides to take a break; she checks her phone, and sees there is a message from Fitz. "I MISS U." It reads it capital letters. She replies, "I MISS U TOO." As she is about to put down the phone; he replies, "What are you wearing?" She smiles and replies, "The Black French lace banquette bra, with matching black lace boy shorts, you bought me."

A moment passes and her phone rings. She answers, "You asked." He laughs as he responds, "Yes I did, and I will use that information for myself later." She grins as she says, "OOOW send me pictures." He devilishly asks, "Before or after."

She replies, "MMMM both, and if you like, we can trade pics." He smiles as he says, "Okay, I will be waiting for those!" She hears the excitement in his voice, as he states his reply, and she says, "You are shameless Mr. President." He responds, "Only for you Livy." She replies, "Good to know. By the way, I have the new statements drafted for you and Mellie. Have you already set up a meeting with her for tomorrow?"

He replies, "Not yet, but I will give her a call, and let her know." She replies, "Okay, I will talk to you later; I have some work to get done, before I see you tonight. I love you." He loves hearing her say that, it makes him grin. He says, "Okay, I can't wait to see you baby. I love you too." They both hang up smiling, and anticipating, what the night holds for them.


	13. Chapter 13

After working for another hour; she is still feeling a little frisky, from her conversation with her love earlier. So she decides to make good on her promise. No time like the present. She goes into her office bathroom, and takes some shots of her in her underwear, including some with her hands in her panties, as well as completely bare. She figures she might as well make it count, if she is going to do it.

She feels unbelievably sexy, while taking the pics; it isn't something she would normally do, but Fitz has a way of taking her out of her comfort zone, with just about everything. She collects all of the pics in a folder entitled missing you, and saves them to her phone, after sending them to him. Feeling quite happy with her selection of photos, and feeling her sexy too, she can't stop smiling. With the mission accomplished, she fixes her clothes, washes her hands, and returns to her desk to work.

She is still in a happy fog, when sitting at her desk; however, her moment is broken, by a familiar voice. She hears, "Wow someone's happy." She looks up, and it's Edison. She says, "Hello Edison. What brings you by?" As he responds, she quickly removes her ring, and slides it into her pants pocket, before getting up to greet him. He says, "Well I came by to thank your team and you for your help with my case, and to drop off your payment." She responds, "Oh you didn't have to do that, we have a courier service." He says, "No, I wanted to come; that way I could see you."

His statement creates an awkward moment; he can see he's making her uncomfortable, which isn't his intension. He says, "I'm sorry Liv, that wasn't fair. I don't mean to put you on the spot. I just miss you, and I'm trying to figure out, what I did wrong to lose you." She feels for Edison, he is obviously trying to find clarity. However, there is nothing he can do to win her heart. So she reassures him it's her not him.

She says, "Edison I care for you, and it's because I care for you. I want to do the right thing by you. You proposed to me twice and I never once wore your ring; I have to face the fact that I don't love you the way a wife should love her husband. You are a great choice for a husband, and potential father Edison. We look good on paper as well as for appearances; but in reality you're not the right choice for me, and I'm not the right choice for you."

He doesn't want to hear what she's saying; but he knows that she's telling the truth. He understands she doesn't love him, and he has to let her go; he looks at her one last time, walks over to her, kisses her on the cheek, and says, "I get it. I don't like it. But I get it. Goodbye Liv." She responds, "Goodbye Edison."

As he walks away; she knows that he is hurting, but feels they both finally have closure with the situation. So they both can move on. She looks at her watch, and notices the day has really gone by; it is already 5pm. She has a little more work to do, before calling it a night.

As she gets back into her work for another hour, her office phone rings. She answers, "Hello? She hears, "Hello Liv." She takes a breath as she glances at the box, sitting at the corner of her desk. She replies, "Hello Jake." He asks, "Why did you block my number from your cell?" She says, "Because there's no reason for us to talk Jake; we are exes." He responds, "Wow, so not even friends huh?" She sighs as she says, "I think it's better this way for everyone; we tried the friend angle, and it almost cost me an eye." As she references a lamp he broke, that sent shards of glass flying, when she was at his house, after she refused to rekindle their relationship.

After hearing her response, he says, "That's not fair Liv. I didn't throw the lamp at you, it was a mistake." She replies, "Jake, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm tired of your mistakes leaving me physically hurt; the concussion, the choking. I'm really just done. We both need to move on."

Annoyed and baffled by her common sense, and logic. He hears how final her words are, and doesn't want to argue. He knows he still has to see her, to get his things back. So he figures, if he plays it cool. He may still be able to work on things with her, to get back into her good graces. So he drops the issue, and he says, "Well I have some things at your apartment I left, and I need them. Can I come get them tonight?" She didn't really want to deal with him tonight, but decides to get it over with. So she says, "Okay, that's fine. You can meet me here in a half hour." They agree and hang up.

As they hang up, she feels the difference in his demeanor. But she can't put her finger on what it is. She decides not to ask, because he is no longer her concern. She takes a break, while she waits for him to show up. She checks in with everyone to see where they are in their progress. Everything is on pace and looking good; everyone is confident they will have a complete report of everything to sort through by tomorrow morning.

After assessing the work they've done. She decides to tell everyone they can go for the night; she has already decided to leave soon anyway. Soon after her announcement, Abby and Harrison head out for the night. However, Quinn and Huck are still sorting data, and say they will be there for a while. Liv decides to leave them to work, giving Huck the keys to lock up.

She returns to her office to finish up the statements, and as she prints them out, she sees Jake heading toward her office. She braces herself for their encounter. She isn't sure what is about to happen, given their phone call a moment ago. When he enters her office, she says, "Hello Jake." He looks her in the eye and says, "Hello Liv." His eyes look different, as if he is anxious or upset; she doesn't want to fight with him, there is no reason for an argument.

Hoping to hurry this along; she says, "I have your box here, with your things in it." She smiles kindly, as she points to it on her desk. He looks at her feeling a coldness he has never felt before; she is clearly over whatever they had and moving on. Feeling saddened, by her response. He says, "I see that; thank you for giving it back." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome it's no problem."

Still hopeful of reconciliation, he asks, "So are you heading out right now?" She responds, "Not at this very moment, but soon yes." He gleefully asks, "Well did you want to grab some dinner and talk a little?" Liv pauses realizing, he still has hope for them, but she knows that ship has sailed, and in reality.

There was never any real hope for them; he was a filler, for who she really wanted, and she has him now. She replies, "Actually no I don't Jake. I have plans already thanks." Suddenly, the look on his face of disappointment, changes to anger. He is looking at her with such rage in his eyes, but he isn't looking at her face.

He's looking at her hand; she realizes she put her ring back on after Edison left, and forgot to remove it before Jake's arrival. She instantly feels terrified, and before she can say anything, he says; "I can't believe you would do this to me. I trusted you, and made sacrifices for us to be together. But you dumped me, and now you're engaged to someone else!" He yells. The anger in his voice is unmistakable, he is about to blow like he has in the past.

She tries to diffuse the situation by saying "Jake calm down. We can talk about this better, if you keep your cool." However, that attempt fails; he replies, "Don't tell me to calm down Liv. You owe me damn it! I didn't clear the decks for some other man to have you!" He yells. She looks at him in confusion about his comment, and now she has concern for her safety.

His face is red, he is spitting as he speaks, his eyes are bulging, and he is approaching her. She's never been as afraid as she is right now. Thankfully she hears a voice, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't take another step Jake," It says. The voice is calm but firm, and as he turns to face the direction of it, they both could see it is Quinn. She's holding a gun, with Huck standing behind her. Jake looks at them and then back at Liv, and makes the choice to grab his box and go.

As he approaches them, they back out of the office, and Huck escorts him out. A feeling of relief they are there, washes over her. She also feels a sense of security, as she sits down in her chair, and takes a breath. She takes in the sudden quiet, but it's broken when she hears, "Are you okay?" Asks Quinn. Liv replies," Yes I am now." Liv says with a forced smile.

Quinn walks over to Liv, and pats her on the back. Huck returns with some noticeable bruising on his knuckles. He notices both Liv and Quinn looking at his hands. "He needs some extra incentive to stay away from you." He says. Liv just looks at him and says, "Thank you." Huck nods and asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She sighs as she says, "Yes Huck I am fine." As Liv sips some water, trying to pull herself together.

She hears, "He is out of control; what's his problem?" Asks Quinn. Liv replies, "He got upset that I am engaged, and I refused to go eat with him." Quinn's not buying her response. So she says, "No, it's bigger than that. What did he mean by saying you owe him?"

Liv is at her wits end; she doesn't want to get into this with anyone right now. She's barely clear on what's going on herself. So how can she explain it to anyone else, with certainty? Huck can see Liv is truly at a loss to explain the details of the situation, and Quinn's questions are not helping at all.

So he says, "Let's just get you home Liv, and we will deal with this tomorrow. Quinn looks at Huck with annoyance in her eyes, but then looking at Liv closer, she can tell that she is shaken up and needs to recoup. Liv looks at Huck with appreciation for the interjection, and she says, "I have a car that will be here in about 15 minutes. So I don't need to be seen home." They both look at her and Huck says, "No, you're not waiting for a car, while he's out there; we are taking you home."

She didn't want to argue, so she accepts their offer. She hopes they just drop her at her door, as they pull up to her apartment building. However, Quinn gets out with her and walks her up to her apartment, checking the doors and windows, as well as the rooms, to ensure she is safe. Liv appreciates the concern, but really just wants to be alone.

After she is done checking everything, Quinn says, "Okay looks good Liv. But don't open this door for anyone, unless you know who it is, and if I were you. I would call Fitz." Liv looks at her and says, "Okay, I will, thanks Quinn." She smiles at her and says, "You're welcome," As she walks out, and Liv closes the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Once the door closes, Liv slides down to the floor, and breaks down. She can't hold back the tears. How could she have been so wrong about anyone, and how could she allow herself to be in that situation? She then thinks what is she going to tell Fitz? Everything is happening in her head so fast; she can't think straight. She manages to get off the floor, and pours herself a glass of wine to calm her nerves, as she sits on the couch.

As she sits back in silence for a few moments; she begins to feel focused, and her thoughts begin to slow down. Suddenly, her phone buzzes; she jumps out of surprise. She grabs her phone, and sees it's a text from Fitz. "Hey I hope you like Thai for dinner; the meeting is ending now, and I am on my way, as soon as I change and pick up the food."

After she reads the text, she knows she has to tell him everything when he arrives, but she is afraid of the outcome. What if he breaks up with her, because he thinks she still wants to be with Jake? Fear and anxiety, are taking root in her mind; she takes a deep breath, drinks more wine and calms herself. She then replies to his text. "Okay, I will see you when you get here."

Realizing he will be there soon; she has to prepare. She gets up off the couch, and goes to the bathroom to clean her face, and remove her make-up. She twists up her hair in the back, leaving bangs in the front. She takes a shower, and dresses in her night clothes, with a robe.

As she sits down to review the statements again; she hears a knock at the door. Initially her heart stops; she gets up and walks over to the door slowly. She looks through the peep hole, and the knock comes again, making her jump back with a little scream. She hears a familiar voice, "Liv are you okay? Open the door." She exhales, and then opens the door, saying its Fitz, under her breath and feeling reassured she is safe. As she opens the door, she prepares herself to be calm and not cry, she's super anxious and scared.

The door opens and he comes in, dressed in his red and blue, Ralph Lauren Sweater and jeans, and carrying bags. After he puts them down on the table, he looks at her as he is talking. He asks, "What took you so long to open the door?" As he looks at her again, he can see she has a look of worry on her face, she's trying to conceal. He walks over to her for a hug, and she falls into him, like she is carrying something on her shoulders of great weight.

He is unsure of what is going on, but knows something is obviously wrong, as he holds her and keeps her from hitting the floor. He worriedly asks, "Liv what's wrong?" He sees she is very upset, and he is very concerned, because she isn't speaking. He carries her over to the couch, and sits her down on his lap. He takes her head in his hands, and asks again, "What's wrong Livy? You're scaring me." She sits in a moment of pause and uncertainty. She doesn't know how to form the words, or where to start. She thought she could fake it through, but she can't. Not with Fitz. She can see he's freaking out; she garners enough strength to begin talking.

She looks into his eyes and says, "Just hold me for a moment okay." He is still concerned, but at least she is talking. So he holds her close to him, she can feel his heart beating fast. After a few minutes of silence, she sits up in his lap and kisses his lips softly. He is hesitant at first, but kisses her back for a moment. She feels his heart rate reduce, and can tell he is calming down. As she breaks the kiss, she strokes his face, and then takes a breath, as he strokes her back. She then repositions herself on his lap and straddles him. She wants to prevent him from getting up and moving if she can, once she tells him what is going on.

He looks at her with some confusion, but says nothing. Fitz knows she has something to say, and whatever it is, she is struggling with it. He is trying to be patient, in hopes of not making things worse. He clears her bangs off her forehead, and lifts her head up to look at her eye to eye. He asks, "Baby, can you please tell me what's going on?"

She nods as she says, "Yes." She takes a breath and says, "I have to talk to you about something, and I don't want you to interrupt me. Just hear me out before you interject okay." Fitz is conflicted about her statement slash question, but agrees to her terms, so he can hear the story. Because at this point, he doesn't know what to expect. He responds, "Okay"

She takes a breath and says, "An hour ago, I had a run in with Jake at my office." Fitz's clinched jaw lets her know he is already mad. Seeing his reaction, she says, "Just hear me out." He takes a breath and nods, advising her to continue.

She explains finding a box with his things at the apartment, and agreeing to meet him at the office to return it to him. She then explains what happened at the office in full detail. The more she speaks, the tighter she feels his grip on her waist. She moves a little to catch his attention, so that he would lighten his grip; he lets her waist go, and puts his hands on the couch, balling up his fists. As she finishes the story the room goes quiet.

Fitz sits for a moment in silence, not even looking at Liv, despite her sitting directly in front of him, and on his lap. She feels him try to get up, and she pushes down on him, and says, "No Fitz. You're not going to leave; please talk to me. We can sit here until you have the words, but say something." She pleads.

He takes another deep breath, he looks down at her hand, and notices it is trembling, and then looks into her eyes. In a calm voice with a hint of frustration and anger; he says, "I am not going to ask if you're okay, because it's obvious you're not. I'm sorry he freaked you out like that, and you were scared he would hurt you. I'm especially glad that Quinn and Huck were there to help you Liv. But what you did was unwise and wreck less. Clearly he is dangerous."

He says referencing the acts of violence, which she never told him about. She is still looking at him and can see the hurt and anger in his eyes; she knows she has messed up, and she isn't prepared to hear what he could say next yet. But she knows she has to hear it anyway.

As he gazes into her eyes, he can see the genuine regret in them; he is angry as hell, she didn't tell him anything about the other incidents. But he also recalls previously telling her, he didn't care to hear anything about Jake anymore going forward, when they were in Vermont. They sit in silence for a moment longer, as Fitz sorts through his next thoughts, and what he wants to say. Liv hopes the next words don't end with, its over or goodbye. She is so scared to say anything, but says, "Fitz I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess with this. I just wanted to give him back his stuff and move on with you."

He looks at her squarely and says, "First of all, you could've shipped him his stuff. You didn't have to see him Liv. Second, you didn't tell me about the other acts of violence when they happened, because you were protecting him. Third, knowing he has violent tendencies, you invite him to your office to get his things, and he almost ends up hurting or killing you. As your fiancé Liv, what am I supposed to think? I told you I didn't trust him, but you wouldn't listen to me like always, when it comes to him."

His anger is so raw and real, his body is stiff as a board. She doesn't know what to do; she doesn't want to touch his face or anything, because she doesn't want to agitate him any further. So she sits as still as she can, and says nothing.

She hopes he sees the repentance in her eyes. He feels his frustration and anger riding high; but he calms himself, as he sees how sorry she is, written all over her face. He knows that beating a dead horse is not going to change anything; bottom line she is safe now, and he is going to make sure she stays that way. Surprisingly, he puts his arms around her, and brings her close hugging her tight. After a few moments, he lets her go, looks her in her face and asks, "Is there anything else you need to tell me about you and Jake?" He asks. She quickly says, "No," While shaking her head.

He believes her, so he says, "Okay, you let Jake be my problem going forward. I will take care of him, because this bull shit between you two stops now! Starting tomorrow you will have a 4 man security detail assigned to you indefinitely, and your locks will be changed. Okay?" She looks at him and sees the conviction in his face, and says, "Okay."

He then says, "Liv, let me be clear, stay away from him. I can't help you if you are seeking him out, protecting him, or enabling him in anyway. It's either me or him." She finally hears the words she knew were coming at some point, but at least they weren't followed by him leaving, and a broken engagement.

She understands his position completely; she leans in to kiss him, unsure if he will return the kiss or not. To her surprise he does, which makes her relax. She hugs him tightly, as they kiss and neck and trade I love you's. He has said it so much up to this point, but never has it sounded as sweet as it does tonight.

She can tell all is somewhat forgiven, but can tell more by the way he makes love to her. So she begins to initiate the removal of his shirt. As he feels her pulling up his shirt, he contemplates stopping her, because he wants to clear his head more before sex. But he sees her eyes filled with a need for affection and confirmation, she is forgiven, so he gives in.

He allows her to remove his shirt, as he unties her robe, revealing her scantily clad body underneath. She's wearing a sheer pink half tank top, with matching boy shorts. She can see his approval of her night ware, by the look on his face, as he stares at her almost naked body. She gazes at his hairy chiseled chest, muscular arms, and six pack, as she runs her hand and eyes down his body, from his face to his crotch, resting her hand on his bulge.

As her robe falls to the floor; she grinds on his cock, he feels her folds rubbing against him, as if they are naked and she can feel him too. He's caught up in the moment as he moans, "Oh Livy." She kisses him deeply, as he squeezes her ass, and she removes her shirt. She is also feeling her nature rise, and the passion of the moment, as she moans, "OOOOH Fitz, you feel so good baby." As he caresses her body, she moans more, his touch is so seductive, and his kisses are so sensual, she feels like she is wrapped in a blanket of pleasure.

He takes her breast into his mouth, and sucks her nipples, like a hungry newborn, his sucking power is remarkable, it's making her clit twinge. She feels her arousal climbing, as he slips his hand between her legs, and massages her folds, as she leans back slightly, to give his fingers complete access to her below.

Initially he rubs her folds through her shorts, as she moans, "MMMMM I'm so wet baby." The seat of her shorts are soaking wet, with her essence. He gets more excited, and pushes the seat to the side, as he slides his fingers into her crease. Her juices are oozing out, as he slides his ring and middle fingers into her core, and manipulates her cunt with his thumb. "OOOH Fitz." She moans.

The pleasure is overwhelming her; she thrusts her hips to the rhythm of his hand movements. Her climax is looming, they can both feel it, as he whispers in her ear, "Cum for me Livy." She responds, Oh Fitz, it feels so good, don't stop." Wanting to feel her release; he quickens the pace, her clit stiffens, and her body tension increases, as she thrusts once more and explodes moaning, "Oh Oh Oh baby mmmm." He feels her juices release, and run down her thighs.


	15. Chapter 15

After her release; she kisses him deeply, as he lays her down on the couch. While watching her, he removes his pants, as she rubs her cunt, with anticipation of him entering her. With his lust filled eyes and intentions, he takes off her shorts, and lies on top of her kissing her deeply. She feels herself getting wetter than she could ever imagine, as his hands run all over her body, feeling like tiny feathers stimulating every nerve.

He can feel the tension in her body, she moans, "Oh baby your touch feels so good." He continues to slide down her body, kissing her all the way down to her navel. He wants to taste her sweetness; he pulls her to the edge of the couch. He licks the outside of her folds gently, and slowly causes her to thrust her hips and moan, "Mmmmm, yes yes."

Motivated by her love sounds, he parts her folds with his fingers, and wraps his tongue around her clit. As he manipulates it back and forth repeatedly, she thrusts her hips and arches her back incessantly, like she's riding a horse.

"Oh Fitz Oh baby mmmmm" she moans. He feels her body tensing, and knows her climax is coming. So he slides his fingers inside her core deep and fast repeatedly, in rhythm with her thrusts. He feels her walls tighten, and she thrusts once more, while grabbing his hair and moaning "Oh my God I'm cumming baby!"

He drinks her juices as they flow from her love tunnel. He laps up every drop, even cleaning her thighs with his tongue. She enjoys the aftermath immensely, as she runs her fingers through his hair, while moaning and smiling. "MMMMHMMM your super powers are unbelievable baby," Liv says.

Hearing her words, he smiles and kisses her folds one last time, as he slides up her body with a hard on, the size of Texas. As he kisses her, he slides inside her. The kiss muffles her scream of pleasure and surprise; she wraps her arms around him, as he strokes her long, deep, and slow. For the first time that night, she is becoming at ease; she feels his breath on her neck, it's like a cool mist on a hot summer day.

She gazes into his eyes, as he slides in and out of her; she feels the connection she is looking for with him. Her body tension begins to increase, as she squeezes her legs around his waist tighter, and he increases his pace and thrusts faster and harder.

She focuses on his eyes, as he drives deeper and deeper into her, with the look of pleasure on his face. She's enjoying him as much as he's enjoying her. Her climax is looming, but she doesn't want to release yet. He's now sucking her breasts, which causes her to thrust her hips, as her threshold is approaching quickly. She feels his body tightening, and the pulsing of his dick inside her. He bites his bottom lip, showing his struggle to prevent climaxing.

The idea of him being on the cusp, motivates her to chase his release. She arches her back and flexes her internal muscles, making him moan, "Oh Livy baby. Damn it! She encourages his release, by saying, "I need to feel you, cum with me baby." Giving in to her request; he kisses her deeply, and suddenly her clit throbs, increasing his pulsation. Her arousal damn then breaks simultaneously, with her moaning uncontrollably. "Oh Fitz. Yes. Yes baby!" She yells, as he strokes her deeper and faster, with several quick thrusts, before he lets go too, moaning her name.

They lay on the couch out of breath, with his head on her chest. He's draping over her, as they lay in bliss kissing and talking. Suddenly feeling the need for nourishment, he lifts his head, kisses her lips, and asks, "Did you want some food?" She smiles and says, "Yes, I could eat. What did you get?" He replies, "I got some Pad Thai, and noodle soup." She grins incessantly, because of her love of noodle soup. They wash up then warm the food in the microwave, while setting the table.

Once they sit down to eat; he asks her about the rest of her day. "So what was the rest of your day like?" She replies, "Well, I got the statements drafted, as I told you earlier. We should have the data back, on the research for the plan in report form by morning. Oh and Edison came by the office today." He looks up at her and asks, "Why did he come by?" She responds, "He dropped off his payment, and he wanted to thank us for our work on his case."

He looks at her now, sitting back in his chair, and says, "You do know that was a ploy to see you right?" Liv sighs and says, "Yes I do. But its fine. He understands he and I have no future, and we left things on good terms." She didn't feel the need to talk about him any further. However, there is one thought that is pressing on her mind, about something Jake said to her. Fitz sees her in thought and asks, "What are you thinking about Liv?

He says, "There is one thing I can't get out of my mind, Jake said to me tonight." He inquires, "What is it?" She replies, "He said that I owed him, and that he didn't clear the decks for me to be with another man. So I think he was referring to my father; I think he may have had something to do with his death."

Fitz asks, "Do you really think he killed him?" She replies, "I don't know, but it makes sense when I think about what he said tonight. He was so angry, it was unreal; that would explain his severe reaction to my ring." Fitz agrees with her, the idea did make sense; he feels jilted and blames her for not choosing him.

He says, "I think you're on to something there; but how does that make you feel, knowing he may have killed your father?" Liv pauses for a moment and says, "I feel numb to be honest, my father wasn't the best guy. So I couldn't be surprised if someone killed him. I sort of expected it. I was more surprised when they said it was an accidental drowning."

Fitz looks at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes; he takes her hand and says, "It's going to be fine Liv. I promise." She smiles as she says, "As long as we are together. I know it will be fine." They share a kiss and they finish eating. As they finish their food, they begin clearing the table to load the dishwasher.

A thought pops into her head; she asks, "Oh did you hear from Mellie yet about tomorrow's meeting? She asks as she walks back into the kitchen. He responds, "No not yet, let me check my messages" After bringing all the dishes into the kitchen; he leaves Liv to finish loading the dishes, while he checks his messages. He grabs his phone and notices he has two messages; one from Mellie and one from Liv. He checks Mellie's first, and hears she will be able to meet them in the morning. He says, "Hey Liv. She will be there at 8:30," She responds, "Okay that's fine." He then opens the one from Liv; he finds an array of photos of her in her bra and panties, she promised to send him earlier. His initial reaction is "damn," with a smile. The more he looks at each picture, the hornier he gets. After looking at all of the photos, she is still in the kitchen, but he is now ready for bed.

Once she loads the dishwasher; he comes up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist, licking and kissing her neck. "Damn you taste so good." He whispers in her ear. She feels his hands cup her breasts from behind; so she rubs her ass against his cock, as she feels him pressing against her through her robe.

Unsure of what sparked his sudden desire to feel her; she says, "Maybe we should have Thai more often." He smiles as he says, "I got your pictures." As he slips his hand under her robe, and rubs her folds from behind. She smiles knowing her pictures gives him such a response; she feels her climax rising, she turns to face him, and they kiss, as he lifts her up and carries her toward the bedroom. As they pass the table, he tells her to grab the bag; she picks it up, and continues to kiss him, as he carries her into the bedroom.

As she lies on the bed, waiting for him. She watches him undress, and she's dying with anticipation. She craves him; he crawls onto the bed, and climbs on top of her. She meets him half way out of impatience, and kisses him until he is lying between her legs. Their naked bodies both intertwine, and rage with passion. She feels his dick rubbing against her lips below, as he kisses her deeply.

Needing to feel him; she reaches down to massage him. But he grabs both of her hands, placing them above her head, in one of his hands as he kisses her. Next he lifts himself up between her thighs, and she feels him slide into her without warning. She moans "OHHH Fitz." His strokes are deep, hard, and long as he glides in and out of her dripping wetness, back and forth. She feels the tension in his thighs and arms. His aggression rises, she wants him to let loose. She wants to touch him, but he won't let go of her hands.

To get him to release her hands, she squeezes his dick with her internal muscles, as she thrusts back, matching his stroke pace. He releases her hands, as he enjoys her action, grabbing the headboard for stability. She massages his chest, and runs her hands up and down his body, as he strokes her. He feels her touch and it tingles all over; but most of all, she's dripping wet, just like he likes it. He moans "OOOOH baby, your pussy is so fucking good."

His moans excite her; she flexes her muscles more rapidly, as he strokes her, and his pace quickens. As he grips the head-board with one hand, he reaches down and grabs her legs, placing them on his shoulders. She moans, "Oh my God Fitz." She's never felt his thrust be so powerful, she feels herself getting wetter and wetter, as he pounds her. She feels the tightness in his body, his aggression is building increasingly.

"Let go baby I need to feel you." She says to him. He drops one of her legs, bends down to kiss her; then puts her leg back up on his shoulder, grabbing the headboard again for leverage. She can feel his energy changing; his aggression is raging. Her climax is at the breaking point. She flexes her muscles again and he speeds up his pace to an unimaginable rate. The power in his thrust is unreal. She feels her climax rise, and her wall breaks as she moans, "Oh My God Oh Baby Mmmmm."

After she explodes, her juices run like a fountain, making her super sloppy, which excites him even more. "God damn baby. You're so fucking wet mmmmm." He moans. As her threshold breaks, her walls tighten, and her clit spasms, triggering his dick to pulsate. He's pulsating rapidly, and his head is tilted back, so she can't see his eyes.

But uses her words to encourage his release; she says, "MMMM doesn't that sloppy pussy make you want to cum? Give it to me baby." He loves her sexy talk, as he feels her wetness, and her flexing walls. He doesn't want to cum yet, but his body is betraying him. He finally let's go, and with a few more strokes, he releases as he yells, "Oh Fuck MMMMMMM Livy!"

She feels him thrusting to the end, as he unloads into her; as she allows him to finish, she feels her headboard rattle. Next she hears a cracking sound that makes her smile. Once he releases the head-board, and lies next to her. She pushes it with her hand, and it cracks again. He looks over at her and he smiles saying, "I'll buy you another one." As they share a kiss.

In reflection of the moment, she is smiling and says, "Damn that was ridiculously hot." As they lay together relaxing; he smiles at her and, "Yes it was, as always." She agrees sex between them is always fantastic.

The moment is quiet as they both bask in the ambiance; but her mind begins to wander. As he holds her in his arms, she climbs on top of him looking him in his eyes, and asks, "What did you tell the kids about us?" He smiles and asks, "Where did that come from?" Liv shakes her head; she says, "I know it's random, but I keep forgetting to ask. So I am asking now."

He responds, "They know that you and I are together, and we are engaged." She replies, "Okay, and how do they feel about us being together?" He discerns from her questions; she has concerns about their feelings, because Jerry and Karen, will be coming home soon.

He tries to quiet her concerns by saying, "Liv, they are absolutely fine with the idea; both Karen and Jerry said it was the worst kept secret ever, and you know Teddy loves you. All of my kids love you, don't worry."

Despite his reassuring words, she doesn't know how to process his response. She worries the kids may blame her, for the break-up of their parent's marriage. He can see the concern on her face. He asks, "Liv what's wrong?" She doesn't want to ruin the mood, but the cat is out of the bag now. She says, "I don't want them to think I broke up their family; like I am the reason you divorced their mother."

He never thought about it that way until now, but it is a ridiculous notion. So he addresses it with her. He says, "Liv you didn't break up my marriage, it was dead long before you came along. However, falling in love with you, gave me the strength to see what I needed to do; I did it for the sake of all of us."

She responds, "Fitz I know that, but do the kids know that too?" Fitz looks at her and says, "Yes they do Liv, no one blames you for anything; except maybe Mellie." He says jokingly. She manages to smile, and says, "There's my girl. Baby, I can assure you the kids are fine; when we told them about the divorce, they both were relieved, because they were tired of us always fighting. Since the divorce, the house is quiet. So when they come home; we actually have fun playing tennis, or just hanging out, with or without Mellie."

She thinks about what he is saying, and it makes sense; she can remember the kids refusing to come home for a while, saying it is more peaceful at school, then at the house with both their parents. She begins to think that maybe she is over thinking the situation, and she needs to let things be, instead of creating issues for them to face.

Her thoughts break as she hears him say, "Liv everyone knows we did the right thing; so stop worrying about things that haven't happened." She looks at him and leans down to kiss him. After the kiss, she says, "Okay, I will leave it alone; I just wanted to get an idea of what I could expect on Friday." He strokes her face and says, "You will see this weekend, your worries are for nothing." She smiles at him and says, "Okay." She lays next to him and settles into his arms, as they cuddle falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 17

Several hours later, Liv wakes up to the sound of a loud crack; she jumps and Fitz grabs her. "You okay." He says sleepily. She looks scared and confused. She then realizes it's a thunderstorm; she feels silly about her reaction, but is happy he is here with her. She hugs him and says. "Yes I'm fine." As she buries her head in his chest, he laughs at her. "Don't laugh at me." She says smiling. He still smiles and holds her tight. "Go back to sleep baby, it's only 5:00am. No workouts today, we sleep in." He says as he kisses her forehead.

Liv is way too tired to consider swimming this morning, and takes it as a notable compliment, he is also skipping his workout; she snuggles up to him and goes back to sleep in his arms. She has never felt so relaxed and loved in all her life. They sleep until 6:30am; he wakes her up kissing her neck, so she awakes smiling. "Hi," he says. "Hi," she replies. He kisses her lips as he climbs on top of her, sliding between her legs, as she grabs his ass firmly. "OOOOW you're really up this morning?" She says, referring to his throbbing erection, knocking on her door to come in.

He smiles and says, "Breakfast sex is the most important meal of the day." He kisses her deeply, and licks her neck, as she says, "Let's hurry before Cyrus comes in." They both laugh. He kisses her again, and she feels him slide down her body, and burry his face between her legs. As he goes deep under the covers, she doesn't see him anymore, but she feels him put his super powers to use. He has the ability to make his tongue dance on her clit, sending her into a land of pure ecstasy.

As she lays back, she feels him licking her folds, and her crease; she moans, "mmmmm baby." He licks her crease long and steady, repeatedly; she feels him open her lips, with his tongue, and licks her clit fast and hard. She jumps from the jolt shooting thru her body. "OOOOh" she moans.

She feels her arousal peaking with every lick; she thrusts her hips matching with his licks. He sucks her clit so hard, she arches her back and grabs the head board. He bears down on her clit, sucking it with all his might, as she moans, "Holy fuck baby. Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop!"

As she moans for him to continue; he slips his fingers into her core. Her thrusting is now out of control. She can't stop herself. She feels her clit twinging and quivering, she closes her eyes as she falls into the abyss of pleasure. "Oh Jesus, Oh Oh Oh God MMMMHMHMMM." He releases her clit and licks her clean, as he slides up her body kissing her deeply.

He looks into her eyes, and asks with a smile; "Did you cum?" She smiles back at him, but keeps quiet, taking his ribbing as a challenge. She kisses him back, then rolls him over on his back lying on top of him; she slides down his body, and surprisingly takes his dick into her mouth completely. Now he is on the receiving end with little control. He watches as she licks him from base to the tip repeatedly; her tongue saturated, strong, and soft.

Her luscious lips run over the tip, as her tongue digs for his essence, like digging for gold. Her suction causes him to begin to thrust, as she sucks and slides him in and out of her mouth. The feeling is indescribable, all he can say is, "Oh damn it Livy. MMMMM baby." She can feel his arousal coming close, because his thighs are extra tight. She wants to taste more of him; she grabs him at the base with both hands, making a swirling motion with her hands, sliding up and down as she sucks him hard and fast, and wiggles her tongue on the tip.

She feels his back arch, as he thrusts releasing pockets of his salty sweetness onto her tongue, as he moans, "oh yeah baby, suck it. OOh baby, suck that dick." His moans and dirty talk excite her. He tastes so good, but she wants more; she picks up her pace, his thrusts increase, matching her speed and hand movements. She slips her fingers between his balls, and massages them as she sucks him into oblivion.

He grips her shoulders, then places his hands on her head; he's moaning, "Oh Livy suck it baby. Damn oh fuck mmmm." She can feel him pulsating, as he is about to blow; she sucks harder and prepares to receive all of his explosion. He thrusts a little more, and then he lets go, screaming "OH FUCK BABY I'M CUMMMING DAMN MMMMM!

His release is so yummy she collects every drop, and licks him clean. Once he is done pumping out all of his creamy goodness; he's still rubbing her shoulders, and completely spent. As he lies in a haze of pleasure and unable to move; crippled by muscle spasms, she scurries up his body, and straddles him. As she leans up to his face, she whispers, "Did you cum?" With a smirk on her face, as she mocks him for his comment earlier.

He smiles at her and kisses her lips softly; then says, "Okay you got me back." They look at the clock and see its 7:10am; they need to get going if they are going to start their day. They get up and he goes to jump in the shower, as she picks out her clothes for the day. She then goes into the bathroom too.

Seeing his naked body in the shower is quite a treat. She watches the soap suds run down his body, from the water rinsing him off; the image causes her to bite her bottom lip, as she stares. She tells herself to let him finish, so she can get in. She reminds herself they don't have time to play anymore. However, she has an urge to feel him that she can't stop. She gets in the shower with him, rubbing his back; he turns to face her fully wet and clean, turning her on even more.

He sees the desire in her eyes; he grabs her close, kissing her. During the kiss he picks her up, and positions her against the wall, as he slides inside her. She grips him tightly, both for balance and because he feels so good. As he slides in and out of her, he kisses her deeply. His arms are so strong and powerful; he can hold her up with no struggle. He grips her tighter, as his body tenses, and so does hers, from the sexual arousal threatening to dispense.

His strokes quicken and his breathing is more erratic, as they both thrust faster and faster, about to explode. She is holding him tight, as he drills into her; she digs her nails into his back out of great passion, as he sucks on her neck. She feels his teeth against her neck biting her subtly, she knows it could leave a mark, but right now she doesn't care.

As he strokes her harder and faster, she can't help but moan his name, as he pleases her beyond measure. She feels her arousal dancing at its edge, as his dick begins to pulsate faster and faster. "Oh baby your dick is so good." She moans. He moans in response, also caught up in a hail storm of pleasure "Oh fuck Livy Damn." They both feel their orgasms on the cusp and can't hold it any longer. They continuously thrust and moan for several minutes longer, and then let go as they both scream, "OOOOOOH Shhiiiit." Climaxing simultaneously.

They kiss romantically for a moment, before he puts her down, caressing her body as he lowers her to her feet. He turns around and re-washes himself, then gives her a quick kiss, before he gets out the shower. She showers and gets out after his exit; as she dries off, she realizes her hair is a little damp in the front. So she plugs up her flat irons and hair dryer, continuing with her hygiene routine as they heat up.

Once complete she blows the front dry, and begins to straighten her hair with the flat irons. As she finishes flat ironing her hair, she sees him staring in amazement. She asks with a smile, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He replies, "I'm just watching you get ready. I've never had the pleasure of seeing how the Olivia Pope look starts." He says with a smile. She laughs and says, "Okay, well what do you think?"

He steps toward her and says, "I think you always look beautiful." He says as he kisses her softly. His embrace feels so good. She folds into him as he holds her, and she replies, "Thank you baby. You are too sweet." He lets her go as she exits the bathroom, and dresses with heels and handbag ready to go, all in 15 minutes.

They leave the house around 8:10am; they decide it is more sensible, to just go straight to the white house, and her team can meet her there. She calls the office to advise them of the plan change, and instructs them on what to bring.

They arrive at the white house at 8:25am; Fitz runs up to the residence suite, to dress and brush his teeth, he decides to wear his hair curly today, since Liv likes it that way anyway, and he doesn't have much time to fully dry it.

He dresses and is back downstairs in 20 minutes. When he arrives, everyone is still getting set up. He walks into the room and speaks saying, "Good morning everyone." Everyone says good morning, but he notices it's 8:45am and Mellie is not present.

As he heads to his seat in the conference room, he sees Liv now organizing her team, and in discussion about the implementation of the plan. She looks so sexy giving out instructions and organizing everything; he wonders how he survived so long without her in in his life. Suddenly, his thoughts are broken by his cell phone ringing.

Since they hadn't started yet, he steps out to take the call. Once in the hall he sees it's Lauren; "Hello." He says. "Hello Mr. President. I have a call from your attorney, he says it's important." He replies, "Okay, put him through Lauren." He hears her say, "Mr. Golden your connected now have a good day." Fitz says, "Good morning Mike. What can I do for you?"

Mike says, "Good Morning Fitz. I just wanted to let you know, we got the ruling on your child custody case. The court ruled in your favor of shared parenting." He is pleasantly surprised; he says, "Oh wow that's fantastic!" Mike replies, "Yes it is, but I want you to know, Mellie isn't very happy, and I advise you not to engage her. If she wants to talk about it she needs to call her attorney." He advises. As he thinks about it; Fitz has no doubt there will be a conversation about this, and it explains why she isn't present yet, for the meeting. He responds, "Okay Mike thanks for calling me about this I appreciate it." Mike responds, "No problem Fitz, it is my pleasure. I will send over the final paperwork in a few days, and if you have any concerns, let me know." Fitz says, "Okay thanks, have a good day Mike." Mike replies, "You too Fitz, bye."

Armed with this new information, he doesn't want to alarm Liv. But he knows he has to tell her what's going on. He texts her and tells her to come out into the hallway. With the cameras in place and everything coming together, Liv notices Fitz isn't back from his call, and Mellie isn't here. She then feels her phone vibrate.

She sees it's him asking her to meet him in the hall. She says, "Okay people, give me one minute. I will be right back." She goes into the hall and sees him looking a bit concerned. "What's wrong?" She asks. He takes a deep breath and says, "The court decision came back; I got shared custody of the kids, and Mellie isn't very happy right now."

Liv sees the annoyance on his face. She says, "Well, it's great your petition for shared parenting was approved; however, I am sorry for you having to deal with Mellie." She realizes, this couldn't have happened at a worse time. Suddenly, they both hear the sound of footsteps that sound more like gallops.

They look up and it's Mellie and Andrew. Mellie is obviously upset and not in the best state of mind to talk. As she approaches them, Fitz whispers to Liv, "You can go back in the conference room. I can handle this."

However, much to his delight, she looks at him and says, "We can handle this together; I am not going anywhere, this pertains to all of us in the big picture." He smiles at her thinking to himself; she always has his back regardless, and that's just one more reason, she is going to be his wife.

Mellie now within talking range, and fuming says, "Fitz, we need to talk right now." Looking directly at him. Despite seeing her rage at full throttle; he couldn't resist yanking her chain, so he says with a smile; "Good Morning Mellie and Andrew." They both look at him like he is crazy; Liv wants to smile, but knows it's inappropriate, so she turns her head to prevent showing her expression and coughs.

Fitz motions them to walk with him into the conference room next door. As they walk into the room, taking seats. Mellie and Andrew sit across from Fitz and Liv. Fitz asks, "Okay Mellie, what's going on?" She replies, "You said we were doing this as a partnership, and now with the court ruling of shared parenting, instead of sole custody for me, my political future is in jeopardy. If anyone finds out I couldn't get full custody of my kids. I'll appear unfit as a mother. Damn it Liv. I will not allow you to take my place with my kids, you have their father, isn't that enough?" She says as she scowls.

Liv looks at her and says, "Mellie stop it; this is not the time to take shots at me we have bigger things to worry about. So let's put on our big girl pants, and be adults here okay." Fitz smiles; he's happy she is standing up for herself to Mellie. It's about time he thinks to himself.


	17. Chapter 19

Despite being happy Liv took a stand for herself; Fitz is already annoyed with Mellie, and the conversation has just started. He's fighting the urge to bite her head off for her comment to Liv, but he relents, and before anything else can be said, he jumps in to stop her from making things worse. He says, "Look Mellie, I meant what I said about me trying to help you, and us always being family. We have 3 kids together, and were married for a quarter of a century. The court ruling doesn't change that at all; instead of seeing this as a stumbling block, you need to see it as an asset. That's why we are meeting today, so you can hear how this will work. Just listen to what Liv has to say, and maybe it will make more sense."

Liv looks at Mellie feeling a little anxiety; but its nothing she can't handle. She explains to Andrew and Mellie the details of the plan, concerning their goals and expectations. She advises that ultimately this situation is a teaching opportunity. If they do it right, it can help people see how a family can grow and get stronger through divorce.

Liv also proposes she write a book, with partial proceeds going to a non-profit, for families of divorce. The fund would assist in raising money, to give families the proper support and perspective, on dealing with divorce. She plays to Mellie's need for admiration, by talking about how the women's groups will be lining up to support her, as a heroine for children and families.

She raves at how this will make her appear selfless and brave. She points out how her and Fitz standing before the country post-divorce united, can sell the idea of their divorce being for the betterment of their children. The message of putting the kids and their needs, before their own, will ring out loud and clear to the American people.

When she finishes, Mellie and Andrew look at each other, as Liv asks, "What do you two think?" Andrew takes Mellie's hand and says, "It's a hell of a spin job Mel, and both you, Fitz, and the kids, are more than capable of pulling it off. It sounds like a great plan."

Mellie sits at the table feeling as though all of her posturing and posing is ridiculous; she realizes that this is not a plan to destroy her, but one to help everyone involved. She asks a clarifying question by saying, "So the shared parenting, will show that Fitz and I are working together, truly for the benefit of our kids, right?"

Liv replies, "Yes Mellie, exactly my point. You two are no longer married, but will always be parents together." Mellie smiles and says, "Okay, I will do it." Fitz is beyond relieved, and is ready to get the process rolling; they are already 2 hours late getting started. He says,"Okay, if we are done here. Let's get back, everyone is waiting for us."

When they enter the conference room, everyone is present, and breakfast has been delivered. There is food on the buffet, as well as drinks, and Cyrus has joined the party. Liv rallies the troops and the prep session begins. Fitz and Mellie look perfect on camera, not a surprise. But it is a surprise for Mellie to sound so believable and convicted, with the words she reads so eloquently. No one would believe 30 minutes ago, she was fit to be tied over this whole ordeal. While watching the prep, Cyrus comes over to Liv and asks, "So how is it going?" She replies, "It's going as well as it can, given the circumstances." He replies, "Well once again Liv, you have come through for this administration. This is a real win win for everyone." She responds, "Thank you Cyrus. I appreciate that." She and Cyrus chat a little longer, and then they begin the playback session.

After playing back the tape and making some small adjustments, it is clear that they are indeed ready for the press conference. Once they are done, Abby passes out the questions for the upcoming interview, sent over by the network. The idea is to get a jump on the questions, and answers. The packet has both the questions and the best answers, contributed by Harrison and Abby.

Fitz looks over the material and asks, "How did you put all this together in 24 hours?" Liv replies, "Because I am the best at what I do, and I have the best team in the world." As she smiles and winks at him, he smiles back and shakes his head.

Liv turns and says, "Okay everyone, looks like we are done with the presser prep, unless anyone has any questions." She pauses for a response, while looking at everyone. No one speaks up, so she rolls out the interview prep material, and they run through the questions and answers seamlessly. Both Mellie and Fitz nail it perfectly. She is relieved and proud at the same time, and she couldn't help but notice his curly hair today, cute she thinks to herself.

The plan is coming together beautifully, and all that's left is the execution of it tomorrow and Sunday, by all parties. As she thinks for a moment, she worries she will not have enough time to prep Jerry and Karen. While they are doing the rewind on the play back, she walks over to Fitz to confirm their schedule.

She asks, "Hey what time will Karen and Jerry be here tomorrow?" He responds, "They will get in tomorrow afternoon, around 3 or 4. Why?" She replies, "I was looking over the packet, and I want to make sure they are ready on Sunday. We need as much prep time with them as possible. They are not pros like you and Mellie." She says smiling. He says, "Well why don't you call them and see if they can start studying now? Just fax it to them or email it. He suggests.

She's caught off guard by his reply. She asks, "You want me to call them?" Fitz smiles as he asks, "Why, are you too scared to do it?" Liv smiles back feeling silly about being scared. But she'll never admit it. So she says, "No, I am not scared. I will call them right now." She tells Abby to take over for a minute, while she steps out.

Fitz knows she's uneasy about calling them and she's putting on a brave face. But he let's her have her pride, and says, "Let me know if I can do anything to help." Liv replies, "I will. Thanks." Liv steps outside in the hall; she takes a deep breath and calls the kids. She calls Karen first; the phone rings a few times, then she hears her voice.

"Hey Liv." She says joyfully. Liv replies,"Hi Karen how are you?" Karen says, "I am good, what's up?" Liv says, "Well I am calling because of the interview on Sunday. We need to do some extensive prep, and I want to send you and Jerry the material, so you could start on it if that's okay." She replies, "Sure Liv that's fine, just email it to me, and I will send Jerry his." Liv says, "Oh okay. I can do that. I was also thinking we can do some prep for the interview when you two get here, as well as Saturday morning, before the party. Then your Saturday night is your own."

Karen laughs and says, "Wow dad is right. You are a worrier and a perfectionist. That's fine Liv: we will be ready I promise." Liv laughs too, knowing Karen is right and says, "Thanks again Karen, for being so cooperative." Karen replies, "You're welcome Liv; hey I have to get to class. So I will talk to you later okay?" Liv responds, "That's fine I understand; bye Karen." Karen says good-bye too, and they hang up. The call ends with her feeling great about her conversation with Karen; so she decides to call Jerry too.

The phone rings only once. "Hi step mom." He says. Liv smiles and laughs, as she says, "Hello Jerry. I wanted to let you know I am emailing some prep questions and answers to Karen for the interview on Sunday. I want you two to learn the material before, Saturday if possible."

Jerry says, "We should be able to do that. I'm done with classes and finals already, so if you send it to me today. We can get started." She smiles as she says, "Perfect, I will email it to you, and to Karen. So you both have a copy, and let me know if you have questions. Also I want to start the prep sessions right away, so when you get in tomorrow, I want to work with you two for a few hours, and then early morning Saturday." He replies, "Sure thing Liv. See you tomorrow." She replies, "Okay bye Jerry, and thank you." He smiles as he says, "No problem Liv, take care."

After hanging up with both kids, she is unsure of what she was so scared of, by calling them. Fitz was right, they are absolutely fine. She is shaken from her thoughts by a familiar fragrance, and hands around her waist from behind. He asks, "Hey how did it go?" She replies, "It went really well." He hugs her tight and says, "I told you it would Liv; you have to trust me. I told them both about the particulars of your plan yesterday. I've got your back"

She replies, "I know you do baby, and I have yours too." He responds, "Yes you've proven that repeatedly, and I cannot thank you enough." He turns her to face him; they are now standing eye to eye. He leans in to kiss her softly, but after a few seconds, he wants more.

She feels his hands slide down to her ass, and feels his grip on her intensify. Suddenly, they hear a voice; "sorry to interrupt; but we are ready for playback." It's Quinn. They looks at her and smile, as Liv says, "Thanks Quinn." Fitz and Liv smile at each other, and head back into the conference room.

After watching the play back of the sit down interview again; the finished product looks really good, almost perfect. So they make some necessary corrections; then run it again, to ensure everything is done correctly, and wrap for the day. In looking at the time it is now 2pm, and everyone is hungry; So Fitz calls the kitchen, and has more food delivered for everyone.

They eat and socialize for a while, and everyone clears out around 4pm. Liv tells her group, they can go home for the day; but they need to be back tomorrow afternoon, for the interview prep for the kids. She also has Abby email the prep work to both Karen and Jerry.

As everyone leaves out, Mellie grabs Liv's arm. She says, "Liv can I talk to you for a minute?" Liv is unsure of what to expect, but she says, "Sure Mellie, what's up?" Mellie has a look of regret on her face and normally, Liv would stop someone from apologizing. But not this time. She wants to hear this apology.

Mellie takes a breath and says, "Look Liv, I want to apologize for my comment earlier; it was uncalled for, and you didn't deserve that at all." Liv says, "Well thank you Mellie. I appreciate your apology. I want you to know. I only want peace between us. We don't have to be friends, but we do have to be cordial and considerate to each other." Mellie agrees with her comment, and they shake on it, as they walk out of the room, to meet both Andrew and Fitz, standing in the hall. "Everything okay ladies?" Asks Andrew. 'Yes everything is fine." They say in unison smiling.

As they all walk down the hall together, the moment should've been more awkward, but it wasn't too bad. "Before I forget Mellie, are you bringing Teddy to the birthday party on Saturday?" Asks Fitz. She replies, "Yes I am." He responds, "Good, we will be there too. So we will see you both I presume." Andrew replies, "Yes we will both be there." Fitz says, "Okay, well see you both later; have a good night." They all wave good bye, and go in separate directions, Mellie and Andrew returning to Blair House, and Fitz and Liv walking back over to the East Wing.

They walk through the halls holding hands and talking. As they make it back to the Oval, he checks his calendar, and notices he has a meeting in 30 minutes. He says, "I have a briefing I have to get to in about a half hour Liv, but I am done for the day at 7pm. Were you going to wait for me, and I can go home with you, or do you want me to come over when I am done?"

She smiles and says, "You can come over later." He replies, "Well let me introduce you to your security detail." He says as he walks over to his desk, and buzzes Lauren. He says, "Lauren can you send the security detail in please?" The door opens and 3 men and 1 woman enter; they introduce themselves to Liv, and she learns their names.

They explain their process for activities and protocol for travel, and being at her home. While they are talking Liv is zoning out a bit, but realizes this is for her safety and it makes Fitz feel better. After meeting her detail, they are instructed to wait outside for her, and told that she will be ready to leave shortly.


	18. Chapter 20

After they leave, he pulls her to him and kisses her softly, while hugging her tight. Liv says, "I enjoyed spending time with you today." He replies, "Me too." There is a sudden knock at the door. "Come in Cyrus." He says. Cyrus enters saying, "Mr. President the joint chiefs meeting will be starting soon."

He sees Liv after his statement and says, "Hey Liv. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still here." She replies,"Hey Cy. It's no problem I was just leaving." Realizing their time together has ended; Fitz leans in to kiss her, as he says, "I'll see you later baby." She smiles and kisses him quickly, as they all walk out together. She says good-bye to them both and they respond, as they go their separate ways. She leaves with her security detail in tow, and they go to their meeting.

Walking over to the conference room, Cyrus and Fitz talk about the upcoming party details for Ella. Fitz enjoys seeing how happy talking about her makes Cyrus. He also tells Cyrus about his proposal to Liv; he is surprisingly happy about it too. Fitz isn't sure if that is genuine or not, but he'll take it at this point.

They also talk a little about the upcoming conference on Friday to announce the divorce publicly. He is confident everything will be fine, despite the dust up with Mellie this morning; he knows she can't afford an embarrassing incident. As they reach the conference room everyone is seated and ready to begin. Despite having just left her, all he can think of is getting through this meeting, and seeing Liv in a few hours.

After leaving the white house, she decides to cook dinner for her and Fitz tonight; she stops by the market on the way home to pick up some essentials. One good thing about having a security detail, is having plenty of hands to carry groceries, she thinks to herself. As she arrives at her apartment with bags in hand; her new security team has her new keys, since Fitz had the locks changed.

Once inside she puts down the groceries in the kitchen, and goes into her bedroom to change her clothes. She walks into her room to the surprise of a new bed, dressed in new linens, with additional linens sitting in the chair. The new bed is much bigger than her previous one, which explains the new linens he purchased. But it fits the space very well. He actually replaced the bed already, such a sweety she thinks as she smiles to herself. She sends him a quick thank you text.

After changing her clothes, she preps the food and chills the wine. She checks her phone; there's a text from Fitz saying she is welcome for the bed, and he will be there at 8:00pm. She checks the clock; she has about 2 hours before his arrival. An hour and a half later, she is 90 percent done with everything. The table is set and the appetizer is warming, along with her duck breast and asparagus entre in the oven. She starts his steak and baked potato; 25 minutes later, both are done. Just as she is allowing the steak to rest, there is a knock at the door.

She opens the door with a smile, after looking through the peep hole; "hi" he says as he walks in with a hanging overnight bag, and a duffle bag. "Hi." She replies. He hangs his bag in the closet and removes his shoes; then grabs her for a kiss. "It smells great in here I didn't know you could cook." She smiles as she says, "surprise, yes I can cook I just choose not to; it's not fun cooking for one."

He lets her go and she heads back into the kitchen; he hears her say, "Dinner is ready, you can have a seat." As he takes a seat; he asks, "Did you need any help with anything?" She replies, "No thanks." She then comes out carrying a beautifully dressed mushroom risotto. He is obviously impressed. He's in awe, as he asks, "You made this?" She laughs as she says, "Yes I did Fitz." She smiles as she fixes herself a bowl, and joins him at the table.

As they sit down to eat together; they begin to converse. She says, "Today was a pretty wild one, wouldn't you say" He replies, "Yes I would, and insane is more like it. Livy this is delicious." She smiles as she says, "Good, I am glad you like it." After taking in his compliment, she sees he's already cleaned his plate. She asks, "Did you want some more?" He replies, "Uhm no, I can take the main course if you're ready to start it." She finishes up her food and then clears the dishes, loading the dishwasher plate by plate.

His steak and loaded potato is plated, and the blue cheese compound butter is starting to melt on the steak. She serves him and dresses his salad for him as well. He sits back in amazement looking at his plate. "What did I do to deserve this exactly?" He asks taking her hand, before she walks away.

She smiles and says, "You've done more things right than wrong, and deserve to be catered to." He smiles at her as she bends down and gives him a kiss that almost makes him swoop her off to the bedroom. Once the kiss breaks, she says, "Thank you. Now eat your food before it gets cold." He smiles and says, "Yes mam." She walks into the kitchen and pulls her food out of the warmer. As she sits down he says, "Everything looks and tastes delicious Liv." She smiles with pride, as she says, "Thanks Fitz."

As they continue to eat he asks, "How crazy was dealing with Mellie today?" Liv looks up as she says, "She was a little different today. I think Andrew is good for her." He replies, "I agree, he seems to be able to calm her, which she needs allot." Liv agrees with a nod and then says, "I am just glad we got through the prep so quickly, after starting so late. However, despite all of the drama, today was a good day."

He agrees, it turned out to be a successful and productive day. "Did you want more wine?" He asks as he pours more for himself. "Yes please." They share a smile, and she asks, "So are you nervous about tomorrow or concerned?" He replies, "No, it's just a press conference, and we have a prepared statement. So we both should be fine. I am just ready to get it over with. We have been waiting for this moment for 6 years. He smiles at her, as he finishes his statement. Liv couldn't agree more; it has been a long winding road, she thinks as they finish their meals, and begin clearing the table.

As they walk out of the kitchen having tidied it up together; he embraces her from behind as she asks, "Did you still want to watch the game, or do you want to go to bed?" He replies, "I can watch the game in bed." He pulls his bags out of the closet, and takes them into the bedroom, putting them both in her closet, as he starts undressing. She comes in behind him, preparing for bed as well. She goes into the bathroom and sprays on the strawberry spray he likes, and puts on her bed clothes. Sometimes she wonders why bother wearing clothes to bed, but she enjoys the look on his face, every time she climbs into bed with him.

As she exits the bathroom, she expects to see him lying in bed, but the bed was empty; she steps into the bedroom, and sees he's in the hall on his phone. He is standing with his back to her at first, then turns and sees her, as he is speaking. He motions to her one minute; so she picks up her lap top and crawls into bed.

After a few more minutes, he comes back in the room looking like he has something on his mind. Before she can ask, he says. "Sorry baby, that was a call from Senator Goren, regarding a negotiation stand still we are dealing with right now." She asks, "Is everything okay?" He replies, "Not really, but I'm sure it will work itself out." As he climbs into bed, he realizes she's working, and as he asks, "Why is your laptop in the bed?"

She replies, "I'm just doing some work, while you watch the rest of the game." Fitz isn't pleased with the idea of her working in bed; he asks, "How long are you going to be working?" She can tell by his tone he is not amused. She replies, "Not long, I just need to modify and send this report through, and I will be done."

Ten minutes later she feels him kissing her neck, and him rubbing her thigh; however, she's still working on submitting the report. Although the distraction of his touch feels heavenly, she says, "Fitz stop it," in a reluctant voice.

He asks, "Do you really want me to stop?" As he continues to lick and suck on her neck. She moans, "No I don't," As she gives in to his advances. He pulls her over to him; she puts down the lap top, and the TV goes off, as she sinks under the covers and into his arms.

He moans, and says, "MMMMM you smell like strawberries." She smiles and says, "All for you baby." He kisses her deeply, as he she feels his hands sliding down her body. His touch is so intense, it makes her back arch, as she moans, "OOOH Fitz."

He can feel her body tensing, as he touches her; she smells so good, he is intoxicated by her scent and her sexiness. Her skin is like silk, he slides his hands between her legs, and her thighs are moist from her wetness. It always amazes him, how wet she gets just by him touching or kissing her. He loves the way her body reacts to his touch or kiss; it turns him on even more, to know he can affect her this way.

He slides his fingers into her crease, as she moans, "MMMMM," as he kisses her deeper. He uses his ring finger to rub her cunt slowly, which makes her thrust her hips, and her wetness begins to flow saturating his fingers. His nature is rising quickly, and he suddenly feels the need to be inside her. He removes his boxer briefs as he climbs on top of her spreading her legs open. He lifts her top and sucks on her breasts, licking her throbbing nipples as she caresses his chest and abdomen. She loves touching him; his body is absolutely perfect. She can feel his dick rubbing against her thighs, and her clit twinges with anticipation.

She shimmies her shorts off preparing to feel him. However, he is enamored with her breasts and neck at the moment. She grows impatient with him; so she interrupts his fun, by lifting her legs up, and wrapping them around his waist, as she pulls his face to hers. She says to him, with a seductive look. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" He grins at her and without her noticing him move, she feels him sliding into her. She gasps, and says, "Oh God it's so hard baby." He grins as he says, "It's always hard for you Livy."

She closes her eyes as she allows the rocking rhythm of him sliding in and out of her repeatedly, to lull her and quench her thirst for him. It feels so good; she feels her arousal climbing with every thrust. She feels her walls tightening with every rock of his hips; his dick is hitting her clit, with every pass.

She can feel his climax climbing too; so she starts to thrust matching his rhythm, and flexing her internal muscles. She opens her eyes and he's staring at her. He loves staring into her eyes as she climaxes; his climax is on the cusp, and he can feel hers coming too. He bends down to kiss her, without breaking his stroke.

He feels her squeezing him internally. He says, "Oh Livy, it's so fucking good baby "mmmmm." She loves his dirty talk, it fuels her; she keeps squeezing and thrusting. Her arousal wall is about to break as his pace picks up, she says, "Oh baby faster." In response to her plea, he picks her up off the bed, resting her on his thighs, as he drills into her at an angle deeper, harder, and faster.

She loves the power in his thrust; she says, "Oh fuck yeah baby get it, oh baby don't stop!" She demands. He replies, "Oh Livy damn; it's so fucking wet baby. MMMMM I'm gonna cum!" He exclaims." She is also on the cusp, and trying to hold off her climax. But she can't anymore. With one more thrust, she lets go as she yells, "MMMM I'M CUMMING BABY OH FUCK OHH MMMMMM!" He feels his wall break too, as he explodes into her mid stroke screaming, "AAAHHH LIVY FUCK BABY MMMMM!" Upon completion, he lifts her up to kiss him. As he kisses her they stare into each other's eyes, and enjoy being wrapped in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 21

He lays her down on the bed, and after a few minutes, they lay together still intertwined. He has been thinking for most of the day, about them being together sooner, rather than later. But he hasn't mentioned it to her yet. So he figures he will capitalize on the moment, and just ask her now.

He says, "Liv, do we really have to wait 6 more months before we can get married?" She looks up at him, and asks, "Why? What are you thinking?" He replies, "I was thinking maybe more like 90 days from now." She thinks for a second, and says, "In theory, yes we could. But the longer we wait. The better it looks."

He responds, "I don't care about the optics Liv. I've been concerned about that far too long. 6 whole years, too long." She understands his point; but says, "I know baby, however, you're the POTUS, and image is important.

He takes a breath, as he considers her point of view. He understands her position too. But he's tired of waiting to be with her. So he says, "Liv, I want us to work more on the time line of three months for the wedding, than six months."

She is somewhat alarmed at his response, as she says, "Fitz, planning a wedding is a monstrous task, when you have a year to plan it. So planning one in such a short time; seems overzealous, and unrealistic."

He gives her a look that reflects his opposing position; but she asks, "How will we secure a venue, find catering, and settle other essential details, in three short months?"

After hearing her response of pure panic; he replies, Liv, we can have the wedding at the family ranch, in Santa Barbara. You love it there; it's more than large enough, and we have a full service kitchen staff, who can prepare and serve the food with no problem.

Unless you have an issue with being married in Santa Barbara; that's really half the planning, other than your dress, the bridal party, and our guests. If you're worried about putting everything together; we can hire a party planner for that part. I know it will be a challenge Liv; but it's not impossible."

After listening to his response; she finds herself feeling silly. He waits for her reply, knowing she's in thought. He knows she hates when he's logical. She's trying to come up with a rebuttal; but she can't argue with his logic. He's making perfect sense.

In this moment; she can't find a reason why they need to wait any longer, than 90 days to get married. He's been divorced almost 5 months, and they have been waiting far too long to be together. Still in his arms; she leans up to kiss him, as she says, "You're right babe. It's doable."

The idea of her agreeing to make a concession on her original plan, makes him smile. He pulls her onto him, as he lies on his back, and they share a kiss. As she straddles him, their kiss deepens, and she can feel his erection growing beneath her.

She feels his hands massaging her breasts, as she grinds her wet, bare lips, on his shaft. He hears her moan, "MMMM Livy." Her super wetness turns her lips into a slip and slide, as she glides up and down his joy stick.

Knowing he's at full salute; she prepares to feel him. He quickly lifts her up, and sheaths into her, as she slides down onto him, landing at his base. She feels the squishiness of her honey pot juices encasing him.

She is consumed by the moment, as she begins thrusting her hips, as he grips her waist, thrusting back at her. His thrusts are so much more powerful than hers. She can feel his aggression building fast, as he grips her tighter and tighter.

Her climax is looming and she's trying to hold on; but she can't. So she leans forward, trying to take the pressure off of her clit. But he pushes her back in place, and smiles at her. He says, "Cum for me Livy. I want to feel you cum baby."

Suddenly, she feels the desire to cum, take over her body, as she lets go after one more thrust, and her clit throbs during, and after the release, unleashing all of her juices, as she screams, "Oh God Fitz!"

While she enjoys her plunge into the abyss, her juices rain down on him, and again she feels his aggression increasing. Knowing him all too well, Liv says, "Let me turn around baby. I know what you need." He lets go of her waist, allowing her to turn around and slide down onto him, as she rides him backwards. Upon entry, his hands instantly go to her ass; grabbing it and smacking it, as she rides him. He's overcome with pleasure, as he yells, "Oh Yeah Baby!" She smiles as she says, "MMMM Is That Pussy Good Baby?" He replies, "Hell Yeah Baby!"

She loves pleasing him; and knows she's giving him what he wants. But she isn't done. She leans forward as she rocks her hips, and thrusts to match his pace. He starts smacking her ass again; the harder he smacks it, the wetter she gets. She can feel her climax rising fast, just like his.

As she chases her climax, in addition to his. She starts squeezing his dick, with her internal muscles, which makes him more aggressive. He grabs her waist hard, and starts thrusting harder and faster. His grip is super tight, as he starts to pulsate repeatedly. Feeling his explosion looming, and aching for his release, she says, "Cum Baby. Cum for me please." Fulfilling her request; he replies, "Oh Livy Damn Baby!" Her release isn't far behind, as she also screams his name, vehemently.

Post release, she lays on him for several minutes, until her legs are able to work again, no longer restricted by orgasms. When she looks back at him, his eyes are half closed, and he appears drunk.

She laughs as she asks, "Are you okay?" He smiles as he replies, "I can't move, but I'm okay." She climbs back to the top of the bed, and lays under him kissing his lips sweetly, as they get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

Liv wakes up to the sound of running water; she looks over, and sees Fitz in the bathroom, with clothes on. She glances at the clock, and sees its 5:00am. He is going for his morning work-out. She gets out of bed, as he comes out of the bathroom. He says, "Good morning." She replies, "Good morning. I am swimming this morning, so wait for me."

He replies, "Okay." He sits on the bed, waiting for her; while she gets ready. After she washes up; she realizes her regular suits haven't been laundered. So she has to wear a two piece.

When she steps out of the bathroom; Fitz looks at her and his mouth hits the floor. She sees his expression, and asks, "What's wrong?" He replies, "That's not the suit you normally wear when you swim." She replies, "No it's not babe. But I haven't done laundry in a few days. So this will have to do."

He looks at her lustfully, as he says, "Come here." She smiles at him; seeing the look in his eyes, and says, "No, because we will never leave this room to work out, if I come near you."

He smiles at her as he says, "You're right. Let's go." As they walk out of the room; she puts on her swim cover up, and they go to the work out facility, and swim hall.

After working out for an hour and a half. They both return to the apartment, where she makes them both protein smoothies, and some breakfast. Afterwards, they watch the morning news, and prepare to start their day.

Liv showers first; she steps in, and begins bathing. However, she feels a draft a few minutes later, and when she turns around. She sees him standing behind her naked and staring at her. She smiles at him, and he takes her into his arms. They kiss passionately, as he massages her breasts, and she massages his cock. She can feel her climax rising, along with his. So she turns around and rubs her ass against him.

As he grips her waist, he whispers into her ear, "I love you." She looks back at him, as he kisses her over her shoulder, and replies, "I love you too." He pulls her toward him, as she bends forward; she feels him slide inside her, and she moans, "OOOOOH Yeah!"

He moans in return, "MMMMM Baby." His rhythm is steady and deliberate; he watches as her ass cheeks jiggle with every thrust. He loves sexing her in this position, because of the noises she makes and how wet she gets.

His arousal is peaking, and so is hers. She starts flexing her muscles, so he lifts his leg up on the shower ledge, as he speeds up the pace. She enjoys his cadence, as she moans, "Yes baby, Yes. Fuck this pussy MMMM."

He grips her harder and thrusts faster, as he feels her walls tighten. She moans, "Oh Fuck, I'm Cumming Fitz!" He feels her back arching as her clit stiffens, and her walls are contorting, sending him also into the abyss of ecstasy. He loses it in the last stroke, as he moans "Oh Livy, Oh Fuck, MMM Baby. I'm Cumming!"

As they both allow their bodies to regain function after orgasm; he stands her up, and kisses her. He washes her back, as he kisses her neck, and she washes his back too. Before they both get out of the shower.

After getting dressed; she looks at him fixing his tie in the mirror. He always looks so damn good in his suits. She could stare at him all day. He sees her looking at him; so he asks, "What's wrong?" She replies, "Nothing is wrong. I am just admiring how fine my fiancé is. That's all."

He smiles and leans over to kiss her, as he says, "Thank you baby; you look beautiful as always." She smiles back at him, as they stand together fully dressed, and give themselves the once over, before walking out together.

As they approach the door; he asks, "What time will you be at the White House?" She replies, I will be there around 10:00am. Why, did you need something?" He replies, "No, you being there, is all I need baby." She smiles at him, and they share a sweet kiss, as they walk out of the door.

They both head to their vehicles, with their security details in tow, him heading to the White House, and Liv heading to the office, to make sure all is well. Before she joins him a bit later.

When she arrives at the office; everyone is present, except Quinn and Huck. Abby and Harrison say they are just running late today. Since they have been dating; it appears they are running late more often these days. Liv knows all too well, about getting caught up. Although office romances, are not something she endorses. This one is different; she and everyone else feels they are good for each other.

After working until 9:15am; Liv tells everyone to have a good weekend, because she will be off for the rest of the day. She instructs them not to stay too late, unless warranted, and advises her cell will be on, for emergencies. They all say good-bye, and she leaves for the day.

She arrives at the White House at 9:45, and is taken to the rose garden, where Fitz is waiting for her. She sees him sitting in their spot. She walks up behind him. He turns to face her, he hugs her instantly, and smiles at her when the embrace breaks.

However, she notices he had an odd look on his face, when she approached him. He looked as though something was wrong, or at least something had his mind wandering. She asks him, "Fitz, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"


	20. Chapter 22

Fitz does have something he needs to tell her. But he's holding off until a later time. With so much going on over the next few days, he just wants to get through the weekend. But since she has asked him about it. He doesn't want to lie to her.

So he says, "I am not going to lie to you Liv. There's something going on. But I can't tell you anything about it right now. However, when I can. I will. I just need you to trust me on this, okay."

She doesn't like that he's keeping something from her. But at least he's acknowledging it, and he's promising to tell her about it, when he can." So she says, "Okay Fitz."

Appreciating the faith she has in him, and the strength of their trust. He kisses her lips, with a quick peck, only because they are outside. But he still wants to take advantage of their brief time alone, before the chaos starts.

So they take a walk around the garden; strolling through it, hand in hand. They look at the flowers, and talk as they walk, just a couple in love, spending some time together. She enjoys their moments like these, and looks forward to many more in their future.

As they head back inside; it's now 10:30am, and Liv calls to check on Mellie. She is on her way over from Blair House, according to secret service. She is just finishing with hair and make-up.

When she arrives at the White House; it's 11:15. They Press Core are beginning to fill the seats. By 11:45m its standing room only in the press area. Liv gives both Mellie and Fitz a once over, regarding their appearance, their statements, and their body language.

They both look fantastic, and are in a great mood. Cyrus comes in with the morning poll numbers, and the feeds from the chatter blogs. The blogs are clear, nothing has been leaked, which is great news for them, and the polls have both of their approvals in the high 70's.

The 12:00pm hour arrives, and its time to begin. Liv sends both of them out onto the platform, and the conference starts. Fitz speaks first, and he's followed by Mellie. They both deliver their statements impressively; they are flawless.

Despite the eruption from the crowd, when the divorce is mentioned. Both of them maintain their composure, and finish strong. Cyrus takes over after they leave the stage. He advises the press, of the upcoming interview on Sunday, and dismisses the reporters.

Upon finishing the presser; Fitz walks over to Liv smiling. She smiles in return, as he asks, "How did we do?" She responds, "You both did very well Fitz. I am very proud of you; it played very well, among the crowd."

During their chat; Mellie and Andrew comes over to them. Mellie eagerly asks, "Did we do well Liv?" Liv responds, "Yes Mellie. I was just telling Fitz; you both did very well. I will have the official test numbers for you in a few hours, and I will send them to you."

She replies, "Okay, thanks Liv. We appreciate your help here." Her niceness, catches Liv off guard. But she goes with it, and says, "You're welcome Mellie." Andrew says, "Well, we are going to see you two later." Both Liv and Fitz say, "Okay, good-bye," And they say, "Good-bye." As they leave going back to Blair House.

With the press conference going well; everyone is happy. As Liv and Fitz stand in the oval; he asks, "What does your day look like?" She replies, "I have some errands to run; but I will be back here around 5pm, when the kids arrive." He nods as he says, "Okay, and we are still on for tonight, right?" She replies, "Yes, we are. I will be here."

He excitedly clarifies as he asks, "And you're staying the night, right?" Liv looks at the hope in his eyes. Then she says, "Since we have the prep, and the birthday party this weekend. Why don't I stay the weekend with you?"

The smile on his face has never been bigger. He pulls to him as he says, "That would be a dream come true Liv." She responds, "I agree baby." They share a kiss as they smile at one another.

During the kiss, Fitz dances a happy dance in his head. He's finally gotten her to concede to spending a night with him, in the White House, before they are married. He is the happiest man on the planet, in this moment, and is going to make it the most special experience possible. After the kiss, Lauren buzzes him on the intercom system, advising his security briefing is in 15 minutes.

He stares into Liv's eyes, and says, "I hate to let you go." She replies, I hate it too Fitz. But you have to work, and I have things to do. To prepare for our weekend together. So I will see you at 5:00pm." They kiss once more, and he walks her out.

Liv leaves the White House, and goes back to her apartment to pack for the weekend. As she stands in her closet, reviewing her options. She knows his favorite color is red; so she chooses a red strapless, corset top dress, with a straight bottom. It also has splits on both sides of the dress; it's incredibly sexy, and she fills it out very well. She knows he's going to flip, when he sees her in it.

After packing the dress, and her accessories, she makes sure to pack her strawberry and cream body butter, and spray he loves, and other hygiene, hair products, and make-up.

After finishing her packing; she feels herself getting excited about her weekend. After making sure everything is packed up; she carries her luggage to the door, and solicits the help of secret service, to get everything loaded into the car.

After the car is loaded; she goes to the beauty shop, and then she gets her nails done, as well as a pedicure, and waxing. When her day of beauty is complete. She sees it's 4:00pm; so she heads back to the White House, knowing traffic is going to be a beast.

She arrives at the White House at five minutes to five. She enters the Oval, but Fitz isn't in there. She looks out the window, and sees Marine 1 landing. She watches as Karen and Jerry, get off the helicopter, met by Mellie and Fitz.

The press is present, and are taking photos of them, as they enter the house. Fitz comes into the Oval a few seconds later to get her. After greeting her with a hug and a kiss; he sees she's wearing his favorite hair style on her. He says, "I love your hair baby." She replies, "Thanks babe." They share a kiss, and he says, "Come on; the kids just arrived. Let's go say hi." She takes his hand, and they walk out to the common area, to meet the kids.

As they walk together; they talk about their day today, and discus their excitement for tonight too. As they enter the main living area; baby Teddy is standing in the middle of the floor. When he sees Fitz and Liv walking toward him; he takes off running toward them.

As he runs toward them; he's laughing the entire time, and leaps into Fitz's arms, when they meet. He's screaming, "Daddy Daddy," as he nears. He has so much joy in his voice, when he sees Fitz. The excitement, makes Liv's heart melt.

As he holds his son; they continue to walk toward Jerry and Karen. Liv loves seeing him with the kids. Especially with Teddy, because they both always look so incredibly happy. When they reach Jerry and Karen; they both speak to Liv, and she speaks to them in return.

Mellie and Andrew also walk up to them, at the same time. They all exchange pleasantries, and they chat for a bit. Fitz asks, "Jerry and Karen. What are your plans tonight?" Jerry replies, "Mom is taking us to dinner and a movie. So, I guess we are spending the night with her."

Mellie responds, "Yes, it will be fun to get out and do something in a group. I figured we'd need a break, after the prep session. A fun night out will be perfect." They all agree, as they head to the conference room, to start the prep session.

The session goes well; considering they prepped on their own. Jerry really owns the camera, just like his father. He speaks well, and makes appropriate eye contact. He stays on task, and knows how to politely redirect or deflect, when posed a question he doesn't want to answer.

Liv is impressed with his performance. Upon watching Karen on screen; she also does exceptionally well. She sounds a lot like her mother, and plays the camera the same way, cashing in on her beauty and brains. They work for a few hours on the prep, and finish in record time.

Liv decides to let the kids go; to be with Mellie, and not hold the for the playback analysis. She figures they can go over it tomorrow morning. After finishing up; they all walk back over to the White House. So everyone can go on with their evening plans. As Mellie and Andrew, and the kids get ready to go; Fitz and Liv sit back on the couch, after saying their good-bye's for the evening.

As Liv and Fitz relax alone momentarily, Liv looks at her watch, and sees it's 6:30pm. She says, "Wow, the time has flown by today." He agrees, as he says, "Yes it has." Realizing dinner is right around the corner; she says, "We need to start getting ready. If we are going to be on time for dinner at 8pm."

Fitz says nothing; he just kisses her lips, and tries to go further, by unzipping her pants. She grabs his hand and says, "Fitz, we can't. Not here." He replies, "Okay. Let's go upstairs to the room."

He takes her hand, and she stands with him, but as they walk. She says, "Fitz, let's hold off; I promise it will be worth the wait." He asks, "What's wrong babe?" she replies, "I don't want to sweat my hair out yet." He smiles at her and agrees to be good and wait, until they see each other for dinner.

As they walk up the stairs, and approach the suite. He feels her pulling away, in a different direction. He looks at her and she says, "I am dressing in the guest room, across the hall." He replies, "So you don't trust me; to get ready with you in the same room?" Liv replies, "Absolutely not." They both laugh, and he kisses her once more, as they go their separate ways.

When Liv enters the guest room; she sees her dress has been steamed, and is hanging nicely. So this is what White House life is like; she thinks to herself. She walks into the bathroom, and begins her dressing process. She showers layering her fragrances; the body wash, the body butter, and the perfume spray.

After applying her make-up; she sees it's 7:30. She's making great time. She checks her messages, and sees a message from Huck. According to the polls; they are climbing favorably, and the news cycle turnout is 80% positive. As promised she forwards the information to Mellie, and also sends her the testing numbers from the presser.

In addition to the information from Huck; she receives information from Cyrus too. His numbers indicate they are right on pace, as she predicted. Seeing that everything is going to plan, and being mindful of the time. She puts her phone in her purse, and finishes getting ready.

After slipping on her sexy undergarments, and her dress. She checks her appearance in the mirror, and she smiles with delight. She notices that she's filling out the dress, a lot more than she has in the past. But she still looks amazing. As she slips on her shoes, she is ready for her date.

She opens the door and sees the servers leaving the suite, from delivering the food. As she approaches the room; secret service opens the door, to let her in. Once she's inside; the doors close behind her.

As she walks further into the suite; she sees Fitz standing with his back to her. When he turns to face her; he's smiling. He's wearing a black Gucci suit, with a red tie.

She also notices his hair is curly; her favorite style on him. He looks delicious; she has no clue if they can make it through dinner, given the hunger they share for each other in this moment.

As they approach each other; they walk slowly, as she lays down her purse on the chair, by the entry. When they meet face to face; he says, "Hi." She replies, "Hi."

He reaches out to her, and slides his hands around her waist, slowly. He says, "You look incredible Liv." She replies, "Thank you. You look damn good yourself. Mr. President." She uses the sexiest voice; he's ever heard from her.

She knows he loves when she calls him Mr. President. They embrace tightly, as they share a kiss, full of deep passion. She can feel him sporting a full erection, as he presses against her. Suddenly, dinner is no longer something either of them care about.

As they stand pressed together, in full embrace. The song "Kissing you." By Faith Evans, starts to play. He takes in her scent, and moans, "MMMM, strawberries, my favorite." She replies, "Yes, I know." Feeling the passion level intensify; she helps him remove his jacket, leading the way from the table, toward the bedroom.

The lyrics to the song fill the air, as they enter the bedroom. She loves this song; she thinks of him every time she hears it. Hearing it now, being in his arms, she feels like she is going to explode.

By his kisses, she can tell he's just as hot as she is. He kisses her deeply, as his jacket lies on the floor, and he walks her up against the wall, where he cups her breasts. Then runs his hands down each side of her body to her waist.

The material is silky; so his touch feels like he's touching her skin. Her arousal is so high; she thinks she is going to climax, by his touch. He's driving her crazy.

Knowing he has her going; he sensually says, "Can I make love to you Livy?" She pauses, unable to speak initially. His sexy, baritone voice, inflamed by his horniness has her speechless.

Seeing she's trapped by passion and desire; he licks her neck, while sliding his hand between her legs. Almost breathless, she moans, "Oh God yes." As he massages her through her panties, with one hand, as he unzips her dress with the other. Her climax is so close; she can release at any time.

Her dress falls away, as he continually works her down low. She's moaning and thrusting, unaware that her dress is partially removed. However, when he sees her undergarments; he's completely consumed. She stands before him, dressed in a red push up bra, and panty and garter set.

His eyes are fixated on her as he says, "Damn." She's enjoying his hand play, and sees his desire for her intensify, as he surveys her body. She feels his hand fall away, as she asks, "Do you like what you see?" He takes her hand and places it on his bulge, as his reply. She feels his massive erection, and says, "Damn, I want you so bad baby."

He feels the same way, and in the moment. He feels his arousal spike, as she massages him. He feels the tension in her body climbing as, she touches him. Despite her pleasing him right now; the thought of her exploding, excites him.

Feeling the need to feel her too; he slides his fingers between her folds, and her juices run free, saturating her panties, rendering them useless. He pushes the seat aside, and slips two fingers deep into her crease, while manipulating her clit, with his thumb, in a circular motion.

She grabs him tight; as her body reacts to his hand movements. She's gripping his neck with one arm, as he slides in and out of her core, working her feverishly.

The pleasure she feels is overwhelming her. She fights the urge to release. But she is failing. He feels her struggle, and says, "Let go Livy. Let me hear you cum." Again, that voice hits her, and she submits to his request.

Her hips are in motion, and in sync with his hand movements, as her climax reaches its peak, and he continues to lick and suck on her neck, propelling her toward orgasm. She suddenly feels a spike in her arousal, and her thrust pace escalates.

She says, "MMMM faster baby, faster." He increases his rhythm, as she arches her back, while holding onto him for dear life. Seconds later, her arousal damn breaks, as she moans, "Oh Fitz. Oh Baby."

Her body shakes and her legs weaken as she collapses onto him. He holds her up as she orgasms completely. He kisses her softly on the lips, as she kisses him back, still moaning. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down as her body rejuvenates.

He stands by the bed, watching her come down off of her orgasmic high; enjoying the view. She notices him standing by the bed, and reaches out to him. She says, "Come here." She sits up, still dressed in her panties and garter set, with no shoes. She stops him as he reaches within arm's length from her.

She says, "Take off your clothes." He smiles at her as he begins removing his tie, and then his shirt. She says, "Slowly." As his muscular physique is revealed. As she stares at him; she licks her lips, as she watches him peel off his shirt, and unbuckle his pants, unzipping them slowly, as she requested.

Her eyes diligently follow his hand movements, as she takes in every inch of the visual. As he stands before her shirtless, and his pants hit the floor, exposing his black Calvin Klein, boxer briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination. She gets immensely excited, as she watches him walking toward her. The visual sends her arousal through the roof, as she gushes like Niagara Falls.

Feeling the urge to sex her; he opts to remove his underwear, as he kneels onto the bed, touching her thighs. But she stops him, a she says, "Let me do the honors." She reaches out, slides her hands down into his underwear, removing them slowly. He moans as her hands run down his thighs. He moans, "Oh Livy."

Seeing how hot he is for her; she slides to the edge of the bed, as the best part is about to happen. His erection springs free to greet her. She's extremely excited, as she grabs his hips, and pulls him closer to her, as she opens wide to receive him. He places his hands on her shoulders, as she slides all of him into her mouth.

He moans, "Oh, baby." As she slides him in and out of her mouth, she works her hands at his base. The pace is slow, but deliberate, she can tell he's enjoying it, as he grips her shoulders tighter. His salty goodness is now oozing out, as she sucks and squeezes him more aggressively.

He's overwhelmed by her skill at pleasing him this way; he's moaning and groaning, and its music to her ears. She absolutely loves it. She quickens the pace as her excitement continues to build, and his thighs tighten.

She feels his arousal looming, as she swirls her tongue around his tip, while rotating both of her hands, around his shaft, in synchronizing twists. "Oh Fuck." He yells, as she puts him on track for release, and he can't stop himself.

Without warning, pre-cum releases onto her tongue and it excites her. She moans, "MMMMHMMM." A sample of his sweetness, excites her immediately, which causes her to increase her pace. The sample, makes her hungry for more. Catching him completely off guard; she plunges him deeply into her mouth repeatedly.

He grips her shoulders tighter, and exclaims, "God Damn Livy!" She feels his climax is near, so she speeds up the pace, and he watches, as her full lips slide over his staff, from base to tip repeatedly, and she sucks him enjoyably.

When their eyes meet; they lock, as his arousal hits it's limit. He throws his head back, and she takes him over the edge, as he screams her name, "Oh Livy! Fuck, I'm cumming baby."

The explosion of his juices fuel her, as she drinks from him like a fountain of cold water, on a hot summer day. She greedily collects and tastes every drop of his goodness, sucking and licking him clean, and leaving nothing to spare.

He enjoys her clean up, as much as her prior performance, as he says, "MMMM suck it baby." She smiles looking up at him, as he touches her face, with his hand, caressing her cheek. After ensuring he is completely done; she releases him from her mouth, still with a semi erection.


	21. Chapter 23

In the after-glow of his orgasm, he bends down to kiss her, as she smiles at him. As he bends down to kiss her, while removing her panties, he says, "You're incredible." She smiles at him, as he slides her back farther on the bed, as they kiss passionately. Once centered on the bed, she reaches down between his legs, grabbing his cock, and stroking him seductively.

He smiles with enjoyment, as he kisses her deeply; her touch is deliberate and sensual. His nature is rising quickly, as she feels his dick expand in her hands. She strokes him faster, as he kisses her deeper; her hips curve to his body involuntarily. She needs to feel him now; she grabs his hips pulling him down to her.

He removes her bra and starts sucking her breasts, and licking her nipples, as they throb making her moan, "MMMMM Baby." He lowers himself on top of her, as she spreads her legs wide for him. He can feel her wetness on her inner thighs, he smells her sweetness and he is intoxicated by her scent, mixed with the scent of strawberries. She breathes deeply, thinking he is about to slide inside her, but he brushes his cock up against her below, teasing her slightly.

Her back arches, and her nails dig into him as she says, "Baby please give it to me." He pauses as her body remains tense for a moment; then as she loosens her form, he slides inside her slow and smooth, catching her off guard. She gasps for air as she says, "OH Fitz!"

He follows her with an exclamation of, "OH Baby!" Although in the throes of passion, Fitz takes notice of Liv's look of surprise and pleasure, as he enters her suddenly; he loves throwing her off her game. She looks so sexy when she's sexually caught up.

As he strokes her deeply and slowly, she grabs his ass with every thrust; pulling him into her with rhythmic motion. The feeling is extremely intense, as he fills her completely, sending tingles all over her body. Her pleasure receptors are working overtime, and the tension in their bodies is at an all-time high.

Both in motion searching for release, but enjoying the ride nonetheless; their kisses are wet and sloppy, their bodies are dripping with sweat, and their libido's are soaring. 'MMMMM Livy it's so good." He moans. She feels his pulsation starting as her clit throbs, as she says, "MMMM Yes It Is Baby!" Knowing they are barreling toward the end; he quickens the pace, and pushes her legs up on his shoulders. As he drives deep down into her, his aggression peaks, and he thrusts faster and faster, with no regard for anything.

She watches as he slides in and out of her, slamming into her on every thrust. The visual causes them both to moan uncontrollably, as their climaxes approach. She releases first as she screams "OH FUCK!" Fitz continues to thrust, as her damn breaks and she begins to orgasm. The additional wetness sends him over the edge too, as he yells, "AAHHH SHIT!" He strokes through the orgasm, as Liv locks her legs behind him; she loves to feel his juices pump into her, as he spasms. He lays on top of her kissing her, as she rubs his back slowly, and his spasms finish.

As he lays next to her caressing her face; he says, "I love you so much Livy." She looks into his eyes, and touches his face, as she replies, "I love you too baby." They embrace and lay together kissing and cuddling, as they enjoy each other. Moments later Fitz asks, "Are we going to eat?" Liv looks at him and says, "Sure we can. I am a little hungry. I guess I worked up an appetite." He smiles at her as he says, "Yes, we both have." She responds, "Agreed." They share a kiss and decide to go eat.

He gives her a T shirt and he puts back on his boxers, as they head to the beautifully set table. Candles are still lit, and the lights are dim. The Table is set with gold and white trimmed plates and silverware, and gold stemmed wine glasses. The table cloth is layered with white and gold as well, and the chairs are draped in gold and white tie back covers. Dinner is blackened salmon salad with wine and bread sticks.

Everything looks fantastic. The food is cold but still good; so they still enjoy their meal. As they eat, he asks, "Have you heard anything about the polls?" She replies, "Yes, Cyrus has been sending me updates, and I've been getting results on our data collection from OPA, by all accounts, it appears we are trending very well." Fitz is pleased with her response; it seems like everything Liv said would happen is coming true. As they finish their food, they head back to bed for the night. Fitz blows out the candles, and turns off the music, as they head to the bedroom.

As they enter the bedroom, Fitz takes her hand, and pulls her close, as he begins kissing her. Completely taken by his kisses, as always, she kisses him back, as he backs her into the wall. She feels his hands running all over her body, as he removes the shirt he gave her. She stands in front of him completely naked, as he removes his boxers. He kisses her deeply, as he massages her breasts, and then slips his hands between her legs, feeling her dripping wetness. She moans his name, "OH Fitz." He enjoys the sound of her moans, but when she says his name, that's a game changer, that makes him hotter than fire.

Suddenly she feels him sliding down her body; he goes to his knees. He puts her legs on his shoulders, and he begins licking her folds slowly, and sucking her clit. She moans, "Oh Yes Baby. Lick That Clit!" Following her request; he wraps his tongue around her clit, and starts sucking it like it's covered in strawberry sauce. The sensation from his sucking motion is overwhelming, she can't maintain. Her threshold is maxing out; he can feel her clit quiver, as her walls tighten, and she intertwines her hands in his curls.

As she settles into the groove; she suddenly feels her body sliding up the wall, and he hasn't broken from his pleasure task at all. She feels him lifting her up, balancing her against the wall, on his shoulders as he slips his fingers deep into her, refusing to relinquish his hold on her clit. The lift is so unexpected, she loses her breath.

She says, "Oh My God Fitz! Don't Stop! Please Don't Stop!" Her climax is looming as she thrusts faster and faster, and he digs deep insider her with his fingers, refusing to let go of her clit. He's chasing her release, and seconds later he catches it, as she screams, "OH FUCK!"

Her damn breaks as he drinks her juices, like a glass of fine wine, savoring every drop of her. As her orgasm calms, he slides her back down to his waist, and staring into her eyes, he enters her, as she grabs him tight, as she says," OH Yes Baby!" As he pounds her; she sees the passion in his eyes. She kisses him as he balances her against the wall, and she wraps her legs around his waist tighter.

The power in his hands supporting her weight and his thrusts being so strong, make her wetter and wetter. She feels his pulsation, as he thrusts harder and faster. He feels so good, she wants to cum again, to make it as wet as possible for him. So she gives him the ultimate motivation, to get her where she needs to be. She starts licking his ears and he begins moaning. His arousal is spiking, she feels the tension in his body increase, as he slides to the edge, and he feels her on the edge too, so he says, "MMMM Give It To Me baby."

She smiles at him and squeezes him with her internal muscles; she feels him pulsate, and her clit begins to quiver. She thrusts back harder on pace with him and she moans. "Oh Fitz it's all yours baby, take it all baby." Suddenly her damn breaks and she cums so hard her eyes roll back in her head, as she exclaims, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh God!"

As her damn breaks, Fitz feels his arousal wall break too. But he thrusts through her orgasm, and he reaches his, as he yells, "Oh Shit Livy AHHHh!" As his orgasm passes, he holds her gentler and lays her down on the bed kissing her sweetly. They both lay breathless and spent, as they stare into each other's eyes until they fall asleep.

She wakes slowly, trying to get her bearings; she doesn't recognize the surroundings initially. After a few seconds, it dawns on her that she's at the White House. She looks over at the clock, and it reads 6:00am. She then looks at Fitz as he sleeps contently. She watches him for a moment; it feels like a dream, but she knows it's real. The thought makes her smile; this is the beginning of her new life. As her thoughts settle during her haze; she yawns, and his eyes open. In a sleepy voice he calls her name, "Liv."

She smiles at him, as she sarcastically says, "Yes. Were you expecting someone else?" His eyes open, he smiles and grabs her, pulling her close, as she giggles. He says, "If you're making jokes this early in the morning. You must have had a good night sleep." As she kisses him softly, and he returns the kiss, she replies, "Yes, I had a very good night."

Being with him in this moment feels like magic; his kisses, his touch, his scent are all consuming her. She feels her arousal building, as he caresses her breasts, as they share a kiss. The kiss motivates their actions, as she slides her hands down his stomach, and starts massaging his cock. Her touch excites him, like nothing he's ever felt before. She hears him moan, "MMMM."

As their kisses deepen, she rolls him over onto his back. Her intensity shows, as she straddles him and strokes him steadily, looking him in his eyes, as he massages her inner thighs. He knows that's the hottest spot on her body, and her the hottest the fastest. He's pressing his thumbs deep into her inner thighs, just outside her folds in a circular motion. She moans as she feels her arousal rising faster than a flash flood; her body involuntarily responds to his touch, she's thrusting her hips back and forth slowly. She cannot contain herself, as she moans, "OOOH Fitz."

Loving the progression of the moment, she continues to stroke him, as his erection intensifies, he begins moaning and groaning too. As their arousals both climb quickly, he looks up at her staring down at him moaning and thrusting. With an innate desire to please her further, he sits up and kisses her sensually. As they kiss, he notices her nipples are swollen. So he licks and sucks them, and she moans even louder.

He enjoys her moans, as he takes her nipple deeper into his mouth, sucking it like it gives him oxygen to breathe. Not only are her moans intensifying his desire for her; but she tastes amazing. She hears him say, "Damn you taste good."

Clearly the strawberry body butter is a hit. Feeling the intensity of the moment elevating by the second between them, they are both chasing each other's climax. She continues to stroke him, knowing he's on the cusp of release, as her own arousal damn is about to break, just by him sucking on her breasts.

He's enjoying her touch; but it's not the way he wants to release. Suddenly, he leans back and pulls her forward. She slides forward as he lifts her up, and slides her down onto him. "Oh my God." She exclaims! His erection has the rigidity of a steel beam, and with every thrust, he hits her clit, as closes his eyes, and she rides him as he repeatedly moans her name.

The pleasure of the moment is ridiculous for him; her bare lips rubbing against his base, sends him into a thrusting frenzy. She feels his thrusts increase, and braces herself on the headboard of the bed, as she grinds down onto him matching his rhythm.

She rotates her hips back and forth repeatedly, as he grabs her hips, then slides his hands to her inner thighs. His touch there while riding him, is overwhelming for her. She doesn't want to cum yet, but she can't stop herself. She lets go and thrusts her hips as fast as she can; she feels him pulsate, and his thighs tighten as her walls contort.

She knows he's sliding to the edge, and she wants to feel him, and feel him now. So she flexes her muscles with every thrust, as she grinds on him. Consumed by the moment she says, "MMMMM Fitz; cum with me, please come with me."

He grips her thighs harder, and like pressing an easy button; she arches her back, and he feels her completely with power in her thrust. He knows it's about to happen; excitedly, his head cocks back, and his eyes roll back in his head, as he grabs her breasts and squeezes them hard. She feels herself losing control, and she loves it.

As she falls into the abyss of orgasm; she screams, 'Oh Fitz! I'm cumming baby." As she releases, she feels one long pulse, and then he explodes, as he yells, "AHHHH fuck Livy! MMMMM." With them both free falling into nirvana, she falls down on his chest; neither of them able to move.

They lay helpless and breathless, laughing and giggling in pure joy. Seeing how relaxed he is; she teases, as she says, "That was a good one huh baby?" He smiles as he says, "Yes baby, as always." She smiles at him in return, and he kisses her romantically. As he looks over at the clock, it reads 7:00am. He knows the press core will be arriving in another hour. But for the first time in 6 years, it doesn't matter. No one has to sneak anywhere; he can lay openly with his love, with no worries.

As she lies on his chest; he cradles her and kisses her, while she is wrapped in his arms. They roll over with him now on top of her; he stares at her. She asks, "What's wrong Fitz?" He replies, "Nothing is wrong baby; I just can't believe, I finally got you here in this bed." She smiles as she says, "Awe, I am happy I'm here too baby. It's a dream come true."

He kisses her softly and romantically at first; but as always, the heat index increases, and she feels her arousal spiking. She wraps her legs around him tighter, as she feels his dick on her stomach getting harder by the second. As passion takes over; in his ear she whispers, "MMMMM baby, is that all for me?" He replies, "Yes baby, you and only you."

Their kisses intensify, as he readjusts himself, and slides in. But as their session begins; she is distracted. She hears movements in the other room. She says, "Someone is in the other room." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes, they are setting the table for breakfast. They won't come in here, just relax." Liv isn't accustomed to this, but figures he knows better. Seeing that she's still worried about what's going on outside their suite; he bends down to kiss her, to regain her focus.

His kiss does the trick and after a few seconds, Liv hears nothing, but the sounds of their moans, as they please each other, with every stroke. As she enjoys his movements; she feels her wetness increasing the more he strokes her. His pace is steady and hard like she likes it, but she always looks for ways to intensify their love making, and hitting his spots, is sure game changer.

As he continues to lull her with his powerful, and sensual thrusts and kisses. She begins to suck and licked on his ear, and neck. In a matter of seconds; his stroke pace intensifies, and he speeds up, as he says, "MMMMM BABY; you're gonna make me cum." She smiles as she continues to sabotage him; he quickly figures out her plan, and smiles at her in return, as he changes his pace, and their position, bringing him in direct contact with her clit, with every pass. He thinks to himself; two can play this game.

Realizing her plan is backfiring; but so caught up in the moment, she can't do anything about it. She feels her arousal rising quickly, and enjoys the ride, as she begins moaning loudly, and encouraging him vocally to finish her, as she says, "Cum with me baby. Damn it's so good."

Fitz enjoys her word play, and loves pleasing her even more. So he gives her what she wants. He rises up on his knees and pulls her hips up at a tilt, as he dives deeper and deeper into her. She can feel his aggression spiking, and his pulsation starts. The more he strokes the more he pulsates, and race for the finish line together, as their walls break simultaneously, and they both moan, "Oh Fuck, MMMMM!"

As their bodies recover from orgasm; Fitz lies down next to Liv rubbing her face, and kissing her gently. She smiles, she is incredibly satiated and happy in this moment; it's probably the happiest she's been in the last 6 years. The reality of being with the man she loves, is just within reach.

After reveling in their special moment for a while. They decide to get up to wash up and eat. They eat breakfast and watch the news, checking on the news cycles. Some of the negative comments they were expecting are starting, but surprisingly, most of the comments are positive. According to the new information sent to her phone from Cyrus, Fitz's approval rating has increased by 10 points overnight. She excitedly says, "Baby you gained 10 points in approval, and Mellie gained 15." He responds, "Seriously?"

She replies, "Yes it appears we are pacing very well, which means, the interview will take you over the top for sure." Liv is so excited all is going well, and she can't get enough of it. But suddenly, she finds herself feeling a little nauseated.

She drinks some ginger ale, to see if that helps. But it doesn't. Fitz notices she looks a little green. He asks, "Are you okay Liv?" But she doesn't say a word; she stands up and runs to the bathroom hurriedly. Out of concern for her; he follows her to check on her. When he rounds the corner, he sees her on her knees, with her head in the toilet.

He walks over and pats her back, as she vomits. Once she is done; he gives her a cold compress for her head. As he helps her off the floor, he tells her to brush her teeth. Afterwards, he sees she appears rather weak. So he swoops her off of her feet, and carries her to the bed.

He says, "Lay down here for a minute. I will be right back." Liv is confused by what's going on. She can't understand her sudden sickness. She's never felt nausea like this before. She then begins to reflect on her last few weeks, and thinks to herself. Lately her clothes have been fitting a little tighter than normal, and she's had issues with a lack of energy with her workouts.

Abruptly, she sits up in the bed, looking for her cell phone. She remembers she left it on the table in the sitting area. She gets out of bed to get the phone off the table, and returns to the bed to lay down. She looks at her calendar and counts backwards. According to her calculations, her period is late. She was ovulating; the weekend she and Fitz stayed in Vermont, and she hasn't picked up her new birth control pills yet.

In the moment, she doesn't know whether to scream or cry, her emotions are running so high. She breaks from her thoughts, as she hears Fitz coming in the room. She looks up at him. He's smiling at her, and walking toward her holding a box.

She focuses in on the box and she sees it's a pregnancy test. She smiles at him and says, "So you think I'm pregnant huh?" He takes her hand to help her get up, and says, "Let's see." Knowing that the probability is true; she follows him into the bathroom to take the test. Afterwards, she washes her hands, and sees he is staring at her in the mirror, as he sits on a cushioned stool in the corner, by the door. She walks over to him, and sits in his lap. She doesn't say anything; she just puts her head in his chest.

The moment is becoming more real for her; she wants to have his baby and wants to be with him, but she never knew what the moment would feel like, when and if it happened. He feels her energy shift, he knows she is in deep though, and she's scared. So he says, "Livy regardless of what the test says, everything will be fine."

She replies, "I know." He strokes her back, as she sits in his lap. She asks, "Where did you get a test from that quick?" He responds, "The white house medical station." She forgot there was a clinic on the grounds, a good thing to have when you need something fast, she thought.

She is broken from her thoughts, by Fitz telling her its time to look at the results. However, she doesn't want to get up. She's hugging his neck, and has her face in his chest. He says, "Come on Liv; let's go look. I'll go with you." She hears him; but her feet won't budge. So he picks her up and carries her over to the counter. She still has her face buried in his chest, as he sits her down on the counter.

As he reaches for the test; Liv sits back, bracing herself for the results. The room is silent; she's not looking at him. But wonders what the results are; because he's not saying anything. Curiously, she looks up and sees the smile on his face. There is no doubt of the results, she looks down at the test anyway, as he places it in her hand, and she smiles too. Once he sees her reaction is one of joy; he hugs her tightly, as they both say, "We're having a baby!" They are beyond happy in this moment; nothing else seems to matter.


	22. Chapter 24

As the joy of the moment hangs in the air; Fitz looks down at Liv, and they share the most perfect kiss ever. It seems to entrance them from the start; their desire for each other quickly intensifies, with little provocation. He feels her slide to the end of the counter top, as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him close, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

As she removes his shirt; she says, "Make love to me baby." Fitz picks her up, carrying her to the bedroom. As he lies down on top of her, she excitedly removes her top. As he climbs on top of her, she pulls down his shorts, and he removes her panties. Their kiss and touch feel so different right now, neither can explain it; their fire for each other burns ever so hot, as they are both ready to explode at any moment.

As he removes her panties; he kisses down her body, until he reaches her dripping wet love tunnel. As he places her legs on his shoulders, he licks her from her inner thighs, trailing toward her folds, and tasting all of her essence. She moans with anticipation of more to come, as she says, "MMMMMM Fitz." He then slides his tongue inside her crease, flicking his tongue against her clit repeatedly, as she thrusts her hips in pure pleasure.

Her wetness is leaking everywhere, his face is covered with her juices, and the best part hasn't happened yet. As she thrusts her hips back and forth, he latches on to her clit, while simultaneously sliding his middle and ring fingers into her core deeply. As she arches her back and moans, "MMMMMM, Oh Fuck; That Feels So Good."

The more she thrusts the wetter she gets, and the harder gets, with the anticipation of being inside her soon. He feels the tightness in her thighs spread to her walls as they clinch, and he knows she's about to let go.

Looking forward to the end result; he sucks a few more times, and thrusts his fingers inside her once more, before she exclaims, "Oh Oh Fuck! MMMMM!" As she grabs hold of his hair, gripping it for dear life. As her legs lock him in place; Fitz merely caresses her thighs, until she releases him. He slides up her body and pushes her further back on the bed; she sees the look in his eyes, and she instantly wants what he has to give her.

Before he can climb on top of her, she turns over on her stomach, pushing her ass toward him. She looks back at him with a sensual grin, as she says, "I know this is what you want." He smiles back at her, as he grabs her by her hips, and slaps her ass, as he slides inside her from behind. The entry is smooth, quick, and wet.

As he establishes a punishing rhythm; they both moan, "OH YES!" As he strokes her hard and fast. From the start, he doesn't have the restraint he normally does. His aggression is peaking and his arousal is on the brink. He needs this right now; he needs to pound her, and hear her scream his name. She begins to moan for him, as she says, "Oh yes Fitz; don't stop baby."

Her moans fuel him, his speed picks up, and she feels his power coursing through his hands, as he grips her waist tighter. She loves how he reacts to doing her doggystyle, it's like he loses all control. She braces for his progression, because she knows it's sure to be a fantastic performance. She hears him start to grunt and groan, as he nears his climax.

He feels his release is imminent too; but tries to contain himself. However, it feels so damn good; he can't help himself, he's overcome by how good it is, as he says, "Oh fuck; Livy damn, it's so good." She feels the pulsation of his cock inside her increasing, as her clit begins to twinge too. She loves it when they are on pace together, it's an amazing feeling. She's nearing her end also, as she says, "MMMM Yes Get It Baby. MMMM Get it all!"

He feels her release is near, so he's slapping her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. He knows that will send her deep into a zone. As he predicted, she starts thrusting back at him, as she stares back at him, and he pulls her hair from behind, with one hand, and smacks her ass with the other, forcing her to look forward.

They are in synchronized rhythm now, and they both want the pay off. They are screaming, moaning, and swearing, as they rush to the edge together. After one more thrust, they both fall over the edge of orgasm exclaiming, "Oh Fuck!" As they simultaneously slump over overwhelmed by orgasm.

As they catch their breaths, the room was quiet, other than the sound of the television still playing. After a few minutes, he looks over at her and sees her staring at him. Having caught their breaths, and able to move again and speak. With a smile he asks, "What are you looking at?" With a smile she replies, "You're going to be a daddy."

He pulls her close and kisses her softly, as he says, "I love you Livy." She replies, "I love you too Fitz." He rubs her belly as they lie together, in love and in reflection of what is to come. However, their brief period of peace, is interrupted as her phone rings, breaking their love stupor. They both sigh, as Fitz says, "Ignore it babe." She replies, "I can't honey; it could be important." He nods in agreement, as he says, "Okay."

As she reaches for her phone; he gets up out of bed and starts getting ready, heading to the bathroom. He looks at his watch and sees it's almost 9am, and the prep session is at 9:30. They've clearly lost track of time, but time flies when you're having fun. So the thought of their activities, causing them to run late makes him smile.

She looks at the caller Id before answering, and she says, "Good morning Huck." He replies, "Morning Liv. I just wanted to let you know we are all on our way to the white house, and I've sent the data to you in email concerning the polls." She responds, "Thanks Huck. I will see you in a minute."

He replies, "Okay Liv. Bye." She responds, "Bye." After they hang up; she sees Fitz has gone into the shower. She wishes she could sit in the after-glow of their last love session, as well as continue to process the fact they are about to be parents. But she knows duty calls, so she gets up to start getting ready.

As she hears him showering; she goes into the bathroom, and as she rounds the corner, she sees him standing in the shower, wet and soapy. She stands staring for a few seconds; she loves looking at him, probably as much as he enjoys staring at her. Suddenly, she snaps out of her trance, and looks in the mirror. Her hair is down for the count; there's no saving the curls in the front, but the twist is salvageable.

Realizing time is of the essence; she plugs up her curling irons, and she jumps in the shower with him. He turns slightly to face her, as she says, "Can I get your back?" He smiles, and passes her the wash cloth, as she washes his back, which leads to a make out session, before he gets out, leaving her to have the shower to herself.

After she washes up, she gets out of the shower, as he finishes shaving, and combing his hair. As she stands next to him at the counter, he looks over and smiles at her, as he says, "So when are we going to tell people about the baby?" She sees the joy in his eyes, but as she fixes her hair she says, "I don't think we should say anything, until after the wedding."

Disappointedly he says, "You want me to keep this a secret for 3 months Livy?" She turns to face him, as she says, "Fitz, we have to be logical about this. With our current situation, we cannot afford to talk about our baby, or our engagement right now. I know you don't like it, but you know I am right. We have to consider the optics here."

She's right; Fitz is not happy at all, but he understood what she is saying. But Regardless of that, it really starts to make him think differently about the upcoming interview, and how he wants to capitalize on this opportunity to show the world how he feels about his new life.

His thoughts are interrupted by hearing her say, "Let's at least get through the weekend, before we tell anyone about the baby. We still have a lot going on, and things are stressful enough. Besides, we still have to get the pregnancy confirmed by a doctor."

Again he is thwarted by logic and reason; he hates when she is logical, but her argument makes sense. To prevent an argument; he'd lose anyway, simply because he doesn't have a valid position here. He replies, "All right. I will keep quiet about it for now Liv, but we have to figure this out soon." As his words linger; he looks at her with a slight smile, as he leans in to kiss her.

After the kiss, she says, "Yes, we do babe, and we will deal with it soon. I promise. We just have to prioritize. Do you agree?" He responds, "Yes, I do." She smiles at him as she says, "Thanks for being so understanding honey, and letting me handle this. You'll see, this is the best way to do this." He replies, "I trust you Liv. No worries." They share another sweet kiss, as they continue to get ready.

They hurriedly finish getting ready, and go downstairs to the conference room, where everyone is waiting for them. Her team has arrived, and all the equipment is set up; Huck and Quinn already have the playback notes tabulated from the last session, and they are ready to start work again. As Liv and Fitz walk into the room; they both say, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning they all shout." As they enjoy the breakfast bar that's set up for them. As Liv walks farther into the room; she sees that Abby has already got things in place, and they've started taping the first session of the day. While the kids are on camera; Liv looks over the playback notes, making sure all the corrections are made.

After reviewing the notes, while listening to the current session; she's very happy with the results. After the first and second run through, and analyzing the play back notes from both sessions, Liv is overwhelmingly pleased. Both kids have done well with adapting to the suggested changes, and look like professionals. So after the final run through; Liv decides they are ready. There's no need to press any further. As they are finishing up; she can see Fitz, Andrew, and Mellie huddling up in the corner talking.

She wonders what's so engrossing, that neither one of them have asked about the practice session for the kids. As she looks over at them again; she sees they are very invested in their conversation. Her curiosity gets the best of her; so she turns over the final playback analysis, to Abby and Harrison, as she goes to see what they were talking about.

She walks up to them huddled in the corner, as she inquisitively asks, "What are you all whispering in the corner about?" They stop talking, and look at her with smiles, which immediately give Liv instant anxiety.

There's a quiet spell, that intensifies her nervousness, as she looks back at them, and she is unsure of what is going on. Fitz breaks the silence, as he says, "We want to change our answers in the interview about our relationships." Liv looks at him with confusion, as she asks, "What do you mean?"

Mellie interjects as she says, "During the interview; Fitz and I both are going to admit that we are currently in relationships." Liv is stunned at this revelation; especially because she just told Fitz, they had to wait to discuss their personal lives publicly. But yet here he is championing the idea with Mellie and Andrew.

Fitz sees that Liv is obviously upset about the proposed change. He can see it in her eyes, but he knew that if he could get Mellie and Andrew on board with him, they could convince her to let them change their answers.

Liv is so aggravated, but she is trying to keep her cool. She hears Andrew say, "Liv, we know we are throwing you a curve ball here; but we also know that you said, we have to be as honest as possible, if this is going to work. So our thoughts are, if we don't admit to this now. How will it look when it leaks that Mellie and I are dating or people learn about your impending wedding?" Fitz adds, "Liv it will look like we lied to everyone, and that will be harder to come back from, then telling the truth."

Liv is now faced with three people, telling her essentially the same thing she had already considered in her head previously. But never spoke to such concerns. It was like arguing with herself in this instance. As they stare at her, waiting for her response. She looks away thinking briefly, and trying to pull it together. She isn't happy about the way this is happening; but she considers the point they are making.

A few minutes pass before she says, "If we do this; you all understand, the entire can of worms will be opened, and we cannot go back once they are out. Do you all understand what I am saying?" They all reply, "Yes," In unison. She sighs after she hears their reply, and she says, "Okay, we have to determine how much we are going to say, and how much we are not. Are we releasing names, or are we just admitting to being involved?"

They agree saying they are involved for now is good enough. Liv talks over some of the details with her team, and with some changes made to how the answers should be formatted or posed, she is satisfied with the result. In the end she is happy with the turn out of the prep session, despite the tables being turned on her by Fitz at the last minute, and she knows they need to discuss this further.


	23. Chapter 25

As they finish up and everyone is getting ready to leave; her team going home, and the others going to get ready for baby Ella's party today. Liv receives a call from Cyrus, to talk about the session. He was unable to come, due to the last minute preparations for the party. Basically, James wouldn't let him leave.

After answering the call; she motions to Fitz and the group, to go ahead without her, as she talks to Cyrus. They heed her request, and she answers the call, as she says, "Hey Cyrus." He replies, "Hey Liv; how did the session go?" She replies, "It went fine Cyrus; the kids are more than ready, they are absolute pros like their parents."

He excitedly responds, "That's great! Did the playback look good too?" She smiles, knowing he is double checking her work, as a mentor would do. She replies, "Yes Cyrus; I promise every I was dotted, and t crossed." Despite her canter; Cy can tell that something is wrong. She sounds a bit off to him. So he says, "You sound like there is something wrong Liv. What aren't you telling me?"

She takes a deep breath; she didn't want to discuss it. But he knows her too well. As she walks toward the white house; she slows her pace, and tells Cyrus about the change in format, in Mellie and Fitz's segment. Interestingly enough, Cyrus is not as upset as she thought he would be. If she didn't know better; it almost sounds like he expected it. He says, "Well, it does complicate things Liv; but then again, nothing with this administration has been easy. So can we be surprised?"

They both laugh; his comment is certainly true. She then realizes; her beef isn't with the change of the answers. It's more about Fitz, and them needing to discuss his actions. Understanding her feeling of conflict; she says, "Your right Cy; it's always something to deal with. I'm sure it will work out. But anyway, what time did you want us to be there?"

He replies, "The party starts at 3, but you can come any time." She responds, "Okay, we will see you soon." He replies, "Okay Liv. Bye." She responds, "Bye." As they hang up; Liv finds herself just a few feet away from the residence suite, where she knew Fitz would be waiting.

As she heads into the suite; she feels herself getting nervous. As she enters the room; she sees him sitting on the couch, watching the news commentary on the presser. Momentarily she listens to the feedback from the panelists, and experts, breaking down the press conference. They are both glad the positive reactions are still leading the way.

By the current poll standings; it appears most of the American people and talking heads are on their side. As Fitz looks up; he sees Liv is standing just to the left of him; watching the program too. But she's very quiet. When she sees him look up at her; she goes to sit next to him on the couch.

As she takes a seat beside him; he sees the need to talk on her face. So he turns to her and turns off the television. As she looks at him; she instantly sees the look of I'm sorry in his eyes. But she still has to tell him, how his actions made her feel. Before she speaks, he says, "Livy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you today with the proposal to change the interview responses. It happened so fast, and they were in agreement; so I went with it."

His reply upsets her; she says, "Fitz even though they were in agreement; please don't insult my intelligence. You approached the subject with them; knowing that you and I had just spoken about this not 30 minutes before hand." He sees her getting emotional, and he begins to feel terrible about his actions. He wants to stop her; but he lets her finish, he knows that's the best option, at this point.

She continues as she says, "After Defiance, you talked to me about handling you, and controlling you, and that not being love. But isn't this the same thing?" Fitz sees the hurt in her eyes and he feels awful; this wasn't his intention. He knew she would be mad; but not that she would be hurt. He never meant to hurt her feelings, or make her think he was trying to control her.

Trying to comfort her; he reaches out to grab her, but she pulls away from him. Her emotions are now running free, and she is clearly very angry. Unwilling to give up on trying to make this right; he grabs at her again, and this time, he pulls her into him, as she fights a little, but gives in as he says, "Please come here Livy."

As he pulls her into his arms; he puts her face in his hands and says, "Livy I am so sorry I didn't realize how this would make you feel. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me to do this; please forgive me. I just wanted to be able to tell the world; I'm in love, and not deny my joy. That's all. But I understand that how I handled it was wrong; I should've trusted you to handle this your way, and not step on your toes." She replies, "Fitz, I feel completely disrespected." He responds, "Baby, I know. I see how you'd feel that way, and I assure you; that wasn't my intention at all."

She's still upset but looking into his eyes, and hearing his words of apology and good intentions, along with a great understanding of his wrong doing, softens her heart. She knows he is sorry; but she wants him to understand this type of approach is unacceptable. So she says, "I know your sorry Fitz, but we have to promise not to do this to one another again. No sandbagging, we have to tell each other the truth, and we have to trust each other completely."

Fitz still holding her face, says, "I agree baby, and I am sorry. I promise, I will not do that again." He leans in to kiss her, and she kisses him back, as they lean back on the couch in full embrace, and the house phone rings. In response to the ringing phone; he pulls away from her frustrated by the interruption. She laughs at his gripes, as he walks toward the phone.

He answers as he says, "Hello." He hears "hello Mr. President, this is Marta the head nanny. I wanted to know if Teddy would be riding with you, or Mrs. Grant to the party?" He replies, "Hello Marta, Teddy will be riding with his mother, and returning with her as well." She responds, "Very well sir. I will send his things over; have a great day." He replies, "You too Marta."

After hanging up the phone; Fitz notes it is already 2:00pm, and they need to be leaving soon. He looks over and sees Liv is already in the midst of changing. He then sees his cell buzzing, and sees the text that says, "It's done." Fitz's thought's now shift to what Liv said about being honest and telling the truth. He feels bad about not telling her about what happened; but he knows it is for the best. He will tell her soon, just not right now.

He is shaken from his thoughts, by Liv's voice. "Baby are you ready?" She asks. He gets up and walks into his closet while yelling, "Almost, just changing clothes now Liv." He changes into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, with casual shoes. Liv wears a long denim skirt with a red tank top, and white cover top, with flat sandals. Despite her going to get dressed before him; he still manages to beat her getting ready. After exiting his closet; he sits down and waits for her.

A few short minutes later; she walks out looking gorgeous as always to him. He walks over to her, as he kisses her on the cheek, and asks, "Are we good?" She smiles back and says, "Yes we are." He grabs her hand and they walk down to the elevator, and as they board the elevator, he asks, "What did we get her for her birthday?"

Liv smiles and giggles as she says, "We bought her a princess tea party set, and an easy bake oven." He replies, "Good choices babe." She shakes her head as she smiles at him, and thinks to herself, thank goodness for her advance planning. He would've never remembered the gift.

The ride out to Cyrus' house is shorter than expected; they arrive in 45 minutes, instead of the normal hour time frame. During the ride; they cuddle together with him rubbing her belly, and discussing baby names. She can see the excitement in his face; he was so in love with her before the pregnancy, but now his love for her has increased tenfold.

As they exit the car; Liv notices the house is beautifully decorated, and there are kids everywhere. As Fitz and Liv walk up the walkway; they can see James and Cyrus standing on the lawn, with Ella in James' arms happy as can be. But when she sees Liv; she becomes extra excited, and wants to get down. James gives into her excitement, and puts her down. The moment her feet hit the ground; Ella takes off running toward Fitz and Liv screaming, "Livy, Livy, it's my birthday!"

Liv and Fitz stop walking, as Liv bends down to receive her, picking her up in her arms, and swinging her around. She loves Ella so much, and enjoys her immensely. Liv says, "Yes it's your birthday Ella! Happy birthday to you!" Ella smiles and laughs, with such innocence and joy. Seeing how adorable she is; Fitz says, "You look really pretty Ella." She smiles at Fitz and says, "Thank you; daddy James says I'm a princess."

Both Fitz and Liv smile as Fitz says, "Well your daddy James is right, you're a beautiful princess." She replies, "Thank you," And he responds, "You're welcome Princess Ella." Liv revels in how he adores Ella, and how they interact; it's so precious. She can't help but think; this is a preview to seeing him with their daughter.

As they smile and play with Ella a little longer; their moment is broken, by an announcement. The party organizer starts gathering all the kids for the planned festivities; so Liv puts Ella down and sends her to play with the guests. Just as they are continuing their walk toward James and Cyrus; Mellie and Andrew walk up with Teddy in Andrew's arms. Fitz notices it right away, and admittedly, it takes him by surprise a little. But it's not really a bother to him. It's just another example of the many awkward moments, they have so often, given their circumstance.

As Liv and Fitz approach them; Andrew joyfully says, "Hello again guys." Fitz and Liv both say, "Hello to you too." Seconds later, Teddy leans over to Fitz; to be held by him, and he takes him into his arms. They play together, for a bit, until Fitz sends him over to play with the other kids at the party. As the kids play; the adults talk about everything and anything, not kid related. It's a very nice time for everyone. It seems like if nothing else, everyone is being cordial and civil, which is a welcomed change, from their usual interactions.

As the day progresses; everything goes well. There are clowns making balloon animals, and the kids are playing lots of games. The kids have a great time, and the adults enjoy it also, watching them play, and have fun. When the running around is done; they cut the cake, and it is absolutely gorgeous. It's a three tier pink and white, Cinderella cake, and Cinderella has Ella's face. Not only is the cake beautiful, it's also delicious.

Liv and Fitz revel in how precious the party is, and they smile at Ella's reaction to everything. No doubt, they are thinking about this reality being their own in a few years. As the party continues; the kids continue to have fun, and Ella has so many gifts, she can't open them all. But the best part; is watching Ella and Teddy play together. They get along so well, it's adorable, how they love to be around one another, and have so much fun together.

As the party comes to a close; Cyrus and Fitz are talking out on the patio. Cyrus says, "I couldn't help but notice how happy Liv looked today, playing with Teddy and Ella." Fitz replies, "Yeah she's a natural Cy." He responds, "Yeah, that appears to be the case. So when is she due?"

Fitz is completely surprised by Cyrus' response; he doesn't know what to say. Cyrus laughs, seeing the look on his face. He answers Fitz's look of confusion, by saying, "She hasn't touched caffeine or wine all day Fitz, it was a dead giveaway." Fitz smiles at Cyrus as he says, "Okay, you got us. But don't tell anyone else, we are keeping it quiet for another 90 days or so.

Cyrus replies, "Smart plan, everything is going well right now, despite the divorce announcement, and you're already looking to drop the bomb, about you dating someone during the interview. So we need to ride one wave at a time." Fitz asks, "Is there anything you don't know about CY?" Cyrus smiles as he replies, "No, not really."


	24. Chapter 26

James then approaches them with Ella in his arms; he says, "Ella wanted to say good night before bed." She's smiling as she reaches for Cyrus. He takes her into his arms, and they share a hug, as he kisses her on the forehead. She also reaches out for Fitz; they also share a sweet hug, and he kisses her on the cheek, before handing her back to James.

As she goes back to James; she says, "It's almost story time daddy Cyrus." Cyrus smiles as he says, "I will be inside in a minute for your story Ella, I promise." Fitz enjoys watching how soft Ella makes Cy, and how he enjoys being her father. As James walks away from them, Ella waives bye over his shoulder, and James says, "Good night" to Fitz.

Watching them walk away; Cyrus smiles as he says, "She is such a joy." Fitz replies, "She sure is; she's changing you. Giving you a heart." He smiles as he says, "I can't deny it. Your views on a lot of things change, when you have kids." Fitz responds, "Yes, they do."

As they talk; Liv walks over, and kisses Fitz on the cheek, as she says, "There you are. Are you ready to go?" Fitz smiles, as he teases Cyrus by saying, "Yes we can go; it's almost Ella's story time." Cyrus smiles as he replies, "Yes, the princess awaits." As Cyrus walks them out, they see Andrew and Mellie carrying Teddy to the car as they leave. After saying good night; they climb into the car heading home.

While riding in the car, they both decompress from their day. They are recounting the fun and odd moments that filled the day, especially with Mellie and Andrew nearby. Feeling some kind of wonderful in the moment, as he holds her hand and she rests her head on his shoulder, he says, "Cy knows about the baby."

She looks up at him, as she asks, "How?" He replies, "He guessed it, because you weren't drinking any wine or caffeine." He doesn't expect her reaction; she smiles and says, "I really don't know if it matters any more, to keep it away from people who know us." In a tone of pure surprise, he asks, "So you're not mad?" She smiles as she says, "No, I am not mad baby, everyone will know soon enough."

Their ride home, feels incredibly short. Before they know it, they are pulling into the white house gates. However, neither one was able to keep the time. They spent the majority of the ride cuddled up in the back of the car, like teenagers being driven from a dance. They simply cannot keep their hands off of one another; Liv thought how cute it was that they still made out from time to time. Sex is always great, but the love part of just being in his arms, and kissing him, is much better at times too.

As they walk through the halls entering the residence suite; she can see that Fitz has a far off look on his face. She has seen the look a few times throughout the day and before, like in the garden yesterday. But she didn't say anything. As they prepare for bed; she sees him sitting on the couch, and this time she can't let it go. She needs to know what he is struggling with. So she asks, "Baby what's wrong?"

As he looks at her; he's unsure of how she will react, to what he has to tell her. But he knows, he can't keep it from her any longer. He takes her hand and says, "We said we would be honest right, and we would work through things together." She's feeling nervous, listening to his tone, and his words. But she says, "Yes we did, and we've kept to that, until lately, with this secret you have."

He nods as he says, "Yeah, I know babe, and I am sorry for that. But it's time to come clean. So here goes. After your run in with Jake, and his comment about your father, I had eyes on him, and his activities." She asks, "What kind of activities?" He replies, "He was keeping some rather dangerous company. So I had an investigation done, looking into him further." Liv asks, "What did you find?" He replies, "I found out he was a hired gun Liv; he was commissioned by your father to do assassin missions, and he had been doing them since our Naval Academy days."

Liv is shocked; she's quiet at first, and then asks, "So you mean he was working for my father the entire time?" He replies, Yes, he was hired by your father to break you and I up, which means your father, knew about us very early." Liv begins to feel ill; because now things are making sense. The chance meeting at the coffee house, the way he always tried to charm her, it was all a part of a plan, hatched by her own father.

Fitz sees she's getting upset; he says, "Baby I know this is upsetting for you, but I need to finish telling you this okay?" She takes a breath, and nods yes, as he continues. He says, "While he was secretly dating you, and also watching you for me, he developed feelings for you that turned to a deep rooted obsession to have you at any cost."

Liv is trying to take in everything he's saying, and the more he speaks, the red flags she saw, but ignored concerning his behavior are all making perfect sense. The possessiveness, the anger, the jealousy, all of it was a result of his obsession with her. Fitz looks at her to make sure she is still with him. She snaps from her thinking mode, realizing he's pausing for her responds, and says, "Go ahead I'm listening,"

He says, "When you and I were broken up; he felt he finally had a chance to be with you, and that failed. He saw that as a direct effect of your father's influence, so he killed him. He thought Rowan being gone, would fix your relationship, but it didn't.

When you still refused him, he got angrier and his obsession exploded, which is why him seeing you with someone else, or the thought of it, sent him over the final edge. Consumed by his sick obsession with you, he decided if he couldn't have you no one could. So he planned a murder suicide."

She gasps, as she says, "Oh, my God!" He grips her hand and says, "I know it's upsetting to hear baby. I'm sorry." She has tears in her eyes, and he can see the fear in them. He takes her into his arms, and she holds onto him.

As she settles into his chest; he continues to speak, as he says, "While you were here; he broke into your apartment, where he was caught and detained at another location. He was questioned and he was killed trying to attack an officer." She lifts her head out of his chest suddenly, and asks, "So Jake is dead?"

He replies, "Yes, he is dead Livy." Liv sits back on the couch with her hands over her mouth; she didn't know what to do or say. All she knows, is what she's learned in these few minutes, has changed her life. She is in complete awe of the moment.

Fitz sits watching her, as she tries to process what he's told her. He knows it's a lot to take in, so he doesn't press her, despite her sitting quietly. He waits patiently; he's prepared to sit there all night if he has to, until he knows she is okay. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Liv looks at Fitz and says, "I need to know; did you avenge me or did it happen the way you said."

She was not ready for his answer, he says, "Does it really matter Livy? I will protect you with everything I have, and if that means taking a life that threatens yours or your safety, so be it." Liv is floored by his response; she knows that he means every word he's speaking. Suddenly in that moment, she's thankful and proud of his honesty.

She touches his face as he stares at her; she kisses his lips softly and whispers, "Thank you for loving me, even when I don't make it easy." He smiles and says, "If it were easy, I wouldn't want you." They laugh and he holds her for a while, as they both continue to settle in, with what happened, and how they can proceed.

After a few minutes he kisses her on her forehead, and asks, "Are we good?" Liv looks up at him and says, "Yes, we are more than good babe." As she kisses him sweetly, and he touches her belly.

Looking at the clock it is now 9pm; the party took up much of the day. But it was a blast for them, and it was surprisingly tiring. So they go to bed. Because of talking about Jake before bed; Fitz isn't sure what kind of mood Liv is going to be in. So he climbs into bed alone at first, while she's in the bathroom.

After getting comfortable; he turns on the television, thinking he may be missing the love train this evening. As she comes out of the bathroom; turning off the light. She steps into the bedroom and her silhouette takes over his attention. As she walks toward the bed; he sees her well-shaped chocolate thighs, peeking from under a red sheer baby doll top, with hearts over the breasts, leaving nothing to the imagination elsewhere.

As she climbs into bed she asks, "What's on television?" Fitz looks at her with excitement in his voice, and his eyes, as he turns it off and says. "I have no idea." As he pulls her over to his side of the bed, and kisses her like nothing ever happened.

As he kisses her that night, and he touches her body; making sweet love to her, Liv feels him completely. In more ways than she could count; he has always showed up for her, whenever it really mattered. Despite all of the heartache they have caused each other, they always find a way back together.

She's immensely regretful for all the time she's wasted with her internal issues, as well as her time with Jake. Of all the men she has loved, or thought she could love in her life; she's finally found one, who has always loved her back without cause.

His kisses are like her oxygen she needs to breathe; his touch is like nothing she has ever felt. As he massages her breasts and licks her nipples, she feels like she is going to explode. His touch is subtle and sensual; it's like he knows what she needs.

He taps into her need for him to make love to her tonight. He whispers "I love you," between his licks and kisses." She smiles as he slides down her body, and kisses her from her neck to her budding flower, filled with nectar.

As he spreads her legs slowly; he massages her thighs. She feels his passion in his touch, as she moans, "MMMMMM Fitz; Your Touch Is Amazing." He kisses her inner thighs and licks outside her folds, tasting drops of her essence oozing out to tease his tongue.

She hears his breathing increase, as he moves in closer to taste her more. She knows he wants to ravage her, but he will take his time simply because he wants to savor her. As he gently caresses her crease with one finger, she gasps with surprise and moans, "MMMM baby you're teasing me."

As he parts her folds, her juices run free and he licks and sucks her clit, while lapping up her wetness to quench his thirst. His slow licks and sucks on her clit, arouse her even more. She starts to thrust her hips in rhythm with his licking, as she listens to his moans of "MMMMM and MMMMHMMM," as he drinks her goodness.

As her clit tightens between his lips; he slides his fingers deep inside her, as she gasps again and this time she moans, "Yes baby. Yes, Oh just like that." He's plunging into her slowly and steadily; as she catches his rhythm her climax is approaching, and she is ready to cum.

He senses her release is near; so he picks up the pace enough to make her thrust a little faster, and she gets a little wetter. He tastes her sweetness and he wants more of her; so he sucks her clit harder and wraps his tongue around it holding it hostage.

The intensity is too much for her; she can't take it slow anymore. She moans "Oh baby, faster please, faster baby, MMMM deeper." Fitz gladly increases his speed and digs deep inside her, as he feels her clit quiver and she releases her goodness onto his tongue, while she screams, "OH Baby I'M Cumming!"


	25. Chapter 27

Just as Liv exclaims with the joy of orgasm; Fitz cleans her up with a tongue bath. She begins to giggle, as her clit is now very sensitive. He slides up her body, and they kiss with raw passion. The taste of her on him turns her on; his face is covered in her goodness, a sign of his diligent efforts to please her, she appreciates.

As her climax rebuilds, she feels his pulsating dick rubbing against her lips below, as he lies between her legs. She rolls him over to his surprise, and takes over the love session. She wants him now and she wants him her way; she kisses him deeply as he massages her ass and then her breasts. His hands are running all over her body, giving her the energy she needs to please him. She wants him to be pleased beyond measure, and knows exactly what to do, to achieve her goal.

As she straddles him, she looks into his eyes and says, "I love you baby." He smiles and says, "I love you more." She feels him lift her up, but she moves his hands and pushes them down, as she slides down his body while staring at him she says, "I have the taste for a creamy vanilla milk shake." She grins sinfully, as she licks his dick from the base to the tip, like it was dipped in something delicious. She licks him repeatedly only stopping to suck and lick the pre cum that oozes out, as a result of her tongue and hand swirling motions.

His moans are her encouragement to take it further, as he moans her name repeatedly, "Oh Livy! Don't Stop Baby." She continues to please him, enjoying his moans. She can feel him begin to pulsate; she knows he's close. He's moaning incessantly, as he starts to thrust matching her head motions, as he massages her shoulders.

The more she strokes, sucks, and licks him. The more he moans and the faster he pulsates. The excitement is building and she wants the pay-off badly. He's trying to pull her away, but she's not willing to budge; so he finally gives up, and lets her have it.

He's turning the corner, she can feel it, and just like that, he moans, "Oh baby oh I'm Cumming Livy!" Upon his release, he thrusts once more, and she sucks and licks up all of his goodness, leaving no evidence behind, besides his quivering body and half drunken look.

Having almost drained him fully, she slides up his body and kisses him deeply. As he wraps his arms around her, he's still massaging his favorite asset on her body. As they kiss he massages and smacks her ass, and she feels her arousal peaking, as his erection begins to form again.

Excitedly, she helps him out by sitting up, and placing her wet pussy lips around his erection, and sliding back and forth on it. The momentum causes them both to moan, as he gets harder and harder with every thrust of her hips. "Oh baby he moans, MMMM." She replies, "Oh Fitz; you feel so good."

Once he is at full attention he tries to pick her up again to slide her down onto him, but again she refuses. She turns around and slides onto him backwards. Taking him by surprise, and he exclaims, "Oh Fuck! AAAAh Yes Baby MMMM. Take That Dick Baby!" When she slides onto him, she says, "MMMMMM Who's is it daddy."

She's thrusting her hips back and forth, as he stares at her ass jiggling, and he slides in and out of her. He lustfully says, "God Damn! It's All Yours Baby." He's moaning and cursing, as he grabs her ass and smacks it, as she thrusts hard and fast, and she starts popping her ass back at him.

Caught up by the passion, he grabs her hips as he thrusts back in rhythm with her; he is pulsating vigorously and can barely maintain. It feels so good he doesn't want to cum, but she is riding him like there is no end in sight.

She feels his pulsations, and his hands on her ass. She wants to make him cum, but she wants him to scream even more first. So she pulls a trick out of her bag; he's sure to love, and she will get the reaction she wants.

As she continues to work her hips, she lowers herself down onto her elbows for leverage, as she begins to twerk with every thrust. Suddenly, she hears him say, "Holy Fuck Baby! Damn It Livy MMMMM!" She smiles at his response; she has him right where she wants him.

She feels his thighs tighten and he pulls her back hard onto him, as he sits up and thrusts harder and faster back at her. Her clit twinges and she moans, "Oh baby cum with me." Fitz feels her clit twinge, and with one more thrust he smacks her ass one more time, and they both cum together. As Fitz falls back onto the bed, and Liv falls forward away from his body, they both lie breathless and motionless, while screaming "Oh Fuck!" simultaneously.

As Liv lays at the foot of the bed; her body still riddled with orgasmic spasms, she feels Fitz's hands on her legs. She lifts her head enough to see him, and feels him kissing her feet and ankles. She smiles at him, and he smiles in return, as he says, "Come here."

She knows he's spent; he can't move at all. His toes are still curled. She's also tired, but she musters up the energy to lie in his arms, as he kisses her slowly and romantically, and holds her like she is his everything. After some time passes; he asks, "Where did you learn that ass popping move?" She laughs and says "I don't reveal all my secrets at once."

He laughs and says, "Damn that's a hell of a secret weapon." She lays back in his arms snuggling with him, knowing that once again she has taken him beyond basic pleasure, as she intended and they both fell asleep very satisfied.

As she falls asleep she feels him slide his hand to her belly; he's rubbing it as he says goodnight to their baby, and he whispers goodnight to her in her ear as well. As she drifts off to sleep with a smile, she is happier than she's been in a very long time.

As the sun shines brightly through the window; Liv wakes up alone in bed. She looks at the clock and it's 7:45am on a Sunday morning; it's interview day. She gets up out of bed wondering where Fitz has gone off to.

She grabs her phone and finds a text from him saying, "Good morning mommy and baby. I'm doing some work in the Oval this morning. But I will be back around 10am. Breakfast is waiting for you in the suite. Love you."

She smiles and replies; "Good morning daddy, we miss you and love you too." She puts down the phone, slips on one of his T shirts, and goes into the suite for breakfast. She makes a plate of sausage, grits, and eggs with wheat toast, and prays it stays down, as she watches the morning news.

The coverage on the upcoming interview is claiming most of the air time; luckily the response from the divorce announcement is still showing positive poll results. Some talking heads are being overly critical and negative, but no more than expected; strangely the American public poll is the best one in favor of the announcement, and the way things are being handled.

As she finishes her meal she drinks her juice, and decides to get dressed for the day. It's already 8:45; she figures Fitz will be back soon, and they need to brush up on interview prep, since ABC will be arriving at noon. She jumps into the shower taking her time to enjoy all the jet settings on the nozzles.

As she gets out the shower, she looks at herself in the mirror; it's the first time she has looked at herself naked, since finding out she's pregnant. She rubs her belly and thinks about how special it's going to be, carrying their baby. The idea makes her smile with delight, and promise in her eyes and spirit.

As she dresses, she hears Fitz come into the bedroom. She walks out of bathroom meeting him half way. He says, "Oh you're up, and getting dressed, I was going to get back in bed with you." She smiles and kisses him lightly saying, "You're back early. Is everything okay?" He replies, "Yeah, I wanted to get back to you. I missed my morning loving." As his sentence ends, he pulls her to him kissing her deeply.

She tries to deny her arousal, for the sake of time. But she's struggling. He feels her resisting. So he says, "Baby we have time; I promise. We both need this, it will make us both less tense." She agrees they function better with clear heads, so she gives in.

She lets him remove her panties and bra, as he leads her back into the bathroom, and bends her over the bathroom counter. Once she's in position; he slides into her from behind. She watches the expression on his face, when he slides inside her, through the reflection in the mirror.

She finds his sex faces so damn sexy, as he pounds her from behind from the start. Their eyes fixate on each other, looking at their reflections. She has never been so turned on; his pace, his faces, his touch, it all makes her super horny, as she says, "Oh baby don't stop!"

She moans loudly, as he bangs her hard and fast. She feels his aggression coursing through him, as he grips her hips. She sees his eyes close as he throws his head back. She feels his pulsation intensify, as he begins to grunt and groan.

Her climax is looming, and she is dripping wet with a desire to feel him cum inside her right now. She starts squeezing his dick with her pussy muscles, as he moans and squeezes her breasts. "Oh fuck yeah Livy. Squeeze it baby. Make it cum." He says. She enjoys his dirty talk; she feels his climax on pace with hers, and she increases her thrust pace, matching his rhythm, as she begins flexing her muscles repeatedly, as her clit quivers and her nipples throb.

She feels him smack her ass in repetition, sending them both over the edge, as they both scream, "Oh Shit!" Riddling with orgasms claiming their bodies, they collapse onto the counter for support. Liv lays there feeling him release into her, and still moaning herself, as he moans and they recoup from their session.

She feels him move suddenly, as he says "Livy are you okay," As he realizes he's lying on top of her. "Yes baby I'm fine." She says as she tries to stand up, but her legs are a little weak, so she leans a little longer on the counter, as he cleans himself up, and buckles his pants. Once getting full energy back, she follows suite and dresses, as they prepare for the final interview prep session.

Fitz is ready for the interview, and doesn't feel prep is necessary, but decides to go along with Liv's plan. So he follows her down to the prep room, where the family is waiting. They again review the talking points from start to finish. There is some nervousness among everyone to get it right, which is why Liv changes to a taped format, instead of a live one, as she originally planned.


	26. Chapter 28

The prep session is going very well; even with the last minute changes, everyone performs wonderfully. However, as the morning draws on, Liv isn't feeling well. Fitz walks over to her and whispers as he says, "I need you to take a break." She replies, "I can't take a break Fitz, we are an hour away from the network arriving."

Fitz grabs her arm gently but firmly, causing her to look him in his eyes. He has a look of seriousness and concern in his face. He asks, "How is your stomach doing?" Realizing he is aware of her struggle, and she can't hide it anymore. She replies, "I'm a little nauseous."

She notices he has a cup in his other hand. He passes her a pack of ginger chews, and a cup of anise tea. He says, "Drink this, and chew on these; it will help settle your stomach." She sees his face lighten up, once she agrees to take a 15 minute break to drink the tea, and chew on the ginger.

As she steps outside the conference room; she pops the ginger in her mouth, and sips the tea. Magically, a few minutes later, she feels better. As she walks back into the conference room; she decides to make a quick stop, at the ladies room. As she washes her hands, after visiting a stall. She sees Quinn and Abby come in.

She says, "Hey Quinn, hey Abby." They reply, "Hey Liv." Liv feels them looking at her, in a strange way. They both have an odd look on their faces; Abby has a terrible poker face. So Liv asks, "What's up ladies? Why are you staring at me?" Quinn begins to speak; but Abby in her natural rudeness when she's nervous, cuts her off as she asks, "Are you pregnant?" Liv looks at both of them, and shakes her head smiling.

She says, "Yes I am pregnant. But I don't want you to worry; things will be changing faster than I thought originally, but OPA will be fine. I have a plan put together, and I will be talking to you all soon to bring you up to speed. I promise. Let's just get through this situation first, and please don't tell anyone else about the pregnancy okay?"

Abby says, "We understand Liv. Congratulations." Quinn follows with; "yeah, congrats Liv." She replies, "Thanks ladies. I appreciate it." They smile at each other, and chat a bit more, before heading back to the conference room.

When they walk in, everyone is preparing to walk over to the main hall, where the interview is being held. The network vans have arrived, and the grounds are abuzz. As she gathers her things on the table; Fitz walked up to her and asks, "Are you feeling better?" She smiles at him feeling so appreciative of his concern. She says, "Yes, I am feeling much better, thank you."

He smiles at her, and they share a quick kiss, as he takes her hand, and they walk over to the meeting place, for the interview. When they enter the room; the cameras are set up, hair and make-up is being completed, and the family looks fantastic. They are dressed well and well prepped. Even baby Teddy looks presidential.

As she and Fitz stand talking; 20 minutes before the interview. He whispers in her ear. "No matter what happens after this; I love you, and we are in this together." She smiles up at him, and says, "Yes we are, and I love you too."

Without thinking, as they stare at each other, he kisses her and she doesn't stop him. She lets him kiss her fully, just out of the viewing path of the cameras, and she doesn't care if anyone sees them. At the end of the kiss; she wipes his mouth, and holds his face in her hands, as she says, "Now go show them who you are."

He pecks her lips once more, and licks his lips clean, before going on camera, as he smiles at her, and he and Mellie take their seats on the stage. Liv doesn't know for sure what will happen next. But she knows regardless of what happens, as long as they have each other, they will be fine.

Stay tuned for the next continuation; I surely hope you're enjoying it. Thank you for your interest and feel free to give me feedback in the comments section it's much appreciated!


	27. Chapter 29

Four Months Later…..

With her back pressed firmly against the base of the balcony, her arms are wrapped around his neck, and her legs are wrapped around his waist, as he kisses her deeply, and she feels her climax looming. His touch is passionate and sensual. She feels the intensity and power in his grip on her body, as he slowly sheaths into her.

The build-up is so strong; the entry causes them both to moan. His thrusts are steady and strong, she can feel her clit tightening, with every thrust. She says, "Oh Fitz, You Feel So Good." She's moaning repeatedly, as she licks his ears, and kisses his neck knowing, it intensifies his horniness.

The power of his thrusts is overhwelming; she's trying to hold back, but she can't. She feels his climax peaking too; his cock is throbbing and his stride is accelerating. "Oh Livy Baby MMMMM." He moans. She feels his aggression increase quickly. He's delivering a concentrated hammering as she grips him tighter and she feels her wall crash. "Oh Oh Oh Fitz Mmmmm." She moans loudly as he thrusts faster and his wall breaks too "Oh Damn Aahhh." He moans.

As they relax against the rail, still embracing, as their spasms pass through their bodies. Fitz kisses her gently. She loves being back in his arms, and that he surprised her by coming home from the peace summit a day early. Three weeks without him, felt like a year, but what a way to wake up. She stares into his eyes as he kisses her slowly and sweetly. He whispers, "Damn, I missed you so much Livy."

She smiles as she says, "I missed you too." He begins kissing her neck more, and massaging her breasts. She can feel her orgasm re-building already. She starts to thrust her hips; as she feels him still inside her. He moans and thrusts back, as he feels her wetness increase. He feels the resurgence of energy in both of them. She suddenly feels him move her quickly, as he lifts her off the railing. She gasps as he lays her down on the chaise, and continues his hammering assault.

The power in his movement is more defined, as he strokes her deep and strong. "Oh Baby Don't Stop." She says. Fitz feels her walls tightening, as he's begins to vibrate; he knows they are both close. "MMMMM Livy Damn." He says. She feels his pulsation starting, her turning point is close to arriving. He knows he is closer than she is, an effect of being gone for 3 weeks. He quickly changes his rhythm to delay his climax, and dips his hips as he thrusts.

He feels her body stiffen, as her back arches; she says, "Oh Baby. That's New, Mmmmhmmm" she moans, as she smiles at him. With a smile he replies, "You Like That?" She responds, "Oh Yes." As their session continues; it feels like he's digging into her, as he dives deeper and harder with every movement of his hips. He moans as her nails dig into his back, her clit stiffens, and her legs tighten around his waist.

He feels her reaching the crowning point, as she thrusts twice more, kisses him, and throws her head back exclaiming, "Oh Yes Baby Yes!" Her yells, the back scratching, and return thrusts, sends Fitz over the edge, as he pushes one of her legs back behind her head, and drills her as his pulsation explodes, and he yells, "Oh Fuck Livy!" As he revels in the moment; he's breathing heavily, and collapses on top of her. As they recover from their session, they kiss romantically, but they are interrupted by the alarm clock on his phone. Liv groans as she asks, "What's the alarm for? Fitz drops his head remembering he has to work. He says, "I have a teleconference with South Africa in 30 minutes."

Neither one of them wants to stop, but they know he has to go. He says, "I'm sorry Liv. I'll be back in 2 hours, so we can get ready for the appointment okay." He can see the disappointment in her eyes. He doesn't want to leave her this way; especially since they have been apart for so long, but again, he doesn't have a choice.

Liv understands he has to go, and she isn't happy. But says, "You can make it up to me later." Fitz knows that is an order not a suggestion. "Yes I will I promise." He says as he kisses her once more. Still embracing her he asks, "Are you staying out here, or going inside?" She thinks for a moment and says, "I want to stay out here for a little longer,"

"Okay," he says as he gets up as he rubs her belly, before pecking her lips. As he walks away to shower and dress for his meeting, he says, "I love you." She watches him walk away, and says, "Love you too." She loves watching him naked, whether coming or going, he is so damn sexy; and he is all hers.

Liv focuses on the beautiful view off the balcony; taking in the colorful scenery. She puts on her robe and walks over to the railing, where she stands in wonderment about her wonderful life. If someone told her 6 months ago, she would be in her current position she would have never believed them. Here she is publically engaged to the love of her life, 5 days away from their wedding, and 4 months pregnant with their first child. In her mind life couldn't be any better.

Her mind drifts to the most recent life changing moments over the last 3 months; the prime time interview, the pregnancy announcement, the engagement announcement, and the wedding planning. All of these life altering events happening within months of each other, sounded crazy and improbable, but that's exactly what happened.

Starting with the family interview, with Barbara Walters; it was absolutely perfect. Everyone did wonderfully conveying the premise. The message was how through divorce, Fitz and Mellie saved their children, and were able to find love again themselves elsewhere. Liv knew it was a risky venture, but it paid off, and as a result America loved the Grant family.

Mellie was offered, and accepted a 2 part book deal, that she can no doubt parlay into a promising political career, and she and Andrew are dating privately. The older children are doing awesome academically, and in athletics. Jerry is starting college, and Karen will be joining him next fall on an athletic scholarship, but more importantly their happy. Lastly, Fitz's approval rating hit 90% after the interview, and has held strong even through current date. Everyone truly benefitted from this situation, and she couldn't be happier about the success.

It's often said you sometimes have friends in the most unsuspecting places. As an unforeseeable surprise, the Grant administration received massive and continued support from multiple members on the left, and the conservative right, regarding the divorce. Sure everyone wasn't on their side, but once her team refocused the narrative, to doing what was best for the children, and everyone involved. The majority was on board, and the news cycle changed quickly.


	28. Chapter 30

With regard to everything changing; she initially thought she had to completely disassociate with OPA, because of her relationship with Fitz. But, she was wrong. Clients are still interested in working with her, despite her being on her way to becoming first lady. She knew that she wouldn't be handling the face to face interactions, unless done via teleconference. Because of her new status. But she is thrilled to know nothing has to change, despite her life changing events coming one after the other. Much to her delight; everything is working out just fine.

Suddenly, she feels a familiar touch, as his hands slide around her waist. "Why don't you sit down; so your feet don't swell? He says. He is always looking out for her. She smiles and takes his hand, as he leads her back to the lounger. "You take such good care of me Mr. President." She says with a smile, and batting her eyes at him.

He smiles back as he makes sure her feet are elevated, and she is comfortable. He says, "I'm going down to the office now; breakfast is on the way, and your vitamins are on the dining table. She replies, "Okay baby thank you." "You're welcome." He says as he bends down to kiss her, and then her belly. Before walking away, he says, "I love you both, and I will see you in a few hours." She smiles as she replies, "We love you too, bye."

Liv sits for a little longer, then she hears the service crew setting the table for breakfast. As she eats breakfast she watches TV, takes her medicine, and checks her emails. One of the emails is from Elle Magazine; they did a photo spread on her and Fitz after their engagement and pregnancy announcement. Looking at the email, reminds her of the press release they sent out, acknowledging their relationship 2 months after the interview.

She was extremely nervous at first, but figured at that point there was no turning back. She actually did it as a surprise to Fitz; he didn't think they would announce anything at all. But she made the choice; she sent him a copy of the release via text, just as she handed the release to the press secretary.

To say he was happy is an understatement; she still remembers the look on his face, when he ran into the bedroom where she stood, after watching the announcement. He literally swept her off her feet. He kissed her with such love and passion, it turned into another unforgettable love session. Liv smiles as she recounts all the blessings she has in her life and each experience; she accepts them all good and bad, because they each make her appreciate everything more.

Of course the initial announcement shocked everyone around the world. No one expected or suspected they would be dating, let alone getting married with a baby on the way. There were the usual suspects of those speaking against them, but again, another round of great support quieted the naysayers.

It was refreshing to see how people rallied behind their honesty; many said, "Their relationship gave a better representation of America today. People are divorced, remarrying, and having more children every day. So why is the President of the United States any different?"

That quote was something Liv loved because it never once referenced the color factor. That truly was her biggest concern with the public reaction to their relationship; but she could honestly say, there were no direct instances of blatant racism detected, in the coverage of their story.

Nonetheless, there were those who still had issues with her being pregnant, before they were married. She recalled one of the talking heads on a show she was watching. He asked? "What do we tell our kids about this situation?" Someone responded, "We tell them these two people are human, and sometimes things don't go to plan; but when the unexpected happens, you take responsibility for the behavior regardless."

Liv knew their situation was difficult to understand for some, and even harder for others to accept. But the one thing she knew for certain, was through love they would find a way to make it work.

After the press release; she knew people were waiting for them to be seen out together. So to reduce the frenzy, they decided to do a photo shoot with Elle Magazine. The shoot was a way to give the world what they wanted, while limiting their physical access to them. As she thumbs through the photos; she sees how amazing the shoot turned out.

They look so cute and in love; it dawns on her that this is the first time they have taken any photos as a couple. It's interesting; during the shoot the photographer kept telling them how photogenic they are. After looking over all of the photos, she has to admit they look fabulous together. With pride she decides on the ones she likes best, and sends them to Fitz's phone. So he can see them before submitting a response to the magazine.

After sending him the pictures; she sees an email from her wedding planner, Emily. Emily sent her some pictures of the jewelry she found for the bridesmaids, and wanted her opinion. Liv can't believe how intuitive she is; she always makes the right choices, on her behalf. It is fantastic to have someone helping her, who can do everything she needs, with little assistance from her. It definitely reduces her stress.

Planning a wedding for 200 guests on such short notice, is crazy in the first place, but it's working out very well, thanks to Emily. She responds to the email, approving the purchases and also confirming their meeting dates once she arrives in Santa Barbara.

Looking at the time Liv realizes she needs to hurry, so she can be ready for her appointment. She jumps in the shower and dresses, in a cute long white skirt, and a purple maternity top with purple sandals. She loves her new comfy clothes, she is able to wear without judgment. She also marvels at how small her baby bump is, despite being 4 months pregnant.

However, after turning around she figures out where she is carrying the majority of her baby weight. Her hips are spreading fast, like room temperature butter on hot toast. Nonetheless, she refuses to get upset, or look at her body negatively during this time. It is a beautiful experience that many women do not get the blessing to have. So no complaining, she thinks to herself.

As she settles herself down on the couch, to read the morning news on her I pad. She hears Fitz come in. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" He says as he walks up from behind her, bending down for a kiss. "I am reading the news and waiting for you." She says giving him a kiss.

He replies, "Just let me change, and I will be ready." As he walks into his closet; she asks, "Did you get the photos I sent of the photo shoot?" He responds, "Yes I got them. But I didn't look at them in detail. I figure we can look at them on the plane together."

He comes out of the closet, in some relaxed fit jeans, a blue fitted Tee shirt, and casual shoes. He looks so hot in fitted shirts, she has to comment; with lust filled eyes she says, "You look sexy babe." He looks at her and laughs saying, "Thank you Livy, you're looking beautiful as always." She grabs her purse and he takes her hand, as they head down to the car.

After getting in the car it takes some extra time to load, because they are flying out to the family ranch after the appointment. Liv is very excited; the wedding is almost here. A planning feat of mass proportion, which had to be done so quickly, in light of them being surprised with the conception of the baby. She still remembers their reaction when they found out she was pregnant. The memory of the moment and the passionate love making after the news, makes her smile.

Fitz sees her beaming and asks, "What are you grinning about?" She replies, "Just thinking about when we first found out we were pregnant." Fitz smiles at her and says," That is the happiest moment of my life, next to hearing you say I love you, for the first time."

As he speaks he touches her face, leaning in to kiss her. His kiss is romantic and sweet; a beautiful sentiment for the special moment they shared. She loves how sentimental he is; it always makes her smile. Once the car is loaded they are off to the appointment. The drive is quick only 30 minutes away, but that doesn't stop Liv from napping as they drive, and Fitz holds her in his arms rubbing her belly.

They arrive a few minutes before her appointment time; they get out of the car, and are ushered into a private exam area by secret service, and hospital personnel. When they enter the exam room, Liv gets in the chair and a nurse comes in to do a quick vitals check. Normally, only one nurse comes in, but today there are two.


	29. Chapter 31

Good Morning," They both say to her and Fitz. "Good Morning," They reply. My name is Rebecca I'm the charge nurse, and this is Melissa. Rebecca explains, the doctor will be in after Melissa takes Liv's vitals. Liv soon notices that Rebecca is flirting and gushing over Fitz.

Liv hears her say, "Oh my, you're President Grant. My goodness, you're much taller and more handsome in person." Fitz smiles and says, "Thank you," With his charming demeanor. Liv is now feeling uneasy, as she watches the interaction play out. Liv is getting more agitated, as she sees Rebecca checking him out intensely, as she says, "I voted for you, and I am glad you won."

The moment grows uncomfortable, as Fitz feels Liv's eyes staring a hole into the side of his face, while he speaks to Rebecca. He nicely replies, "Well thank you; we appreciate your support." As he finishes his reply; he takes Liv's hand and feels the tension. He looks down at her and smiles, trying to make her relax. She can see he is trying to ease her mind. He knows her too well, and she's sure she will hear about this later.

She tries to relax herself, before Melissa takes her blood pressure. But their interaction has already upset her enough to make a difference. Fitz hears Melissa say, "Your blood pressure is higher than normal Ms. Pope, are you feeling okay?" Liv says, "Yes, I am okay. Maybe it's just high because of the excitement about the exam." Melissa says, "That's possible." She's trying to cover up her discomfort, but its not working for Fitz.

He looks at her, and he sees it in her eyes, she is stressing. He bends down whispering into her ear, "You can't fly if your blood pressure is too high Livy. So please relax." She knows he is right, but she can't help it, seeing Rebecca's behavior pissed her off. Once she is done Melissa looks at Rebecca, as she removes her pressure cup and says, "We will let you relax, and take it again after the exam."

When Liv looks at Melissa, she gives her a subtle acknowledgment, letting her know she's aware of the problem. But she helps her cover, by saying, "I agree with you, the anxiety about the ultrasound is probably the culprit." Liv nods in agreement, and they share a smile. Rebecca says, "Well the doctor will be in soon, so we will be leaving.

Fitz is now looking at Liv and replies, "okay thanks ladies," Without looking away from her. She is looking into his eyes and can see the worry. She didn't mean to get upset or stress but, she couldn't control it she thought. As the nurses excuse themselves from the room, Fitz touches Liv's face and says, "I need you to calm down Livy; you're stressing yourself and the baby and that's not good."

She replies, "I know Fitz. I tried to remain calm, but it just happened." She says as she looks down. He sits down on the bed, picks up her face and kisses her lips touching her face. He says, "You know that I only have eyes for you right?" She smiles as she replies, "Yes I do." He responds, "Then I need you to stop stressing about things you cannot control."

She knows he's right. Lately she has been a little jealous crazed, and it needs to stop. Especially if it's affecting her blood pressure. She says, "I know. I will do better I promise; at least I didn't throw anything at her." Fitz smiles at her as he says, "I need you to relax okay?" She looks at him and agrees, as she says, "Okay."

She reaches up and hugs him, as she leans back pulling him onto her, and kissing him deeply and slowly. They both feel their nature rising. Fitz then thinks of the best way to make her relax. Liv feels his hand between her legs, as he kisses her deeper. He begins massaging her folds from outside her panties. She gasps and moans, "Oh baby," As she stares into his eyes. "SHHHHH let me relax you." He whispers.

His touch feels so good; she can barely contain herself. She grips his leg, as his hand slips into her panties, and her juices soak his fingers. She can see the passion in his eyes, and feels the strength in his hands, as he manipulates her clit with his thumb, heightening her arousal.

She feels her apex looming, and with the excitement of the potential of getting caught; the motivation to release is significant. She thrusts her hips as she grabs onto him, he leans into her and waits, until he feels her walls tighten and her back arches, before he whispers in her ear, "cum for me Livy." As her wall breaks he feels her body language change; as he plunges his tongue into her mouth to muffle her moans.

He continues to massage her through her orgasm, as well as kiss her until she comes down off of her orgasmic high. As her breathing stabilizes and her body function resumes, she smiles at him. He smiles back and asks, "Do you feel better?" She looks at him, and says, "Yes, but what about you?"

She notices his erection, as he says, "I'm fine Livy. I can wait; it's all about you right now." She smiles at him, as she says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too baby." They share a smile, as he lightly pecks her lips; he removes his hands from her panties, and she fixes her appearance. After he washes his hands; there is a knock at the door, and the doctor walks in after they say, "Come in" in unison.

When the doctor enters, she says, "Good Morning President Grant, and Ms. Pope. How are we this morning?" As Fitz dries his hands, he walks back over to sit next to Liv, as he replies, "Good Morning Dr. Napier we are good." As she looks at Liv's chart she says, "I understand your blood pressure is high today; we will need to check it again for you before you leave. I'm sure with the impending wedding, it's probably just stress; but we can't let you fly with it being at its current range."

Liv looks at Fitz as she hears the doctor; he looks back at her and he mouths. Just relax. She smiles back at him, as Dr. Napier says, "Let's get the ultrasound done, and then we will retake it okay." Liv smiles as she says, "Yes, that's fine with me." As the procedure starts; Melissa comes back into the room to set up the machine, and assist Dr. Napier, with the sonogram.

Liv is a little nervous; Fitz holds her hand and kisses it. "I'm right here Livy." He says knowing she needs the reassurance. She smiles at him, and grips his hand. Melissa says, "Okay, here we go. Lift up your shirt and relax for me please." Liv follows her instruction, and then grabs Fitz hand again.

Dr. Napier says, "Now this is going to be cold, so prepare for it." Liv sees the container, and as she applies the gel to her belly, Liv jumps a bit because of the coolness of the gel. Fitz smiles; taking in every second of the moment. Once the gel is applied, the wand used for the imaging is introduced. As it rolls over her belly, what looks like a double image appears.

The image is of a heart beating to perfection, and solid form. Right before their eyes is the life they created; nestled in her womb. Liv squeezes his hand extra tight, and smiles the biggest smile Fitz has ever seen. She looks at him and he is grinning as much as she is, as he stares at the screen and looks back at her.

Breaking the moment, they both notice after further viewing, the baby is bigger than they expected. The doctor also has a look on her face that suggests something is different to her as well. But before either of them say anything, she says, "Oh my; it looks like we have twins here." "Twins?" They both say simultaneously, with shock and joy. Dr. Napier says, "Yes twins!"

She then shows them the breakdown of the picture; there are two of everything. One was hiding slightly behind the other, creating the double image affect. Both overjoyed, Fitz kisses Liv; they can't stop smiling. Dr. Napier enjoys their interaction, but asks, "Are you ready for the gender?" They both smile as they reply, "Yes!"

As the wand rolls around her belly, and images change on the screen. She says, "You're having a boy and a girl." Fitz sits back a bit; Liv sees the look on his face. They are not in the mind set for twins. She sees he is still happy just in shock. She asks, "Are you okay Fitz?" He looks at her and says, "Yes I'm fine, I am just surprised. What about you?"

She responds, "I am floored too. This was not what we expected." He replies, "No, but we are in this together baby." His words melt her heart, as they share a kiss. When their kiss breaks, Liv sees Dr. Napier and Melissa both smiling at them, admiring their love, and closeness.

Dr. Napier says, "Congrats to both of you." They replies, "Thank you." As the doctor steps back, she hands Liv a towel, as she says, "Well looks like we are all good here. While you're cleaning yourself up; the machine will print out your sonogram photos, and you can take them with you."

Melissa will assist you with the clean-up, and take her blood pressure again. But before I go, did either of you have any questions?" Both Liv and Fitz are still beaming, from the news. But they manage to say, "No, we don't have any questions." Dr. Napier says, "Great. Then I will see you at your next visit Ms. Pope. I hope your big day is special, and memorable." Both Liv and Fitz say, "Thank you."

Dr. Napier says, Good-bye, and Melissa helps Liv with the clean-up, and takes her blood pressure, after a few minutes twice to make sure it's accurate. Thankfully, Liv's blood pressure is back to a normal range. Liv smiles as she says, "Yay, I can fly." All of them smile and laugh at her response.

As she removes the blood pressure cup, Melissa says, "Mr. President and Ms. Pope I'm sorry for Rebecca's behavior earlier; I can assure you that will not happen again." Liv looks at her and says, "Its fine Melissa, I am sure she didn't mean anything by it. She just got caught up; you don't meet the President of the United States every day."

She says as they share a smile. Melissa replies, "Okay, well we will see you for your next appointment. Unless there's anything else you need." Liv says, "No, we are good. But thanks again Melissa." She replies, "You're welcome. Take care, and congrats on the twin news, as well as the wedding." They both say, "Thank you," With beaming smiles.

While helping Liv to her feet, Fitz says, "That was very good Livy; I am proud of how you handled that situation." Liv appreciates the support, she knows she needs to keep herself in check, and she's trying to keep her promise to Fitz to relax, and remain calm. She replies, "Thank you baby. I told you, I'm trying." She smiles at him and they share a kiss, as they walk toward the door.


	30. 32

As they walk out of the exam room still excited about the twin news; Liv discovers she doesn't have her upcoming appointment schedule. "Shoot, hold on Fitz. I need to get the schedule for my upcoming appointments." She says as she walks over to the counter. Fitz walks up to stand beside her, after watching her walk in front of him, checking her out from behind. He smiles as he stares at her ass; it looks bigger than normal, which makes sense with her pregnancy.

Not surprisingly, he sees a male nurse walking by stare too; all Fitz can do is grin, as he thinks yep I know, and she's all mine. As he meets Liv at the counter; he places his hand on the small of her back, and then on her ass being silly.

She laughs and pushes him away playfully. The nurses' stand watching them with each other; Melissa says, "You two are very cute together." Liv and Fitz smile as they say, "Thank you." As Fitz gives her a semi quick peck on the lips, and they both smile. "What am I going to do with you?" She whispers. He whispers in her ear, "I'll show you in the car;" causing her to laugh at him and smile.

Recognizing they were being super silly; Liv apologizes as she says, "I'm sorry ladies. We are just slap happy right now, with the baby news." The nurses all say, "No worries. We understand."

Melissa then pulls up her appointment schedule and says, "Okay, I have your next set of appointments; I can email them to you now if you like." Liv looks at her with a smile, as she says, "Yes, if you could do that. I would really appreciate it." She says as she gives her the email address. Fitz subtly squeezes her ass, and Liv feels herself getting aroused. He could tell, as she stands closer to him now, and she's staring at him.

She's giving him the bedroom eyes, he always likes to see. Their staring is broken by Melissa's voice. She asks, "Did you get the email Ms. Pope?" Liv replies, I'm sorry, let me check." She goes to her email and the email icon pops up. She replies, "Yes, thanks Melissa. I have it, have a great day ladies." They both say good bye to them, as they wave and walk away holding hands.

Walking away; Liv could hear the nurses commenting on her ring, and how playful they are together. It makes her smile, to know people see how much they love each other. He kisses her hand as they walk through the corridor. "I'm so excited Livy." He says as he looks at her. "Me too Fitz. It's unreal. Wow twins; I can't get that through my head." She says as they reach the car quickly getting in.

As they drive off Liv snuggles up to him, as he rubs her belly, and they share a kiss. "I love you so much Livy." He says with so much love in his eyes, as he stares down at her. Liv is so lost in his eyes. She could stare into them all day, and never get tired. This moment is truly special; she can feel the love between them pulling her closer, as she touches his face. She says, "I love you too Fitz." While holding his face, as she pulls him to her, they kiss romantically.

In the moment they are consumed with pure joy, and need to feel each other's touch. As they kiss Liv can feel her nature rising; she pulls away, remembering they are in a car. As she breaks the kiss; Fitz moves down to kissing her neck and saying, "I want you so bad right now Livy." He sounds so good whispering in her ear, and kissing on her neck. His kisses are so subtle and soft, yet sensual. She doesn't want to stop it, but what about the driver? He could hear them she thinks.

She says, "Fitz we can't; the driver and secret service will hear us." Still not stopping, he licks her neck and nibbles on her ear, while now massaging her breast and saying, "Its sound proof Liv. Come on baby, I need you."

He's begging for her affection, as he grabs her hand, and places it on the bulge in his pants. "Oh My God!" She exclaims, as she feels his enraged erection. "Don't you want to feel that?" He says as he slides his hand up her skirt.

"Mmmmm Yes" she moans, as she feels his fingers massaging her folds, outside her panties. "Oh Fitz;" she moans, as she widens her legs, and he slips his fingers inside her panties, rubbing her clit slowly. Her wetness is unfathomable.

He sees the desire in her eyes; he removes her panties and pulls her onto his lap, as she hurriedly unbuckles his pants. Her will is broken, and she wants him just as badly as he wants her. Fitz sits back and lets her take over, he knew she just needed a little push to get going.

As she unbuckles his pants; she gets happier than a kid on Christmas. She opens her present and her eyes are as big as saucers; she smiles as she says, "Mmmmm, is this all for me?" Fitz grins and says, "Always baby." As he positions her on his lap to receive him. No longer are they smiling; the entry is strong and quick. "Oh God!" Says Liv, almost losing her breath.

"Are you okay baby?" He stops and asks with concern. "Yes, it's just so hard damn." She says as she smiles, and works her hips as he grips her waist firmly. Her continuance reassures him she's okay, so he continues to enjoy her. The feeling is so good, he leans his head back as he moans, "Oh Yeah Baby Mmmm." She feels her arousal on the cusp, and him beginning to throb.

She quickens her stride, as her climax nears. She wants him to discharge with her, so she flexes her muscles with every thrust. He feels the tightening of her walls; he begins thrusting in rhythm with her. His eyes are now open, and he's staring at her eye to eye. "Damn Livy I Don't Want To Cum Yet." He says, Liv tries to fight it too, but she can't; she's too close to stop herself.

She needs to feel him disgorge inside her; she says, "MMMMM cum with me baby." Fitz feels his climax on the edge, as she flexes her muscles with every thrust, and with a thrust or two more, he feels her nails dig into his shoulders, as her back arches and she screams, "Oh Oh Oh Fitz. Right there Baby. Oh God!"

As he feels the tension break in her body, his arousal wall breaks too. "Oh Fuck Mmmmhmmm!" He moans as she collapses onto his chest. He kisses her forehead, as they both try to catch their breaths. Now laying in the back seat out of breath and disheveled, they realize they are seconds away from the air strip.

Liv grabs her feminine wet naps out of her purse, and cleans up as he straightens up his clothes too. Once presentable they look at each other and laugh. Their freakiness has reached a whole new level they thought. As they arrive at the air strip, they are escorted to the plane where Cyrus, James, Abby, David, Harrison, Allyssa (his date), Quinn, Huck, Ella, Teddy, Jerry, and Karen are all waiting. When they board; everyone is relaxing and playing with their electronic devices.

"Hey Everyone!" Fitz and Liv say as they board. Everyone responds back, "Hello!" Soon after getting seated, they take off. During the flight; Fitz and Liv sit in the back of the plane relaxing and giggling. Karen and Jerry notice them, and both comment between themselves how different their father is with Liv in comparison to being with their mother.

Jerry says, "This must be what happiness looks like." Karen nods in agreement, as she says, "They really look great together." In that moment, Karen has an idea of what to get them for a wedding gift. She takes out her phone and snaps a few shots of them without them knowing, as well as with their permission. She tells them she wants to document the trip, and since she has already taken photos of the other passengers, before their arrival, it made sense.

Fitz and Liv pose for a few pics, and they have a few family shots of all 5 of them, in variation. The mini photo shoot is fun. Karen gets lots of great shots of genuine laughter and joy. When she's done. Jerry asks, "What are you going to do with those pictures?" Karen replies, "You'll see." He responds, "Well whatever it is. Can you put my name on it too?"

Karen laughs knowing her brother wants to make himself look good, by giving a thoughtful gift, instead of something off the registry, like a nonfamily member. She agrees to add his name as a courtesy, and shakes her head at him, as they share a smile.


	31. Chapter 32

After they finish taking pictures, and they settle back into their seats; Liv looks at Fitz. It dawns on her that the kids or no one else knows about the babies. Fitz sees the look on her face, and asks, "What's wrong Liv?" She replies, "Nothing is wrong. I just realized no one knows about the babies yet." Fitz smiles as he says, "We will make the announcement at the house; once everyone settles in. That way we can celebrate the news." He kisses her on the cheek, as she says, "Okay. But we also have to tell Mellie."

Fitz has a look of conflict on his face. Liv sees his look; she knows he doesn't want to share the news with her. But she knows it's the right thing to do, and so does he. The silence breaks, as he asks with great irritation in his voice, "Am I supposed to tell her?" Liv replies, "It would be polite to let her know Fitz; we don't have to invite her to our shower, but we at least need to tell her about it." He hears the pleading in her tone.

He doesn't want to make unnecessary waves; so he kisses her on her forehead, and says "Okay babe. You win. But for now I am going to nap for the next 4 hours, and you're welcome to join me." She gives in and says, "Okay. But I am serious Fitz. We have to handle this the right way."

He replies, "I know, and we will. Now come here and cuddle with your fiancé." She grins as she snuggles up to him, they share a kiss, and she lays back in his arms in deep thought. Liv knew Fitz didn't want to talk to Mellie at all right now; especially with the most recent blow up they had. At this rate she's pretty sure he's probably just going to send her a text.

Everything was going fine; until one day volcano Mellie erupted, and destroyed everything in its path. All the repair work they'd done with their relationship, was erased as quickly as it developed. It's really a shame because for at least 90 days; she felt like they could actually be adults, handling a very complicated situation extremely well.

However, Fitz tried to warn her that this was inevitable when dealing with Mellie. He always says that she needs conflict to breathe; without it she can't function. Although Liv believes no one likes to hurt or be hurt. This time she was clearly wrong in regard to Mellie; she is a different breed all together.

About 3 months after the interview; Mellie received the automatic notification from Fitz's attorney, about the changes made to the Grant estate, removing her as beneficiary in Fitz's will, and naming a new executor of the estate. The paperwork also referenced additional changes were made, but no details were given about those changes.

This upset Mellie significantly, and she wanted to know the details of the other changes. So after calling Fitz and starting a huge argument, because he refused to disclose the details. The conversation went south quickly. This led to Andrew getting involved, and trying to defend Mellie. Because he felt Fitz addressed her in a disrespectful manner.

Fitz told Liv, he tried to remain calm. He even entertained her ranting about the changes she knew about being made, despite her knowing those were happening in advance through her attorney. However, when he refused to divulge the additional changes; she verbally attacked Liv and their unborn child, so he was done. So yes admittedly, he said some terrible things to her. But he isn't sorry and refuses to apologize. Liv knew he was serious; he wasn't going to apologize. So she left it alone. Besides, she felt that he had every right to be upset; Mellie was threatening his family and his loyalty to his family is everything.

What made things even more interesting for Liv, was Mellie's behavior over all. If Mellie was truly happy with Andrew, aware of the divorce and all of the changes that would happen as a result. The question is, why is she acting like a crazed lunatic? Liv thought for a moment and the answer came through clear as day.

Mellie is angry because she can't let go of her old life. She didn't want Fitz, or to be with him. But she still wanted what being with him afforded her. She wanted and missed the status of being FLOTUS. So getting the notification about the will changing, confirms that her life is no longer what it was, and Fitz has moved on.

Liv always knew that Mellie certainly was not her and Fitz's biggest cheerleader. But what was intriguing was the look on Mellie's face, when Fitz congratulated Andrew on him and Mellie's relationship, wishing them well, when he found out they were moving in together. Liv remembers how upset Mellie looked; which was the opposite of how she should've looked. She thought to herself this whole time, Mellie has been playing a game that she has clearly lost.

First, she's angry Fitz initiated the divorce, and talked her into following along with a plan, which made it happen seamlessly. Second, Fitz is still President, getting remarried, and having another baby, with little to no resistance politically. Third, her relationship with her children is strained at best; even her toddler has resentment toward her. Lastly, she's now stuck in a relationship with someone she was using to make Fitz jealous, and it didn't work.

All of this ran through Liv's head at the speed of light, and it all made perfect sense. Especially when she considers the run in she had with Mellie. After their Mellie and Fitz's argument, due to Mellie's unwillingness to leave well enough alone. She came by the White house to pick up Teddy for a visit.

Surprisingly, she came with Andrew which was unusual, and when she found out Fitz wasn't there she seemed disinterested and upset. When Teddy was brought down by the nanny; he went directly to Liv and gave her a hug and kiss. Unfortunately, she had to nudge him to go to Mellie, and he reluctantly went with her when they left.

At this point; Liv feels like she's uncovered the answers to the universe. The only question now, is how to use this information to control, or at least calm interactions with Mellie. After further thought, the only thing that makes sense, is not engaging her; regardless of her antics. She knows Mellie is the one who needs to change not them.

All they can do is let her be, and not allow her to cause issues in their relationship. Despite wanting to remove Mellie from her brain; Liv feels she needs to talk to Fitz about her thoughts concerning her. But doesn't want to wake him to do it; she decides to talk with him later about it, because she is sure, with Mellie being this angry, she is definitely going to be up to something else soon.

Liv rests some, but not as well as Fitz; he got a full blown nap. She knew he was tired; since he didn't get in till this morning, had a session with her, had a teleconference after that for a few hours, and then went with her to her appointment. So yes, he was definitely due a nap. About an hour before they land he wakes up. "Hey there sleepy head." She says smiling at him, as he holds her hand. He replies, "Hey, why aren't you resting?"

"I'm fine honey, I'm just relaxing; you deserve some sleep with your schedule." She says being considerate. With sincerity he replies, "Thank you for being understanding." Liv smiles and says, "You're very welcome." She says as they kiss.

When the kiss ends, Fitz says, "Oh we still need to approve those photos." Liv replies, "Okay, pull them up on your phone." They settle on their favorite ones, and then request the extras be cataloged, and sent back to them in an album.

An hour later they land in Santa Barbara California. There are 3 armored black SUV's waiting for them. Liv and the family ride together; while the others are distributed between the other two vehicles. As they make the trek from the airport to the ranch, an hour ride. Everyone is anxious and tired. Liv is happy she planned for them to arrive 5 days ahead of the wedding, to accommodate jet lag.

When they arrive at the ranch; the scenery is as beautiful as she remembered. There are trees and grass as far as the eye can see. The image of the horses and cows roaming free on the land, is very calming and peaceful. As they turn onto the main driveway; the cars continue past the guest housing. Fitz looks at her for confirmation of what's happening.

She says, "I think everyone would be more comfortable, and accessible in the main house." He nods as he says, "Okay, that makes sense; but I guess this trip, sex will be confined to our room huh?" He whispers in her ear with a devious smile afterwards. They share a private laugh and a kiss, as the car comes to a stop in front of the main house.


	32. Chapter 34

The main house is 60,000 square feet; the inside boasts 14 bedrooms, a movie theater, a gym, a hand ball court, an arcade, pool tables, a bowling alley, a full basketball court, and an outdoor pool. Outside there's a tennis court, a golf course, and a Pool house.

Harrison looks out the window as they park. To Huck he says, "I thought you said this was a ranch." Huck replies, "It is." Harrison responds, "From where Camelot. This looks nothing like the Ponderosa." His remark makes everyone in his car chuckle. As they exit the vehicles; they are greeted by the hospitality staff at the door, and led into the den.

Everyone except for Fitz, Liv, Jerry, Karen, and Teddy, go into the den as instructed by the hospitality director. However, Fitz and Liv go into the kitchen to get a snack, While Teddy goes with one of the nannies, and Karen and Jerry go to their rooms.

As the group gets settled; the director gives an overview, of how the Grant estate is ran. She covers meals, room features, and services available on the ranch; such as, 24 hour housekeeping, maintenance, and nanny services, and how to access those departments. The session is helpful, and very informative for everyone. Once the session ends; they are served refreshments, and escorted to their rooms.

In the kitchen Liv sits on Fitz's lap, as they eat fresh fruit and yogurt parfaits; found in the refrigerator. They are relaxing and unwinding from their trip, when a familiar voice of Mama Clara is heard by both of them, setting someone straight. Fitz and Liv both laugh, as they hear her coming toward the kitchen.

At the last minute, Liv tries to move to a chair out of respect; but Fitz says, "She doesn't care Liv its fine. She's seen us in more compromising positions than this." She has to agree; she's caught them a time or two, so this is nothing by comparison. So she stays put, but oddly she's still unsure of what Mama Clara will say or think.

As Mama Clara enters the kitchen; she shouts with joy when she sees them sitting at the table. "Oh my babies are here!" She says with delight. They both smile and get up to hug her; Liv loves Mama Clara, she always makes her feel comfortable and special. She never judged her and Fitz, even when they would come to the house in the past together.

She knew about Fitz's arranged marriage from the start, and fought about it with Fitz's father often. She was like a mother to Fitz, and tried her best to protect him from his father. He loved her because she always gave him a safe haven, when his father's wrath became too much for him to handle.

"Hello Mama Clara; we've missed you." Liv says with glee. "Yes we have, especially your food." Replies Fitz with a smile. "Well I have missed you both too, and don't you worry. I have your favorites lined up this week." She says smiling with love.

They all share smiles, and then she says, "Let me look at you Livy; how far along are you honey?" She's checking her out, and having her spin around. Mama Clara was genuine and honest in everything she did and said. Which is another reason why Liv and Fitz love her so much.

Liv says with joy, "I am 4 months and one week." Mama Clara replies, "Oh my, girl you surely don't look it. I would've guessed much earlier. But you've got time to pick up the belly. I see those hips are already spreading." Her words are framed by a smile, and her comment is one a mother would give her daughter. Therefore Liv takes no offense to it.

As Fitz watches their interaction, and still munches on his parfait. He says, "I'm thinking it's going to happen soon. We found out today; we are having twins a boy and a girl." He's beaming with his words, and Mama Clara sees his glee, as she says, "My goodness that's special Fitz. I am so happy for you both." She's laughing and clapping, which makes both Fitz and Liv laugh too. She's exceptionally happy for them, and they appreciate her joy.

All of a sudden their conversation is interrupted by a timer on the oven; they didn't smell it before, but now the familiar aroma hits them both. It's barbeque stuffed pork chops; their mouths start to water, just imagining them. Mama Clara sees the look in both of their eyes; she knows they love her pork chops.

Grinning Liv asks, "Mama Clara are those what we think they are?" She replies, "Yes Livy; I made them just for yawl." Fitz excitedly says, "I cannot wait till dinner." She responds, "Well you will have to young man. Now you two go ahead and get settled; so I can tend to these chops." Her tone has love and bossiness all rolled into one. Fitz and Liv laugh as they hug her once again, and let her go about her kitchen duties. They now feel officially at home; you're not at home if you haven't been kicked out the kitchen yet, by Mama Clara. Walking out of the kitchen; Fitz says, "Yup, we are home." Liv laughs as she says, "Indeed we are, and it feels good."

As they head to their room; they pass back by the den, and notice it is empty. Fitz says, "They must have gotten done, and escorted to their rooms already." Once they get to their room; Fitz goes to the bathroom, as Liv looks out the window, staring at the pool house off in the distance. She recalls how they often made love there, when they came here in the past.

This house in general has some great memories for them. As she is consumed by her thoughts; Fitz comes up behind her, holding her and kissing her neck. He smiles as he says, "Somebody is reminiscing huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yes a little, the pool house brings back memories." He replies, "From what I recall; the memories have allot of screaming involved." Suddenly, in the moment. They both feel it, life for them is very different now. This is their first time here as a legit couple. He holds her tightly; they just want to be in this moment together.

Unfortunately, there's a knock at the door. "Come in" Fitz says, as they both turn toward the door. Jerry says, "Hi dad and Liv. Is it okay if Karen and I skip dinner tonight? Some of our friends want to hang out." Fitz smiles as he teases his son; he says, "We've been here 30 minutes, and your ditching us already huh?" Jerry smiles as he replies, "It's not like that dad; we just miss our friends that's all."

Fitz understands and says, "Okay its fine. You two can go ahead. We are still doing the barbecue here tomorrow though right?" Jerry replies, "Yes sir. We are, and Karen and I will be here the whole time. So we can spend time with everyone." Fitz nods as he says, "Okay, but we need to talk to you and your sister before you go though. Can you tell her to come here for a minute?"

He responds, "Okay hold on." As he texts Karen; Fitz shakes his head. He thinks to himself; why not go get her. She's probably in her room down the hall. But this is how most people communicate nowadays; he was guilty of using it too at times. So he couldn't complain too much.

Karen comes in a few minutes later; they are all in the sitting area of the master bedroom. "Hey everybody what's up?" She asks with a smile. Fitz replies, "Hey, have a seat honey; we have something to tell you and Jerry." Both kids look concerned and unsure of what is going on. Karen asks, "Did we do something wrong?"

Fitz and Liv smile, as in unison they say, "No, not at all." Which makes them all laugh. Fitz looks at Liv and takes her hand, then looks at the kids. He says, "We want to let you two know; you're going to have two new siblings in a few months." The kids look at them, and each other and smile with joy.

"Congrats you two that is great!" They say as they hug both of them. Liv is relieved at their response. She says, "I'm so happy you both are okay with this news." Jerry replies, "Yeah it's totally fine Liv, wow twins. That's amazing. What's the genders?

"A boy and a girl." Says Liv with a smile. Karen responds, "That's cool. Teddy will have playmates." Liv replies, "Yeah that's true." Fitz is very happy to see their response, and sees the relief on Liv's face. He says, "It's great you two are so excepting of the family getting bigger; we really appreciate your support." Karen responds, "No problem dad; we love you two together. So you will always have our support."

The sentiment warms Liv's heart. Again she is worried for nothing when it comes to giving them the news. Fitz then says, "By the way. We haven't told your mother yet. So don't mention it to her. We will call her tomorrow." Jerry says, "Okay, no problem dad. Hey we are going to go unless there's something else you want to talk about." Fitz replies, "No nothing else. You're free to go." Liv says, "You two have fun, and be safe." As they walk out; they say, "We will."

As they sit together alone; still beaming in the moment. Liv says, "Wow that was easier than expected." He asks, "Why were you so worried about their reaction Liv? They already knew you were pregnant." She responds, "I don't know Fitz. I guess with the way Mellie acted, when you told her I was pregnant. I was expecting something different." Fitz is already annoyed with the current state between him and Mellie; now he is a little annoyed, Liv is allowing Mellie to affect their happiness.

He says, "Liv I need you to understand that the only people's opinion that matter here is ours. You have to stop looking to other people to support our happiness. I don't care what Mellie or anyone else thinks about us; not even the kids, and you shouldn't either." Liv can see he is upset with her for over thinking. But it's a habit that's difficult for her to break. Fitz now looks at Liv as she sits in thought. He knows she means well; but it had to be said. He takes her hand, as he says, "Liv look at me." She looks into his eyes, and he says, "Mellie doesn't care about your feelings; she only cares about herself. I seriously need you to stop caring about her, and her opinions. She doesn't deserve your kindness or understanding, because she doesn't appreciate it. You're the reason Karen even speaks to her after that mess with Andrew; yet she hasn't thanked you once."

Liv knows everything Fitz is saying is true. She is going above and beyond to appease someone, who plays such a small part in her life. She looks at him staring back at her; his eyes no longer filled with frustration. Now he appears calmer. She says, "Your right Fitz. I'm sorry; I just hoped that being the bigger person, would make things better. But I understand that only helps, if the other person is willing to try too.

Fitz is relieved he is getting through to her. He says, "That is exactly my point Liv. Stop caring about people who don't give a damn about you or us, and our happiness." Liv touches his face as she says, "Thank you for putting up with me." He smiles as he replies, "You're stuck with me Liv; you don't have to thank me. I love you despite your flaw of being too damn nice." They both laugh and smile at his comment.


	33. Chapter 35

Fitz kisses her lips sweetly, as he says, "I love you." She smiles as she replies, "I love you too." The kiss deepens in a matter of seconds; she feels his hand on her thigh going up her skirt. She prepares to feel him please her below, but the dinner bell rings. Fitz acts like he doesn't hear it, but Liv stops him.

She says, "We have guests Fitz. We have to go to dinner." He doesn't want to listen to her, but he knows she is right. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, she says, "I know your disappointed honey. But we can make it up tonight." Fitz smiles as he replies, "I'm going to hold you to that." They smile at each other as he takes her hand, helping her off the couch, and they go downstairs for dinner.

When they join everyone at the dining room table, Fitz says, "Before we begin, I wanted to ask if everyone is enjoying their accommodations?" David excitedly replies, "I think I can speak for everyone by saying yes, we are absolutely in heaven." Everyone nods in agreement with him. Huck says, "I've never seen a TV that big before up close." Everyone laughs as he references the 50 inch plasmas in every room.

Fitz is glad all is well for everyone. So he says, "Good I am glad you're all happy. Let's eat." The food looks and tastes delicious. Dinner is Barbeque Stuffed Pork Chops with Collard Greens, and Corn Pudding. Dessert was Strawberry Short Cake. Dinner goes well, great conversations are taking place among the group. All thru dinner Fitz and Liv steal glances at one another and share smiles. They are truly behaving like a couple in love.

After the main course and just before dessert is served, they announce their baby news. Liv gets everyone's attention and says, "Everyone, today we found out we are having twins, a boy and girl." The room erupts with joy and surprisingly a toast is given by Cyrus. "Cheers to the happy couple; we are all wishing you an eternity of love and happiness, with plenty of babies." He ends his statement with a genuine smile of love and support. Both Liv and Fitz thank him for his kind words, and appreciate his genuine kindness.

After the toast they eat dessert and have various conversations. They discuss the upcoming wedding, her pregnancy, and various hot topics of the world. The overall night is a lot of fun; once dessert is over, everyone retires to their rooms to recover from their travel, and enjoy the comforts of their rooms.

Fitz and Liv are the last to go upstairs as courteous hosts. After the staff clears the table, they are left in the dining room alone talking. Fitz takes her hand helping her to her feet, and taking her into his arms. As she stares into his blue eyes, she feels herself slipping away. He holds her tight and close, as he kisses her softly, slowly, and perfectly. The pace of the kiss lights both of their fires; his hands massage her ass as she rubs his neck, turning him on even more.

He kisses on her neck, as he leans her up against the wall. She can feel his erection against her thigh; her arousal is rising fast. Unwilling to wait any longer, and knowing she's as anxious as he is to get the party started. He picks her up carrying her up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Upon entering the room; he lays her on the bed, and he removes his shoes and clothes. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he disrobes; he takes in her beauty. When he's ready to play; he climbs on top of her as helps her undress, while kissing her romantically, and stripping her of her clothes.

As she lies in front of him naked, and ready. He surveys her body at first; the love and passion in his eyes are unmistakable. She moans as he massages her breasts, and they share deep kisses. He can feel the tension in her body.

He knows she's hot and ready to blow like a shaken soda. As he sits back on his knees between her legs, he reaches over to grab the baby oil from the night stand. He drips the oil onto her breasts and stomach. She smiles as she stares at him. She asks, "What are you doing?" With confidence he smiles, as he says, "I'm making you feel good; be patient." She relents and allows him to work, without interference.

He begins massaging her body with the oil. His hands glide over her skin; his touch feels like silk ribbons, gliding all over her body. "Oh My God Fitz," she moans. He hits pressure points she didn't know she had, causing her body to fully relax. He slides his hands up her thighs, and focuses on the area right outside her folds.

He presses there with his thumbs, rubbing in a circular motion. She grabs his thighs moaning, "Mmmm that's the spot baby." She feels her clit twinge, as he rubs her. She can't believe how good his touch feels. She is on the cusp of ascendancy, just by his touch. As he sees her body's reaction to his touch; his arousal also begins to peak. He knows she's about to burst like a water balloon meeting hot pavement.

Suddenly, her back arches and she grabs his thighs, as she thrusts her hips and moans louder, "Ooh Fitz Baby Mmmmm. Don't stop." It feels so good; her arousal wall is about to shatter. He leans down to kiss her as he continues the massage, and she thrusts faster and faster, until she grips his neck and moans, "Oh, Oh, Oh, God," as the tension leaves her body.

She stares into his eyes as he stares back at her. Coming down off her orgasm, she wants him now and he wants her too. He enters her as he gazes into her eyes. He loves the look on her face when she receives him. Her gushiness makes him moan, "MMMMM Livy," as he strokes her gradually and firmly. She moans back, "OOOOOH Fitz." As he maintains his pace, thrusting in a sensual rhythmic pattern; they both feel every motion. It's super erotic and their climaxes are on the cusp.

His pace intensifies, as he dips his hips with every thrust. She moans "Oh Yeah Baby. MMMM You know I Like That." She's overcome with pleasure and passion, as she squeezes his ass, and starts to thrust, as she feels her cunt tingle. He feels and smells so good, she can barely hold on. His muscles are bulging, and his brow is glistening. She sees the intensity in his eyes; he's biting his lip and he's completely focused on pleasing her.

He bends down to kiss her slowly and sweetly. His kiss makes her wetter as she moans, "Oh Baby It's So Good," between kisses. Despite his kisses, he never breaks his stride rhythm. She feels her climax at the door and his as well, as he pulsates and grunts, "Oh Damn." Despite clearly slipping off the edge; he's still stroking as he prepares to explode. She grabs his face and says, "MMMMM Cum With Me Baby." As she squeezes his dick with her muscles and speeds up the pace. She knows he's on the edge, and she wants all of him right now.

Fitz sees the passion in her eyes, and feels his climax at the door, as she squeezes him internally. He matches her speed and let's go, as he kisses her. Together they create the perfect momentum, as they both ascend in sync, and it feels so damn good, they cannot speak at first.

They just lay in silence staring and smiling at each other. When the silence ends she says, "I love you so much." Fitz looks at her, and he sees something different in her eyes. But still replies. "I love you too." Liv feels a stronger connection between them in the moment.

She hugs him tighter. He looks down at her again. She has tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Livy?" he asks with kindness in his voice. She looks at him and says, "I don't know," as she buries her head in his chest. Fitz holds her saying nothing just comforting her.

He knows that being pregnant, she has hormones firing from every angle, and sometimes behavior changes can happen unexpectedly. He simply holds her until she doesn't need it anymore. Once she lessens her grip; he looks at her again.

She's smiling at him now. He smiles back as he asks, "Are you okay?" She replies, "Yes I'm fine; thank you for letting me have my moment." He leans down to kiss her, and she returns the kiss. It was a sweet moment they shared, as he holds her in his arms until they fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 36

Liv awakes to seeing Fitz getting dressed. She looks at the clock, it's 5:00 am. She knows he is going to go work out, and decides she'll do the same. She sits up as he looks over at her. "Good morning," he says to her with a smile. "Good morning," She replies. He sees her get out of bed; "where are you going this early?" He asks with a smile.

"To the bathroom and then to the pool for a swim, if you don't mind." She says smiling, with some sarcasm. He smiles back and says, "Okay, but take secret service with you. I don't want you swimming alone Liv." She loves how protective he is of her. She walks over to him, and kisses his lips. "I will; now go have a good workout." She says as he walks out, and she goes into the bathroom.

After dressing for her swim; she calls a secret service agent to meet her at the pool. As she walks the halls of the house leading to the downstairs and to the pool. Liv remembers every spot where she and Fitz have had an encounter or two. Their freakiness makes her laugh. Initially she thought maybe forbidden love was the reason they had such intense sex.

But even now nothing has changed regardless of pregnancy, and their engagement. He can still get her wet just by his touch or a kiss, and sometimes just a look. There's just something about him, which always has her hot for him, like no other man she has ever been with in her life.

He is truly her soul mate she thought. Not just because of the sex; but because of everything else. He makes her feel loved and adored; he understands her, even when she doesn't understand herself. He loves her without judgment or cause; he just loves her completely, knowing all her flaws, which is something she never felt from anyone else except her mother.

Liv sits down at the pool in deep thought; her mind switches to her mother and her loss, as she puts her feet in the water. Losing her mother at 13 in a car accident, was devastating to her, and her father sending her away to boarding school immediately after her death, didn't help much either. She felt alone and unloved as a result, and she never developed many quality relationships in her life.

As an only child her mother was her everything; her friend and confidant. She misses her mother desperately in this moment. Here she is experiencing all of these great moments without her. As Liv processes her feelings, she slips into the water.

Swimming always relaxes her and always helps her think better. After 2 hours of swimming and thought processing, the secret service agent advises her of the time. So she gets out of the pool, to get ready for breakfast and start her day.

Although refreshed she is still feeling a little down about her mother. As she starts to walk back to her room, she begins to feel something is different around her. She isn't a religious person, but she is spiritual. As she passes the kitchen, she hears her name. She turns to look and it's Mama Clara. "Good Morning Liv." She says with a warm smile. "Good Morning Mama Clara." She says with a smile.

Liv sees the look in her eyes, and it's different. As she looks into her eyes, Mama Clara says, "I saw you swimming this morning, as I finished my morning prayers, and you looked so sad. I noticed some sadness in your spirit yesterday, but I didn't say anything. It's the type of sadness that only a motherless child can express." She touches Liv's hand with care. As she asks, "Am I right?" Liv looks at Mama Clara and nods yes. While looking at her Liv sees kindness, understanding, and compassion in her eyes.

Mama Clara goes on to say, "Know that even though your mother isn't here Liv, in the physical form. Her presence is all around you. Especially now, as you await the birth of your children and get married. She's always there so don't be sad; she sees you I promise." Her words settle her immensely, the off feeling she had before is fading.

Liv stares into her eyes, and she could swear she felt a familiar touch in Mama Clara's hand, in that moment. Liv smiles at her and hugs her; she felt like her mother's angel heard her cry, and responded to comfort her.

Liv takes in the moment, and says, "Thank you so much Mama Clara. I really appreciate you." Mama Clara responds with a smile, as she says, "You're very welcome honey. I am just a vessel for the Lord; I do as he says." Her smile is bright and encouraging toward Liv, a true comfort in her time of need.

Liv smiles back as she says, "Well I better go; it looks like breakfast will be ready soon." Mama Clara replies, "Yes it will be, and I have to get going myself. Have a great day Liv." They share a hug, and Liv says, "You too Mama Clara, and again thank you." She replies, "You're welcome honey. Smile and be happy." Liv smiles as she says, "I will."

As Liv walks away, she has a sense of peace she didn't have before. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She appreciated the reassurance, her mother's spirit was present. The thought makes her happy.

She heads to their room feeling much more balanced, and clear headed. When she gets to the room, Fitz is in the shower. She strips and decides to join him. Initially, she watches as he washes his body and rinses. The water pouring down, onto his perfectly sculptured muscles, gives her instant arousal. Damn he's so fine she thinks, as she continues to stare. Sometimes she can't believe how lucky she is to have him as hers.

Ready to join in the fun; she steps into the shower with him, as he turns to face her. "Hey sexy." She says with a smile. He smiles back saying, "Hey beautiful." As she walks into his waiting arms, her eyes run the length of his body, as she settles on the erection he's sporting. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her intensely.

She melts into his arms as he kisses her. She feels him squeeze her ass, making her clit tingle. She reaches down and strokes his cock, making him moan. "Mmmmm Livy." He says as she stares into his eyes. Her desire for him grows, as she turns around and presses her ass against him. He grabs her waist, as she bends forward, and she feels him pull her into him.

His hands are so powerful, and with one motion; she feels him slide inside her, as they both exhale a moan of, "Ahhhh." His pace is balanced as he lets her body adjust, then the rhythm and pace change as they synchronize their thrusts.

The motion is so pleasurable she begins to moan, Oh Baby. MMMM." As their momentum picks up and she feels him vibrating, as her clit throbs. He's lost in her wetness, and the motions of their bodies moving together.

He moans "Damn It Livy. Mmmm Baby." She feels him speed up and knows they are both close. The feeling is amazing; she moans in return as she says, "Yes Baby, Faster Oh Yes Mmmm." She's ready to feel his release, so she flexes her internal muscles, and he starts smacking her ass hard and fast.

She can't take it any longer, so she arches her back as she rubs her clit, and she explodes with him simultaneously. As he pumps his goodness into her, she hears him still grunting, and feels him still griping her waist. She senses his heightened sensitivity post orgasm; so she politely stays still, as he finishes.

He then rubs and kisses the back of her neck, as she stands up and faces him. They embrace as he says, "Damn, I love you baby." She sees the satisfaction in his eyes, as she smiles at him, and says, I Love u too baby. That was really good." Fitz replies, "Yes as always."

They clean up and get out of the shower. As they dry off and dress for breakfast, they talk about their day. He asks, "So what's on the agenda today?" She replies, "Well first the girls, James, and I are going shopping, along with Ella and Teddy. We should be back around 2:30. Second, you and I have a menu tasting at 3pm. What about you?" He responds, "I plan to hang out with the guys a little. Probably some golfing and some skeet shooting, nothing fancy." She replies, "Sounds like a plan."

As she finishes dressing; he says, "Hey I saw you talking with Mama Clara this morning; was she gossiping about me?" She smiles as she says, "No, Mr. President. Everything is not always about you. She was helping me out a little this morning, with some spiritual guidance." He replies, "Ahh yes, she has a knack for detecting troubled souls."

Liv agrees, she did just that; she comforted her troubled soul, and it was much needed. Liv replies, "Yeah she is a remarkable woman; we are lucky to have her in our lives." He responds, "I agree; I'm glad she was able to help you settle your thoughts Livy. I know your missing your mom. Anything I can do?" She replies, "No Fitz; you've done more than you know. Just by loving me." She smiles at him, as they share a sweet kiss.

Their moment is broken by the breakfast bell; they laugh and head off to breakfast. Breakfast is fantastic; eggs, bacon, sausage, omelets, grits, and pancakes and waffles. As they enter the dining room; everyone is present including Ella and Teddy, in their booster seats. Liv loves to watch them eat, they are incredibly adorable in her eyes.

Upon finishing breakfast Liv, James, the ladies, and the little ones head off to shop and have fun. While they are off on their shopping spree; the other men hang out at the house golfing, skeet shooting, and bowling.

Liv and her group have a great day, she finds some cute maternity lingerie, and purchases some new underwear as well, to accommodate her changing body. While shopping, Liv and Abby have a little time together to talk about Liv's thought's concerning Mellie. Liv fills Abby in on her thoughts. Considering she has already told her the story about the blow up Mellie and Fitz had; she feels like Abby can help her settle her thoughts once and for all.

After listening to Liv's thoughts; Abby says, "I agree with your perspective Liv; however, her reasons for being cruel and evil to you are irrelevant. She needs to let go, and you need to stop trying to reassess her and her bull shit. I'm siding with Fitz on this one girl; treat her with a long handled spoon, and keep it moving."


	35. Chapter 37

Liv knew Abby was right; maybe Mellie is hurting, But that doesn't give her the right to hurt others. She's glad she ran this by Abby first, before talking to Fitz. Because she understands it sounds as if she is making excuses for Mellie, when that was not her intention. She will still share her thoughts with Fitz, but she will do so in a better way.

They finish shopping around 2:30pm, and make it back to the house, just about 10 minutes late for the menu tasting. James, Ella and the ladies go to their rooms to get dressed for pool time. While Liv rushes into the dining room for the tasting. Fitz and Mama Clara are sitting at the table talking, when she comes in with Teddy.

When Teddy sees Fitz he screams, "Daddy, daddy," running into his arms, as Fitz smiles. He says to Teddy, "Hey buddy, did you miss daddy today?" He replies, "Yes." Fitz asks, "Did you and Livy have fun?" He smiles as he says, "Yes!"

Liv loves how happy Teddy is all the time; it's so sweet. She could watch Fitz and Teddy's interaction all day; it's the cutest exchange. Fitz looks up at Liv smiling; as the kitchen staff places all the food samples on the table, as Mama Clara directs. Liv watches as he hugs Teddy. He gives her a kiss and says, "Hi." She responds, "Hi." With a smile.

Liv then recognizes her tardiness, and says, "Sorry we are late Mama Clara." She's hoping she isn't mad at her. Mama Clara says, "No problem Liv; you weren't that late. I have everything ready for you two to taste. Rachelle will take Teddy for you; have a seat honey." Fitz hands Teddy to Rachelle, one of the nannies on staff. "Rachelle will take you to play for a while, and then we will go get in the pool okay?" Says Fitz. "Okay daddy. Love you" he says.

Fitz smiles and says, I love you too buddy." Teddy goes with the nanny willingly, and Liv takes a seat next to Fitz. After she settles into her seat; he kisses her in a way letting her know they have unfinished business. Liv feels her fire light; she rubs his thigh under the table after the kiss. He whispers in her ear, "Upstairs after this." With a lustful look. She replies, "Okay." With a smile.

Everything is delicious from the appetizers through the main course; they are both very pleased with the menu, as well as the taste and presentation of everything. "Mama Clara everything is really good." Says Liv. "I agree, it's beyond good Mama Clara; it's delicious." Says Fitz, while stuffing his face and smiling; making Liv and Mama Clara laugh.

Filled with pride, Mama Clara says, "Well I am glad you both like everything; I stand behind the food we produce here. Oh, your cake tasting will be done on Wednesday, at 1pm. Is that going to be okay?" Liv replies, "Yes that's fine." She responds, "Good, if there is nothing else; that concludes the tasting, and you two are free to go." She smiles as she leaves the room, and the kitchen staff begins clearing the table.

Fitz and Liv still sit at the table talking. He asks, "How was your day?" She replies, "Oh it was great. She shows him pictures of Teddy and Ella playing in the play area at the mall and eating lunch. They look so happy; both Fitz and Liv enjoy watching them together. He says, "Wow they had a good time huh?" She replies, "It sure appears that way; they are so fun."

He notices her shopping bag and asks, "What's in the bag?" She responds, "Some new lingerie, bras and panties, nosey man." He grins as he says, "MMMMM, do I get to see those?" She loves how sexy he makes her feel, regardless of all the weight she's gaining. She smiles as she says, "Yes, if you're good. I will model them for you." He responds, "Damn, I can't wait." They smile at each other, and share kisses.

When the kiss breaks, she asks, "Where's everyone?" He replies, "Oh some are by the pool, in the pool, or downstairs in the arcade." She asks, "Did you guys have fun?" He replies, "Yeah we did. Not surprisingly, Huck blew us all away at skeet shooting." They both break into a hearty laugh.

He continues, as he says, "Harrison and Cyrus killed it on the golf course; but I was able to hold them off." He smiles with pride, as she says, "That's good baby." She gives him a kiss, and once again their fires light, and they head upstairs to their room, to capitalize on the moment.

As they enter the room she strips on the way to the bed. Before Fitz gets to her, she is completely naked. He smiles as he strips too; he loves how they are always on the same page sexually. Liv smiles as he lays on top of her, kissing her deeply. His hands are so strong, yet he touches her with just the right amount of sensitivity.

He caresses her body masterfully; she can feel her climax increasing, as he massages her breasts, and licks her sensitive nipples. "MMMMM Fitz." She moans, as he slides down her body, stopping to rub and kiss her belly. She smiles at him as he smiles at her. "I love you Livy." He says, as she replies, "I love you too baby."

He continues down to her dripping honey pot; he spreads her legs wide, and kisses her from her lower inner thigh, all the way up to her folds. Since pregnancy, she is super sensitive in this area; her back arches and she moans, 'OOOOH Fitz MMMM, that feels so good." He spends time kissing, licking, and massaging her inner thighs.

The stimulation drives her wild, and greatly intensifies her wetness, beyond belief. Fitz can feel her body tense; he knows she is close to climaxing. He licks her folds slowly and meticulously, tasting her essence, as drops escape between her folds. She moans incessantly, as she says, "Oh Baby. Stop Teasing Me." Fitz licks her crease and opens her folds with his fingers.

Her juices run free as he wraps his tongue around her clit; she moans, "MMMMMM Baby Don't Stop." As he slurps and sucks her cunt, she matches his head movements with her thrusts. They are in perfect rhythm. He feels she is even closer to hitting her arousal ceiling; he slips his fingers deep into her core on pace with their cadence.

She's pulling his hair and moaning wildly; she's about to explode, and he can feel it. He's getting super excited too, as he oscillates below. But he wants the pay-off of tasting her sweetness first. Here it comes, he can feel it. "Oh, Oh, Fitz. Oh God." She moans as her back arches, and she pulls his hair while locking his head between her legs. He laps up her juices like a hungry cat, drinking milk from a bowl.

As her orgasm passes through her body; she relinquishes her hold on him. He slides up her body and kisses her deeply; the taste of her on his tongue makes her hotter. Their kisses drip with fire and passion; she feels his erection between her legs, the rigidity is insane.

His aggression is raging, she can feel it. He's squeezing her ass as he kisses her, and her wetness is intensifying at the thought of him taking her from behind. She whispers in his ear, "Let me turn-over." Fitz sits up with a lustful look, allowing her to change positions, as he helps her get into place.

He runs his hands up and down her inner thighs, massaging them from behind, and making her moan. He feels her wetness on her thighs; he is aching to feel her. She feels his hand on her hips, and then she feels him slip inside as she moans, "Oh Yes Baby," and he moans, "AHHH Livy, MMMM". She's sloppy wet; just as he prefers. She lets him set the tone; his pace is smooth and deliberate. Her arousal is rising, but maintainable. She wants this to last as long as possible, it feels too good to stop.

She feels him massaging her ass as he thrusts, as well as his pulsations inside her. She knows he's close; the tempo quickens, and he starts smacking her ass, which causes her clit to twinge. "Oh Baby MMMM," she moans. He feels her tightening up, as her clit is stiffening.

Her wetness is flowing; he doesn't want to let go yet, but he is too close to stop it. "Oh Livy Damn, MMMMM Baby." He moans, as he smacks her ass, and thrusts faster and faster. She feels him gripping her waist, as his aggression spikes. He starts slamming into her faster and harder then she could imagine.

She's flowing like a river as her wall breaks; she's about to fall off the edge. She Yells, "Oh Fitz don't stop! Oh Fuck. I'm Cumming baby MMMMM!" Fitz feels her fall over the edge, as he slides to the edge himself; he's trying to fight it, but falls into a zone of continuous strong rhythmic thrusts for several minutes, as he smacks her from behind, until he explodes and screams, "AAHHH FUCK MMMMM!" As he continues to thrust, and he pumps into her for several minutes still unable to move. They are trapped by orgasm; their breathing calms down, and their body functions return allowing them to separate, as they lay down on the bed.


	36. Chapter 38

In the aftermath Liv slides into his arms staring at him. He's lying with his eyes closed; she knows he's just recuperating. She says, "You can't leave me for three weeks again Fitz." Fitz hears the tremor in her voice. He opens his eyes as he says, "Livy I had to go you know that, and you had to stay for your doctor's visits." He's caressing her face, and looking into her eyes. She replies, "I know. But when you were gone. I missed you so much. I didn't think I could take it. If something had happened to you Fitz. I…." She says as she begins to sob.

Fitz knows nothing he can say will change anything. She is just expressing how she felt. So he lets her cry; she knows there is really nothing he can do to prevent going away. This is his job, a product of being the President of the United States. But Liv appreciates him letting her vent and cry, without interruption. He just holds her and rubs her back.

When she finishes; she kisses him sweetly. He says, "I don't want you to worry about me like that baby. Nothing bad is going to happen to me. You're stuck with me." She replies, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He responds, "Me either."

They share a kiss, and she says, "Thank you baby." He responds, "You're welcome Livy. Maybe the next time; you will come with me, okay?" She smiles and says, "Okay." Fitz knows the merry-go-round of hormones all too well; he's learned not to try to understand her emotional outbursts. Just be understanding, and let her talk it through. Eventually, she will settle down and level out.

Minutes later after basking in the ambiance of their latest session; they chat for a bit. She asks, "Did you call Mellie?" He sighs as he says, "Unfortunately yes." She responds, "I take it she was her charming self." He replies, "You guessed it. But I could care less." She nods as she says, "I know babe. But thanks for calling her. I appreciate it." He responds, "You're welcome."

After sharing a quick kiss; they dress and go hang out with their guests. When they get to the pool area; Jerry and Karen are there as promised. But with a group of their friends, and everyone seems to be having a blast. Music is playing, the grill is going, and there is immense happiness and joy in the air.

Liv looks out onto the grass, as Teddy and Ella run free with the nannies watching them; Ella has on the cutest bathing suit, with a cover up, and Teddy has on adorable swim trunks, and a tee shirt. She motions to the nannies to bring the kids over, and she and James get into the water with them.

Fitz loves watching Liv with Teddy, or kids in general. Karen comes up to Fitz as he watches them. Karen says, "She's a great mother." Fitz replies, "Yeah she is; she's a natural." Karen asks, "How did mom take the twin news?" Fitz looks at her and says, "As to be expected." Karen knows exactly what he means.

So she says, "Don't let her bitterness destroy your happiness with Liv dad." Fitz looks at her and says, "Don't worry honey; nothing is going to ruin what I have with Liv." He replies with confidence. Karen is happy to hear him say that; she knows that Liv is important to him, and she knows how spiteful her mother can be.

Despite his distaste for Mellie; Fitz doesn't want any of his kids caught up in their drama. So he says, "Karen I need you and Jerry to understand, whatever is going on between me and your mother, doesn't concern you. So please don't take on my burden with her for me, or vice versa okay?" Karen smiles at her dad; she knows he wants to keep the peace, and she likes that he always tries to be considerate of her and Jerry's feelings, when talking about their mother. She says, "Yes daddy. I understand. But just remember, Jerry and I are not little kids anymore dad. We are old enough to see and understand things for ourselves." She is beaming with confidence after her statement.

Fitz puts his arm around her and thinks to himself; somewhere along the way, his baby girl grew up. He replies, "Your right Karen. You are not a little girl anymore; you're a young woman now, and I appreciate you as such. But right now. I am feeling a little childish; let's go throw your brother in the water." He takes her hand and they gang up on Jerry, to get him in the pool. Successful in their mission; they slap a high five as everyone looks on with laughter, including Jerry.

After all the horseplay by the pool, a great meal, relaxing with family and friends. The fun night comes to an end, with Liv giving Teddy his bath, and putting him to bed. Afterwards she climbs into bed and lies down, while Fitz talks to her belly, making the babies move for him. His face lights up every time it happens; like it is the first time.

Liv loves how sweet he looks. She says to him, "I saw you with Karen today at the pool. You two have a little father daughter time?" He looks up at her as he says, "Yeah a little; it's hard to believe she and Jerry are half grown, 18 and 19. Damn I'm old."

He chuckles. She replies, "You're not old Fitz; you're just experienced." She smiles as she kisses him lightly, and he says, "Thanks babe." She replies, "You're welcome," As he continues to talk to her belly, she continues to revel in how happy they are in the moment.

They make the best of their time; by deciding on names for the babies. Liv still wants their son to have Fitz's name, but doesn't want to infringe upon Jerry. So they name their son Thomas Fitzgerald, and their daughter Carolyn Maya. She figures they can call their son Tommy, and their daughter Carrie or Maya, using her middle name and her mother's first name. She finds it cute when he starts addressing her belly by their names. He loves his babies so much already, and that makes her love him even more.

As he talks to them she starts running her fingers through his hair, and rubbing his ears. He looks up at her smiling, as he says, "Looks like mommy is getting jealous Tommy and Carrie. So daddy will talk to you tomorrow." He kisses her belly and slides his hand between her thighs. He feels the wetness immediately; he flashes her a smile and moans, "MMMMMM."

He slides his fingers between her crease, and he rubs her cunt making her moan "MMMMM Fitz." As she rubs the back of his head, he feels the stiffness in her clit; discerning how close she is to her breaking point. Excitedly, he slips his fingers into her core, and manipulates her cunt with his thumb. "Oh Yeah Baby MMMM." She moans.

He lets her set the tempo, and he falls in sync with her motions, as she moans, "MMMM work it baby." He embraces her moans as he delves deeper and deeper into her, as she thrusts back and forth. "Cum For Me Livy," he whispers, and just like that her body responds to his request.

Her back arches as she grips his shoulders, and she screams as her wall breaks. Fitz feels her body spasm; she's completely frozen, as she says, "Don't move." Her body is super sensitive. Fitz considers moving, but decides to be nice and stay still, until her sensitivity reduces.

After a few minutes she's getting feeling back in her extremities, and feels him kissing her hip and up her body, as he leads back up to her lips. She feels him poking her in her thigh, as he lays beside her; she kisses him laying him flat on his back, as she straddles him. He loves the fire in her eyes. As she slides down his body; taking his dick into her hands. She squeezes it and slides her hands up and down his shaft, from the tip to the base, and back again.

He gasps with pleasure and excitement; he cannot help himself. He's palpitating with anticipation. As she bends down licking his tip; with pure lust in her eyes, and the sexiest voice he's ever heard. She asks, "Is this what you want baby?" He replies, "MMMMM yes Livy." He stares at her hungrily. She grins and then asks, "Really? Or is this what you want?" Surprisingly, she quickly deep throats him


	37. Chapter 39

The move catches him completely off guard; he sits up in surprise and pleasure as he says, "Oh My God Livy. MMMMM Damn!" She encases him inside her mouth, licking and sucking him like he is covered in her favorite ice cream. Her eyes focus on him as she works to please him and bring him to his arousal summit. She works feverishly to taste his goodness, not now, but right now. His pulsations let her know he is close, and the amount of pre cum flowing, also gives her fair warning too. "MMMMM you taste so good baby. I want more." She moans.

Fitz is so turned on, he's trying to hold back, but damn it she is literally sucking the life out of him. She sees the resistance in his eyes. But she bears down and sucks him so hard his back arches, and she feels the throbbing double. She looks up at him, but his head is back with his eyes closed. She hears him say, "Oh Fuck! Take It Baby!" He moans as he releases all of his milky sweetness into her mouth. He listens as she moans and groans tasting all of him, as he strokes the back of her head.

Once she cleans him thoroughly to her satisfaction; they kiss endlessly, as he massages her ass and her breasts. Feeling the need to take over the session; she straddles him, and starts rubbing her wet folds against his semi erection. She feels it expanding and her excitement builds; when fully ready for action, she slides down onto him, and begins riding him like a disorderly bull. She's so wet and hot for him, she is 90% ready to blow already. After a few more strokes, she feels her damn about to crash, but it doesn't. She just gets wetter with anticipation of the end arriving soon. Fitz loves when she is this horny, it means plenty of wetness for him to enjoy.

Her horniness makes her more vocal; she asks, "Is it wet enough baby?" He's speechless at first; she's bouncing on him rhythmically and sensually. He's trapped in pleasure. She's so wet she's sliding around on top of him, as she thrusts and works her hips. Finally finding his speech; he says, "Oh Livy Damn It Baby. It's So Good."

He moans, as she picks up the pace and he squeezes her breasts. She knows he's close, but she's closer. She's on the fast track, and unable to stop herself. As she says, "Oh Give It To Me Fitz." Begging him to release. She feels him pulsating and its turning her on more and more.

She grinds on him harder and faster, while flexing her internal muscles. Fitz grips her thighs, as he says, "Oh Shit Livy! MMMM." As he arches his back, his thighs begin to loosen. She's thrusting repeatedly as her damn breaks, and they both release simultaneously, as she moans "Oh Sweet Jesus MMMMM!" Completely breathless, she lays on his chest, with them both unable to move for a few minutes.

She stares into his eyes, as he strokes her back. They both feel Tommy and Carrie moving. She says, "I think we are disturbing them with all this activity." He replies, "They'll get used to it with us as their parents." They both laugh and cuddle. Liv gets comfortable in his arms, after she dismounts. They share a kiss, and he kisses her belly and says good night to her, Tommy and Carrie, as they drift off to sleep.

The next 4 days fly by like a whirl wind; with all the wedding prep going on. There are people everywhere everyday hanging a decoration, or installing something outside for the upcoming day. There are deliveries it seems like every 30 minutes. The excitement is more than she can handle. It is now the day before her wedding; she has her final dress fitting today, and she and the girls have their nail appointments. Lastly, the rehearsal dinner is also tonight. With everything going on at the ranch, in preparation for the wedding, the nail appointment is a welcomed retreat.

She looks at the clock, it's 7am; she had slept in and when she gets off the bed, and walks toward the bathroom, she remembers why. She feels some soreness between her legs, which makes her giggle; it's that kind of hurt so good soreness. It makes her recall the last few days of antics by her and Fitz.

The late night creeps to the pool house, the moment in the downstairs maintenance closet, the dining room, the kitchen, oh and the pool table, just to name a few. It's absolutely ridiculous when she thinks about how active they have been, over the last few days. It appears they were hell bent on making up for the time they spent apart.

After showering and dressing, she hears Fitz come into the bedroom; he is already dressed and changed from his work out. "Good morning beautiful lady; did you sleep well?" He says grinning. She replies, "Good morning handsome; yes I did thank you for asking. I take it you slept well too."

As he kisses her sweetly, he says, "Yes I did." She looks at his outfit and ironically, they match; he was wearing a blue shirt with khaki shorts, and she was wearing a blue top as well, with a khaki skirt. "Why are we matching today?" She asks smiling brightly. He replies, "Because we are always on the same page;" he says as he kisses her lovingly.

The breakfast bell sounds, and they head down to the dining room. She sees his phone light up, but he's not answering it. She figures it must be Mellie. That's the one call he always purposely lets go to voice mail, and calls back later or texts back, after listening to her message.

The call reminds Liv; she needs to talk to him about her thoughts concerning Mellie. As they enter the dining room, everyone is happy and ready to eat. "Good morning everyone," They both say, as everyone returns the greeting. The table is set with a grand breakfast once again, and Mama Clara says grace as always, before they dig in. While eating, everyone talks about today's activities; the vibe is very pleasant and special.

After breakfast Liv and the ladies head over to the guest house for their final fittings, as the gentlemen head down the hall to the Grant room, where their fittings are held. When Liv and the ladies arrive at the guest house, the seamstresses are ready for them. Each lady goes into a room and tries on her dress, as Liv waits to see them all come out.

One by one Karen, Abby, and Quinn come out and each woman looks absolutely gorgeous. Alyssa and Liv sit in awe as they look at them. "My goodness ladies, you are all so beautiful." Says Liv with a smile. "Yes absolutely beautiful." Says Alyssa.

The ladies are all smiles; the head seamstress looks at Liv, as she gives her approval. The seamstresses are happy she is satisfied with the fitting of the dresses. "Ms. Pope it's time for you to try on your dress. Let's see how you all look together." She says smiling. Liv stands up and walks into the room where her dress hangs waiting for her.

A seamstress helps her put her dress on. When she is done she takes a breath and walks out to meet the rest of the group. They all gasp when they see her; Liv doesn't know what to think. "Is it okay?" She asks with worry, as she hurries over to the full mirror to see herself.

When she steps in front of the mirror, she too is speechless; when her bridesmaids walk up behind her and she sees the complete view, she loses it. Tears stream down her face like a faucet on full blast. "Oh my goodness!" Says the head seamstress, as she hands her tissues, and now everyone around her tissues, because there isn't a dry eye in the room. Tears flow for some time, until they slow down, and the ladies are able to gather themselves. Thank goodness for waterproof make up they think. "Livy you look amazing." Says Abby, and the ladies agree nodding their heads.


	38. Chapter 40

Alyssa follows up saying, "Liv you are glowing, you look fantastic!" She says smiling with joy, and excitement. Seeing the complete look together, is what makes the biggest difference for Liv. The wedding colors are red, black and platinum; all of the ladies will wear deep red dresses, with platinum and black accessories and embellishments, and the gentleman will wear black tuxedos, with red bow ties. Liv's dress is platinum; A Vera Wang custom gown which fits her like a glove, in the most flattering ways possible. Liv is beyond happy with what she sees. "I feel like a princess," She says giggling and turning around, looking at the dress from multiple angles.

"It's your day, you are a princess." Says Quinn smiling. Liv looks at Karen; she turns to her face to face. Before she can say anything to her, Karen says, "My dad is going to lose it when he sees you Liv." Liv is pleased at Karen's words. Surprisingly, she reaches out and hugs her saying, "Thank you for making my daddy happy Liv. He deserves it." Liv doesn't know what to say, other than, "Thank you Karen. I am the lucky one though, your dad makes me so very happy too." They embrace after her statement, and when it ends they are smiling at each other.

Taking a breath and doing a few once overs; there are some small alterations, which need to be made to Liv's dress. She stands patiently, as the seamstress documents everything, until she is able to remove the dress. As she dresses herself; the ladies wait for her. As she comes out to join them; Karen says, "Well ladies, I have to run. But I promise I will be back for the rehearsal later."

Liv asks, "What about your nails?" Karen smiles as she says, "Oh I got those done this morning." She shows them her feet and hands, and Liv appreciates her taking the initiative to get them done. She gleefully says, "Oh okay Karen; thank you so much for your kind words today, and being such a trooper with the wedding. I really appreciate it." Karen responds, "No problem Livy." They smile at each other as Karen says, "Bye everyone." They say good-bye to her, and wave at her as she leaves.

"Isn't she fantastic?" Asks Liv smiling. "Yes she is, it's hard to believe she's Mellie's daughter." Says Abby. "Abby!" Says Quinn laughing. Abby responds, "Well it's true; that woman is a pure evil." Normally Liv would try to quiet or calm Abby, or say something nice about Mellie. But nothing comes to mind. So instead she changes the subject.

She asks, "Alyssa you and Harrison are getting pretty cozy; are you two heading down the aisle soon?" Alyssa doesn't know how she ended up on the spot, but she is here now, so she goes with it. She replies, "I'm not sure about that right now; but definitely in the future." Liv smiles as she says, "Good, you've calmed him allot, and I don't want you to think no one notices. Keep doing what you're doing, and you will be Mrs. Wright."

Liv then spreads the hot seat question around, as she asks, "What about you two?" Referring to Abby and Quinn. Abby replies, "David and I have talked about marriage; but I'm just not sure if I want to get married. I love David and he loves me, but right now what we have works."

All the ladies understand her point, and provide words of support and encouragement. Alyssa says, "If it works for you for now, stick with it." Quinn responds, "Huck and I are just not the marrying kind; we love each other, but the thought of a wedding and kids, scares the hell out of me for us." The ladies know she's absolutely serious. So Liv says, "If that's how you feel Quinn; that's fine. Maybe one day you won't be so scared, and you two will want marriage and kids, or maybe not. It's your choice. There's no pressure. Do you." Abby chimes in as she says, "Yeah don't let anyone push you into marriage, including yourself. If you're not ready, wait until you are ready."

After finishing the fittings; Liv and her bridal party minus Karen, head back over to the house. She meets Fitz in the dining room for the cake tasting, while the ladies and other house guests, relax in the arcade downstairs. "Hey babe," says Fitz, as he sees Liv come in. She smiles still beaming from her dress fitting, and she replies, "Hey honey." As she sits down next to him; she feels the need to spread her joy so she kisses him thoroughly.

Fitz looks at her after the kiss; it leaves him feeling excited of more to come. But she just smiles at him as if innocent. He whispers, "How can you kiss me like that, and then act like nothing happened?" She smiles as she says, "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. President." He pulls her into his arms, as they make out.

Despite Mama Clara entering the room with the pastry chef, to set up the tasting trays. Nothing breaks their attention from each other. They are cuddling up at the table like love birds, stealing kisses and giggling. Mama Clara stands patiently for a minute, then clears her throat to get their focus. They snap out of their love stupor, and give her their full attention.

They break their kiss, and Liv says, "Hello Mama Clara; sorry for being distracted." As she tries to make nice with her; Fitz is still rubbing her thigh under the table, causing her to grin like a Cheshire cat. Mama Clara being a wise woman says, "No problem Liv. I understand. It would be easier if Mr. President kept his hands to himself under that table." He looks at her like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She flashes him the all-knowing grin, and Fitz clears his throat and sits back, placing his hands back in his own lap, with a smile.

Smiling back at Mama Clara with sincerity in his eyes, he says, "I'm sorry Mama Clara. But she kissed me first; she started it." He's laughing as he speaks, and Liv grins as she elbows him softly, and says, "Fitz stop it. Mama Clara, we will be fine I promise. Let's get this show on the road."

She says, "Mama Clara may be old honey. But I remember what young love is like. So don't make any apologies for loving on each other. Don't stop, but pause it for 30 minutes, while we get this done okay?" She says with a smile, as they both say, "Yes mam," She replies, "Thank you"

There were 20 different cakes on the platters; they settle on one for the wedding cake, as well as one for the groom's cake. The wedding cake will be black and platinum iced, with edible red roses on it, and red velvet cake inside. The groom's cake will have the same decoration, but will be cassata cake; a cake with strawberries and custard inside, with angel food cake. After selecting the cakes. Mama Clara and the pastry chef clear the table, and leave them sitting at the table.

Fitz is trying to coax her upstairs, but she has a nail appointment to get to, and get back for the rehearsal. But he persists as he says, "Come on Liv; let's go upstairs, 30 minutes tops." He's kissing her neck, and doing a good job of convincing her to go with his idea. Liv is thinking about it. But she says, "Fitz I can't; we have the nail appointments, and we have to be back for the rehearsal."

She hates to tell him no, and he hates hearing it from her. He pleads, "Livy." He says in a whiney voice, as he kisses her neck, and puts her hand in his lap. She feels his erection, and her fire is lit. She looks at him, takes his hand, and they run upstairs.

Fitz follows willingly, grinning the whole way. Cyrus walks in as they are half way up the steps, and he calls Fitz's name. Fitz yells back, "No Cy. I'll be back!" Cy next hears their door slam. Cyrus laughs and walks away shaking his head. He says to himself; I was just going to ask what the menu was for dinner anyway.

As the door slams; he can't get her naked fast enough. She hikes up her skirt, as she unbuckles his pants from behind her back, and he removes her panties. She leans over the couch, as he grabs her breasts, and kisses her from behind. They are so hot for each other; the only thing that matters is a sexual release. As she grips the arm of the couch, Fitz slides inside her. They both moan, "Mmmmm." She's super wet and he is harder than a metal pipe. He establishes rhythm quickly with a quick pace. "Oh Livy Mmmm," he moans.

His stroke feels so good she can feel her climax knocking already, as she replies, "Oh Fitz Oh Yes Mmmm." Her moans increase his arousal as he thrusts faster. She feels him grab her ass, and he smacks it. She says, "Oh baby, yes again." He smacks it again, and she feels her clit twinge. He increases his speed, and smacks her ass on pace with their thrusts.

She feels him pulsating as she begins to squeeze him with her internal muscles. Her clit is tightening, and she is about to bust. She pushes back against him; still squeezing with all her might. He smacks her ass repeatedly. She feels him pulsate one more time, and then the pace is so rapid, she can't hold on anymore, her wall crashes as his does too, and they fall into the abyss of orgasm together. As she releases she says, "Oh My God Baby Mmmmm!" As he grunts "Mmmmhmmm Oh Fuck Mmmmm!" Breathless, they end up laying on the couch, trying to recover. 10 minutes pass, before either of them can move.

Liv gets up first and goes into the bathroom to wash up. As she finishes, Fitz comes in hugging her from behind, as he rubs her belly and kisses her neck. "Thank you Liv." He says with a huge smile. She grins back at him, as she says, "You're welcome." She turns to face him; they kiss for a moment.

He then says, "Why don't you just have the nail techs come here to do your nails in the morning?" She replies, "Because we already have enough on our plates for tomorrow. Therefore, I am going to get going. So I can get back on time. I love you." Fitz replies, "I love you too." As she walks out the door, after kissing him one last time.

Liv goes downstairs and rounds up the ladies. They all get in an armored vehicle, and go to the nail shop. Emily has already booked their appointments; all four of them are seen at the same time, and they are done in an hour and a half. Liv is very happy with their nails, and how quickly they are done; they head back to the ranch for the rehearsal, happy and ready for the big day.

When they arrive Emily the wedding planner, and Leslie the coordinator, are hard at work. The stage and arch are in place, and the aisle and flowers are also set up. Everything looks so beautiful; Liv gets a little choked up, as she sees her dream coming true. Abby comforts her as Liv has her moment.

She comes out if it drying her tears, and getting herself together. Abby asks, "How are you going to say your vows without crying?" Liv replies, "I don't know Abby. But I'm going to have to make it through," Abby smiles at her and they go back inside to get a snack.


	39. Chapter 41

After eating a fruit parfait; Liv and her bridesmaids, sit at the kitchen table watching the workers, set up outside for the rehearsal. Everything is so well done and gorgeous, it doesn't seem real. Emily and Leslie come inside and see the ladies sitting at the table. Liv introduces everyone and they finalize the set up details, with rehearsal ready to begin.

Quickly everyone learns their places; Liv stands and watches as Fitz stands at the end of the aisle on the stage. The bridesmaid's and groomsmen walk down the aisle, just before Teddy the ring bearer, and Ella the flower girl.

"Spend my life with you." By Tamia and Eric Benet plays, as Liv walks down the aisle, with Cyrus on her arm. She squeezes his arm for support. "I got you Liv." He says with a smile of support. She smiles back nervously. Liv is doing well; she hasn't cried yet. But when she gets to the stage, and sees tears in Fitz's eyes, her damn breaks. With Fitz comforting her, they get through the rehearsal. But not without everyone feeling the emotion.

After the rehearsal everyone goes inside to eat. It's a wonderful night. The happy couple are surrounded by friends and family, who support their union. After dinner, they manage to sneak out the house for a walk. They slip out the back, start walking, and holding hands. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" He asks smiling at her.

"Yes, I am. What about you?" she asks. He replies, "I'm beyond ready. I just want you to be my wife already." As his words hang in the air; he stops and kisses her. The kiss is perfect and sweet. They continue to walk and talk. Fitz knows he needs to tell her the latest development with Mellie. He thought he could wait till after the wedding, but he doesn't want to hide anything from her.

She can see he has something on his mind, and she knows it's probably related to Mellie. She jump starts the conversation by asking, "What is it Fitz?" He hears the worry in her voice. He leads her to a bench, and they sit down. He says, "It's Mellie; she's petitioning the court for a change to the custody agreement. She wants Teddy."

Liv is floored by the news. The timing couldn't be worse. He continues as he says, "The worst part of this, is she's doing exactly what I was thinking she'd do. She's using my kids to get to me, because she knows I don't give a damn about her. She doesn't want him Liv. She just wants to take him from us." The anger in his voice is bubbling.

Liv knows this is crushing him, and she is thankful he told her on his own. That shows he heard her, when she said no secrets. She also loves that he said us, instead of me. When talking about Mellie trying to take Teddy away.

Liv takes his hand and touches his face. She says, "She can try all the tricks she wants Fitz, to make our lives difficult. But we wrote the book on difficult, and complicated. So we are more than capable of getting through this together. I love all of the children like my own, and I will be dammed. If any of them will be used as a pawn in her game. Whatever you want to do. I back you 100%.

Fitz is relieved and surprised listening to Liv. He isn't surprised about her support, or her professing her love for the kids. But he is surprised she didn't try to see Mellie's side, or present a defense for her. Like she has in the past. He is also relieved she's not angry with him for not telling her sooner, or allowing this to take away from their moment.

He replies, "Thank you Livy for your support. I can't say I'm surprised at her. I'm just really annoyed with her antics. I'm not worried about the petition. My attorney says it's common. So I will let him handle it. I should've seen this coming with the conversation I had with Karen the other day.

Inquisitively she says, "What conversation?" He replies, "Remember when you saw us talking by the pool?" She replies, "Yes." He responds, "Well Jerry and Karen are old enough now to see things as they really are, and form an opinion. Mellie's problem is they see how she is, and they don't like her as a person." Liv knows that feeling all too well. She felt the same way about her father. "It makes sense." She says being supportive.

He responds, "I know, I just feel for them; they don't deserve this." He's calmer now. But still a bit upset. She says, "They don't Fitz your right; but Jerry and Karen will be fine. You know Teddy is her target. So he's the one we must focus on here. I'm sure it will be fine, but after we get back from our honeymoon. We need to put a plan in place to make sure she doesn't win this battle. She is not taking him away from us." He marvels at her; her conviction and confidence make him smile.

Fitz loves that she is so protective of the kids. She really does love them as her own. "Karen was right. You're a great mom." He says as he kisses her, making her smile. "Awe she said that? I love her. She is such a sweetie." He responds, "Yeah she is a doll."

Liv feels this is a perfect time to ask Fitz his opinion on her theory about Mellie. She says, "I have a question for you?" She has some apprehension. "What's the question?" He asks, waiting for her reply patiently. She takes a breath, and asks, "Why do you think Mellie is so invested in trying to torture you?"

Fitz looks at her and says, "Jealousy and bitterness." Liv finds it interesting that it was so simple for him. But maybe he is right. Maybe it is just that simple. She hears Abby in her head says, "Let it go." So she does it. She lets it go.

As they sit together on the bench; Fitz feels the need to cleanse his soul, of another issue. He says, "Liv I have never told you or anyone this. But there has always been a question in my head about Karen's paternity." Liv is in shock, But asks, "What do you mean?" He reaches into his pocket, and pulls put a photo. He says, "Look at this picture."

The young woman looks like Karen's twin. She asks, "Who is this girl? She looks like Karen." He sadly replies, "It's Andrew's sister." Liv looks at him with total dismay in her eyes, as she says, "Fitz no that means…" She couldn't finish the sentence. He finishes it for her, as he says, "It means that Andrew is her biological father Liv."

"Oh my god Fitz. I am so sorry." She says as she touches his hand, holding hers. Fitz replies, "It's not your fault. No apologies needed from you. "This changes nothing as far as I am concerned. Karen is still my baby girl, and will always be my daughter." He says adamantly. "So are you going to get a test done and tell Karen?" She asks. "Yes I am going to get a test done; but I am not telling her."

Liv understands the terrible position he is in; she understands he loves Karen. She is his daughter regardless of DNA; but she also knows that secrets have a way of coming out at the most inopportune time. So she says, "Fitz I know that this is a complicated situation; I understand your position. But keeping this secret from Karen is not good. She deserves to know the truth." She's hoping he understands her position. Fitz looks at her and shakes his head, as he says, "Liv I can't blow up her world like that; she's my little girl, and I am her protector. How can I do that to her?" The hurt and pain in his eyes is evident.

Liv hugs him and lets him have his moment; when he is done she looks at him and says, "Fitz I know exactly what you're saying; but when she finds out you knew about it, and didn't tell her. That will crush her. You know better than anyone how secrets can devastate a person. There is no one better to tell her the truth than you.

She will be angry at first, but she will thank you when it's all said and done. It will make your bond stronger." Fitz is still conflicted with the thought of telling Karen the truth. "Let me get the test results back first Liv, and when it's confirmed. I will think about telling her." He says as Liv wipes his tears and kisses him. Liv accepts his response; it was logical, he has to be sure, before he says anything; regardless of how evident it appears to be.

.


	40. Chapter 42

As she looks at him, she thinks about all the times Mellie commented on their affair, over the years. How she always said that Fitz left her side, by cheating. But she never left his. Clearly that was a lie, and not just because of the question of Karen's paternity. But because she knew about their affair; she even facilitated it, and attempted to shame Liv for it, only when she felt Liv's services weren't needed. Between that, her selling herself to be first lady, and her various romps with secret service men, in her detail. Mellie had a lot of nerve calling anyone a whore.

With her mind still a little clouded by her emotions concerning Mellie. Liv doesn't want to, but she has to ask. She asks, "Fitz I don't want to upset you any further. But how are you with the Mellie factor in all of this?" He replies, "Honestly, it pisses me off; but I'm over her, so why react to it? I'm in love with and marrying the woman of my dreams.

Whereas, she is stuck in a relationship, with someone she doesn't want to be with. Ain't Karma a bitch?" She sees the smirk on his face. Liv has to admit, despite the situation being what it is, things are still working out in Fitz's favor, and Mellie is still dealing with the fallout from her choices. She leans in to kiss him; they kiss for several minutes, to reboot and erase all the negativity, they aired in the last few minutes. This week is about them, and not the drama that surrounds them.

As they get up and walk back to the house, Liv feels like the air is clearer between them, and can see a difference in Fitz too. She knew he'd been waiting for the moment to tell him his suspicions about Karen, but couldn't say the words. She was just glad he felt comfortable enough to tell her. She couldn't fault him for not disclosing that information to her, it was just too painful to deal with or talk about openly.

As they reach the back yard of the house. Fitz stops and says, "In case I haven't said it in the last few hours. I love you very much Liv, for more reasons than I could say." He's holding her hand and kissing it. She smiles as she replies, "I love you too Fitz; more than you could ever know." She touches his face as they kiss again sweetly.

When the kiss ends; he walks hand in hand with his love, feeling relief of great measure. As they head into the house, they see everyone has been escorted into the theatre, and are waiting for them to start the movie. Liv and Fitz walk in and take their seats. The movie of choice is ghost, starring Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore, Whoopi Goldberg, and Tony Goldwyn.

It was by far Liv's favorite movie; Fitz knew she had a thing for Tony Goldwyn; so he surprises her with a treat. He also knows he has a striking resemblance to Tony Goldwyn, and figures he can benefit from her getting excited about him on screen in her favorite movie, before taking her to bed. As the movie starts; she says, "Good movie choice. Somebody is trying to get extra lucky tonight." She smiling at him as she settles into his arms, kissing him romantically. Fitz smiles back saying, "Anything for you Livy."

The movie is great as always; Liv and Fitz are still cuddled up, as everyone else is getting up. Abby then comes over and says, "Are you two ready to separate for the night, in preparation for the big day?" She's beaming in the moment, and totally oblivious to the confusion on their faces. Until that moment both of them had forgotten all about their agreement to sleep apart tonight. They kiss one last time and then they part for the night. He could tell she doesn't want to leave, by the way she kisses him. He sees it in her eyes too. He doesn't want her to go either, but everyone around them seems to be excited, about spending time with them separately. He doesn't want to be rude. So he relents and lets her go with no objection.

As she walks down the path with her bridesmaids; she feels a little sad. She turns to look back and he was still watching her from the patio, as they walk toward the pool house. Abby pulls her hand encouraging her to come along. When they get to the pool house there are massage tables set up. Liv is surprised, she didn't know about the massages; she smiles and hugs the ladies for the surprise, and decides to make the best of it.

She says, "Thank you ladies for this surprise." They all say, "You're welcome. You deserve it." They all go into living room; it's been transformed into mini massage rooms for privacy. Each lady receives their massages and relaxation packages, which leave them all a little tired. However, not too tired to eat popcorn, watch a movie and talk.

The night is going very well; the movie choice is Divergent, another Tony Goldwyn film. The girl talk is right on time. Liv thought she would feel awkward with Karen being present, but everything is perfect. Karen talks about her love life, and her feelings about love and marriage, which makes Liv feel closer to Karen.

Not once does she think about her and Fitz's discussion concerning her paternity. Oddly, she does feel like Karen is leaving something out, but thought she'd share when she is ready. As the night winds down; the ladies agree to go to bed, to look their best for tomorrow. They all retire to their rooms.

Fitz and his group break out the alcohol, and hang out in the arcade shooting pool and bowling. Just basic guy stuff, until Harrison asks Fitz a question. "How did you know Liv was the one?" Fitz replies, "Honestly?" Harrison nods yes, and Fitz says, "The moment I saw her. I fell in love." He is smiling like he is reliving the moment.

Harrison needs confirmation of what he's heard. So he says, "So you're saying from the word go you loved her?" Fitz sees the look of disbelief on his face. But he smiles and says, "I know it sounds crazy guys, but yes. I felt a tug in my gut, pulling me toward her from day one. Yeah she's gorgeous, so that didn't hurt. But the more I talked to her, and spent time with her, the more in love I fell. She's sexy, beautiful, intelligent, and strong. What's not to love about her?" He says with a smile.

Harrison says, "Damn man, you're making it hard for the rest of us, with the love at first sight game." Harrison's joke has everyone laughing. When the laughter settles, the men continue to talk, and David has a moment, where he shares a profound word. He says, "Everyone doesn't find love the same way, and that isn't what matters, it's that you find it at all." Everyone agrees with him.

Fitz begins to feel a little awkward telling his love story with Jerry present. He isn't sure how he feels about it. So as the gentlemen talk among themselves a bit, he pulls Jerry to the side. He asks, "Are you okay son?" Jerry replies, "Yeah dad, I'm fine. You're the one getting married tomorrow. How are you?" Fitz sees the smile on his son's face, and says, "I'm good, a little nervous, but good. I just want to make sure my story didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Jerry reassures his father by saying, "No dad, really it's fine. I've known about you and Liv well before you admitted to it. Karen and I used to see you staring at her, when she would come to the White house. We just didn't say anything. Plus she seems to make you happy, and it's better than seeing you with mom. That was a nightmare." He feels the understanding in his tone, and Fitz is pleasantly surprised at his son's maturity, and acceptance of his new relationship

Fitz didn't know what to say at first. He thought he hid his feelings for Liv away from the kids. He says, "Son I don't know what to say." He said feeling a little confused and embarassed. Jerry puts his hand on his father's shoulder. He says, "Dad there's nothing to say. You and mom were trapped in an impossible situation, not a real marriage." Fitz looks at his son again with a look of surprise.

Jerry smiles as he says, "Yeah, we know more than you think dad. We overheard mom talking to Andrew about how you two met, and everything that preceded it. That's why Karen and I support you and Liv dad. We know that you have truly found love with her, and we wish you the best. Even if it did happen while you were married to mom. Like David just said, it's about finding love regardless of how you find it." His tone is comforting.

Fitz could not have been more proud of his son in this moment. His kids are not kids anymore; they are young adults. He says, "I love you son; thank you for that." They are hugging, and having a great father son moment. Jerry replies, "You're welcome dad. I love you too. Now let's get back to your bachelor gathering." This is about a celebration of your pending nuptials, and you should enjoy it.

They rejoin the fellas who are in the middle of a spirited bowling match. Cy and James are killing Harrison and David, and they are not taking it well at all. Especially since James hadn't bowled a day in his life before now. Fitz and Jerry enjoy watching Harrison get upset, as they lose. After playing cards, pool, bowling and a little intoxicated basketball, the guys also decide to call it a night.

As everyone is preparing to go to their rooms; Cyrus walks over to Fitz, who is sitting by the back door staring at the pool house, thru the window. He's in thought about their conversation, before coming in the house, and he's missing her terribly. He's debating on whether to crash their party at the pool house or not.

His thoughts are broken by Cyrus saying, "Fitz go to her." Not really listening because he's caught up in thought. Fitz says, "What?" Cyrus smiles as he says, "You are sitting here pining for her. She is probably doing the same thing; so go to her." He says with insistence. "Okay, thanks for the advice Cy." He replies, "You're welcome. Good-night." Fitz replies, "Good-night."

As Cyrus walks away, Fitz looks at his phone and it buzzes. "Are you up?" says the text. He smiles and responds, "For you always." Smiley face. Fitz decides to go to her, as he steps out onto the patio. He has Tom radio to other secret service, that he is on the move, and they escort him to the pool house, agreeing to keep their distance.

She responds, "I miss you." By the time he gets the message, he is standing outside her bedroom door. He knows she picked the one they always sleep in when they come to the pool house. He replies, "How much do you miss me?" She responds, "Enough to wish you were here, right now." He replies, "Then open your door." Smiley face. Liv sits up and re reads the text twice.


	41. Chapter 43

She smiles with excitement; she goes to the door and when she opens it, there he is smiling at her. She jumps into his arms, and he walks in carrying her, closing the door behind them. He carries her over to the bed. He lays her down, and they kiss like the world is ending. She removes his shirt; he lets her, but says, "We can make love if you want Livy, but we don't have to. I just want to be near you."

He says as he strokes her face, and stares into her eyes. In this moment, Liv is falling in love with him all over again. All he wants is to be with her, not sex. But just being with her is enough. As she feels him rub her belly, she touches his hand, as she says, "Promise me we will always be like this." She's smiling with tears in her eyes, and staring back at him lovingly.

He kisses her lips lightly, as he says, "I promise Livy. I will always love you, and we will always be together like this." The love in his voice as he hugs her tight, and kisses her neck, settles her. They kiss some more, as they hold each other until they fall asleep."

Liv wakes up on her belly looking at Fitz lying next to her sleeping. She stares at him for a minute, then feels buzzing as his phone vibrates, causing him to open his eyes. "Hi." He says with a smile, as he caresses her face. "Hi." She says as she smiles back at him, as he takes the phone out of his pocket, to stop the alarm. He puts his phone down on the nightstand; "Come here." He says sweetly.

She turns on her side and backs into him. She feels his erection against her, and she starts rubbing her ass against him. He massages her breast from behind, as she moans "Mmmm Fitz." He kisses her neck and whispers, "Breakfast." She smiles as she says, "MMMM are you hungry?" He replies, "Mmmm I'm starving." As he grabs her hip, and she continues to grind against him. He watches as her almost bare ass, rubs against his erection.

"Mmmm, damn that feels so good baby." He says as she works her hips, grinding against him sensually. Wanting to survey her wetness; he slips his hand between her legs, and rubs her clit as she grinds against him. She moans, "Oh, Oh, Baby. Mmmm Don't Stop."

She feels her clit stiffen, as she arches her back and he whispers, "Make it wet for me Livy." He knows she's on the edge, as he strokes her cunt one more time, and she moans, "Oh Fitz, Oh, Oh My God. Mmmm Ooooh," and her arousal unleashes.

His fingers and her shorts are saturated; more aroused than ever, he slides down her body with a sense of urgency. He pulls off her shorts and his pants, as he slides between her legs. After he licks her dripping folds, and plunges his tongue inside her, she arches her back, gasping as she says, "Oh Yes. Lick It Baby Mmhmm!"

She's gripping his hair tightly, as his tongue delves deeper inside her core. She's thrusting her hips, as they fall into perfect rhythm. He manipulates her cunt, while his tongue is deep inside her. "Oh My God Fitz. Oh Baby!" She yells, with no regard for who hears her. She can't contain herself, it's just too good.

She feels her climax is at the edge, and stopping it isn't an option. She's thrusting uncontrollably as her body tension sky rockets. With one more thrust; her clit quivers and she moans, "Yes, Yes, Oh My God Yes!" He cleans her up thoroughly, by slurping and licking up all of her juices, while grunting and moaning "MMMMM," with every lick. He's more turned on than ever before, just by tasting her.

After his work is done; he slides up her body kissing her belly, and rubbing it, as he feels Tommy and Carrie moving. "I'm almost done taking care of mommy." He says to her belly, as he continues up her body, and kisses her deeply. His erection is raging; he slides off of her, while turning her on her side, and slides between her legs facing her.

She smiles as he enters her, he's using a pregnancy position from the pregnancy book they read together. He smiles back as he kisses her, and he picks up the pace of his stroke. The stroke pace change, causes the smile to fade into a look of passion and enjoyment.

She feels him pulsating as her clit throbs. He's enjoying her immensely, but she's so wet he feels him reaching his climax soon. He doesn't want to cum yet, but he can't stop it. He gives in as she squeezes his cock, with her internal muscles. "Damn Livy." He moans, as he starts squeezing and smacking her ass, in rhythm with their thrusts. The smacks turn her on, as she says, "Oh Baby Don't Stop."

Again the pace increases; his aggression is raging. She's getting more turned on by the second. He's thrusting faster and faster, as her clit stiffens and then quivers. She releases moaning, "Oh Fitz Baby Mmmmm!" As he continues to thrust, until his wall crashes and he exclaims, "Ahh Fuck! Ahh Mmmmm!" His release is strong and plentiful, she feels him emptying into her. She moans and kisses him, as their orgasms finish.

They hold each other as he caresses her face. He looks over at the clock and says, "In 7 hours you will be my wife, and I can't wait to make that happen." He's smiling brightly at her. She replies, "Me either. I love you so much." She's smiling back at him, as she kisses him romantically.

As he kisses her neck and massages her breasts, they both feel their natures rising. They roll over putting her on top. She feels his erection strengthening, and expanding inside her. She smiles with pleasure loving the feeling of his girth, as he fills her completely.

"Mmmmm, damn I love you Livy." He moans as she rotates her hips slowly, in a back and forth motion. They both feel every twerk of her hips; the pace is slow and meticulous, and feels unbelievable. "Oh God I Love You Too." She says as she is wrapped in pure pleasure.

With every stroke her clit rubs against his shaft, making her pick up the pace. She feels him starting to throb, as he grips her hips stronger. He moans, "Not Yet Baby Please, Mmmmm Not Yet!" She's close to the edge too, and doesn't want to fall off yet either. But as his hands slide up her body, and he massages her breasts, she can't hold back.

Her clit stiffens and she has to speed up; she needs to release. She works her hips and grinds as she squeezes his dick, with her internal muscles. "Oh Fuck Livy. Your Gonna Make Me, Me, Me, Mmmmm!" He moans, as she follows him saying, "Oh Yeah! Oh, Oh Fitz! That's It Mmmmhmm!" She falls onto his chest breathless and spent, sweating like she just ran 3 miles, and smiling as she experiences a vaginal orgasm.

After she lifts her head off his chest; she feels him holding her, as he wraps his arms around her, caressing her back while they kiss and stare into each other's eyes. "Sorry I couldn't hold back. I was too close, and I like it when you cum with me."

He replies, "It's fine Livy; no apologies needed." He smiles as he kisses her, and she lays back down on his chest. She loves laying on him; especially when pregnant, because it always calms the babies. It's like they sense him when she's laying on him, and it soothes them.

As they lay in silence for a moment; they hear voices from outside. It's the decorating crew working. They both look at the clock; it's 7:30. They groan not wanting to get up, but they know they have to. "I guess I better go." He says as he kisses her forehead. She takes a breath and says, "I don't want you to go, but your right." As she sits up and dismounts, lying next to him. Fitz looks at her with such love in his eyes. She feels him and they feel so connected in this moment.

"You promise we will always love like this?" She says in a hopeful tone. "Yes we will Livy, always." He says as he kisses her again. They embrace for a little longer; he dresses, and then she walks him to the door for one last kiss and hug, which ends as always with I love you's being exchanged.

Once he leaves she has a feeling of inspiration flowing. She grabs her phone. Goes to her note pad. and rewrites her vows. They agree to keep them simple and heartfelt. But in the moment she feels like she can express herself better. So she makes some changes, and does some fine tuning. The words pour out of her, like water from a pitcher into a glass. 10 minutes later she finishes.

As she looks over her work, she becomes emotional. She finally finds the words to express to him how she feels. It has been 6 long years, but finally she is be able to stand before the world, and share her love for the love of her life out loud.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts her. She pulls out tissues and yells, "Come in." It is Abby; "good morning," She says with cheer. Liv smiles as she says, "good morning Abby." Abby notices the tissues. She asks, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Liv responds "Relax Abby, I'm fine. I just re wrote my vows, and got emotional afterwards."

"Awe that's sweet Liv. I am very happy for you and Fitz. You two clearly love each other very much." She says smiling. "Yes we do Abby, and I can't wait to spend my life with him." She says smiling. Liv knows how hard it was for Abby to be supportive of their union. Initially she was not a fan of their love affair at all, and didn't make it a secret. But something happened that changed her outlook on them. Perhaps it was how obviously happy he made her. Liv isn't sure what it was, but whatever it was she is thankful for her change of heart.

"Did you sleep well? You look rested." She says checking out her face. "Yes I slept well." She says as she thinks of her night with her love, and their morning breakfast, with a smile. Abby still oblivious to Liv's love haze, says, "See I told you separating for a night, and hanging out with some lady friends would help. You look great, and ready for your big day." She says smiling at Liv. Liv feels a little bad, about deceiving Abby. But she doesn't want to upset her either. Since she is so convinced her plan worked.


	42. Chapter 44

There is a brief silence between them, until Abby says, "Well I will let you start getting ready, and I will meet you downstairs." She gets up and walks out the door waving. Liv just shakes her head and goes to take her shower. She dresses in some shorts and a maternity tank top, and goes down to meet the ladies. Abby, Alyssa, and Quinn are in the kitchen drinking coffee. Karen is still in the shower. "Here comes the bride." Says Quinn, as Liv walks in. "Good morning ladies." She says smiling. "Morning!" They say smiling.

"How are you this morning?" Asks Quinn. "I am good thanks." Says Liv. "Does that glow have anything to do with that brown haired, blue eyed man. I saw walking back to the main house this morning?" Says Alyssa laughing. Liv looks at Abby immediately; the look on her face is priceless. "You cheated Liv? Says Abby. Liv can see she is upset. But before she can respond to her. Alyssa says, "Come on Abby; don't be a hypocrite. David, Harrison, and Huck were here last night too." She says laughing.

Abby is flabbergasted that she is busted, but then says, "That's different. We are not getting married, it's tradition for the bride and groom to be separate the night before the wedding. Quinn feels like she has to step in here. She says, "No offense, but what exactly is traditional about them Abby?" Liv shakes her head laughing at them. She takes no offense to Quinn's statement, because she is right.

Liv feels the need to set the record straight; because she feels like the truth has been lost. She says, "First of all Abby; this was your idea, not mine. But I went along with it to be nice. Fitz and I both forgot about it, until it was time for us to leave last night, to come over here.

Second, technically I didn't cheat." She explains they just slept last night. "But yawl made up for that this morning from what I heard." Says Alyssa grinning, along with Quinn. Liv has to laugh too. She has to admit she and Fitz did give quite a performance.

Despite their light hearted laughter; she sees Abby is still upset. Quinn says, "Come on Abby don't be mad; they are in love." Quinn rubs her shoulder smiling, and eventually making her smile too. Abby realizes she is being silly, and relents smiling back.

She says, "Okay, your right. I'm not being fair I'm sorry." She smiles and hugs Liv. Liv hugs her back and smiles in return. As their embrace ends, Karen comes in saying, "Hi" ladies. She's smiling, but looking a little off. "Hello," They say in unison. Karen looks at Liv, and she sees some sadness in her eyes; but says nothing. Liv wants to say something, but isn't sure how to do so, without bringing too much attention to the situation. But she can see Karen really needs to talk. Liv hopes they will get a moment alone to discuss what's on Karen's mind soon.

The sound of the breakfast bell, breaks Liv and Karen's moment. The ladies eat breakfast served by the kitchen staff. When they finish eating; they go into the living area. It's been transformed again, this time it's hair and make-up central. The hair and beauty session is over 4 hours later, leaving an hour and a half before the ceremony begins.

Liv goes up to her room to pack up her things; she will be dressing downstairs, to avoid having to walk down steps in her dress. As she gathers her things, she notices Fitz's phone still on the night stand. She picks it up and sees there are 3 missed calls this morning from Mellie. She instantly becomes annoyed. But refuses to be too upset by it.

As she puts the phone down it rings; she is calling back. Without thinking, she answers. She says, "Yes Mellie. How can I help you?" Her voice is pleasant; she's trying to kill her with kindness. Mellie replies, "You're answering his phone now huh?" Anger and jealousy is dripping from her words.

However, Liv refuses to take the bait. Instead she takes a breath and says, "Mellie, Fitz is not available. You know it's our wedding day. Therefore he is not talking to you today, he doesn't need the unnecessary drama and stress. So whatever the non-emergency issue is, it will have to wait. Good-bye!" As Liv hangs up the phone; she says to herself, my God she is terrible.

She then hears Karen say, "Yeah, my mother is a real piece of work." Liv turns around as she sees her standing in the doorway. She feels awful, as she says, "Karen I'm sorry you had to witness that call." Karen replies, "It's fine Liv. My mother is my mother. But I came up here to talk to you about something, if you have a minute." Liv welcomes the change of subject, as she says, "Sure what's up?" Karen walks in closing the door behind her, and sits next to Liv on the bed.

Liv can see she is struggling to get it out. She takes her hand and says, "Whatever it is Karen. I'm here to listen, not judge." Karen sighs as she says, "I know, that's why I'm here." She takes a breath and says, "In a nutshell, Josh and I may be broken up, because he saw me and Jason kissing. He won't talk to me Liv. I've called him and texted him, but he's giving me nothing, not even a get lost. What do I do Liv? How do I make him talk to me? I need to explain, I just want to explain what he thinks he saw."

Her words are followed by tears, and sadness in her voice. Liv feels bad for her, but she knows that all Karen can do is wait for Josh to talk to her. But that is the hardest thing to do; it feels like it will never end, and you'd rather have the person screaming at you, than have that person be quiet. She thinks back on she and Fitz's silent periods, and it hurts like it was just yesterday; despite how long ago it occurred.

It's obvious she cares for him, but Liv wants to see how much. So she asks, "Do you love Josh Karen?" She replies, "Yes I do Liv." Liv says, "Okay, then what happened between you and Jason?" Karen tears up again, and dabs her eyes. Liv says, "It's okay honey; take your time." Karen gathers her thoughts, and settles herself, after a few seconds of crying.

She says, "Before Josh and I got together, Jason and I used to date. We had an awkward break up, and never settled things. That's what the kiss was about. When we kissed. I didn't feel anything. But Josh saw us, and I didn't get a chance to explain. He just decked Jason and left. Now I'm getting the silent treatment, and I feel like I've lost him forever. He said he loved me. How could he just walk away like that Liv?" She's looking at Liv crying, and looking for answers.

Liv holds her in her arms, and comforts her. When her tears lessen, and she thinks she may be up to listening to her. Liv says, "Look Karen, as hard as it may seem. The only thing you can do is forgive yourself for your part in this situation, and prepare for the worst. Which is Josh not taking you back, even if he forgives you. It sounds like he's very angry, and hurt. So he's not ready to talk yet. If I were you. I wouldn't call him anymore for a while. I would wait for him to come to me, or contact me. Because the ball is in his court honey." Karen doesn't want to hear her, but she has to. The more she thinks about it; Liv is making sense.

They sit in silence for a minute; Karen was no longer crying. She is processing Liv's advice, and trying to deal with it, as best she can. She breaks the silence as she says, "I really messed up Liv. Have you ever messed up this bad?" Liv immediately says, "Yes I have, and just like you. I was upset and ready for him to talk to me. But I had to let him do it in his own time. I had to remember I was the one who messed up. So I had no right to rush or push him. I had to be accountable for my actions. I felt like I was dying during the process, but at the end of it. I learned a valuable lesson." Karen is happy Liv is speaking from experience, not just opinion. She asks, "How did it work out?" Liv smiles as she replies, "Well, I'm getting married today. So I'd say it went well."

Karen smiles at Liv. She can see the hope in Karen's eyes. She's happy to see her mood lightening. But she also wants to be honest with her too. She wants to paint a realistic picture of what she's facing. She says, "Karen, I can't say you and Josh are going to get married, or even be together after this. But know that regardless of what happens between you two, life goes on. This is not the end of the world by any means. You will be 19 in a few weeks honey, and you have your whole life ahead of you." She says with reassurance.

Karen appreciates Liv's kindness and support, she really needed it. Karen says, "Thanks Liv. I know that this isn't the end of the world. But I feel like Josh is a major part of my world. I love him Liv." Liv is touched by her sentiment; she knows Karen really does love this young man. But Liv needs her to understand that love is only one part of the equation, when dealing with a relationship.

She says, "It's obvious you two love each other Karen, but trust me when I say love is not enough. It's a major part, but it's not everything. Another part is good communication and trust. You need to listen to his non-verbal responses, and trust that if you two love each other, and it's meant for you to be together, it will work itself out."

Karen nods after her statement and says, "Okay I will leave him alone for a while. He needs space, and I guess I do too. I need to figure out what I really want here, and why I let the kiss happen in the first place." Liv is happily surprised at her maturity, and willingness to take responsibility for her actions, which contributed to this situation unfolding. She says, "Good for you Karen. It's always good to take ownership of what we do, it teaches us a lot in the long run, and helps us make less mistakes next time." Karen says, "Thanks Liv." Liv replies, "You're welcome."

Despite feeling like her emotions are settling, and Karen is on the right track. She has to see where her head is, to be sure she's thinking straight, and seeing this situation from all sides. She says, "So what about Jason Karen?" Karen says, "Liv, he's a complete nonfactor. Like I said, that kiss meant nothing. I don't feel anything for him. The kiss was stupid, and never should've happened. My heart is with Josh, I know that now. That's why I'm so distraught about losing him. I know that I love him Liv."

Liv smiles at her fire and conviction; she sees Fitz in her. She's as passionate and committed to loving hard, just like her father. The thought makes Liv smile inside, as she says, "I believe you love him Karen, and I am sure he loves you too. But patience is a virtue my dear. Use this time to work on you. Trust me, it works. Because if you do it right, and he is the one. When he returns to you, your relationship will be stronger than ever."

Karen says, "You're probably right. I'm just being impatient like my mother, and God knows that isn't a good thing. So I will do as you say; after all you are a fixer for a living." She and Liv share a smile and a giggle. As their laughter settles, Karen says, "Anyway, I will let you finish packing up, and go finish getting ready myself. Thank you for talking to me Liv." Liv responds, "No thanks necessary Karen, that's what I am here for."

Karen stands to leave, and she and Liv share a hug. But before she leaves, Liv says, "Karen before you go. I wanted to ask a question, and I hope you don't take offense, or think I am over stepping my bounds here." Karen is curious about the question; she says, "What is it Liv?" Liv replies, "Are you having protected sex?"

Karen smiles and says with confidence, "Yes Livy. I'm on the depo shot, and Josh and I always use condoms." Liv is relieved. But also asks, "Are you being selective with your partners?" Karen responds, "Very selective, Josh and I took each other's virginity, and he's the only want I want to be with." Liv replies, "I am glad to hear you say that Karen; because sex isn't something you want to do with everybody. It's special."

Karen responds, "Yeah, I know Liv. Trust me, I understand the ramifications of unprotected sex, and I am not willing to do that to myself." Liv replies, "Wow, you are such a great level headed young woman Karen. I am proud of you." Karen replies, "Thanks Liv. That means a lot coming from you." Liv smiles at her as she says, "You're very welcome my dear." They share more smiles as Liv asks, "Are you feeling better now?"

Karen replies, "Yes mam. I am good." Liv responds, "Great! I guess I'd better get ready, before Abby has my head." Karen smiles as she says, "Yeah, she's kind of scary. I wouldn't want to make her mad either." She and Liv giggle, and Karen says, "Bye Liv." She replies, "Bye Karen."

Liv has to take a moment to process all that has happened in the last few minutes. Mellie's craziness, Abby's silliness, and Karen's boy problems. It has been a day of emotion, and she hasn't even gotten married yet. She feels like her mood is out of whack, so she grabs her phone and puts in her ear buds. She needs to settle her mood. She plays their wedding song, and the lyrics fill her heart and her mind. By the end of it, she is swooning and caught up in the rapture of love once again.  
After packing up her things; she looks over the room, making sure she has everything. She slips into her bridal bra and panties, her garters and panty hose, and she puts on her robe, as she heads downstairs. All of the ladies are standing in the kitchen area fully dressed. They are all breathtakingly beautiful in their dresses, especially with their up do hairstyles, and complete make-up. Looking at them, she is overwhelmingly happy she chose the off the shoulder dresses; the fitted bodice, and full skirts. The style compliments each woman's figure very well. "You all look spectacular!" She says grinning from ear to ear.

They all smile and say, "Thank you," As they hug her. After the hugs Alyssa says, "It's your turn to get dressed bride to be." Liv smiles as Alyssa takes her bag, and ushers her into the den. Liv steps into the den where her dress hangs, and the make-up artist Lisa, and the seamstress Monica, are waiting for her with smiles.

"Hello Olivia you ready?" They say in unison. She replies, "Hello ladies. Yes I am ready." Liv gets in the make-up chair, and Lisa does a masterful job with her make-up. She loves her work and admires it in the mirror, before getting out of the chair. She gets out of the chair, and takes a breath, as she steps into her dress, closing her eyes. When she opens them; she is mesmerized by her own image. She has to admit, she feels beautiful in this moment. The bodice is strapless, jeweled and sparkling like diamonds. The bottom is straight with a split in the front, and a small train.

The dress hangs well on her body, accentuating her curves nicely. She doesn't look 4 months pregnant at all. She looks like a bride on her wedding day. As she turns toward Lisa and Monica, they gasp at her, and comment on how beautiful she looks. Monica helps her with her tiara, which looks so pretty perched atop her bountiful up do, with curls on the sides framing her face.


	43. Chapter 45

As she looks at her reflection; she is super excited and all set for her big day. As Lisa opens the door for her, she slips on her sparkling matching slippers, and steps into the hall where her bridesmaids are waiting. When they see her; everyone is in awe of how gorgeous she looks. Liv feels so thankful her day is finally here, and everything is perfect. The wedding coordinator Jill comes up to Liv and says, "We are ready to begin." She ushers Liv to the hallway to meet Cyrus, and the groomsmen and bridesmaid's walk down the aisle ahead of them.

Liv steps into the hall guided by Jill, and she hands Liv off to Cyrus. He turns around when the door opens, and takes a step back. He is blown away at how she looks. "My God Liv you look stunning." He says smiling as he extends his arm for her to take it. She smiles as she says, "Thank you Cy." She beaming as she takes his arm.

Through the window Liv can see her bridesmaids pairing up, with the groomsmen Harrison, David, and Jerry. They all look very handsome in their tuxedos. Additionally, Liv marvels at the decorations, the reception tent, as well as the bridal party. Everything is absolutely perfect. Jill the coordinator, and Emily the wedding planner, did an unbelievable job. She is beyond pleased with the finished product.

As the bridal party procession ends, Teddy the ring bearer walks down the aisle looking adorable in his tuxedo, and then Ella follows as the flower girl, sprinkling red rose petals with every step, and looking ever so precious and sweet in her dress. After Ella's walk, it is Liv's turn. Cy looks at her and says, "Are you ready?" Liv replies, "I'm more than ready Cy." She's smiling from ear to ear. The music starts, and the guests stand up.

Liv comes down the aisle to "Spend my life with you." By Eric Benet and Tamia. She captivates everyone's attention as she strolls down the aisle, looking like a princess. Her eyes fixate on Fitz, who stands at the end of the aisle smiling as bright as the sun. She is so excited; she wants to run to meet him. He looks so handsome; it's like he's in a GQ photo shoot, as he rocks his perfectly tailored suit style tux, and curly hair.

The mood is perfect the moment is perfect, everything is absolutely perfect. As she reaches the end of the aisle, the minister says, "Who here gives this woman to wed this man?" Cy says, "I do." As he hands Liv over to Fitz, who takes her hand securely, as Cy takes a seat. Fitz is in awe of her beauty. It's like she stepped out of a bridal magazine. She is an astonishing bride, and here she is marrying him.

Liv is struck by the serious look on his face; so she smiles and mouths, "Relax." He smiles and mouths, "I love you." In return Liv mouths, "I love you too." As she squeezes his hand, and they face the minister. They step onto the stage under the arch. The ceremony begins with the minister saying, "We gather here today, to join Olivia Carolyn Pope and President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III in holy matrimony. These two people have prepared their own vows to signify their love and commitment to each other, as husband and wife. Olivia you are first." He says with a smile.

Liv takes a breath and as she looks into Fitz's eyes, the nervousness starts to disappear. She stares into his eyes as they hold hands and she says,

**_"Fitz, from the moment we met, I felt it immediately. But I didn't know what it was until the first kiss confirmed it. It was love; I was then, and am even more today, head over heels in love with you. I know that our road hasn't been easy, and I haven't been easy to love. But that changes today. Today, I vow to love you, support you, and be your friend, confidant, lover, and your wife. I will be faithful, loyal and true to you, and our family forever and always. I will continue to treat and love Jerry, Karen, and Teddy as my own._** She tears up and dabs her face to control her tear flow); the minister says, "Take your time." Fitz says, "Breathe Livy." She takes a breath and continues.

**_"_****_As our family grows so does our love. Thank you for loving me harder, than I ever knew loving someone was possible, and fighting for us when I didn't have the strength to do it with you. Thank you for seeing the dream of this day of me standing by your side, and never giving up on us. I believe now as you have always believed, we belong together, and I will make sure you know your fight for us was not in vein. I make these promises to you, bonded by our love and commitment under God, and before all forever and always. I love you."_**

As she finishes her vows tears are streaming down his face but she's maintaining. Fitz is smiling at her with tears in his eyes but not crying. "That was beautiful Olivia; Now Mr. President it's your turn." says the minister.

Fitz is so touched by her vows, he has to pause for a moment before he speaks. He's not sure if his voice will crack or not. But he takes a breath, and goes for it. He says, **_"Livy, from the first time I saw you. I knew I was in love with you. Not only are you beautiful inside and out, but your intelligent, and simply an incredible woman. I knew one day we would be here. I always believed you were my angel sent from heaven to save me, and teach me what love is, and what it feels like. I never knew I could feel like this about anyone, and I thank you for loving me because your love saved me._**

******_Today I vow to love you, honor you, cherish you, be faithful, and be loyal to you, and our family. I will protect you, provide for you, support you, and be your friend, your lover and your husband. Livy you and our family are everything to me, and I make these promises to you, before God and all, bonded by our love and commitment, forever and always. I love you."_**

As he finishes his vows; he sheds a few tears. However, Liv's tears are streaming more, as Abby feeds her tissues, trying to keep her face dry. Thankfully, she's wearing waterproof make up. Regardless of her tears shed, she still looks beautiful. "That was a beautiful sentiment Mr. President." Says the minister.

The minister then says, "We will now exchange rings. "Olivia, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" She replies," Yes, I do." He says, "Mr. President, do you take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Fitz responds, "Yes, I do." The minister says, "Then both of you; repeat after me, "With this ring. I thee wed." They repeat in unison, "With this ring. I thee wed." As they slide the wedding rings on each other's fingers.

The minister then says, "If there is anyone here; who objects to this union, let him or her speak now, or forever hold your peace." There is a pause, and then he says, "Very well, by the state of California, and the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Mr. President."

Fitz and Liv's eyes lock onto each other. He licks his lips, as he pulls her to him. She smiles as he delivers the most perfect, passionate kiss she's ever had. The crowd cheers as they kiss; when it ends, they step off the stage, as the minister says, "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Fitz and Liv kiss once more, then walk back down the aisle holding hands, and waving at their guests, as they cheer them on, and congratulate them.

After the ceremony the bridal party meets at the designated picture location, to take wedding photos. While the guests are ushered into the reception area, for drinks and appetizers. Once the photos are taken; the bridal party prepares to enter the reception. Fitz and Liv are all over each other. Liv says, don't forget to have your clothes moved to the pool house. So we can change together." As she kisses him.

Fitz smiles and says, "Liv, I don't think we should change together, because we would probably end up missing our own reception. With all the dignitaries and diplomats here; we have to be present." He's hoping she understands his point. Liv doesn't like it, but she knows he's right. She says, "Okay your right Fitz. We can dress separately. But you owe me later." She says with a smile. He replies, "I will definitely take care of you later. I promise." He says as he kisses her.

They are interrupted by their introduction, as they enter the reception. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Says the announcer. They enter the reception hand in hand smiling, as they go to the dance floor for their first dance. They both chose a song to dedicate to each other.

The song chosen by Fitz is their first dance, Charlie Wilson's, "You Are," and Liv's song choice is, "At Last." By Etta James. They dance to both songs effortlessly and beautifully. Liv smiles as tears flow from Fitz's eyes, during her song dedication. He realizes it's the song that played in the elevator their first night together. When the song ends, they share another magical kiss, which gets the attention of everyone in the room. They smile at the end of the kiss, and acknowledge their guests attention, by waving to them and going to their seats at the bridal table.


	44. Chapter 46

After the dance ends; the food is served, and Liv leaves to change out of her dress. But before they part; she gives him back his phone. So they can coordinate their arrival. He says to her, "My phone is off," He looks confused. She replies, "I turned it off, because Mellie kept calling." Fitz looks at her and says, "I'm sure you handled it, am I right." She replies, "Yes. I think she got the point." Fitz kisses her once more, and they separate to dress in their secondary outfits.

Monica and another seamstress Leslie, meet her in the pool house to help her out of her dress. The process takes about 10 minutes. Her dress is removed, and packed up for storage, and Liv changes into her second outfit. She's wearing a Versace, crimson red sleeveless wrap dress, with platinum and black accents, and black shoes.

This dress shows her baby bump, which she loves, even if it is small. After dressing, she checks her make-up and hair, as she waits for his call. After admiring her belly in the mirror, and talking to Tommy and Carrie, the phone rings. She answers, "Hi husband." He replies, "Cute, hi wife. I'm outside." She smiles as she says, "Great. I'm on my way out." She says good night to the ladies, as she walks out the door, to join her man.

When they see each other; they hang up. Fitz is wearing a Versace ensemble as well; a red silk shirt, with black slacks, and black shoes. He looks so handsome, she thinks. They embrace and his cologne smells so good to her, she is turned on by it instantly. "My God you look and smell so good." She says as they kiss. Fitz stares at her in a trance. But he manages to say, "Thank You; you look and smell delicious yourself." He says rubbing her belly.

They look very cute in their matching outfits. After taking a few photos with the wedding photographer, they head back to the reception. It was perfect timing; as they sit down the best man toast is set to start. Jerry stands up and speaks. He says, "Dad, you and Liv are the happiest couple I've ever seen. I hope one day to be as in love as you two are, and I wish you a happy life time together." He says as he raises his glass of sparkling cider and toasts them.

When Jerry finishes with his toast; Karen also asks to say something. She says, "I just want to say congratulations, to two of the best parents a girl could have, and the best people I know. I am so happy you found each other. You two give me hope too, that true love exists and can whether anything. Here's to wishing you all the best." She says raising her glass of cider too, toasting Fitz and Liv.

The night is filled with multiple toasts and great laughter as well as dancing. Fitz and Liv dance the night away, Alyssa catches the wedding bouquet, and Harrison the garter. As they dance and kiss, everyone marvels at their love for one another. While Fitz and Liv try not to be too affectionate in public. It's a struggle with them both being so turned on right now. They both decide to mingle more to keep them focused.

The night ends with the cake cutting of both the wedding cake, and groom's cake, and both are a hit along with the food. They are very happy with how their special day is turning out. To keep them honest; they danced their final dances, with Jerry and Karen. The decision is necessary, but it also turns out to be a very special moment. At the end of their final dance; Fitz and Liv head off to their honeymoon in Maui, Hawaii. They say goodbye to their bridal party, family, and friends, and rushed off to board Marine 1. They have already arranged for their bridal party guests to stay as long as they want, and they can fly back on Air force 1. The bridal party stays 2 more days before returning to DC. Teddy is at the White House being cared for by staff, and Jerry and Karen return to school in Santa Clara. All while Liv and Fitz enjoy their honeymoon.

The honeymoon is set to be 3 days; because they don't want to miss any doctor visits. They arrived in Hawaii in 4 hours. During the trip to keep their mind off of sex, despite it looming over them. Liv tells Fitz about her conversation with Mellie, and about her talk with Karen. But she doesn't give a lot of details concerning Karen. He has no issue with her handling Mellie, and appreciates her protecting him. He reminds her that despite her every effort, she is not going to ruin their happiness today or ever. Liv agrees. As for Karen, he knows she's abbreviating things, for his own good, and he trusts Liv's judgment. So he doesn't ask details about their talk.

Although Fitz is listening to Liv, as she speaks. He can't help but stare at her lips, and see how sexy she looks in her dress. He can't wait to get her naked. He can feel the sexual tension between them rising. Liv feels it too; it is all she can do not to jump him, even on the helicopter. Unfortunately, they are not alone. So her libido has to take a break for now. He smells so damn good, and looks even better, than he smells. When he touches her thigh, while talking. She bites her lip for restraint; Fitz sees her struggling. So he tries not to touch her excessively.

It is the longest 4 hours of their lives. "How much longer before we land?" She asks, with horniness in her voice, and her eyes, as she caresses his thigh. Fitz takes a breath, touches her hand, and says, "About 10 minutes." He can see the light house, that's not far from the house they are staying in. Liv stares into his eyes, and wants to kiss him. But feels she wouldn't stop there, if she does. Fitz feels the same way. So he tries to refocus.

He's never wanted her as bad, as he does right now. He knows once they land; the agents will have to sweep the house first. Before they can enter. He sees her struggling mightily, and says, "We are almost there Livy. But when we land, the agents have to sweep the house. They have already started. But aren't done yet." He says sliding his fingers between hers.

Liv closes her eyes and breathes. Fitz rubs her belly, and she starts to moan. But catches herself, and looks at him. Letting him know touching her is not a good idea. Luckily they feel the helicopter circle, and then land. Agents meet them and escort them to their door.

The anticipation is high. But Liv notices the beautiful surroundings. The house sits on a cliff overlooking the ocean. When they get to the door; he carries her over the threshold. The inside is beautiful. The wall colors are cool and tropical; there's lots of light and deep blues. He shows her all around the house; saving the bedroom for last.

As secret service secures the house, making sure it is safe. Once they give the all clear, and leave to stand outside. He takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom door. He opens the door, and again picks her up and carries her over the threshold. He puts her down on her feet, as they both remove their shoes. He takes her into his arms, and he kisses her deeply.

She melts into him; he feels so good, and he feels the same way about her. He walks her over toward the bed; they are both about to explode. She unbuttons his shirt, as he unties her dress, and it falls to the floor. Her nipples are so hard; they are protruding through her bra, and begging to be released from confinement. He can see her panties are saturated from her wetness, and her climax is on the edge, before he touches her.

As he lays her on the bed kissing her, and massaging her breasts; she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down, revealing an erection of mass proportion. His erection rubs against her thigh, making her breathing hitch. As he kneels between her legs; he then reaches over, and presses play on the iPod, sitting on the nightstand in the docking station.

He smiles at her as the music plays. It's the soundtrack from their wedding. Every song played that night, starting with the song that played the first night she spent the night in the white house with him. She smiles back and touches his face, as he kisses her.

Romance, passion, and lust are all in the air in this moment, and they both feel it. He kisses her sweetly and romantically, as he removes her bra and panties. As he takes her left breast into his mouth, and massages the right breast with his large, strong, soft, and powerful hands. She gasps her back arches, she grips his waist, and she moans, "Oh God!" As she climaxes.

She needed that first release, it cleanses her. As her climax rebuilds, she hears him growl as he slides down her body. After he trails down her body, kissing every spot along the way. She puts her legs on his shoulder, and he dives into her bush face first.

She arches her back as he takes her clit into his mouth, and greedily sucks it with massive power, that makes her nipples tingle. As he licks and sucks her cunt, he slips his fingers into her core. She begins to thrust her hips to the rhythm of his hand and head movements.

He's hitting every spot, her climax is again on the cusp as she moans, "Oh Fitz! Don't stop. Please don't stop!" Fitz has no plan of stopping. He feels she's close, and wants the payoff of tasting her flowing juices.

He's also aware of his erection pulsing to feel her wrapped around him. He speeds up and plunges deeper, as her clit tightens. She's overcome with passion, as she grabs his hair, and she moans, "Oh, Oh, Oh Fitz! Oh Mmmhmm!" As her river flows and he laps it up with great pleasure. "Mmmmm So Good Mmmmm!"

He moans, as he cleans her and she strokes his head. After licking up her juices, he slides up her body. She grabs his face and kisses him aggressively, igniting his aggression. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him down onto her. She feels his rock hard cock between her thighs, and as he stares into her eyes as he slides inside.


	45. Chapter 47

Feeling his entry she moans, "Oh Yes. Oh My God, Yes." As he moans, "Ahh Yeah Mmmm Damn." She's so wet he glides in from tip to base, with no tension or pressure. All she feels is pleasure, as he makes long slow strokes; he savors her. He kisses her while he strokes her; the rhythm is hypnotic. As the momentum builds, the pleasure increases. She starts to moan as she scratches his back, and moans, "Mmmm Baby. Oh Damn; It Feels So Good." She whispers in his ear.

His thrusts are perfect the tension is building, and they can both feel it; he's pulsing faster. She knows he's close and wants him to climax. She picks up the pace, as she feels her clit throb and angles her hips. As the pace quickens, she starts squeezing his cock internally. She feels his aggression increase, and his breathing hitches. She matches his stroke as he grunts, "Mmmmm So Fucking Good Ahh."

Liv loves when he gets aggressive. She grips his biceps, and stares into his eyes and moans, "MMMMM Harder Baby Harder." She feels his muscles in his arms tighten, and the power in his thrust pick up, making her walls vibrate with every impact. She's never felt him like this before, he is pounding her without mercy and she loves it.

She feels herself climaxing, and she lets herself go as she moans, "Yes, Ye,s Yes, Fuck Yes." All the way through, without him stopping. He's pulsating vigorously and his pace is warp speed, as she squeezes him with every thrust. He clinches his teeth then he throws his head back, thrusting wildly. She can see every vein in his chest and arms, as he slams into her harder and faster, and with one more thrust, the tension releases from his body as he screams, "Ahh Fuck! Mmmm Damn!" As she too releases again, as she screams, "Oh Yeah! Fuch Yeah, Oh Fitz!" Both riddled with orgasm; they kiss as she rubs his back, and he finishes unleashing all of his liquid goodness into her.

As they kiss the music still plays; the lyrics to, "Kissing You." By Faith Evans fills the air**_. "I can't believe it's real. I can't believe it's you. I can't believe it's happening. I can't believe, it's true, and I can't believe, that you are here with me, and I am here with you. Softly kissing you, forever kissing you."_** inspire the moment further as they rollover, leaving Liv on top and him still inside her. She bends down and kisses him as she says, "I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too Livy." As he touches her face, and she presses her face into his hand, reveling in his touch.

They feel a connection like never before. The realness of the moment takes over. He massages her breasts, as she rotates her hips. She's wetter than before, leaving him moaning like crazy. She's never heard him like this before. She likes it a lot, and takes advantage. She changes the pace repeatedly and purposely, to keep control of the moment. Getting hip to her game; he sits up on his elbows, and forces her to change her position. She has to lean back, which forces her clit to rub against his shaft.

He sees her eyes change from being the deliverer of pleasure, to being the recipient. As he also changes the thrust rhythm. Unable to take back control; she feels her climax at the door, and enjoys the ride. They smile at each other in pleasure, as they both feel their climaxes knocking. As he feels her wall about to crash, he relents and gives her back control. She leans forward and dips her hips, as she thrusts making them both moan, "Oh Yeah Mmmm." As she stares into his eyes, and she speeds up as she says, "Cum with me baby. I Can Feel You; Oh Baby. It's So Good." Fitz feels his wall about to crash too; he smacks her ass, and with a few rhythmic smacks synchronized with the thrusts, they both explode together as she screams, "Oh I love you Mmmhmmm!" As Fitz moans, "Mmmmm, I love you too Livy!" They try to catch their breaths, as they recover from orgasm. But it's a struggle, as they lay lifeless on the bed.

She lays on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. Once their breathing stabilizes, she looks into his eyes, and they smile as she kisses him. He asks, "Was that worth the wait Mrs. Grant?" He says grinning with confidence. Liv is beyond pleased, and doesn't hesitate to let him know. She replies, "Yes baby. It was beyond worth it; you always make me feel so good." She says kissing him lightly, and stroking his face. Fitz sees the love in her eyes.

He says, "Making love to you is my pleasure Livy, and I enjoy you too baby. You always satisfy me beyond measure." She feels the love in his voice. He can see she is having a moment. He holds her for a while, as the music filled the air.

**_"_****_When I'm with you."_** by Tony Terry plays. Liv says, "Hey you called me Mrs. Grant" Fitz laughs and says, "Yes I did." She looks up and says, "I like that," With a smile, as he kisses her romantically, and they roll all over the bed. The moment is filled with love and appreciation for each other, as they fall asleep in a romantic embrace, after some more making out, which leads to another passionate session.

The next day she wakes up to the smell of water in the air, the sound of birds chirping, and a slight chill. She realizes, Fitz must have opened the door to the balcony, during the night. He loves sleeping in fresh air. As she sits up in bed, with him sleeping beside her, flat on his back and knocked out.

She smiles knowing she had a lot to do with him still being sleep.  
She gets out of bed and walks to the balcony, as she puts on a robe. The view is breathtaking. The sound of the water crashing against the rocks below, as the dolphins play, and the surfers ride the waves, makes for the most beautiful setting she's ever seen.

As she watches the boats pass in the distance, riding on the beautiful shades of blue water. She gets lost in thought. She is now married to the man of her dreams. Regardless of the wedding, she hasn't digested it all yet. She is still kind of caught up in how great the sex was last night, leading into the morning. The memory of stripping him makes her smile, along with grabbing him under the table at the reception.

He let her grope him until he couldn't take it anymore. She saw him go to the bathroom a bit afterwards. She is sure he had to relieve the pressure, which explains why she popped like a balloon, before they could start. But he was able to hold on. The sound of crashing waves shook her from her thoughts.

She turns around and sees him still sleeping, but showing some signs of movement. She goes back inside, and removes her robe, as she slides back into bed. As her cold feet touch him, his eyes open and he grabs her pulling her close. "Hi." He says sleepily. "Hi." She says giggling. As he swallows her up in his arms, and starts rubbing her belly, and kissing her neck, he asks, "Why are you so cold?" She folds into his warm embrace; he feels nice and warm. As she gets comfortable pressing her back against his chest. She says, "I got up to check out the view; it's gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here." She says as she turns to kiss him over her shoulder, and she feels his erection on her back.

He then moans, "Mmmmm breakfast." As he kisses her neck, and massages her thigh. His touch feels like silk. She bites her lip and says, "Yes please." As her arousal rises briskly; she feels her wetness flowing, as she grinds against his erection. His eyes are open, as he lifts her leg and slides inside her, from behind. The entry is smooth and wet, they moan, "MMMMMM!"

From the start his stroke is quick and easy. He squeezes her breast from behind, as she grips his hip. He feels so good; she gets lost in his rhythm and breathing. Her wetness is increasing, he feels her getting wetter and wetter, as he thrusts. "Oh You're So Wet Baby Damn Mmmm." He moans as he glides in and out of her, feeling her ass against him.

He's trying to maintain, but it feels too good. He feels his dick starting to pulsate, and knows he's close. She feels it too, as her cunt throbs. Seeing the end is near, he embraces it, as he grabs her hip, and picks up the pace. He feels her body tense as her back starts to arch, and he speeds up feeling her about to blow too. The speed increase causes his aggression to spike, as he slams into her hard and fast, and she thrusts back.

Her aggression also peaks as she moans, "Mmmmm Yes Fuck Me Baby." She says as their strokes synchronize. He loves her aggression; he speeds up and thrusts harder and faster, knowing he's on the edge. She hears him grunting, as his pace increases. "Ahh Mmmmm Fuck Ahh!" He moans, as he feels her squeezing him internally.

She gets wetter and moans, "Oh Yeah Baby. Like That Mmmm. I'm Close. I'm So Close." She moans. He smacks her ass hard and fast, with a few more thrusts, as she releases and screams, "Oh Yes! Yes, Fuck MMMM!" Fitz falling into the abyss as well screams, "Ahh Livy Mmmm Damn it!

Both breathless and drained; they lay together paralyzed by pleasure and euphoria, that is unexplainable. "That was the best breakfast sex ever." He says as he kisses her neck. In complete agreement; she replies, "Yes that was something special." He smiles at her as he says, "You are quite the sex pot this morning huh?"

Liv has to admit she is far more aggressive than normal. She responds, "Yeah, it's my hormones." Fitz smiles and says, "Hormones don't control speech Livy; that is all you, my sexy wife." She laughs and smiles, as she says, "You like that huh?" He replies, "I love it!" He says as he kisses her.


	46. Chapter 48

Liv feels her climax rebuilding; but she sees he's only semi erect. He sees her eyes light up, as she grabs his dick in her hand. Before he responds, he's on his back and she has taken him into her mouth. He moans "Mmmmm, Livy baby damn." As she deep throats him, tasting his  
essence and hers intermixed. She cleans him up thoroughly, licking him like her favorite Popsicle, as he continues to moan, "Oh Baby Damn," as he rubs her shoulders.

She feels his erection strengthen within minutes, and at first she wants him inside her. But now she craves the ultimate payoff of her work. She works her hands at his base, while swirling her tongue on the tip, as she catches all the pre cum oozing out. The taste of his essence energizes her, she wants more and she wants it now.

She strokes him faster and sucks him harder. Her suction makes his back arch, and toes curl, as she sucks and licks him into submission. He begins to thrust his hips with her head motions, as she sucks harder. He moans, "Oh Suck It Baby! Oh Livy Damn, Mmmm!" He succumbs to the pressure, exploding in her mouth. She moans happily, "Mmmmm, so Yummy Baby," As she licks him clean. He pulls her up to him, rolls her over, and kisses her intensely, as she feels him growing between her legs.

Without warning she feels him slide into her hard and fast. She gasps then smiles at him. He smiles back and begins thrusting his hips and grunting, "Mmmmm Ahh Ahh," As she thrusts back from underneath. The power in his thrust makes her wetter and hornier. It feels so good; she can barely maintain, her climax is looming.

Her moans fuel him more as his pace picks up. He feels she's close and pounds her through, pushing her over the edge as she moans, "Oh God Mmmmm!" She's gripping his waist as she climaxes. He feels her climax and continues to hammer her saying, "Mmmm, Cum Again For Me Livy." As he feels her finish.

The pounding he's delivering causes her climax to rebuild. He squeezes her breasts, as he dips his hips with his thrusts. She feels him pulsating and knows he's close. She twists her hips at an angle, as he dives into her, and she starts to gush as her climax is on the cusp, once again. He moans, "Mmmm Give It To Me Livy." As she squeezes him internally, and he hits her G spot.

He's asking for her to give up her climax; she thrusts wildly, and he feels her wall crash, as his does too, and they both scream, "Ahh Fuck Mmmm!" Fitz lays on top of her, as she locks him in place, until he's empty. Then she releases her grip, allowing him to lay down next to her. After they catch their breaths. He says, "We should go eat honey." Liv agrees as she asks, "Okay where?" He replies, "We can dine on the patio downstairs. You go shower, and I'll order the food." He says kissing her lips.

She gets out of bed and goes to shower. When she gets out; she takes her hair down, and twists the front, and puts the back in a bun. Because she'd sweated out all her curls. She comes out of the bathroom, and as he goes to hug her freshly showered body, as his phone rings. He looks at it and it's Mellie. He refuses to answer. But listens to the voice mail. "She's just going to call back." Says Liv. Fitz knows it, but doesn't care, according to her voicemail she didn't want anything. As he deletes her message; he says, "While we are on our honeymoon. It's about us Liv. I'll call her when we leave." He says knowing that is in 2 days.

Liv doesn't object. It should be about them. He gives her a hug and kiss and says, "You smell good." She smiles and says, "Thank you, now go shower. So we can eat I'm hungry." Fitz laughs and says, "After your antics this morning, you should be." Liv laughs and shakes her head, knowing he is right. But she wasn't alone. He was quite the porn star too this morning. No complaints though from either party.

While he showers she dresses, and of course Mellie calls back. Then she texts him. Liv is tempted to read it, but decides not to. She walks out the room and notices the smell of food, as well as secret service in the living room. The food smell is coming from downstairs. Apparently, in her haze of horniness last night; she didn't realize there is a downstairs to this place.

She goes downstairs and explores. She finds 2 more bedrooms, a bathroom a den, a patio, another living space, and a huge kitchen occupied by staff preparing their meal. The table on the patio is set up. So she takes a seat. She watches the water and breathes in the air, as she waits for Fitz. Moments later he joins her, smelling good and smiling.

As he sits down he says, "After we eat, we can walk on the beach." He smiles at her taking her hand. She smiles back and says, "That would be nice; I don't see anyone out though." He replies, "You won't. it's a private Island; it's safer and we have more privacy."

He says grinning, as he recalls her promise of sex on the beach. Liv laughs remembering her promise too. "You are a mess Mr. President." She says smiling, as their food is delivered. The plating is beautiful. The meal is blackened salmon, and crab salad. It is delicious and light, but very fulfilling.

As they eat they talk. Liv asks, "Did you see the text from Mellie?" Fitz looks at her as he replies, "Yes I saw it, and I responded. She asked about taking Teddy with her when she comes to D.C tomorrow. I told her no. But she can visit him, if she wants at the house." She asks, "Where did she want to take him?" He responds, "I don't know. She didn't tell me, and I didn't ask. Because it wasn't going to happen anyway. We are sticking to the custody agreement, as it is."

Since she and Liv had their conversation a few weeks after the interview. Liv understood the way he treated Mellie. She is clearly unstable. Nonetheless, regardless of her craziness; she wasn't going to let her ruin their trip. They continued to laugh and talk, changing the subject to more pleasant conversation, until they finish their meal.

After brunch they go for a walk along the beach. The beautiful blue water rushing up on the sands, leaving bubbles behind is extremely calming. They walk hand in hand, stopping to hug and kiss, as he bends down to talk to Tommy and Carrie too, a few times. She loves when he rubs her belly, and talks to them; she finds it romantic and sweet.

The moment is special; she loves how he makes every effort to make sure she is happy. "You having a good time Liv?" He asks. She smiles as she says, "Yes I'm having a great time." She says grinning. He replies, "Good, I want to show you something." He says as they approach a pier. Liv is clueless. She asks, "What's going on? What do you want to show me?"

As they walk to the pier and she sees a boat, she's getting more inquisitive. "Are we going boating?" She asks. He replies, "Not really; I am just taking you to light house island. Take this pill, it's safe for the babies; it prevents sea sickness. "He says taking her hand, as he hands her the pill, and a bottle of water.

When they arrive, there is a tour guide there, who takes them around the island, named John. He tells them stories about the island, and the lighthouse. Liv loves fables and Fitz knows it; he watches as she hangs on the guides every word. Upon touring the island the guide saves the best for last. He tells them about all the lovers who carve their names into the wall of the light house, for good luck. Liv becomes excited after hearing the story; she looks at Fitz smiling.

He knows she wants to carve their names too. So they go into the lighthouse, and write their names on the wall. "Fitz &amp; Livy for always." Liv couldn't stop smiling. They hug and kiss afterwards, leaves them both feeling romantic. So After writing their names, they head back to their island.

After getting off the boat; they couldn't stop touching each other. The love is evident, as they hold hands and kiss, and they walk along the beach. While walking they come across a secluded area set up with sparkling Cider, cheese, crackers, fruit, and blankets.

She looks at him and he smiles at her. She hugs him and kisses him romantically. They walk over and sit down, cuddle, drank cider, and eat snacks, as they watch the boats in the distance, and kiss and neck endlessly.

Hearing her giggle ensures him she is having fun. She sits between his legs as he rubs her belly and feeds her fruit. She smiles up at him, and asks for kisses between bites. They've never had time like this before. It is good to know they can just be, and still be happy together. As he rubs her belly, Tommy and Carrie are calm.

The moment feels right. So Liv looks up at him and says, "You have made me the happiest woman in the world, by loving me and marrying me. I will never be able to thank you enough for this gift." She has tears in her eyes, as she sits up and hugs him. Fitz hugs her back, and pulls her face to his, kissing her lips lightly.

As he wipes her tears he says, "Livy I want you to understand; you deserve all that I've given you and more. Your love in return is my thank you, and it's more than enough." She kisses him first lightly, then deeper. He feels her body tensing, as she straddles him. He sees in her eyes her fire is lit. He asks, "Do you want to go inside?" She smiles and says, "No, here is fine. Just relax." He smiles as she takes his hand, and puts it under her skirt, revealing no panties. He smiles at her and leans back, as she unbuttons his shorts.

He massages her breasts, as they kiss. She positions herself, and then slides down onto him abruptly. They moan "Mmmmm," Simultaneously as they smile and kiss. The motions of her hips feel like a whirl wind of pleasure. He grips her hips, and they kiss. While she rides him with long quick strokes.

"Oh Livy." He moans, as she smiles and moans, "Mmmm, I love you so much baby." She's enjoying him immensely. She feels him approaching climax, as well as herself. She feels him speed up the pace, causing her to moan, "Mmmm oh mmmm." It feels so good; she doesn't want to stop. But she can't hold back, and she knows he's close.


	47. Chapter 49

He stares into her eyes and says, "Cum with me Livy," as their thrust pace synchronizes after one or two more minutes, and they fall into ecstasy. They kiss their way through orgasm, as they hold each other giggling and kissing. "I love you Liv." He says smiling and satisfied. "I love you too Fitz." She says as she kisses him some more. As they sit on the blankets cuddling for a while longer, before they go back to the house.

The watch the waves and the dolphins in the distance. "It's absolutely beautiful here babe." He replies, "Yeah, it is. I can't wait to come back on one of our anniversaries." She smiles as she says, "Yeah, that will be nice." He smiles down at her and kisses her sweetly. The air gets cooler, so they decide to head back to the house.

After arriving, they smell food cooking. Fitz looks at his watch; he didn't realize it was dinner time already. As they sit on the couch, and Fitz turns on the TV. Liv says, "I can't believe it's 6 pm already." He responds, "Well, we got a late start. Thanks to our sensational morning session." He says as he pulls her into his arms, gently kissing her. As the kiss gets more involved. Liv says, "Let's go in the bedroom." He let's her up and follows her, closing the door behind them.

As she removes her dress, and he takes off his shirt and shorts, there's sand everywhere. Fitz is still hot and wants to continue. However, Liv has other ideas. She says, "Fitz we have to shower first. Or we will get sand in the bed, and in some uncomfortable places." Fitz doesn't care about the sand. But he knows if he wants sex, he has to follow her lead.

She can tell he was annoyed; she kisses him and says, "Since when do you not want sex in the shower?" She says with a smirk on her face, as she stands up and walks to the bathroom. Fitz feeling silly, walks behind her with his I'm sorry face prepared.

She turns on the shower and steps in, to rinse off the grittiness of the sand, and wash her body. He steps in behind her; kisses her neck and hugs her saying, "I'm sorry Livy." As he turns her to face him, he stares at her waiting to be forgiven.

She smiles and says, "You're forgiven, now rinse off please." He slides in front of her quickly, as she waits for him to rinse off. He turns around with a hard on, the density of a steel beam, and pure lust in his eyes.

They kiss as he massages her ass. She backs him down into the corner, and he sits on the built in seat. He's at the perfect height to suck on her breasts as she stands. He tries to pull her down onto him facing him, but she refuses him. Instead, she turns around and slides down onto him backwards, as he leans back and enjoys the ride. She controls the session from the start; he grips her waist, as she grinds on him. He's moaning, "Ahh Ahh Livy." She loves to hear him call her name.

She grinds harder and faster; as he matches her pace, she feels her cunt tighten. Her climax is close and she is about to let go. He feels her arousal wall about to break; he thrusts harder and smacks her ass, pushing her over the edge. She cums hard and moans, "Oh Fitz! Yes, Baby Mmmm." She feels him continuing to thrust, and her climax starts to rebuild, as he kisses and sucks on her neck, and massages her breasts.

Her wetness is amazing; he's lost in pleasure, as she strokes with such power, and works her hips masterfully. She leans forward as she feels him pulsate, giving him full view of her ass, as she rides him effortlessly. He grabs her ass and she feels his aggression rise, making her increase her pace. He begins to grunt, "Mmmmm Oohh Mmmm."

He's pulsating vigorously as her climax is on the brink. She squeezes him internally and he can't stop himself. He strokes with her smacking her ass feverishly, until they both scream with delight. She relaxes on him laying back on his chest, as he also recoups.

Once rejuvenated they both wash up, and get out of the shower. As they get ready for dinner, Liv asks, "What time is dinner?" Fitz responds, "7:30, so we've got about 45 minutes for you to play with your hair." He says laughing. Liv knows she changes her hair a lot, and she's always impressed, that he always notices.

Playfully she says, "I just do it to keep you interested." She says smiling. He smiles back and touches her face, as he says, "I appreciate your efforts Livy. Bu just know, it's not your hair that holds my interest." He says as he grips her ass, as they both laugh.

She loves laughing with him; his laugh is hilarious, and his smile is beautiful. How did she get so lucky to find such a gem of a man? She kisses his lips and says, "We have to finish getting ready for dinner funny man." He smiles and leaves her in the bathroom, as he goes to get dressed.

She looks in the mirror and decides to leave her hair alone, smiling thinking of his comment. She goes into the closet, and picks out an outfit. She selects an off the shoulder, white flowing top, and a matching short white skirt, with white shoes.

As she finishes her make up; Fitz walks in dressed in a pair of navy blue pants, with a light blue loose fitting shirt, and black shoes. The shirt brings out his eyes. He smiles at her and says, "Wow you look amazing Livy." He walks over and kisses her, as he rubs her belly. She replies, "Thank you babe. You look very handsome yourself." He smiles at her as he says, "Thank you." She asks, "Are you ready for dinner?" He replies, "Yes let's go." He says as he takes her hand, and leads her down the stairs.

The table is set up again on the patio. The backdrop of the sun setting is magical. The candles are lit; the ambiance is very romantic and sexy. Their appetizers are scallops for him, and Lobster Bisque for her. His entre is prime rib, with potatoes and green beans, and hers is baked chicken, with garlic mashed potatoes, and asparagus. The food is delicious and nicely plated.

She enjoys the meal, but she enjoys his company more. She can't stop smiling. He notices her smile. He says, "I love seeing you smile Livy." He's holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. She smiles as she says, "You always make a smile Fitz." She sees the glee in his eyes, as he smiles back at her. She hopes they can have nights like this in the future, where they can just be together. "I want us to make a commitment to have our time together." She says looking seriously. Fitz understands her concern. He says, "We will make us a priority Livy. I promise." He says matching her tone. She needed his reassurance, and appreciates him giving it to her.

They finish their food, and head upstairs with their favorite dessert, bananas foster. Liv doesn't want to risk getting any caramel on her outfit, so they opt to eat the dessert in bed. Fitz undresses and gets into bed, waiting for Liv with the dessert on hand.

She comes out of the closet wearing a light blue silk bottom, with lace top baby doll top, with matching panties. Fitz is talking, but stops when he sees her. Liv smiles as she walks over to the bed. He quickly pulls the covers back for her, ushering her in.

Seeing the look in his eye; she sees ice cream is an after-thought. She smiles at him and says, Fitz let's eat the dessert first, and then you can have me." Fitz is staring at her chocolate skin, and her breasts snuggly fit into the bra top of her lingerie. He's completely distracted. Liv giggles and calls his name again as she says, "Fitz, did you hear me?" She says smiling at him, as she gets closer to him in the bed.

He smiles at her and says, "Okay." As he feeds her ice cream and himself. She finds herself getting turned on as he feeds her. The way he places the spoon in her mouth, and pulls it out; the way he feeds himself, and licks the spoon clean. He drips some caramel on the side of his mouth, and he licks it off so seductively she feels her climax rising. He sees in her eyes now; he's got her attention. The ice cream is no longer a factor. He feeds her one more time. and drips some caramel sauce on her chest.

He puts down the ice cream, and licks it off her skin. With that one lick she's raring to go. She grabs his face, kissing him greedily, as he pulls her into his arms. He stops the kisses, and says, "I want to see your outfit, model it for me." He says smiling. She smiles back, as she gets out of bed, and walks around to his side facing him. He says, "Turn around slowly." She turns around nice and slow, as he swings his legs off the bed, sitting up behind her.

Liv knows where this is going, and the idea makes her hotter. Fitz looks at her outfit closely, the lace top is well fitted; her nipples are swollen, and in need of licking and sucking relief. Her chocolate legs against the light blue makes him want to unwrap and lick her, like a piece of expensive candy, in sophisticated wrapping.

With her back to him; he can see her baby doll top, is hanging away from her body, to accommodate her ass and hips. He licks his lips and bites his bottom lip, before saying, "Lift up the back of your top." She looks at him seductively, as she lifts the back of her top slowly, while slightly bending forward, revealing a blue lace thong.

She hears him growl, and before she can blink. He is standing behind her, with his hands on her waist, kissing her neck from behind. His kisses are sensual and sexy. He is taking it slow, despite his obvious excitement. He slides his hands up her body, slowly caressing her throbbing nipples.


	48. Chapter 50

She moans "Mmmmmm Fitz," as she touches his thighs, and begins rubbing her ass against his erection, pressing against her back. He grips her hips tightly, as he watches her grind against him; he's moaning, "Oh Livy Damn Baby." The more he enjoys her grinding action; the more his eyes focus on being inside her from behind.

Feeling her arousal peaking, she takes his hands and put them on her hips, under her top. He grabs the sides of her panties, and pulls them down a she moans, "Oh Fitz mmmm!" His touch on her skin in that moment, makes her hotter and wetter. Her panties drop to the floor, and he slides his hand down to her folds, as she gasps with excitement. She's so hot she's ready to pop. His fingers are covered in her goodness, as he massages her folds from behind, and he brings her to climax.

She removes her top completely, and climbs onto the bed on all fours, as she looks back at him. With lust in her eyes, and her seeing lust in his she says, "Come And Get It." He quickly accepts her invitation, and urgently climbs onto the bed, stroking himself as he grabs her ass, and smacks it. She moans, "OOOOW." He watches it jiggle, and she hears his breathing deepen as he grabs her hips, and she prepares for him.

She arches her back perfectly, as he glides in smoothly and quickly. They both moan "Mmmmm," as he slides inside her and he establishes his stroke pace immediately. She feels his aggression in his stroke and his grip, and loves it. He's trying to control the pace, to prevent climaxing. She's enjoying his pace and his grip on her body, and feels her climax looming.

He feels her getting wetter, which is feeding his aggression. The wetter she gets, the harder he wants to pound her. He feels her climax on the cusp, so he speeds up his pace. and smacks her ass on rhythm. She starts pushing back against him, thrusting back. She feels herself nearing the edge and wants to fall over it. He feels it too; so he encourages her release.

He smacks it harder and thrusts more, as she arches her back and moans, "Oh Yeah That's The Spot Baby!" As she climaxes he feels her wetness wash over him, like a warm blanket on a cold night. He can't hold back any further, she's gushy wet at this point. She knows he likes her super wet, and she feels his grip tightening. She knows he's holding back.

She wants him to let go; so she drops her shoulders to brace herself for impact, as she speeds up the pace. She hears his breathing increase, as he smacks her ass again. She moans, "Oh Baby Smack It Harder!" He starts to pound her harder, and he starts to grunt as his power increases. He's beating her like a drum in perfect rhythm with his ass smacks, and her thrusts.

They are on perfect pace as she reaches climax again, and he is close behind her. She then starts to twerk her ass and pop it back at him; he strokes and grunts louder and says, "Oh Fuck Work It Baby!" She knows she's got him on the ropes, his thrust is super powerful and his grip is tight. He's sweating profusely as he calls her name, and begs her to release with him. He says, "Livy, Cum With Me Baby." He says as he thrusts wildly, and sends her over the edge, as they both scream, "I'm Cumming, Oh Oh Mmmmm!" in unison.

As he pumps into her she's moaning and grunting, in a post orgasmic haze. Ensuring he stays put till he's done, as he kisses and rubs her back. They lay down together, relaxing in the moment. He rubs and kisses her belly, as she strokes his head. It's moments like these, she never wants to lose. But she knows the world back home waits. She asks, "What time do we leave tomorrow?" He hears the sadness in her voice. He says, "Not until around 6 pm Livy why?" He says turning over to look at her.

She replies, "I need to get my mind right for our return." He knows she is referencing Mellie indirectly. He tries to quiet her concerns by say, "It's going to be fine Livy. Stop worrying and enjoy the time we have left here." He says smiling at her as he kisses her. She smiles at him and kisses him back. Her sadness dissipates, as they cuddle for the rest of the evening, and fall asleep together.

Fitz wakes up seeing his Livy sleeping naked, looking beautiful as ever, pregnant with their babies. He wants to end their trip on a positive fun note; so he has a day of fun scheduled. They've got 2 hours before their first event starts. He kisses her shoulder gently, and Liv's eyes open with her smiling back at him. "Good morning." She says. "Good morning." He says back as he continues to kiss her shoulder, and rub her back gently.

She asks, "What's on the list today?" He sweeps his hand over her cheek, and says, "You have to get up to see, and we have to have breakfast first. Because we will be pretty active today, so let's go sexy lady." Liv looks at him and says, "I'm always up for breakfast, as she uncovers her bottom half and lays naked in front of him." She then starts pulling him onto her.

Fitz smiles as he kisses her willingly, and then remembers their itinerary. He says, "Livy I meant food not sex for breakfast." She responds while kissing his neck, and says, "So you don't want to have sex?" He replies, "Yes I do want to. But we don't have a lot of time baby." He says feeling his climax build, as she continues to seduce him.

She refuses to let go of the idea of sex; it's what she wants, but she's willing to compromise to a degree. She says, "Okay, let's shorten the session. 3 times." She says still kissing him, and now stroking his cock. Fitz is weakening, but then firmly says, "2 times Liv."

Liv speeds up her pace as she strokes him; staring into his eyes and says, "Deal can you fuck me now? She says with a grin. Fitz growls and grabs her by her hips, angles her body, and slides into her without warning. She gasps and wraps her legs around him; matching his stroke thrusts with her own. The passion in his eyes is obvious; he locks onto her and she loves it. He massages, licks, and sucks, her breasts, as he strokes her quick and hard.

The impact makes her wetter, as she moans, "Mmmmm Faster. Baby Harder! Oh I Need It Harder!" In response to her request; he speeds up and pounds her deep. He feels her tightening around him, as he strokes her and he begins to pulsate. She replies, "Mmmmm Almost There Baby." He moans as he continually pounds her, and she squeezes him internally. Moments later her wall crashes, and she thrusts with no regard. He feels her thrusts and he falls over the edge too as he releases.

She looks up at him smiling, as he rubs her belly and kisses her deeply. He's still hard and inside her. Now hornier than when they began, and in need of relief. He says, "Turn over." The commanding tone he uses excites her; she knows he's going to drill her, and she is dying to have it. She turns over quickly, and gives him what he wants, without apprehension.

He grabs her ass and pulls her to him. She drops her shoulder and spreads her legs. He slides inside her and she immediately starts thrusting back at him. He moans, "MMMM You Like That Don't You?" She responds "Yes. Oh Fuck Yeah Baby. You Fuck Me So Good." He loves her dirty talk; it fuels him, as he lifts his leg and begins to drill her like an oil well.

He grunts loudly as he tries not to explode. But he feels his climax on the brink. The harder he thrusts the wetter she gets. She feels him turning the corner, and wants to feel him to completion, one more time. So she says, "Oh Baby Don't Stop! Mmmm Don't Stop!" He continues to thrust as she matches him stride for stride, and something takes over. They both fall into a trance, while their bodies thrust wildly and rhythmically, until they climax together, leaving them both speechless and breathless.

Upon recovery they kiss for a minute, then agree to shower and change. She dresses in a bathing suit, and shorts, and him in swim trunks and a shirt. They have a quick breakfast, and then they are off to the beach. They have to travel to a different part of the island, for their adventure today. He refuses to tell her what they are doing. So she's super excited now, because she loves surprises. They arrive at the pier; she sees a boat and gets giddy.

Fitz laughs he loves when she's this happy, she looks so cute. When they get to the end of the pier. They meet Chad and Amy. They are the tour guides. "Today we are going to ride around on the water, looking at deep sea life through this glass bottom boat, and we are going to snorkel." Says Chad smiling at Liv. Because he can see her excitement.

"Oh my God this is great Fitz; thank you." She says grinning ear to ear. Fitz smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. He replies, "You're welcome Livy." As they get in the boat. He gives her another sea sick pill to be safe. The first part of the tour is an hour; they see all kinds of tropical fish, and even some small sharks.

It's very beautiful; the second hour is for snorkeling. Both Liv and Fitz snorkel, and have a great time together in the water. They have the guides take their picture as a keepsake, and email it to them.

At the end of the second hour; they head back to the car, to be taken to the next activity. Liv is so stoked she doesn't ask where they are going. When they get in the car; she kisses him and says, "You're the best husband ever." He kisses her back and says, "Thank you Livy, you deserve it babe." He says with a smile. She cuddles in his arms as they ride to the next stop.


	49. Chapter 51

They pull up to the shop and Liv figures out they are going jet skiing. Her smile tells of her excitement. She says, "I want to go on one, but Fitz I don't think I should." She says with apprehension. He replies, "We can go together, or you will have a guide. It's safe. I promise. We will be very careful." He says smiling at her. They get out of the car, and go into the shop.

There are a group of attractive young men working the counter. Fitz says, "Good morning. I spoke with Kelly, my wife and I have a reservation with her." The young man says, "Hello. Yes Kelly is here sir; last name Grant correct?" Fitz replies, "Yes" The young man says, "Great, I am Cooper. I will let her know you are here, and you two can meet her outside." He says smiling at them. Fitz replies, "Great, thanks Cooper." As he goes to get Kelly, they go outside.

Liv asks, "Why are we waiting for Kelly? Why not just let one of the other workers help us?" Fitz replies, "Because you are not having a male guide Livy." She can tell he is serious; so she doesn't push it. She doesn't want to argue. She just wants to enjoy the trip. A few moments later, Kelly comes out. She is very attractive and very friendly.

She introduces herself to both Liv and Fitz, and is very professional. Liv is impressed and relaxes, ready to have fun. The session is for 2 hours. The first hour is them riding separately with Liv riding with her guide. After riding around with Kelly, and switching positions, Liv understands why Fitz was so particular with her having a female guide. Hands were everywhere unintentionally of course, but still she felt more comfortable with a female guide, he was right.

The second hour is Liv and Fitz riding together, with him as her guide. He holds her tight, and drives slow and easy with her, in comparison to his antics, when he was on one alone. She loves how he always protects her, and has her best interest at heart. It makes her feel special. When the hour is over; they leave the shop saying good bye to Kelly, and thanking her for her help.

As they walk to the car hand in hand; she stops him and says, "You were right about me having a female guide. I'm sorry for giving you resistance. I thought you were just being jealous." He smiles at her and says, "Honestly Livy. It was a little of both." They laugh and continue walking to the car.

As they get in the car Fitz tells her that was their last stop. Because they have lunch being prepared, and they have to pack to go home. Liv is a little sad about ending the trip, but very happy for the time they spent together.

They get back to the house, shower, and dress for lunch, that is again served on the patio. They both have grilled Mahi Mahi over roasted vegetables. It is delicious. They enjoy their last meal and their alone time. After packing their bags, they go out onto the balcony, and watch the view one more time. It is absolutely beautiful. As he holds her close and kisses her. He says, "We will always have our time Livy." She smiles and says, "I know baby. We will make it happen." After they share one last kiss, they take a selfie, with the gorgeous backdrop, she makes her wallpaper on her phone.

After boarding the helicopter; Tom comes over to him and advises there was a family emergency, involving Karen and Jerry, and they would be taking him directly to the hospital. Fitz is in shock. Liv sees the worry and pain in his face. She takes his hand and says "Fitz we have to stay positive, and believe everything is going to be alright." Fitz looks at her and says, "I can handle anything but this Liv. Not my kids." He says with tears in his eyes. It breaks her heart to see him this way.

She takes his head into her chest, as he sobs. She's holding him and stroking his head. Liv is just was worried as Fitz is, but knows that he needs this moment to prepare for what may come when they land. As she holds him she says, "You're not alone Fitz. I'm here with you, and we are in this together." He squeezes her hand, letting her know he hears her. As they head to the hospital in Santa Barbara. Liv and Fitz don't know what they will face, but they will face it together**.**

**Thanks again for following this fan fic; please stay tuned to find out what happens in the final installment of Realizing the dream. What will be Jerry and Karen's fate? Will Liv ever be able to get Mellie out of her head? How will Karen's paternity issue be resolved? Find out this and more in the upcoming chapters to be posted. Thanks again for your interest and please leave a review or comment. **


	50. Chapter 52

It's 9:00pm, Marine 1 is about 10 minutes out from the hospital; Fitz is looking out the window, like he's lost in space, as Liv sits by his side still holding his hand. They sit in silence; because there is nothing anyone can say or do in this moment. While in flight; they learn a car accident is the cause of Karen's injuries. A female motorist driving while distracted, struck the car carrying Karen and a friend.

They also learn that initial reports are wrong. Jerry was not harmed. However, he was on the scene, and his car was involved in the accident. The silence between Fitz and Liv on the chopper is broken, by Fitz saying, "If she dies Liv I don't …" Liv cuts him off; she says, "Fitz Karen is not going to die. Please stop that negative thinking." She says with an encouraging tone. He turns to her, squeezes her hand and kisses her sweetly. She sees the look of gratitude in his eyes for her support, but also the pain of what may come.

The chopper prepares to land; they take a deep breath, and as they land. They prepare to exit the air craft, where they see medical personnel waiting. Escorted by secret service. Fitz, Liv, and the doctor, go into a private room to discuss Karen's situation. "Hello Mr. President. I am Dr. Fisher; the Chief of Medicine here at the Santa Barbara Medical Center. I am so sorry to meet you under these circumstances sir. But I want you to know, we are doing the very best for your daughter." He says reassuringly, as he shakes his hand.

Fitz replies, "Thank you Dr. Fisher; this is my wife Olivia. What can you tell me about Karen?" He says in a voice full of worry and fear, as the doctor acknowledges Liv, with a smile and handshake as well. "I can tell you that she came in as a result of a car accident. She was wearing her seatbelt, but the impact of the car still caused her to sustain 2 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a bruised liver and a broken arm." "Oh my God." Says Liv as she puts her hand over her mouth, and Fitz wraps his harm around her. Fitz takes a breath himself after hearing her injuries.

"So what's happening now," Asks Fitz, trying to keep his head on straight. Dr. Fisher says, "She is currently in surgery, and should be in the post operation room for recovery, in the next hour. We are very hopeful of a good result Mr. President; Karen is young and healthy, and according to the updates I am getting every 30 minutes from surgery, she is responding well thus far."

Fitz feels some relief; knowing that things are about as good as they can be, and thankful they are not worse. "That's encouraging Dr. Fisher thank you. Where is her brother Jerry?" Says Liv with gratitude, and then concern. He replies, "Oh yes. He is in the private waiting area just down the hall. I can take you there. He's been here the whole time. You know him and his friend Amber, really saved Karen and her passenger. Without their medical intervention, and being there to call 911. This could've been much worse for both of them." Says Dr. Fisher as he leads them to the waiting area.

Fitz is confused about who she could've been riding with. So he asks, "Who else was in the car with her?" Dr. Fisher says, "A young man named Joshua Greyson; he is a friend of your daughter's, according to your son Jerry." Liv is stunned as she says, "Oh my goodness. Josh was with her?" Fitz looks at her in confusion, trying to figure out how she knows Josh, but he doesn't know him. She asks, "How is Josh?" Asks Liv with concern. He replies, "I'm sorry. I cannot discuss his medical situation with you. But I can say he is being cared for."

As he finishes his statement; he opens the door to the private waiting area. He says, "Here we are folks, the private waiting area. I will let you know as soon as Karen is out of surgery, and advise when you can see her." He says as he holds the door for them to enter the room. "Thank you again Dr. Fisher. We appreciate your help and information." Says Fitz. "Yes thank you again doctor." Says Liv.

As they enter the waiting area, they see a young woman, they presume is Amber sitting with Jerry. Jerry runs over to them hugging them both. "Dad thank goodness you're here. It's been a nightmare." He says as he steps back from embracing Liv. "Son we are just happy you're okay. Give me a breakdown of what's going on. You two were supposed to be back at school right?" Asks Fitz.

He replies, "Yes we were dad; we went back to school the next day, after the wedding. But mom called us and played the guilt card, asking us to come see her. So we came back to visit. But I wish we hadn't, because this wouldn't have happened." He says with an upset tone. Fitz says, "There is no way any of this is your fault Jerry, your moms, or Karen's. It's the fault of the driver who hit her."

Jerry replies, "Yeah, well I think her being our mother is the real accident." He says with contempt in his voice. Amber comes up to them, as they are talking and says, "Jerry calm down not now." Liv looks at Jerry and sees a young Fitz. He's full of emotion and ready to make someone pay. Jerry responds, "Then when Amber; if not now than when. This is her damn fault if she had any decency whatsoever, none of this would be happening."

He says in a raised voice. Fitz and Liv are now more confused, and concerned than before. It's clear that there is allot more going on, than they knew. But not much is being said. Trying to get a handle on the situation. Fitz says, "Okay, let's slow this down here, and please someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Fitz's tone and demeanor causes Jerry to calm down, as he gathers himself to tell his father the story.

"Okay, like I said. Karen and I planned to go to mom's. But we were also going to hang out with Josh and Amber, and drive back to school together. We get to mom's and everything is okay, until she starts asking about your wedding, and wanting to see pictures. Karen refused to talk about the wedding or show her any photos, because she just wanted to be nosey, and mean spirited.

Mom denies her accusation and claims to be on good terms with Liv, but Karen tells her she knows about the phone call between her and Liv, on your wedding day. Mom gets angry and when Karen leaves her laptop unattended, she sees a picture of Liv, you, and Teddy together. Karen catches her looking at the laptop, and all hell breaks loose." Says Jerry taking a moment before he can continue; the emotion of the moment is building up inside him.

Amber, Fitz, and Liv sit waiting to hear the rest; Fitz and Liv now have some idea where this is going, and why Jerry is so angry at Mellie. They know that more than likely Mellie in all her gloriousness of bitterness and anger, must be involved in this somehow. "Take your time Jerry." Says Amber, holding his hand.

Liv can see they complement each other very well, and Fitz also notices how Amber levels Jerry out. Jerry looks at Amber with an expression of thanks, for her support. He continues by saying; "Karen tells mom to stop snooping, and stop being a stalker. She tells her she needs to get her own life, and stop bothering other people who want to be happy. Mom responds by saying, Liv is trying to replace her, and no whore can replace her." He says looking at Liv and Fitz apologetically, for saying the word. Liv touches him and says, "It's okay Jerry. Continue." She says appreciating his concern for her feelings.

He sighs as he says, "Karen and I both defend Liv to her, and tell her Liv is a better person, mother and wife, than she could ever hope to be. I tell her calling Liv out of her name is unacceptable and unnecessary. I explain that neither of you ever speak ill of her or Andrew in our presence. But that does no good; she gets even more upset, and says if we want to choose that whore over her, we can get out of her house.

Karen becomes enraged when she tells Karen she is going to be a whore just like Liv. Karen angrily says she wishes Liv was her mother, and that mom should've been born sterile." He says as he again looks at Fitz and Liv, assessing their reaction. Both Fitz and Liv look at him in awe, of the venomous turn the argument took. However, he goes on to say, "Mom goes bananas; she starts swearing and calling us both ingrates, because of all she's sacrificed for us, and tells us again to leave.

Before we walk out the door; she again says to Karen she is going to turn out to be a whore, just like Liv. I tell her that she should be careful about the use of that word, because it applies to her more than anyone else. She looks at me with shock. I told her I knew about the transaction that led to her marrying you dad. She slaps me and I push her away and leave."

Fitz interjects, "She hit you?" confirms Fitz. "Yes dad, but, it's fine I don't care. I meant what I said and I am not sorry." He says unapologetically. Fitz thinks, yes he is my son. Liv is thinking the same; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all. Jerry continues to say, "As we leave Josh texts Karen, and asks her to come by. She is pretty upset, but says she and Josh need to talk too.

So I take her over to his house. We hang out there for a while, and when I get ready to go pick up Amber from work. Josh's dad is blocking me in; so I take Josh's car. I go to pick up Amber, and Karen stays with Josh. However, Karen realizes she forgot her glasses at mom's. So Josh takes her to go get them using my car." He says pausing again, reassessing Fitz and Liv's attention. Fitz says, "Okay son continue, we're following you."


	51. Chapter 53

"When they arrive the door is open; Karen goes inside and doesn't see mom at first, but hears her on the phone. She's obviously talking about what just happened to someone. She sees her glasses, picks them up, and is going to leave without her knowing she came back. However, in mom's conversation she mentions Karen, and she hears mom say, "She is being loyal to two people who are not her parents.

She has me to thank for the double inheritance she will get from my family and the Grant estate, and what about the prestige of having the president as your father. I made that happen, despite the truth of who her father is. I swear Andrew at this point I wish I had an abortion with her. Life would be so much better right now." As he recites Mellie's words; anger rises in his voice, and tears form in his eyes.

Fitz also begins to react to her words; he feels his blood beginning to boil. Liv feels her heart skip a beat, and can feel the tension from Fitz's hand. Jerry proceeds as Amber is holding his hand too. Jerry says, "Karen walks into the room where mom is, and before she says anything to her. She hears Andrew through the speaker phone say, "Mellie don't say things like that.

She is my daughter too. You need to calm down; we need to focus where she is now." Karen screams "I'm right here! I can't believe this. You have the audacity to slut shame Liv, and this is your secret. Jerry is right, you have a lot of nerve shaming anyone."

"When mom sees Karen standing in front of her; she freaks out. She calls Karen's name as she sees her walking out the door. She yells, "Karen wait." Maybe she was feeling some regret for her words, or maybe she was uncertain of all Karen heard.

But either way, the cat was out of the bag." Karen said, "Wait for what? You wish I was dead, and I wish you were not my mother. so we are even. Stay away from me, you trifling bitch, and for the record I have a father Andrew, and it's not you!"

Karen stormed out as mom tried to stop her from leaving. But she gets to the car and Josh drives off." He says as tears run down his face, and his leg is bouncing because he's so angry. Fitz gets up with pure anger in his face; Liv wants to try to calm him, but she doesn't think she can. This is just too much, even for her in this moment. She wants to ring Mellie's neck herself.

As Fitz paces the floor in silence, beyond angry, and trying his best to calm down, for the sake of his son and everyone else. Liv says, "Thank you for the background Jerry; I know that was hard for you to recount. But can you tell us where the accident happened?"

Fitz comes closer to hear Jerry's response. He says, "After they left mom's house; Karen was hysterical. So Josh pulled over to calm her down. Once she's breathing normal; she calls me, and tells me the story of what happened. I was in total shock. I knew she could be harsh sometimes, but I never thought she would say those things to Karen. It upset me significantly.

But the pain in her voice, the heartbreak, is what got to me. Amber took the phone and told her to meet us back at Josh's house. Unfortunately, as they were heading back to his house, they got into the car accident." Liv says, "Oh my goodness; that's terrible."

Jerry nods as he continues; he says, "As we were on our way back to Josh's. We pass the accident; I saw my car. So I knew it was them. We stop and Amber flies into medic mode. She assesses their possible injuries; Josh refuses to get out of the car, even though we could get his door open. He had a broken leg, and possible head trauma according to Amber. But he refuses to leave Karen in the car, and we couldn't move her.

There was just so much blood dad. Just so much blood I…." He was crying too much to continue. Amber holds him and continues. She says, "It was obvious she had some serious internal injuries. She was having trouble breathing, and I believed the blood was filling her abdominal cavity.

So I made an incision to relieve some of the pressure, and inserted a tube into her lung to help her breathe better, which kept her breathing until the paramedics and fire department arrived. They removed both of them from the car, and here we are at the hospital."

After listening to Amber finish the story. Both Fitz and Liv are in a state of great disbelief. They are unable to fathom what they have both just heard. Fitz hugs Liv as she sits him down before he falls down. "That Bitch; regardless, of what happens here. She has gone too damn far this time Liv." He says out of pure anger and disgust.

Liv has never seen Fitz this angry; he's so upset he's shaking. "Fitz please calm down baby, your scaring me." She says with a pleading voice, as she touches his face. He looks at her; his eyes are so dark and cold. She can barely stand to look at him at first. But she repeats her same sentiment, as she says, "Fitz please calm down; before you do something you will regret." She begs in a whisper, hoping Jerry and Amber cannot hear them talking.

He finally speaks, as he says, "The only thing I regret, is not going with my gut years ago, beating the hell out of him, and divorcing her ass. I knew she was sleeping with someone; I had no proof, but I guess the proof was there all along. That's why she avoided me for 10 years; 18 years later. Mama Clara is proven right. She said something wasn't right when Karen was born, and I should've had a test done. But I fell in love with Karen, and Mellie convinced me she was mine. Then she lobbies for me to bring him on as my running mate, in the white house.

What the hell? So having his child and passing her off as mine, isn't enough of a humiliation. She has to bring him closer to her. So they can be together under my nose once again? Yet she takes shots at us for being together. Hell, no wonder she was a facilitator in our situation; she was setting the table for her lover to join her. In addition to her escapades with the secret service men, in her detail." Liv can't believe her either; it's absolutely insane, when you think about it.

Liv has no answers for him; his pain and despair are real, and he is truly reassessing everything all over again. In the past, she would've felt uncomfortable or threatened, by this situation. However, as his wife she feels sorry for him, and angry; he doesn't deserve this at all. But it also confirms for both of them, Mellie is always running her own race. Regardless of what is going on around her. Getting to the finish line is all that matters; no matter who gets hurt. She thinks to herself.

Her thoughts are broken by Fitz continuing to say, "Despite the affair with Andrew Liv. What kind of parent says they wish they had an abortion? Even at my angriest point. I have never said or thought anything like that. Karen is right; she is a trifling bitch, and a hypocrite."

At this point Liv knows she has to say something; she has let him rant for long enough, to get out what he was thinking and feeling. It was now time to refocus. She understands his feelings and echoes the same sentiments, after processing everything that has been said. However, she still needs him to calm down, because he is no good to anyone this emotional.

She says, "Fitz, you know I understand how you feel; but we are not here to react to Mellie, and her nonsense. We are here for Karen. Karen needs us right now, not our anger and rage at her mother. She is here because of a car accident, not because of Mellie. We can deal with that later, but right now. I really need you to pull it together, and be present for Karen. She is the most important factor right now."

As her words settle, Liv is hoping he hears her, and can see past his emotions for now. After a few seconds, she feels him calming; his breathing is under control, his body is less tense, he's no longer shaking, and his eyes are closer to their normal hue.

Fitz comes down off if his raging anger high, and he sees how badly this is stressing Liv, and feels terrible. He immediately touches her stomach and says, "I'm so sorry Livy. Are you okay?" He asks with concern, as he sees the worry on her face.

She places her hand on his and says, "Yes Fitz. Me, Tommy, and Carrie are fine. But I am worried more about you." He touches her face, as he says, "I am as okay as I can be right now Livy; but I meant what I said about her. I have zero tolerance for her bull shit." He says still upset about the situation, but much calmer.

Jerry having regained his composure as well, walks hand in hand with Amber over to Liv and Fitz, sitting in the corner together talking amongst themselves. As they reach them he says, "I'm sorry I broke down. It was just too much seeing Karen hurt."

He says in a sorrowful tone. Liv responds, "You have nothing to be sorry for Jerry; what you described is absolutely horrible, and isn't something anyone should witness or experience. We are just grateful you and Amber were there to help Karen, or things would've been worse." She says in a thankful tone.

Jerry responds, "Yeah she is amazing; she's 3rd year premed, and I will love her forever for saving Karen." He says with pride. Amber kisses him on the cheek and smiles, as she says, "I just did what anyone would've done, who knows what to do."

Fitz says, "No Amber, they are right. You saved my little girl, and I thank you for being there for her. Please accept our thanks." says Fitz with great gratitude, as he shakes her hand. Amber feeling a little embarrassed by the attention, just smiles and says, "Thank you for your gratitude Mr. President, and your very welcome."

Fitz looks at her as he says, "Please drop the president title Amber; you can call me Mr. Grant." He says smiling back at her with appreciation." Amber smiles and says, "Okay, thank you Mr. Grant."


	52. Chapter 54

Liv gets up to go to the bathroom; she returns in thought. She is happy to see everyone's mood is settling down; however, she knows that their blood pressures and good sense will be up for a test, once Mellie shows up. She's certain no one has called her, but she is sure she is going to show up, and wants to prepare for her appearance.

She begins to pace back and forth as she checks the internet, and the local news from her phone. But there is no mention of the accident. She can only infer that it's being kept quiet as a courtesy, because of Fitz. He was the Governor of California, before being President. So his reputation is buying him them some time with the media. Luckily Karen is a passenger, and Josh is not the driver at fault. So even if the story leaks, they both appear to be victims.

Fitz sees Liv in the corner by herself pacing; back forth. He knows she's in thought. He walks over to her to talk. But Dr. Fisher comes in with another doctor. "Hello Mr. President. I am Dr. Wicker; I operated on your daughter Karen." He says, with a polite tone." Fitz approaches him and extends his hand for a hand shake, as he says, "Hello doctor. How is she doing?" Dr. Wicker replies, "She is doing quite well; she is out of post op, and she is in the ICU, for close observation. She can wake at any time though.

She is not in a coma; we just have her on pain medicine, to relax her and ensure she rests. We were able to repair the punctured lung and stop the bleeding, stemming from the broken rib. We also reset her broken arm." Fitz says, "Okay, so all we can do is wait for now, right?"

The doctor replies, "Yes, we have done everything medically possible for her. It is completely up to her now. But I will say she is a fighter Mr. President, and I have no doubt she is capable of getting through this without any after affects." He says with confidence, and reassurance.

The news is a relief to everyone. Fitz anxiously asks, "When can we see her?" He responds, "You can see her whenever you like. She is ready for visitors. However, be advised she is not conscious, and we do have her hooked up to some machines, to monitor her vitals and breathing. So she will not look like her normal self; please try to prepare yourself for what you are about to see." They all share looks of concern, hearing his reply. But Jerry says, "That's fine doctor. We just want to see her."

Dr. Wicker replies, "Okay, if you're ready, Dr. Fisher will take you to her room; my apologies I have another surgery waiting for me." He says as he prepares to leave. But first he shakes everyone's hands, and says good bye as he walks out the door.

Dr. Fisher smiles at them and says, "I can see you all to her room; if you just follow me." He says as he leads the way. As they walk down the hall, with everyone in tow. Dr. Fisher asks, "Will her mother be joining you here as well Mr. President?" Fitz almost curses. But catches himself and says, "I am not sure if she will or not doctor."

Liv's worry of him losing his mind, when Mellie appears, is clearly a real possibility. In seeing his reaction to her name being mentioned; Liv knows she has to do something, to prevent a disaster from occurring.

Once they reach her room; the sign on the door says, 2 visitors at one time maximum. Liv looks at Fitz and Jerry and says, "You and Jerry go in first Fitz. You're her immediate family." She says in a supportive tone. Fitz looks at her and says, "I love you so much Liv." She smiles at him, touches his face and says, "I love you too." After he leans in to peck her on the lips; Fitz looks at Jerry, and they both go into Karen's room. It's obvious they are both nervous, and are a little afraid of what they are going to encounter.

As soon as the door closes behind them; Liv turns to Tom and says, "I need you to let me know as soon as Mellie and or Andrew arrive. If I am not available for some reason, under no circumstances should she, Andrew, Jerry, or Fitz be alone together. Do you understand?" She says, with authority. Tom responds, "Yes mam."

Liv then calls Cyrus; he answers right away. "Liv what is going on?" He asks with concern, and somewhat frantic. She replies, "Hey Cy. It's crazy here; I am so sorry I have not been able to call you back yet, until now. I saw your missed calls."

Says Liv, as she fills him in on the details of what's going on. He also confirms her suspicions; the accident is being kept under wraps, as a favor to Fitz. He also advises the story will not pick up main traction yet; so the national media will not be aware of it until they are ready for them to know.

Liv is happy to hear things are being taken care of, while they are able to deal with family business, of caring for Karen. As her thoughts settle; she hears, "Has Mellie been notified?" Cy asks. Liv replies, "I have no idea CY, but I am sure she will find out at some point. I just pray it's later than sooner. I don't know if even secret service, can keep Jerry and Fitz from killing her." She says with a worried tone.

Cy responds, "Yeah Liv I know this is a rough one; I'm sorry you guys are dealing with this, but at least Karen is trending in the right direction." He says supportively. She replies, "Yes she is. Hey if you find out that Mellie knows about the accident, or is coming to the hospital. Can you call me please?" She asks.

He replies, "Sure Liv no problem; you go ahead and keep things running on the ground, as you always do, and I will check in with you later." He says with a smile. She hears his attempt to make her smile, and she smiles as she says, "Okay Cy, thanks for the information and support. Take care." She says as she hangs up.

As she hangs up the phone, Amber asks, "Do you do this all day?" She says in amazement. Liv looks at her with confusion, and asks, "Do I do what?" Amber replies, "Take care of situations seamlessly, without breaking a sweat." She says in a flattering tone. Liv smiles a little as she says, "Yes I do Amber. It's my job as a fixer." She says with a smile of confidence.

Amber responds, "Jerry and Karen are right. You are amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and bossy when necessary." She says with admiration. Liv is flattered at her reply, and says, "Thanks Amber. I appreciate the compliment. But right now, I am just taking care of my family." She says with a smile.

Amber says, "Well, you're doing a great job of it; they are lucky to have you." She replies, "Thanks, but I consider myself the lucky one." They share smiles, and Liv asks, "Have you heard any word on Josh?" Asks Liv. Amber responds, "No, not since he was admitted. But I can go see if his parents are here yet, and if they will tell me anything."

Liv replies, "That would be great Amber. Thanks." She replies, "It's no problem. I will be back okay?" Liv responds, "Okay. I will be here when you get back." She says to Amber as she walks away.

Liv sees Fitz and Jerry coming out of Karen's room. Immediately Jerry asks, "Where's Amber?" As he wipes his tears, and tries to calm himself. Liv replies, "She went to check on Josh." He responds, "Okay, well I am going to go with her, and I will be back." Liv says, "Okay Jerry."

As he walks away; Liv notices both Fitz and Jerry look to be maintaining as well as possible. Fitz tries to smile when he sees Liv, but she can see the hurt in his eyes. Seeing his baby girl like that really broke him down. She stands in front of him, and he says, "I tried to prepare Liv. But nothing readies you for what is going on in that room." He says with sadness.

Liv feels his pain and sees his stress; she simultaneously feels Tommy and Carrie doing cartwheels in her belly. She knows they typically get over active, when they are hungry. She then remembers it's been 13 hours, since they last ate. But she has to push through to be strong for Fitz and Jerry.

They need her more than ever now. She says, "Fitz I know it is difficult to see her this way, but it beats the alternative. Let's be happy she has a fighting chance and she is a fighter. She will beat this and be fine very soon." She says being supportive.

Fitz appreciates her kind words, and her support. But he can see she's really tired. He looks at his watch and says. "It's 2:00 am. Livy we need to get you some food, and some rest. Go with secret service they will take you to the hotel, and get you settled, okay?" She looks at Fitz and says, "Nice try. But that's not happening. I am not leaving until you leave." She says with defiance.

Her refusal makes him smile; he likes when she's defiant, he finds it cute. He says, "Okay then at least let me get you some food, and we can go into the family suite. So you can lay down Livy. This is stressful enough not pregnant, if anything happens to you…"

She interjects as she says, "Nothing is going to happen to me, or Tommy and Carrie." She says, as she agrees to get something to eat. She orders a salad and bottled water, and she agrees to take a break, after she sees Karen. He's pleased she agreed to food and a break.

After they finish their conversation; Fitz puts in a meal request with secret service. As Amber and Jerry return from seeing Josh. Liv excitedly asks, "Hey Amber, what did you find out?" Amber replies, "Josh is out of surgery as well; he is recovering well from his injuries. But he is still sleeping like Karen. "He has a broken leg and a grade 2 concussion. He will probably be awake by tomorrow, and maybe he can come see Karen. I'm sure he's going to try."

Liv says, "Well it's a blessing that he's doing well. How are his parents?" Jerry replies, "They are doing well, considering the circumstances. I think we are all just really happy things weren't worse, and we are hoping for the best." Fitz responds, "That's very true son." As silence falls over the moment; Amber readies herself to go in to see Karen. She says, "Liv are you ready to go to see Karen?" Liv takes a breath as she says, "Yes. Let's go Amber."


	53. Chapter 55

Before going in Fitz gives Liv a hug and a kiss. When the hug breaks he says, "You're going to need that Livy." After Amber and Liv walk in; they hear the sound of the machines, and see the lights on the monitors, well before they see Karen.

Once they get behind the curtain; it is unreal. There are tubes running from every direction, and various sounds coming from the several machines working, to monitor her progress. It's quite overwhelming to see her in this condition; Amber holds her hand, as Liv breaks down.

The only word to describe her feelings in the moment is heartbreak. Amber comforts her until Liv gets it together, and calms herself. They look at Karen, her face is beautiful; she looks asleep, but also tired.

The minutes tick away slowly, as Liv and Amber gaze upon Karen lying lifelessly, in the hospital bed fighting to recover. Liv is ready to leave Karen in peace; her and Amber decide to go back into the hall way.

As they enter into the hallway; Fitz comes over to her immediately, and hugs her. She cries a little on his shoulder, trying not to break down again. "It's heartbreaking to see her like that isn't it?" He asks sounding so sad. She replies, "Yes it is Fitz. But I had to see her. Despite all the tubes, her vitals look good. Let's just pray she comes back to us." Everyone nods in agreement.

Moments later the food arrives; Liv doesn't have an appetite now, but knows Fitz is going to ensure she eats every bite. She sits down with him, and they eat together in the waiting room. While the kids go back in to sit with Karen, after eating their food. As they eat; Liv sees how tired Fitz looks, and knows she probably looks just as tired. She doesn't want to be in this situation for nothing in the world. But she's glad they are able to be in it together.

She agreed earlier to take a break, eat, and take a nap, and she knows soon he will be collecting on that promise. As she finishes her salad, he says, "Looks like you're done. So you're ready to go nap right?" Liv looks at him with reluctance; she doesn't want to go, but agrees to do so because she is pregnant and she did promise. But she tries to get him to address his own needs too. She says, "I will take a nap Fitz. But you have to promise me, you will take one too." She's hopeful he agrees.

To her surprise he says, "Okay, I will crash on the couch in Karen's room for a few hours; if you will nap in the family suite." She smiles as she says, "Agreed. But we have one other issue we have to discuss." Fitz knows her too well, he says, "If she shows up Liv. I will behave. But I am not calling her. I know she didn't cause the accident; but she did cause our daughter distress because of her selfishness, greed, jealousy, and deviance, and that is unforgivable." He says with agitation in his voice.

Liv understands his point; she just wants to make sure he or Jerry doesn't become violent, causing a public relations nightmare. So she says, "Okay, so you promise no bickering, or violence between you, Jerry and her, right?" She asks for clarification. He takes her hand seeing she is worried. He says, "Stop worrying Livy. I promise I will mind myself and Jerry. Relax baby, I know I can't have a breakdown like that; I understand the situation and my position."

She looks into his eyes, and sees the sincerity in them. She believes him and trusts him, so she relents. Seeing that she's relenting; he takes her hand and walks her to the family ICU overnight suite. After leading her into the room; he goes inside with her, and agrees to lay with her, until she falls asleep. Once she's sleep; he gets up and goes into Karen's room to rest on the couch. While Jerry and Amber decide to go back to the hotel for the night, to return in the morning.

As he enters the room; he tries once again to prepare himself for the image of Karen's condition. Fitz walks into the room with a heavy heart; he pulls a chair by her bed, and sits down holding her hand. He begins speaking to her. He says, "Karen, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But if you can honey. Please know that your daddy loves you.

DNA doesn't make you my daughter, and me your father. The love we share makes us family. Nothing your mother told you changes anything Karen; I need you to fight to live right now sweetheart. Don't worry about anything else; just come back to us. We miss and love you very much." He says with tears in his eyes, and pain in his heart, pleading for her to get better.

After sitting by her side for some time; he kisses her good night, and prepares to get some rest himself. He settles onto the surprisingly comfortable couch in Karen's room, and rests behind the curtain drawn, separating the sitting area from the bed area. As he lies on the couch for what seems like hours, he eventually drifts off to sleep.

He closes his eyes for what he thinks is a few hours; only to look at his watch when he wakes, to see that it's now 9am. He actually slept for 6 hours; he wakes up feeling rested. As he prepares to get up; he feels a different air in the room, as he hears the door open. He takes a breath, and says nothing; he stays put on the couch behind the curtain.

He hears a gasp and then hears, "Oh my God Karen. I am so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it I swear." Fitz knows the voice too well, and wishes he could forget it. He realizes she is alone; which for him is a good thing. Because he isn't sure if he can handle seeing Andrew right now. He sits up on the couch and continues to listen to her talk to Karen.

She says all the usual words the guilty spew, when looking for forgiveness of wrong doing. Fitz is not impressed. But in his head, he hears Liv saying let her have her equal time with Karen. Let this be about Karen; not the paternity situation, that's irrelevant right now. Fitz remains quiet the entire time; because in his heart of hearts. He knows he has nothing positive to say to her, and he wants to do the right thing, by putting Karen first, and not the drama.

Because she thinks they are alone she says, "Karen despite what I said. I hope you didn't tell anyone about the secret. This will destroy everything; your trust fund, the family name, even your relationship with Fitz." Fitz feels himself getting angry; she is actually telling her about the potential monetary loss she can suffer as a result of him not being her biological father. He shakes his head, and thinks to himself, she's the fucking devil.

Still remaining quiet; he's thinking this has got to come to an end soon. He then hears the door open, and Jerry's voice saying, "You need to go. She doesn't want or need to see you." He says in a direct and cold tone, but he's controlled. She looks up at him and says, "Jerry, I'm sorry I hit you. I was out of control, and you have a right to be mad. But I am here; because we need to fix this Jerry.

We have a lot at stake here. I assume Karen told you what I said. Am I right?" Jerry is outdone by her response. Even now she doesn't see past her greed and secrecy. He says, "You're a real piece of work; you came here not because your daughter was hurt in an accident. But because your greed, and being afraid your secret will out. Well too late. We all know about it, and if I were you. I would leave before dad and Liv see you." His tone is harsh and filled with anger.

Mellie feels her anger bubbling; how dare he disrespect her. She attempts to reign him in by saying, "Damn it Jerry, regardless of how you all feel about me right now. The accident is not my fault! You can't blame me for this. I didn't mean the secret was more important than being here for her. You're twisting my words. I can't believe no one called me to tell me what happened. I had to find out through a third party; that's ludicrous! I am her mother!"

Jerry walks over to her and says, "The accident isn't your fault, but all the chaos surrounding what happened is your fault. That's why no one called you Mellie. We are done with your drama. I for one am sick and tired of your antics, and they need to stop. You harass Liv and dad for no reason, and you guilt me and Karen into coming to see you. Only to insult and assault us when we get there. I don't know what your problem is.

But I know that I am done trying to understand. As of yesterday when my sister called me balling her eyes out over what you said to her, and after you struck me. You lost the right to call me your son, and her your daughter. Karen and I have parents that care for us in dad and Liv. So we don't need you or your controlling, manipulative, devious actions that you call love. I just feel especially sorry for Teddy. He has to deal with your craziness at least for another 14 years. Before he can walk away from to too." Says Jerry, with coldness in his voice that Fitz recognizes all too well.

Mellie sits in shock at Jerry; his rage at her is flowing so easily. She realizes he is serious, by his tone, and the look in his eyes. Seeing that all is lost; she doesn't try to apologize any further; she cuts to the chase, as she says, "Well, you are your father's son for sure. You're just as emotional and illogical as ever." Jerry says, "Don't you dare speak ill of my father; he's twice the person and parent you are."

Mellie has had it with his anger toward her; she angrily says, "I am still your mother Jerry. DNA cannot be changed! So show some respect." She says with a scowling look. But she's not ready for his reply. He says, "Well, thank goodness blood relation doesn't make a family. Love does, and clearly you have no clue of what that looks like."

Fitz although enjoying this exchange; decides this has gone far enough. He stands up, and as he walks from behind the curtain, surprising both of them. He asks Jerry to go outside for a minute. Jerry looks at his father with a pleading look. But it's refuted, and he does as he is asked. Once the door closes, Fitz says, "Mellie what you need to do right now. Is say your peace to our daughter and go."

Mellie is in shock and dismay over what she is hearing from both Jerry and Fitz; she's speechless. First Jerry attacks her, and now here comes Fitz to lower the boom on her, with his judgmental stare. She thought she was alone with Karen; she didn't know Fitz was behind the curtain, and she didn't know that Karen had already told them about Andrew, being her father. After reprocessing the situation; she says, "Fitz, I am still her mother. You can't kick me out, or prevent me from seeing her."

Fitz walks closer to her as he says, "As long as you behave; your right. I will not remove you from the hospital. But let's be clear, this and every visit needs to be about Karen, and her well-being. Not about the paternity situation, or trust funds. We want positive, loving energy around her. Not all that chaotic mess you bring with you, everywhere you go." She responds, "Fitz, I don't think you understand. I didn't mean for her, or anyone else to find out about the paternity."

He replies, "Mellie, I don't think you understand. I don't give a damn about that right now, and once again. This isn't about you. It's about Karen, like I said. Now do you think you can abide by what I am asking of you?" She can't believe he's disregarding her this way; but feels she has no choice, but to comply with his demands.

So she says, "Yes. I will follow the rules." He responds, "Good, now I will leave you to your visit. However, there's one other thing." She asks, "What is it?" He replies, "You will continue to address me as her father, when you speak to her about me. Because I have earned that right. Do you understand and agree to these conditions?" He asks hoping she says no. So he has a reason to dismiss her.


	54. Chapter 56

Mellie looks at him, breathes deeply, and understands that she is over a barrel on this one. So she says, "Yes Fitz. I agree; now please leave so I can visit with my daughter." Fitz smiles a bit and says, "Oh I will leave. But a secret service agent will come inside, while you are here. Simply because you are not to be trusted."

He says as he opens the door, and asks an agent to watch guard over Karen, while she visits. Mellie is appalled at the suggestion that she would somehow hurt Karen physically; but Fitz doesn't care about her feelings. He walks out of the room, as Mellie snarls at him, as the door closes. Not intending to be around when she's done. Fitz and Jerry walk over to see Liv.

While they walk to the family overnight suite. Fitz takes a minute to check in with Jerry about his conversation with Mellie. He asks, "Are you okay Jerry?" Jerry replies, "Yes dad I'm fine; how are you?" He says jokingly, knowing his father is trying to check in. Fitz laughs as he says, "Okay am I that obvious?"

Jerry responds, "Yes dad you are. Karen and I always know when check in time is coming." He says smiling. Fitz loves that his kids know him that well; but he also loves that Jerry is talking about Karen in a positive way, as if she is not hospitalized right now. It shows that he is thinking positively as well about her recovery, and is expecting her to be okay.

Fitz smiles as he says, "Well I care about you, your brother, and your sister, and I just want to make sure you are okay. You said some harsh things back there to your mother." Jerry looks at his father and says, "Dad I know you see her as my mother; but I don't anymore. I meant what I said dad. I am done with her and her craziness. I just can't do it anymore." He says with a definite tone.

Fitz looks at Jerry, puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "I understand your position son; just understand that if you change your mind, it's okay. Forgiveness is something we all need at one time or another, and we all deserve it." Jerry responds, "I may forgive her someday dad. But I will never forget what she did."

As they get closer to the suite; Fitz then remembers Jerry's comment about him and Mellie's marriage. He says, "I know you said you overheard your mother and Andrew talking about the circumstances of our marriage. But why didn't you say something about it to me, so we could discuss it?" "Jerry replies, "Because dad I figured it was better to leave it alone. It wasn't going to change anything."

Fitz replies, "Son this isn't something you should've shouldered alone." He responds, "I wasn't alone dad. I had Karen. We helped each other." Fitz is glad his kids are so close and they back each other up. But it still pains him to know they had knowledge of this information.

He says, "Son, while I appreciate you handling this so well. I want you to come to me with things like this. We shouldn't have secrets okay?" He replies, "Okay dad. I understand." Despite him saying he understood him; Fitz can see he still has a look of uneasiness on his face. So he asks, "What is it Jerry?" He replies, "I have a confession to make." Fitz asks, "What is it?"

Jerry says, "I knew there was a question of Karen's paternity." Fitz replies, "What? How did you know?" Jerry explains he and Karen's blood was typed months ago. Fitz asks, "How did you do that?" He replies, "When you register to give blood; they type your blood for you, and I am O positive just like you. But Karen is Ab negative.

There's no way you could be her biological father, given the comparisons of blood types between you and mom's." Fitz is in shock; he says, "But you didn't tell Karen about this?" He replies, "No, I didn't because I didn't want to freak her out. I figured it was irrelevant, we are family regardless." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes we are Jerry. DNA doesn't mean anything. But I surely wish you would've come to me with this sooner. I could've talked to her, and eased her mind about it." He replies, "I'm sorry dad." Fitz replies, "No worries son. It's good its out in the open, now we can deal with it. We just need Karen to wake up." Jerry replies, "I agree."

Fitz is unsure of what else to say. Jerry has unloaded so much on him, and handled everything much better then he could've ever handled this at his age. He is both proud of him, and concerned to a degree. It appears he has gotten the best of both of his parents, instead of the worst. He says to him, "Son, how you handled all of this without breaking down, is amazing. I am proud of your maturity."

Jerry smiles as he says, "Thank Amber. She's amazing dad; she knows me, she sees me, and she loves me anyway. I don't think there is anything I can't tell her." Fitz knows the feeling; he knows that Jerry has found his Livy, and luckily at a younger age. So they can build more of a life together. Fitz looks at Jerry and says, "Yes son; I get it. The love of a good woman can work wonders in your heart, and in your life. We are two lucky men." He says as he opens the door, and they arrive at the suite. Jerry agrees wholeheartedly. He and his dad have found the perfect women for them.

They both walk into the suite to laughter between Liv and Amber, as they are eating and talking. "Well good morning ladies," Says Fitz and Jerry, as Fitz walks over and sits next to Liv, and kisses her, as Jerry sits next to Amber. "Good morning." They say in unison. "Here honey." Liv says, as she hands Fitz a container with an omelet, toast, and bacon in it.

Fitz accepts the meal gratefully, and begins to eat, as he says, "Thanks baby." Amber watches their interaction and says, "You two are so cute together." Fitz and Liv laugh and smile, as Liv says, "Thanks Amber. You and Jerry are quite the couple as well." She says with a wink.

While Fitz and Liv eat; Amber and Jerry decide to go to see Josh again. Before they leave. Fitz says to Jerry, "Son, if you see her. Do not engage her okay." Jerry replies, "Yes dad. I will behave." He says as he walks out the door with Amber. Liv looks at Fitz in confusion, as she asks, "What's going on?" Fitz explains the conversation between the three of them.

Liv sits back and thinks about everything he tells her. She was afraid Mellie would show up once she was sleep. But thank goodness Fitz was in his right mind when she appeared. After digesting the information, she asks, "How are you after all of that?" She says with concern for him. He sees the concern on her face, and says, "I am good Livy; I am glad the conversation is done. Now all I need is for my little girl to wake up. So she and I can talk." He says confidently. Liv is proud of him; he handled the situation with care, and didn't get caught up in the emotion of it all. By arguing back and forth with Mellie. She also finds his encouragement to Jerry to forgive his mother impressive. She stares at him, as he finishes his meal; he sits back on the couch when he's done, and she slides closer to him.

She says, "I want you to know that I am insanely proud of you, for how you handled this. It's just one of the many reasons I love you so much, and I am so happy we are having more children to raise together." She says with love. Her sentiment touches his heart. He says, "Awe baby, thank you. I learned from the best though." He says as he hugs her tight, and kisses her sweetly.

As he holds her in his arms; he can feel his excitement growing, and so can she. But wisely she changes the subject. She says, "Let's go see Karen, and then check into the hotel. So we can shower and rest for a few hours." He replies, "Okay, what time do you want to leave?" She looks at her watch and says, "In about an hour. Does that sound okay?" He replies, "That's fine."

As they throw away their garbage, and walk to Karen's room; they turn the corner, and see a nurse going into the room. They walk in after her; she lets them know that Karen is doing very well, and is showing signs of waking. So it will not be long now before she will be fully awake. They both look at her and see the respirator is already removed. They are elated with the news. They both hold Karen's hands, excited about the possibility that she could be waking soon.

With great hope in his voice Fitz asks, "Nurse, what do you think the wake up time frame is?" The nurse replies, "If she paces like she is now; possibly 24 hours or less." The idea of her coming out of this that quickly, makes them both overjoyed. Liv gets excited too, as she says, "Thank you nurse for the information."

After sitting and talking with her for an hour; they prepare to leave for the hotel. As they walk out of the room; Amber and Jerry come around the corner. Fitz asks, "Hey guys, how is Josh doing?" Jerry says, "He's doing pretty well; we were trying to keep his spirits up." Liv says, "That's excellent," Amber and Jerry agree, as they say, "Yeah it is." In unison.

Fitz says, "Well we got some great news about Karen too; as you can see they have removed the respirator, and she is breathing on her own. According to the nurse; she has shown signs of waking, and could be fully awake within 24 hours." Jerry says, "Wow that's amazing dad!" "That is quite remarkable, she really is fighting to get back." Says Amber.

Everyone is excited about Karen's progress; Fitz and Liv feel better now about leaving the hospital for a while, and coming back. Fitz says, "Hey we are going to go shower and change, and will be back in a few hours. Did you two want to grab some dinner?"

Jerry replies, "Sure dad that's fine. We were just going to visit with Karen a little longer, and then go back to the hotel ourselves soon anyway. Just text me when you are ready, and we will meet you." Fitz replies, "Okay. See you both later." They say good-bye, and Liv and Fitz go to the hotel.

As they leave out the door; Fitz stops by the desk, and asks for the nurse to call Mellie. To let her know about Karen's progress. He's unsure of whether she is still at the hospital or not. The nurse agrees to make the call. Liv looks at him, smiles, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He looks at her and she says, "You're doing the right thing Fitz." He replies, "Thanks babe. I'm trying." She responds, "That's clear, and I love you for it."

He replies, "I love you too." They share a kiss, as they walk out hand in hand. As they get on the elevator; he holds her hand tight and says, "Thank you for making me a better man Livy; it's because of you I make better choices." They share a smile. She appreciates his sentiment and his maturity in handling this difficult situation.

They ride down the street a block and a half to the hotel; their bags are already in their room, and room service has hung and steamed their clothes for them. It's one of the best perks of staying in the Presidential suite at the Omni. All of the complementary convenience services are fantastic. Once the room is swept by secret service; the door barely closes, before Fitz is chasing Liv into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way.

By the time they get to the bedroom; he is completely naked. Liv still has on her sandals, and her dress. As he holds her; he sinfully asks, "What do I have to do to get you out of that dress?" Liv smiles at him as she kicks off her shoes, and pulls the ties on her shoulders, causing the dress to fall to the floor. Luckily she is standing in front of the bed. Because Fitz tackles her onto it; in response to her naked body standing in front of him.


	55. Chapter 57

As they fall back on the bed, they laugh like little kids; these are the moments that she loves most. It's them playing and laughing together. As he strokes her hair from her face, he says, "I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife, my friend, my everything. I love you Livy with all that I am."

The sentiment warms her heart; she kisses him immediately, and the passion unfurls in an instant. "Oh my God. I love you so much Fitz:" She says as he kisses her neck, and removes her bra. Her nipples are sensitive; so he carefully licks and sucks them, bringing her great pleasure. Her body tenses as her excitement level rises, and her climax is looming already.

As he slides down her body and kisses her belly; he feels Tommy and Carrie moving around. He looks up at her and smiles, as she returns the smile. He continues on his southward journey; she spreads her legs for him in anticipation of great pleasure. He slides his hands up her inner thighs and feels her wetness; her panties are absolutely soaked and useless.

As he removes them, he pulls her by her thighs to his face. His grip is firm and seductive. His licks between her crease causes her to arch her back, as she moans his name. By the tension in her thighs, He knows she is ready to blow, like ether. He parts her folds as her essence runs free. As he licks the drops of her sweetness, he licks and sucks her cunt.

She finds herself slipping further and further into ecstasy, as he pleases her religiously. His tongue feels like magic; he wraps it around her clit, as he slips his middle and ring fingers, inside her core. As she slides to the edge of release, she arches her back and moans, "Oh Yes Baby." Working diligently, his fingers slide in and out of her repeatedly, in a rhythmic pattern, which is pulling her to the edge of her climax cliff quickly.

She feels her climax on the cusp, and he feels it too. Desiring to feel her eruption, he speeds up both his hand movements and his tongue motion. In response to his actions she intensifies her thrusts, syncing with his movements. They both feel her clit tighten as she arches her back yet again and says, "Oh Yes, Yes, Yes! Suck It Baby MMMM!" He's sucking her clit harder and she's thrusting faster, as she falls over the edge to pleasure Ville.

As she experiences her orgasm, he sops up the fruits of his labor, and savors her sweetness. He then slides up her body, and kisses her deeply and romantically, as she strokes his strong and impressive cock, hanging between her thighs. Responding to her hand play, he loves so much. He moans as he whispers, "Is that what you want Livy?" She replies, "Yes baby. I want it so bad. Please give it to me." She wraps her legs around his waist, as she finishes her plea.

He kisses her a little more and when she least expects it, he slides into her abruptly and smoothly. She gasps and her back arches; he sees her eyes widen, and loves the look of surprise and pleasure, blended together in her eyes. She moans, "Oh Baby MMMM." He establishes his stroke pace immediately as she grips his back. The motion is smooth and sensual; he kisses her as he strokes her, and keeps his pace going without interruption.

Her wetness has him in a zone; he focuses on her orgasm. He can feel her walls tightening and the tension in her body increasing. He wants the payoff of her arousal wall crashing, as he continues to stroke her through one orgasm, and into another that they share.

As he feels her reaching her limit once more, she moans, "Oh Fitz don't stop." He knows she is close; he feels himself pulsating too. She feels and sounds so good, her moans have him sliding quickly to the edge. But he's not ready to let go yet. So he changes the pattern mid stroke, to delay his climax arrival. She realizes his attempt to stop his orgasm, but she isn't willing to let that happen. So she strokes back with him. He's caught off guard by her response.

She looks into his eyes and says, "You're going to give me what I want." She's challenging him for his orgasm. His aggression spikes, and so does his competitiveness. He accepts the challenge willingly, as he feels her squeezing him internally with every stroke. Initially he thought he was ready, but by the way his body is reacting to her, he knows he's in trouble.

As she gets wetter and wetter he moans, Damn it Livy. MMMM." She's gushy wet all of a sudden, and the pulsating is out of his control. He's on pace to pop like a balloon; his pace increases and so does hers, as she says, "MMMMM, Give It To Me Baby." She knows she almost has it.

He's almost there just like her; she feels the pulsing increase as she again gets wetter, sending him completely to the edge, as she squeezes him internally. She's on track to blow, and enjoying the ride, as she arches her back again, and this time her wall crumbles, as she yells, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Fitz. Oh Yes!" As he follows saying, "Ahhh Livy MMMM. I Love You!

As their bodies recover from orgasm heaven they kiss intimately; regardless of the release he experiences not 5 minutes ago, he is still maintaining an erection. The feeling of him still inside her makes her giggle; he smiles at her and they share a kiss.

As they kiss, she rolls him over on his back, and initiates operation drain him. She smiles as she kisses him deeply, and he kisses her back while gripping her ass. Her wetness is even better than before; he is lost in her rapture of love, as he moans, "Oh Fuck Livy Damn."

She loves when she consumes him. His moans thrill and drive her to please him more. As she grinds on him, sliding back and forth in a steady rhythm, he is enjoying her tremendously. She feels amazing, her wetness is all he can focus on, besides her release.

Wanting to feel her release again, he begins massaging her breasts as her arousal spikes, and he subtly squeezes her sensitive nipples. Seeing the effect his touch has on her, he slides her forward and sits up, taking a breast into his mouth, and licking her nipples. In response to his action, he feels her clit tighten and her thrusts intensify.

As she continues her hip gyration, she notices he feels larger than normal in this position, and she's loving it. He's filling her up completely as her clit slides across his shaft, with every stroke. She feels her climax rushing to the edge, and she can't stop it. She moans, "Oh Fuck You Feel So Good Baby!" She increases her pace, chasing her orgasm. He feels the impending release looming, so he grabs her waist, holding on for the ride. The faster she goes the better it feels; he feels his pulsation increasing mightily too. So he knows he's on the cusp of climaxing too. The build-up is tremendous for both of them, and the pay-off has arrived. Just one, two, three, four, more strokes and then their walls crash simultaneously.

As orgasms take over their bodies, they moan and yell in unison, "Oh Fuck!" The orgasm is so powerful, afterwards she falls onto his chest breathless as they both say, "MMMMM don't move." They smile at each other as they both finish their moment of ecstasy; when the sensitivity ends, they roll back over and he kisses her belly, and plays with Tommy and Carrie.

He says, "Hello little ones; we are so excited to meet you two, and cannot wait to finally see you. But I need you to be good to mommy, and not tire her out too much." He says smiling. She caresses his face as his smile lights up the room. For a brief moment, they are able to reconnect and forget about the reason they are here. However, the silence of the enjoyable experience doesn't last long; the reality of their current situation comes back to both of them.

Liv says, "We have to get showered and ready to meet Jerry and Amber for dinner baby, so we can get back to the hospital." He's looking up at her, as she runs her fingers through his thick curly brown hair. He sighs as he replies, "I know Livy. I just don't feel like getting out of this bed yet." She laughs as she says, "Me either, but we don't have a choice." She says encouraging him to get up. He finally moves and they get up to shower and dress.

Once ready to go Fitz checks his phone; there are no messages. He checks the time; "we've been gone for longer than I thought." He says in a voice of surprise. "I guess time flies when you're having fun," She says as she kisses him, and they walk out the door, as he confirms the reservations downstairs for dinner.

While he's on the phone she texts Jerry. The message reads, "Hey we are ready to eat; are you two ready?" As they approach the elevator, Jerry responds, "Yes, we are on our way down." Liv replies, "Okay, see you there." As he hangs up with the restaurant she says, "Jerry and Amber will be down in a minute." He smiles and says, "Thank you wifey for doing that for me." They share a kiss as she smiles and says, "You're welcome. We are a team baby."

As they exit the elevator he asks Liv, "How do you know so much about Josh?" She smiles and says, "Karen told me about him during our girl talk, on our wedding day. You've met him several times Fitz. You just didn't know they were dating, because he's also friends with Jerry, and they always travel in a group."

Fitz has to admit that was probably the case. Now his mind is running and he's trying to place him. He asks, "Was he at the barbeque?" She replies, "Yes, he's about your height, dark curly hair, my complexion or a little darker, hazel eyes, with an athletic build." Fitz smiles as he says, "Were you checking him out or something? That was a pretty detailed description." Liv laughs and punches him lightly, as they walk toward the restaurant. She replies, "Of course not; but he's a handsome young man. Karen has good taste just like her dad." She says smiling.

As they walk across the lobby with secret service surrounding them; they enter the restaurant through a side door nearest to the private dining room. As they are seated, Jerry and Amber arrive. Liv says, "Hey guys! Wow Amber that is a really pretty dress and shoe combination. Are those DKNY?" Amber responds, "Yes they are, and thank you Liv. I love your outfit as well. Blue is your color." She says as she checks out the whole outfit. Jerry and Fitz laugh at the ladies compliments of their fashions, and just say hello to each other and pick up their menus. But also happy the ladies are getting along.


	56. Chapter 58

After reviewing the menus, they order their appetizers and main course, as they become more acquainted with Amber. During their conversation, they find out that Amber and Jerry have been dating for 2 years, much to the dislike of Mellie. Because Amber is not a blue blood. However, she and Jerry are very happy together and plan to marry, once they both graduate. They also discover she is 3 years older than Jerry as well, which speaks to his maturity being able to maintain a relationship with her.

Fitz and Liv watch as Jerry admires Amber as she speaks; he clearly wears his heart on his sleeve like his father. Dinner goes very well, and they all agree they want to go back to the hospital tonight to visit with Karen for a little while, before calling it a night. In case she wakes up during the night.

After dinner they all head up to their rooms; however, Amber has to go to the bathroom, and cannot wait to get to the room. So Jerry waits for her, as Fitz and Liv go to their room. As they get on the elevator. Fitz gets a call from the hospital. "Hello," He says as he answers. "Hello Mr. President, this is Mary from Santa Barbara Medical. I'm calling to let you know Karen is awake and asking for you."

Fitz is so happy he can barely speak; but he manages to say, "Oh my God! Mary thank you so much for calling me. That's fantastic news. He says as they step off the elevator. "Did you also want me to call her mother too?" She asks. Fitz pauses for a moment and then says, "Yes that's fine go ahead; we are on our way."

He says with excitement. Fitz is so ecstatic about this news; he is bursting at the seams to tell Liv. He says, "Okay Mary, thanks again for the information; we will see you all soon. Bye." He says as he hangs up the phone.

Liv knows something great is happening, because she can see the size of the smile on his face. She asks as they walk into their room, "Fitz what's going on?" He looks at her with such joy, as he picks her up and kisses her like he just won the lottery. She laughs and says, "Fitz put me down, and tell me what's going on."

Fitz is almost unable to speak, but says, "Karen is awake and asking for me." He says with tears in his eyes, as he settles into the news completely. She smiles and hugs him saying, "Baby that is fantastic news. I am so happy for us and Karen. We have to call Jerry and get back over to the hospital right away!" She says as she kisses him sweetly, and he ends his tearfulness.

They hold hands for a moment, and he says, "Liv, we almost lost her, and the thought of that kills me." She responds, "I know honey, it's a feeling no parent wants to experience. But we are blessed to have her come back to us. Let's just focus now on helping her have a full recovery. We'd better get going, I am anxious to see her."

Liv's statement gets Fitz thinking; she's right. The most important thing right now, is her recovery. Nothing else matters at this point, and he wants to make sure everyone else understands that too. This will not be the time to deal with this paternity mess, Mellie and Andrew have conveniently brought to their door. That will take a back seat to Karen's recovery.

Fitz looks up and sees Liv is no longer sitting next to him; he can hear her in the bedroom. He walks into the bedroom and says, "We have to keep her focused on her recovery Liv; nothing else matters." As he changes his clothes, she says, "I agree Fitz. Her health matters the most right now, and she has a lot to tackle. Throughout her recovery process, there will be emotional, mental, and physical challenges to deal with. So we need to make sure she is able to fully participate in her overall recovery, free from unnecessary stressors." She's now fully dressed and waiting for Fitz to get done, as he puts on his jeans.

As he finishes dressing, he asks, "How do you propose we do that?" Liv walks over to him, she takes his hands and says, "Fitz we have to take this one step at a time. I agree there is a lot on the table right now. But if our focus is truly Karen and her well-being, let us let her take the lead on this. Now that she is awake let's let her tell us what she wants to do."

Fitz disagrees, he feels they need to put a plan in place because of the situation, and because it involves Mellie. He asks, "What's wrong with having a plan Liv? You're the queen of plans," She responds, "Fitz there is nothing wrong with planning; but before you can make a plan, you need all of the facts and right now, we don't know what all the variables are here. The main one is where is Karen in all this? We will not know that until after we speak with her. It's fine to talk about how we want to handle things, but we need to be willing to be flexible as the situation changes."

He understands her position, and has to admit, she's right. They need to know more before they can put together a full plan. However, he still wonders what she's thinking concerning Mellie and Andrew. He asks, "So what do you think about talking to Andrew and Mellie, about not stressing Karen out?" She replies, "I think that in theory that sounds great, but in reality, their very presence could be an issue for her. But again we don't know that until she sees them." She sees the frustration on his face. But she has to be honest with him, regardless of whether he agrees with her or not.

She knows his parental antenna is up, and she can appreciate it. So she says, "Look Fitz. I understand you want to protect Karen. You are a great dad, and that's what great dads do. However, before you can protect her, you need to know if she needs to be protected or not first. All I am saying is, we have to tread lightly here, and let Karen tell us what she wants. Unless it's clear she is unable to make the correct choices. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Fitz listens to Liv's point of view, and admits to himself her view is valid. But he feels his is too. So he proposes a compromise. He says, "Yes I understand Liv. But let's meet somewhere in the middle." She replies, "Okay, what are you suggesting?"

He responds. "Once we assess Karen's status. We can then sit down and talk to Mellie and Andrew. Before they go see her, just to make sure we are all on the same page. Since we feel Karen's recovery is the main focus, they need to be on board with that thinking too." Liv agrees as she says, "That sounds great Fitz." She says as he grabs his jacket, and they walk out the door toward the elevators.

As they head for the lobby; Fitz calls Jerry and tells him the news about Karen. He and Amber are extremely excited too, and they agree to ride over to the hospital together. When they arrive at the hospital, they learn from a nurse that Karen has already been moved out of ICU, and into another private room. Excitedly they hug each other and express great joy.

The nurse says to Fitz, "She is asking for you, Livy, and Jerry. But before you go to see her, the new treating physician is waiting to meet with you all." Fitz gets worried as he asks, "Is there something wrong? Why do we have to see the doctor before we see her?"

The nurse responds, "No nothing is wrong. We always like to set the proper protocols for families, before they see patients who are coming out of critical care, and will need a long term recovery plan." To Liv this seems reasonable. So she says, "Fitz, if it's standard procedure. Let's just follow their instructions, remember this is about Karen." Fitz relents as he says, "Okay, that's fine." Seeing he's on board, they all walk to the meeting room with the nurse escorting them.

As they follow the nurse to a conference room. Mellie and Andrew join the group having already been briefed on needing to see the doctor first, before seeing Karen. As they enter the room, there is a table and chairs. Everyone sits down, Dr. Fisher is there with another doctor. "Hello Mrs. Grant and Andrew, I don't think we have met. I am Dr. Fisher, the Chief of Medicine here at the hospital." He says as he pauses and shakes their hands.

He then says, "Hello to you all Mr. Grant, and family." They all nod and say hello. After exchanging pleasantries Dr. Fisher says, "Everyone this is Dr. Fieldman; she will now be Karen's resident physician, while she is going through her recovery. I have brought you here so she can explain what you can expect over the next few days, as well as through Karen's recovery period." He says as he nods for Dr. Fieldman, to take over the conversation.


	57. Chapter 59

Dr. Fieldman says, "Hello everyone. Like Dr. Fisher stated, I will be taking over Karen's medical care, while she's here. I want you to know that her care and well-being, are my primary concern, and should be yours too. We do a lot here to treat the body, when it comes to illness and recovery. But we must partner with the family, to assist in the patient's mental and emotional healing too.

So it's very important that you as her family, are willing to do your part to keep Karen on pace, and focused on her recovery. Does everyone understand what I am saying?" She asks giving a pause for a response. Everyone nods; Fitz and Liv so far are in complete agreement with the doctor's message, since they just discussed this very issue. Dr. Fieldman notices by everyone's faces, they are all in agreement with her stance.

She continues as she says, "I am glad we are all on board. First let me explain what you can expect over the next few days, concerning Karen's care, and her behavior. Karen is awake as you all know, but not fully because she dozes off here or there, as a result of the medication slowly leaving her body. She can still have visitors, but we ask that you are mindful of the stress, talking will put on her vocal chords, and the discomfort she may feel, trying to force speech at times, due to the tube she had down her throat.

Since her throat may be sore, she will be given a white board and marker. So she can write her responses to questions. However, this experience can be frustrating for her, as well as to who she is speaking to. So it is for that reason, I propose we keep the visits light and supportive. Her attitude is key in her recovery; we must keep her happy and enthusiastic. Does that make sense?" She says looking for confirmation of understanding. Everyone agrees as they nod and say yes to her question.

Dr. Fieldman says, "Good, I also want to explain, the soreness and loss of voice normally clears up in a few days, depending on the patient. So we will know more as the days go on. Overall her total physical recovery, should be complete in the next 2 months. I realize this is going to be a challenge for all of you at this table including myself. But a successful recovery can only happen if we are all on the same page, with the common goal in mind of Karen's full recovery, being priority. Does anyone have any questions?"

Fitz is chomping at the bit to get as much information as he can about Karen. So he knows what to expect when he walks into the room. He asks, "So Dr. Fieldman, how do you think her memory will be affected, as far as what she knew before the accident, or even her ability to remember things afterwards?"

Dr. Fieldman replies, "Although there was evidence that she hit her head; her memory should be okay. Things may be fuzzy at first, but anything in the long term memory bank should be intact." This is bitter sweet news for Fitz, because it means she's probably 100% aware of what happened just before the accident happened.

His thoughts are broken by him hearing Liv say, "In your opinion doctor, is keeping her away from highly stressful conversation or situations that may upset her during this time, the best approach?" Dr. Fieldman responds, "Yes, Absolutely; I know this is a unique situation with the family. So I want to tell you that if there is any discord going on, it must be put to bed right now. Otherwise, you will not be a help to Karen's recovery. So if possible let's get past this initial hurdle of her recovery, and handle pressing family issues later. Because right now, nothing is more important than Karen's recovery, and her life after the recovery." The doctor's response makes both Fitz and Liv smile inside. They are glad it was said in front of everyone.

The doctor asks, "Is there any other questions?" Everyone else appears to be content with the information shared. So with there being a response of no questions. The doctor prepares to leave, as she says, "Okay, since we are done here. We bid you all a good night, and I look forward to working with you all concerning Karen's recovery. Have a great day. She says as both of the doctors walk out.

After the doctors leave, everyone is still at the table; the tension is almost unbearable. But someone needs to say something. Liv feels this is the best time to discuss the situation at hand clearing the air. She says, "Before anyone leaves. I just want to say that I know we all want what is best for Karen, and do not want to impede her progress. Therefore, I hope we all listened to the doctor's advice.

Clearly Karen doesn't need to see the people she loves bickering. Does everyone agree?" She asks with a hopeful tone. Everyone at the table agrees; however Andrew says, "The issue is unavoidable. We need to talk about it, to resolve it eventually." He says looking at Fitz. Liv feels Fitz's body tense after Andrew speaks, because he is holding her hand under the table.

Before Liv can reply, Fitz says, "Andrew, I know you're anxious to talk about this in detail, but it's not happening right now. Once Karen is better and able to speak about it freely, the discussion can take place. But until then, we let sleeping dogs lie. If she mentions it early on, we simply tell her there is nothing to worry about, because nothing has changed, and we will talk about it once she is better. Only at her persistence, can we move forward with this discussion. We truly have to let her drive the bus on this one, and to be honest knowing my daughter as I do. She is going to want to talk about it sooner rather than later."

Jerry chimes in as he says, "I think your right dad. At this point we don't know how she is going to feel. Let's just play it by ear, and see what happens. But regardless, we all have to maintain a level of respect around each other, especially in her presence. There can be no infighting. We have to make this about Karen, and not ourselves." He says as he looks at his mother specifically. Liv and Fitz are very proud of Jerry, he is taking the high road, and showing great maturity.

Mellie knows she and Andrew are the issue everyone is dying not to talk about. But regardless of that, she is Karen's mother, and he is her biological father. So she feels they have every right to be present. Therefore, she is aching to end this confrontational meeting, and see their daughter.

Mellie says, "Well while we are sitting here. Karen is waiting for someone to come see her. So we are going to see what the visiting rotation looks like." As her and Andrew get up to leave. Fitz says, "She has already asked for me, Livy, and Jerry, Mellie. So I think we should go in first, and you and Andrew should follow." Mellie clearly annoyed by him says, "Fine, let's just go already." As she and Andrew walk out the door, leaving Liv, Fitz, Jerry, and Amber at the table. Liv says, "Don't take the bait babe. It's not worth it." He replies, "I won't. Karen is my focus. Not this bullshit her mother created." Liv is happy he's seeing beyond the tomfoolery.

They all get up and follow Mellie and Andrew down to Karen's room; but as they get half way there, they see Dr. Fieldman again, talking to one of the nurses. As Mellie and Andrew pass her, she touches Mellie, and asks her to come with her. Everyone else looks at each other, as the doctor leads Mellie and Andrew in the opposite direction.

Fitz asks the front desk nurse, "Excuse me nurse Bailey, what was that about? Is there something wrong with Karen?" The nurse looks at Fitz and says, "No sir, there has been no change in her condition. The doctor just needs to speak with Mrs. Grant about something else. Karen is more alert now, and waiting to see you though."

She says with a smile. Fitz is still curious about why the doctor took Mellie and Andrew away. But he realizes, the nurse is keeping professional protocol, and he has to respect it. So he says, "Okay thank you." He walks away and they all go into Karen's room together.

When they enter the room; it is a completely different feel. There are no breathing machines or loud beeping. Karen looks so much better; she's getting color back in her face, and she is smiling like the sun, but she looks sleepy. The first thing she says is, "Daddy!" As she stretches out her arms; Fitz rushes to her and they embrace. It is the best hug he has ever had, and almost doesn't want to let go.

Jerry, Liv, and Amber look on with tears in their eyes; the sight is so precious. Karen doesn't want to let her dad go; they hug for several minutes, and shed tears of joy completely silent. No words are needed. As their embrace ends, he kisses her forehead as he asks, "How do you feel?" She sighs and says, "Tired and a little foggy."


	58. Chapter 60

Surprisingly, her voice is somewhat normal. Liv says, "Well, you're looking well, and sounding good too; is your throat sore?" She replies, "Yes, a little." Fitz responds, "Well that's what the whiteboard is for. So use it to save your voice, if you need to okay?" She looks at him and he smiles at her. Their connection is obvious and absolutely adorable; Liv loves watching them together. They embrace again, and he kisses her on the forehead.

When their embrace ends, Karen looks over at Liv and asks, "Livy, can I have a hug?" As Liv dabs the tears out of her eyes, she says, "Of course honey. I just wanted you to have your time with your daddy first." She says as she walks over to the bed, and Fitz moves. So she can hug her. Their embrace lasts for a while as well.

Liv says to her, "We missed you so much Karen, and are so very glad your awake sweetie." Karen smiles at her as she says, "I missed you guys too. It was really scary. Oh God where is Josh?" She says suddenly in a panic, realizing she hasn't seen him. Seeing she was getting upset by her blood pressure on the machine.

Liv takes her hand and touches her face, and says, "Karen calm down, Josh is fine. He will be down to see you soon." Hearing Josh is okay, calms Karen, and she relaxes instantly. As her blood pressure stabilizes they all think to themselves, the doctor wasn't kidding when she said that things could easily upset her.

Seeing his sister's reaction to Josh's whereabouts; Jerry is concerned about her. He asks, "Are you okay sis?" She looks at her brother, and sees the worry in his eyes. She replies, "Yes I am okay Jerry. I was just worried about him. I didn't know what happened, and when I saw you guys and not him. I got scared."

Fitz realizes his daughter is quite taken with this young man. He says, "This Josh guy is all on your brain huh?" Fitz's teasing to lightens the mood, and she smiles at him as she says, "Yes daddy. He's the best. He treats me really well, and we are best friends. I love him a lot."

Her free admission to her father about her feelings for Josh, makes Liv smile at her with pride. Fitz is taken back a bit, but doesn't make a big deal about it. He says, "Love huh? Well, I definitely need to talk with this young man. Since he has obviously captured your heart, and from what I hear, you've captured his too. He cannot wait to come see you."

Karen smiles at all of them and then says, "Hey big brother, it's your turn. Come give me my hug." She says as Liv steps back to give Jerry access to her. He hugs her tight, and their hug lasts longer as they begin to sob together. The gravity of the moment hits them both, as well as everyone in the room. She could've died, and he could've watched her die. Everyone sees the moment is heavy, but they also know that it's necessary.

As their hug ends Karen says, "You're the best big brother ever, because you're dating Amber, who saved my life." She says smiling. Everyone laughs including Karen; Karen herself wanted to lighten the mood, and she motions for Amber to come over to the other side of her bed, as everyone wipes their tears. She takes her hand and says, "Seriously, thank you Amber. I am forever grateful." She says as Amber hugs her and says, "You're very welcome." She says still giggling along with everyone else still, from her joke to Jerry.

Feeling the moment settling, Jerry asks, "So you're really okay Karen?" She looks at her brother and says, "Yes Jerry. I am fine. Just a little sore, and wish I could get out of this bed. But otherwise, I am okay and look to be back to normal soon." Jerry feels better that he is able to see Karen, touch her, and talk to her.

With her making jokes and hugging everyone, he knows she is going to be fine. A few moments go by, as they chat with her a little longer, before everyone agrees to give her some rest for the night. They all give her one more hug, and then leave out.

As they all file out of her room, and into the hallway. They decide to go back to the hotel, and rest. Everyone's feeling pretty good about her progress, and how she looks. They decide to celebrate with dessert at the hotel restaurant, and call it a night. As they head out, Amber asks "Did anyone see where Mrs. Grant and Andrew went?"

They all look at each other, as they board the elevator. "It's funny you should say that. I'm not sure where they went. I just hope they don't bother Karen too much." Says Fitz with some concern, as they step off the elevator, and head for the car to be taken back to the hotel.

Mellie and Andrew are sitting in an office with Dr. Fieldman, both with nervousness and concern for what is going on. "Dr. Fieldman, Can you tell me why we are sitting in your office, and not visiting with my daughter." Asks Mellie. The doctor nods as she says, "Yes I can Mrs. Grant; according to my nurse. Karen has had an adverse reaction to you visiting her." Mellie is confused, she looks at Andrew and he takes her hand. She asks, "How is that possible? I haven't seen her since she has been awake." What did her father and my son tell you?" She screams.

The doctor looks at Mellie and says, "Mrs. Grant, my heart breaks for you. It really does. As a mother. I am not sure what could've happened between you and Karen that could make her feel this way about your visiting her. But the truth is, she doesn't want to see you. This has nothing to do with anyone else in the family; this is about Karen. She literally said she doesn't want you or Andrew in her room. So we have to comply with her wishes."

Mellie is terribly upset; she can't believe that Karen would say she didn't want to see her. She feels like the argument is miniscule, compared to her car accident almost taking her life. She is struggling with the fact her daughter is so hurt by her words, she cannot see beyond the fight they had, despite a life or death experience.

As Mellie settles with the information, she says, "I've lost her for good this time; they hate me, my children hate me." She says in a saddened and pitiful voice. Andrew comforts her and says, "No, they don't. Jerry and Karen are just upset right now Mellie. Give them some time, and I am sure they will come around." Mellie hears his words, but she doesn't believe him. She knows herself that this time she has probably gone too far.

Witnessing her struggle, Dr. Fieldman says, "For what it's worth Mrs. Grant Karen. She did say to tell you she is fine. That is something to hold on to. She doesn't want to see you right now. But wants you to know she is okay." She says with compassion. Andrew agrees with the doctor that the possibility is still there, for reconciliation at some point.

Andrew follows by saying, "Mellie, she will not be mad forever. We knew this was a possibility. We discussed this before we came here. So let's just go home, and let her work on her recovery. When she's ready she will call." He says reassuringly. However, Mellie refuses to go home. She says, "I will stay at the Omni hotel, Fitz and I always stay there when we are in the city. I am not going home. She may change her mind, and I want to be here if she does."

Andrew feels a sense of surprise and anger at Mellie, with her mentioning her staying at a hotel with Fitz, given the current situation. Andrew doesn't want to make a scene, so he says, "Okay that's fine. We will stay at the Omni, in case she needs you. But it's getting late, so we should go." Dr. Fieldman says, "Good night." They reply the same, and leave for the hotel. After they leave Dr. Fieldman says out loud, "That was awkward. Thank goodness that's over."

As they sit in the car, Andrew is in thought. He doesn't want to fight with Mellie, but her words are stuck in his head. He understands Mellie is under stress, but he can't shake the comment she made. After they arrive at the hotel. They walk through the lobby to check in, Andrew sees Fitz, Liv, Amber, and Jerry sitting in the restaurant.

Not wanting them to see him and Mellie; he hurries through the check in process, and wants to go to their room. However, Mellie wants to have a drink. To avoid making a scene, he agrees and walks her over to the bar, shielding her view of them laughing and having a good time. He is still upset with Mellie. But he focuses on the possibility, that Fitz did have something to do with them not being able to see Karen. But of course he doesn't have any proof.


	59. Chapter 61

As Fitz, Liv, Amber, and Jerry sit at the table, enjoying their desserts, and talking about how happy they are Karen is doing well. Liv sees Mellie and Andrew have a seat at the bar. She alerts Fitz and he glances over to see them; Mellie appears upset. "I wonder what's going on with them." Says Amber. Jerry replies, "I bet Karen said she didn't want to see them." Amber agrees as she says, "That must be it; normally the patient advises who they want to see. Karen knew her mother would come to the hospital. So she probably said she doesn't want to see her." She says confidently.

Liv and Fitz look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Fitz says, "Well, if that's the case. So be it. It's about Karen, and if she doesn't want to see her. Then she doesn't want to see her." Liv agrees with him, as she says, "Let's just hope this gets her that much closer to recovery quicker." They all agree and call it a night, as they head up to their rooms, while noticing Mellie and Andrew in conversation as they leave.

Andrew and Mellie are deep in conversation. She's complaining about her relationship with Jerry and Karen, and about how Fitz judges her. How he likes the fact the kids don't like her; she even admits that having children is not a part of who she is, and only did it for political and financial gain. It is obvious at this point, Mellie has quickly gotten drunk, and is spewing all of her feelings for everyone to hear. To avoid a public relations disaster, Andrew escorts Mellie to their room. It's clear no conversation would be had tonight, she needs to sleep off her drunkenness.

As Liv and Fitz make it to their room; Liv calls Cyrus to update him on Karen. Cy is elated and glad Liv is keeping him in the loop. He also talks to Fitz about business. Something about Cyrus running the country while Fitz is away, makes them both feel a little nervous. But it could be worse, it could be Andrew.

Nonetheless, he is certainly enjoying his time at the helm. As she readies for bed, she hears Fitz hang up the phone with him. She comes out of the bathroom, and climbs into bed as he joins her midway. She sits up with pillows supporting her back, as he lays his head in her lap, and talks to Tommy and Carrie. The joy in his face as he talks to them, is something Liv cannot get over. Every time it happens, it feels and looks like the first time.

As he finishes his play time with their babies; he says, "How are you feeling Livy?" She replies, "I feel good, just tired. It's been a little stressful over the last few days." He nods in agreement, as he says, "Yes it has been. I was thinking, what about your doctor's appointment? We need to keep up with those." He says with concern.

She responds, "Yes I know. I will call them tomorrow, to see if I can get a check-up from one of the residents here." Fitz replies, "That's a good idea; I wonder how long Karen will actually be in the hospital. I'm thinking she can do rehab in D.C." Liv agrees as she says, "Maybe that's something we can check on tomorrow, when we go to the hospital."

She sees that Fitz is in thought, and asks, "What are you thinking about babe?" She asks as she settles into his chest, after they change positions. He sighs as he says, "Just thinking about Mellie and Andrew; they had to know that Karen wasn't going to want to see them right?" Liv replies, "Well, maybe they thought Karen would be so caught up in being injured, that she would forget about their disagreement for now." Fitz responds, "I don't know. I think if it were me; I would've come expecting to be turned away. Instead of sitting there depressed once the person refuses to see me."

Once again Liv agrees with him, but she feels that pales in comparison to Andrew's behavior. She says, "That's true, but honestly. I was more aggravated by Andrew than Mellie today. What was with the stare challenge at the table?"

Fitz replies, "Oh you saw that too?" He says with a grin, as he shakes his head. "I guess he wanted a repeat of me knocking him on his ass; but no worries. I promise I will keep my hands to myself." He says as Liv looks up at him, and he kisses her lips.

She responds, "Well I hope that only applies to you and Andrew, and not to me. Because I am hoping your hands stay very busy." She says with a smile. He smiles back as he says, "Your wish is my command." As he slides down onto his back, and pulls her into his arms, he kisses her slowly as to savor her.

She feels the romance in his touch, as he handles her with care. His hands begin to roam her body, as he massages her breasts gently, and licks her nipples lightly. Despite him taking his time. Her arousal is rising quickly; she feels him between her legs, and the anticipation of him inside her, turns her into a gushy mess below.

As she wraps her legs around him in preparation for his entry. He smiles at her as he leans down to kiss her. As he slides inside her she touches his face and says, "I love you baby." He responds "I love you too." As he feels her wetness encase him, he closes his eyes and they both moan, "Ahhh MMMM."

She gets immensely wet, very quickly, a benefit of her pregnancy they both enjoy. His rhythm is perfect; slow and sensual. She moans as his girth fills her completely. She moans, "Oh Baby MMMM." Her moans sound so good to him. They serve as encouragement to cheer him on, as he pleases her thoroughly. He feels her thrusting back as his pace increases. Her walls are tightening as his cock throbs; they are both closing in on the pay-off moment.

As she squeezes him internally he moans, "Oh Livy. Oh Baby." She knows he is turning the corner onto the road to climax. Her excitement intensifies, she's almost there too. She caresses his back as he dives deeper and deeper into her, making her delirious with pleasure. "MMMM Is It Good Baby?" She moans as he replies, "MMMMM Oh Yeah Livy." He says as he quickens his pace more, feeling himself on the brink of ecstasy.

He wants to hold off but, he can't. It feels too good, and she's too close to stop. She feels him throbbing, so she lets loose and flexes, as she thrusts to bring them both to climax together. They're both moaning incessantly and thrusting wildly, until he pushes both her legs behind her head, and drives into her like a drill. He's pushing both of them over the edge, and into the abyss of orgasm. Both of them are sweating and breathless, they lay in silence for several minutes post release.

As they lie together in the ambiance of the moment. Fitz says, "That was intense." She replies, "Yeah," Smiling as she kisses him, and lays on his chest. The silence is broken by her yawning. Fitz says, "Someone is sleepy." She replies, "No I'm not." But he sees her eye lids getting heavy, as she fights sleep. He smiles as he says, "Livy, your worse than Teddy fighting sleep." They both laugh as he kisses her on her forehead, and says, "Turn over Livy. So I can hold you." She turns over, and he holds her in his arms, as they both fall asleep.

Liv wakes in the morning, to the sound of a phone vibrating repeatedly. She looks and it's not hers, it's Fitz's. He's gone, but he left his phone. She looks at the time and it's 6:00am. So she knows he's probably using the workout facility. The phone keeps buzzing, so she picks it up and turns it to silent. But she notices a tree of text messages from his financial advisor, answering questions about the recoupment process of a prenuptial agreement.

She didn't mean to read the messages. But since they opened, she reads what's in front of her. She instantly knows this is about the divorce settlement. Especially since she and Fitz don't have a prenuptial agreement. She asked him about one, and he said he didn't want one with her. He wanted them to have a marriage, not a merger. So she let it be.

Snapping out of her head she decides to finish reading the messages that are open, despite the guilt she is feeling for seeing them in the first place. According to the messages, he asked about recouping the settlement from the prenuptial agreement, he has with Mellie.

This is surprising because he never mentioned to her he was thinking about requesting a recoupment. However, it makes sense, given what's happened. He probably feels like she doesn't deserve the money. As she sits with this information; her guilt gets the best of her. She puts down the phone and lays back down in the bed.

Reading the text messages makes Liv think about the details of he and Mellie's divorce. She receives no spousal support or child support, because of the marriage and birthing incentives in the prenuptial agreement. By being married to Fitz for 25 years, and giving him two boys, she walks away with 5.8 million dollars for herself. As an added bonus, she also has access to all of the trust funds for the kids of 25 million dollars each.

Suddenly, it makes sense to Liv now why Mellie proposed having another child, when the Amanda Tanner and sex tape fiasco happened. She said it was to allegedly save his presidency and quiet the scandal. But in reality, she wanted another boy to pad her wallet. If someone didn't know better, they would assume Mellie came from humble beginnings.

But she was far from it. Being a blue blood, coming from old money. She has never wanted for anything in her life. Nonetheless, she couldn't help herself when it came to the idea of money or power. She was crazed. Liv's thoughts are broken by the sound of Fitz coming in from his work out.


	60. Chapter 62

As she hears him coming; she initially feels anxious and guilty, for reading his text messages. She doesn't want him to think she was snooping, or that she doesn't trust him. It was an honest mistake on her part, and she's willing to own up to it, and apologize. So there is no misunderstanding of her intentions.

As she readies herself to talk to him about it. He comes in stripping, as he looks at her saying, "Good morning beautiful." She replies, "Good morning sexy." He smiles at her, as she stares at him. He's standing in front of her completely naked, and she is captivated by the view so much, she is unknowingly biting her bottom lip, as she stares at him.

He asks, "Why are you looking at me like that Liv?" He says smiling at her, seeing the desire for him in her eyes, and loving it. She replies, "Mmmm, because you're so fucking hot Mr. President." She says as she uncovers her naked body, and he bends down to kiss her lightly. He feels her pulling him onto her; he pulls back saying, "I'm sweaty Liv." But she smiles and says. "I don't care." As she pulls him down onto her, and he comes willingly.

His touch feels so good to her; she's never wanted him this badly. She feels him pulling away from her as he says, "I need to taste you first." She smiles and says, "Okay." As he slides down her body. She feels his hands between her thighs, and he feels the tension in her body. He doesn't recall her ever being this tense and hot for him before. It turns him on more to know she desires him this much; it motivates him to please her more.

As he massages her inner thighs she moans his name. Her wetness is flowing, and he's dying to taste her sweetness. He opens her folds allowing her juices to run free, and exposing her clit. He licks her clit repeatedly, like it's covered in strawberry ice cream, as she moans loudly, with encouragement. She moans, "Yes Baby. MMMM Lick This Pussy Mmmm!"

After licking her incessantly; she gets wetter, and they both get hornier. He wraps his tongue around her cunt, motivated by her sexy talk. As he slides his fingers into her core, she arches her back as she receives his fingers with ease and delight. She moans louder, due to his multitasking efforts.

He's sucking her clit feverishly, as he plunges his fingers into her deep and hard. The intoxicating motion causes her to moan, "Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah Baby! Mmm."The force of his fingers sliding in and out of her, in addition to his lip and tongue lock on her clit, makes her thrust her hips, matching his head and hand movement pace.

It feels so good she feels lost in pleasure, and overtaken by the moment. Her climax is on the cusp, and she wants to let go. She's almost there, his grip on her thighs, and the speed of his head movement, is pushing her to the edge. He feels her sliding to the edge, and wants the pay off and wants it now.

He's devouring her below and she's loving it. She feels his pace change, as he searches for her climax. Looking aggressively for her release; the suction on her clit intensifies, pushing her over the edge, as she screams his name. "Oh Fitz! Oh Fitz! MMMMM!" As she shakes from orgasm, and her sweetness flows like a river. He drinks from her happily and greedily, as she continues to moan his name loudly. He enjoys her sweetness, and her moaning tremendously.

After cleaning her thoroughly from the mess. He slides up her body as she turns over on her stomach. She wants him, no she needs him, to take her from behind. That first release was good, but she needs more; her arousal is already rebuilt, and she's looking for the next climax, which only he can deliver.

As she turns over on her stomach, she raises up on all fours looking back at him. He smiles at her as he grabs her hips, with a stare of pure lust in his eyes. "Is this how you want it baby?" He asks. She lustfully replies, "Yes baby, and I've been very naughty." She says with a grin. "So a spanking is in order?"

He says as he smacks her ass three times," As she moans, OOOh, OOOh, OOOOh, Yes." She's pushing her to the edge of climax. He strokes himself with his left hand, as he slips his right hand underneath her rubbing her clit. He feels its stiffness; he knows she is ready to pop like a popcorn kernel, with just the amount of heat.

She can see their reflection in the mirror; she watches as he strokes himself, and she gets hornier. His girth and length is oh so impressive, and she wants to feel him now. He senses her desire for him, as he smacks her ass again, and she pushes against him. "I want it now please! Please give it to me!" She begs. He loves when she begs. So he doesn't give in right away. Instead, he smacks her ass once more, and as she moans, "Oh MMMM Fitz."

Loving her moan and feeling the tension build up in her body; he slides inside her forcefully, and surprisingly. Making her scream with pleasure. His pace is fast and hard right out the gate. He establishes a strong rhythm right away. He wants her to climax. But not yet. He wants to enjoy her wetness first. His aggression is building, and it's exciting her. She feels him gripping her waist, and she knows what he wants.

As he hits his stride; he starts smacking her ass hard and fast, with every stroke. Her wetness flows like a waterfall. He's enjoying her greatly. She can see the look on his face in their reflection. But she wants to hear him more. So she pushes back at him more, and lowers her shoulder for more impact.

He's pounding her more and it feels so good she moans, "MMMMM Hit It Baby. Oh Fuck Yeah!" He speeds up and smacks her ass more, as she gets unbelievably wet. He's consumed by her, as he closes his eyes, and lets his aggression take over.

He's pounding profusely, as they both are sweating, and the only sound in the room, other than their moans, is the smacking of their bodies together. He's about to explode, and he can't stop himself. It feels incredible, as he says, "Oh Fuck Livy. You Feel That Baby Damn!" She's captivated by the chase too, as she says, "Yes, Yes, Oh Yes, Baby MMMM!" She moans, as she falls over the edge and takes him with her. He strokes her repeatedly, as he smacks her ass on pace, and releases into her while moaning, and saying, "Livy Oh Fuck, Fuck MMMM!"

His release is plentiful and very enjoyable, as they both fall over onto the bed. They are breathless and in need of recovery. She kisses him as he lays next to her, and kisses her back as she straddles him, noticing he is still semi erect. She never likes to leave him with anything left to give. So she works her hips to bring him to full mass, so she can drain him.

As he rises to the occasion like clockwork, they both smile and she slides down onto him. They both moan, "MMMMM." As she starts to work her hips and establish the pace. He grips her thighs with intensity, as she stares into his eyes and he's biting his lip. She's so wet he's already throbbing. She can feel him trying to hold back. But she refuses to take no for an answer. She wants him now. So she rotates her hips in a grinding rhythm, he cannot ignore.

His grip on her hips gets tighter and his eyes close, as he moans her name, "Oh Livy. Oh Baby. Oh Fuck. Oh Baby MMMM." She knows she has him, and she's on pace to meet him there, as her cunt stiffens and she gets wetter. She thrusts faster and grinds harder as he grabs her breasts, and she feels her wall crash, just as he pulses vigorously.

She cries out as she falls over the edge, "Oh Fuck! Give It To Me Fitz! Oh Yeah MMMHMM!" She moans as he replies, Oh Its Yours Baby. Oh Fuck MMMM!" Both falling into orgasm easily, as she arches her back and refuses to move, until every drop of his stickiness is released inside her. As she leans down to kiss him, they both smile and he rolls her over on her back, with him still between her legs. Still kissing her and holding her, he says, "Damn I love you." She smiles and says, "I love you too baby."

They kiss for a while longer, until his phone alarm goes off, telling them visiting hours at the hospital have started. They look at each other not wanting to move; but they know they have to go. As he gets up they kiss once more, as her phone rings. It's her doctor's office in D.C. She answers, "Hello." The voice says, "Hello, is this Mrs. Grant?"

Liv replies, "Yes this is Olivia Grant." It's the first time she's said that out loud. It feels kind of odd. "Hi, this is Melissa from Dr. Napier's office, "We got your request for a temporary transfer of care, and it's been authorized. We can schedule you for an appointment today, with Dr. Walker, at the Santa Barbara Medical Center, at 12:00. Is that okay?"

Liv smiles as she says, "Yes that will be fine thank you." Melissa replies, "You're very welcome. They already have your chart. So all you will need is your photo id, when you register okay?" Liv replies, "Yes mam, that's fine. Thank you so much for calling Melissa, I appreciate it." Melissa replies, "Your very welcome Mrs. Grant. You have a great day, and we hope to see you for your next visit." She says as she prepares to hang up, and Liv replies, "Me too. Good bye." As she responds, "Good-bye."

After hanging up the phone, she realizes Fitz is already in the shower. She goes into the bathroom, and he is getting out as she gets in. He asks, "Who was that on the phone?" She replies, "It was Dr. Napier's office; I have an appointment today with Dr. Walker at noon." She says as she washes her body. He responds, "Okay, that will work. We can go do that, and then go to lunch afterwards." He says as he dries off and shaves. By the time she is done showering, he's out the bathroom, and she has the counter to herself. She does her regular hygiene routine, and pulls out the flat irons to fix her hair.

Once she is done she dresses and meets him in the living room, where he waits for her, while watching TV, and checks with Jerry and Amber, via text. To see if they want to eat breakfast together, before going to the hospital. He looks absolutely delicious sitting on the couch. He's dressed in a blue fitted Tee shirt and jeans. Blue is perfect on him, because it brings out his eyes. She stares at him for a minute, before she says, "I am ready honey."

He looks up at her, smiles and says, "You look pretty baby." As he admires her in her white free flowing sun dress. He leans in for a kiss, as he rubs her belly. Another fashion benefit to being pregnant in the summer is sundresses, which she wears all the time, in a variety of colors and styles, with comfy sandals.


	61. Chapter 63

As they walk out the door, Jerry responds to his text. He says, "No thanks, we aren't dressed yet, but we will meet you at the hospital a little later." Fitz replies, "Okay have fun smiley face." Jerry responds back, "Dad that's just weird, but funny, smiley face lol." Fitz laughs as he reads Jerry's reply, and says to Liv, "Looks like you have me all to yourself for breakfast; Jerry and Amber will meet us at the hospital later." He says grinning.

Liv smiles as she says, "I guess he and Amber have some catching up to do; like father like son." They share a laugh as Fitz smiles and says, "Sorry, I must have missed the complaint between moans." He says being sarcastic and smiling, teasing her. Liv laughs as she says, "Ha ha Mr. funny man." As they exit the elevator and walk across the lobby, they head toward the restaurant.

As they enter the restaurant and take their seats, his phone rings. He says, "Its Cy. I have to take this." He says looking at Liv. She replies, "Okay, no worries. Go ahead, I'll order for you." She says as he steps away from the table, and outside with secret service for privacy.

He answers as he says, "Hey Cy. Are you calling about the Middle East?" He says knowing the call was coming, after watching the news that morning. Cy laughs and says, "Hello sir, yes I am. We need someone over there asap, and I understand Andrew is with you." He says confirming his whereabouts.

He sighs as he says, "Yes Cy. He is here, but he's not with me. He's with Mellie. So if duty calls he needs to respond. If something happens that warrants my attention. I will have to leave too." He says in a definite tone. Cy says "I agree sir. I have already reached out to him, and he is aware of the request. However, he isn't happy about it. So I figured I would warn you in case you run into him."

Fitz laughs and says, "Thanks for the heads up Cy, but it's unnecessary. I don't care about his feelings. But be sure to let me know if he doesn't comply with the request." Cy responds, "I will sir. Thank you, and I hope to see you soon." "Okay Cy bye" he says as he hangs up.

As he hangs up with Cy, he sees Andrew walking toward him with his luggage in tow. He is clearly upset, and looking for a fight or argument, based on his body language and scowling look on his face. Fitz takes a breath, and thinks about his promise to Liv regarding Andrew. Seeing his demeanor, Tom and Hal immediately step in front of Fitz, and Andrew snaps out of his enraged trance quickly enough, before drawing any attention to him and Fitz. When within talking distance he says, "I need to talk to you." Fitz hears the anger dripping from his words.

Fitz already knowing what he wants to discuss says, "Okay Andrew, give me a minute." He says as he texts Liv, and tells her he's going to meet with Andrew over some emergency business. As Liv prepares to order their food, she gets his text. She looks over and sees the look on Andrew's face; she knows it's deeper than business, but she lets it go. She responds, "Okay, but please play nice." She says with a smiley face. He responds, "No promises." She reads his response and thinks to herself, at least he's being honest.

After texting Liv, Fitz says, "Let's go in the conference room over there." He points to the room, just in front of them across the lobby. They reach the conference room, and Tom escorts them inside waiting by the door. Fitz looks at Tom and says, "You can wait outside Tom." He looks at Fitz and then relents and steps outside. Andrew's posture changes a bit once Tom leaves, realizing Fitz is actually ready for a real conversation, and so is he.

After taking their seats, Fitz says, "Okay Andrew, talk." He says to him, sitting across the table from him purposely. To prevent hitting him so easily. Andrew angrily replies, "Are you so threatened by me, that you would send me half way around the world, abandoning Mellie and leaving my daughter, who has been hospitalized? You need to know, I am going to have a relationship with her Fitz, whether you want me to or not. Besides that, Mellie needs someone here that's on her side, to make sure you don't take advantage of her again." Contempt hangs in the air after his statement.

Fitz feeling annoyed and a bit agitated is silent for a moment. He's thinking before he speaks and calming himself, to keep his promise to Liv of not beating Andrew's skull in, for his ridiculously insensitive remark. Andrew urges him to speak by saying, "I don't have all day. Apparently I have a plane to catch."

Fitz shakes off his remark, and keeps his focus. He says, "First of all Andrew, nothing about you threatens me. So don't kid yourself. What you're being told to do, is a part of your job as VP. So that's why you're being sent to the Middle East; there is no hidden agenda. Second, Mellie can shoot a tick off a horse's ass using a rifle, without a scope. She doesn't need your, or anyone else's protection; she can handle herself. However, what you should be more concerned with, is her inability to let go and move on."

Andrew still with a scowl on his face, leans forward and says, "She has moved on; why do you think I'm here with her?" Fitz laughs as he says, "Andrew, this is getting embarrassing. If you think I am making this up, check her phone log for her cell phone. You have the access; see how many times she calls me, verses me calling her. It's insane and beyond harassment; the only reason I haven't filed papers against her yet, is because of the kids."

Andrew replies, "You're lying Fitz; she calls you because of the kids." Fitz shakes his head and says, "What could we possibly have to talk about Andrew? Jerry and Karen barely if ever talk to her, and Teddy is four. Man she's got you snowed. I honestly feel sorry for you. Think about it. Hasn't she said something to indicate to you she's still hanging on to me? If you pay attention, I am sure you'll see my point."

Andrew is fueled by his words; more so because his response makes Andrew think about her comment in the doctor's office last night. The comment that led to an argument this morning between them, and probably the source behind his rage right now. But defending his honor, by refusing to admit he has doubts about where her loyalties lie. He says, "That's rich. Why would you feel sorry for me?"

Fitz tries to impart wisdom to him, as he says, "Because you are the latest victim trapped in her web of deceit and lies. Andrew, Mellie uses people for her personal gain." He sees Andrew getting upset. But he continues to speak, as he says, "Look, she used me to get to the white house, and access to 75 million dollars in trust fund money for our kids, in addition to a cash pay out to herself of 5.8 million dollars, in the prenuptial agreement settlement. She did this in addition to sleeping with you during our marriage, getting pregnant, and passing the baby off as my biological child for 18 years, without breaking a sweat. So yeah, I know a little about her diabolical scheming ways, trust me on this one."

He was hoping to talk some sense into him. But instead, he sees a look of confusion on Andrew's face. He clearly has no idea what he is talking about, judging by his expression. Andrew says, "What money? You didn't leave her any provisions. I saw the divorce paperwork; she didn't get anything in the divorce settlement. You're lying!"

Fitz can't believe he's this gullible or forgetful, so he calls upon him to refresh his own memory about Mellie. He says, "Andrew, I want you to think before you answer this. You were the best man at our wedding. Why did our wedding get postponed by three weeks?" Fitz can see a light come on in his eyes after a few minutes. Andrew now remembers the wedding was delayed, because the details of the prenuptial agreement were not worked out yet. She wanted a higher incentive per child, and more cash out, in the event of a divorce after 20 years of marriage.

The look on his face is priceless; maybe he is finally getting through to Andrew. He says, "For what it's worth; she's damn good at acting like she gives a damn. I fell for it too, at one time." Fitz says in a somewhat empathetic tone. He's thinking he's made some headway, but then Andrew says, "You will do anything to see her unhappy won't you?


	62. Chapter 64

You're pathetic. If you're so happy why not leave her alone?" Says Andrew, now suddenly refuting what Fitz told him, and his own memory of the facts. Fitz rubs his forehead and says, "Whatever you say Andrew. Look I don't care; do what you want. Let's get back to business. I just need to know if you're going to follow the travel orders, or are you resigning?" He says with frustration."

Andrew replies, "Yes, I will leave tonight, but this conversation isn't over." He says with anger still brewing in his voice. Fitz replies, Yes it is Andrew. Because I'm done talking about it, oh and as for Karen. You building a relationship with her, is between you and her. However, regardless of what you do or say, nothing changes the fact she is my daughter. She has my last name, she calls me dad, and I raised her. So you can call her your daughter in your head; but when you talk to me. You will address her as my child, because I deserve to be respected as her father. It's too damn bad you weren't man enough to do the right thing 18 years ago, when she was born, because she is a hell of a girl, and has made me very proud to be her dad." He says knowingly baiting Andrew to react.

Andrew enraged at this point says, "You're a big man with secret service around, or when you're sucker punching someone." Fitz replies, "For the record; it's not a sucker punch if you see it coming. You had to know you were going to get hit. Given the fact Karen caught you and Mellie in the act in my house. Blame your weak ass reflexes for your inability to defend yourself. As for secret service, they are here for your protection not mine Andrew. Besides, they are outside the door. If you want to step toe to toe with me, I'm here." He says as he gets up.

Andrew leans back in his seat and says, "You're not worth it." As he then gets up and walks out. Fitz smiles and says, "Have a good flight," With a smirk as he follows him out the conference room. Fitz steps into the hall and watches, as Andrew walks out the door to catch his flight. He takes a breath before heading back over to the restaurant to change his mood, before sitting back down with Liv. He gets to the table; he leans down and kisses her on her cheek, while saying, "I'm sorry Livy. It took longer than I thought it would."

She looks at him as he rubs her belly, which makes her smile. But she inquisitively asks, "What happened?" As he explains the conversation, giving full disclosure. She is out done by his description of events. She isn't surprised that Mellie lied about the settlement. It's typical Mellie to play the victim, to get people to rush to her aid she thought.

But says, "Poor Andrew, he must be devastated. Despite knowing she's a viper and she probably lied to him, he can't bear to believe someone he loves, would lie to him. He's completely confused and caught up." She says sounding empathetic. Fitz just looks at her as he eats, but says nothing and continues to eat.

She notices his silence and says, "No comment Mr. President?" Fitz replies, "On that subject. No, not at all. But I am glad we talked, because it helps me make up my mind about something I am considering." She replies, "Really, about what?" Fitz says, "I was thinking about seeking a recoupment of funds, for the monies paid in the settlement. Because she's in breach of the agreement. I overlooked her dalliances with secret service, because by the time we got into the White House, we hadn't had a marriage for over a decade. But her time with Andrew, were in the midst of a time when I thought we were committed to each other. But anyway, I am also considering denying her access to the trust funds for the kids."

Liv is quiet at first; Fitz notices her being quiet. He asks, "What do you think Liv?" She replies, "Well, she is in breach regarding the paternity. So it makes sense to do it; but is this all business or are you being vengeful?" He looks at her and says, "Honestly I think it's a little of both; she doesn't deserve the money, and this is the best way I know how to neuter her. I am beyond tired of her bull shit Livy. First this custody petition for Teddy, and now this paternity issue with Karen. Not to mention the holier than thou routine she's used over the years, attacking you for us being together. It's time to shut her down completely. As jerry said I cannot deal with her craziness anymore and do nothing. There has to be consequences at some point."

Liv doesn't say anything at first. She just finishes her meal. He again notices her silence, and her lack of response to what he's saying. So he asks, "What's wrong Livy? Are you feeling okay?" The guilt now eating her alive makes her say, "No, I'm not okay. Your phone woke me up this morning, and when I tried to turn it to silent. I hit the wrong icon, and I saw your text messages about the recoupment. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop through your phone. I trust you completely. It was an honest mistake." She says in an upset tone, and pleading for forgiveness.

Fitz wants to laugh because she is so upset about something so minor. But he knows her hormones are to blame for this reaction. He takes her hand and says, "Livy, it's fine. I believe you. But know that I have nothing to hide from you, so you can go through my phone if you want. You know all my passcodes anyway." He says with a laugh.

She laughs too. She now feels silly for being so upset about something this small. "I'm sorry to be so emotional baby. These hormones have me all over the place." He smiles at her and says, "Its fine Livy. I understand and I love you." She responds, "I love you too." Fitz finishes his food and then says, "Before I forget, let me send the authorization for the recoupment process, and the change of signer on the trust fund's." He says as he picks up his phone.

As he finishes his text they wait for the waitress to come back with his credit card. His conversation with Andrew pops into his head; he says aloud. "He's delusional". Liv says, "Who is delusional?" She asks confused. Fitz smiles and says, "Sorry, I was thinking out loud. I was thinking about Andrew, and saying he is delusional in his thinking about Mellie."

Liv nods in agreement as she says, "Well, you do things when you're in love." Fitz has to admit she is right. When you believe you are in love with someone. You do crazy things. "Your right." He says as the waitress brings back his card, and they leave for the hospital. As they walk to the car, Liv says, "I didn't see Mellie with Andrew. I wonder if she's still here." Fitz replies, "I don't know; maybe we will see her at the hospital." He says as they get into the car.

When they arrive at the hospital, they go up to Karen's room and they see Josh already in the room with her. So they hang back and let him have his time with her. After a few minutes; he comes out on crutches. Fitz opens the door for him to make sure he can get out without trouble. He says, "Thank you Mr, Grant," As he turns to face him and he smiles at him. Fitz replies, "You're welcome Josh; how are you doing?" He asks as he reaches out to shake his hand.

Josh smiles as he says, "I am doing well sir. Thank you. I will be glad when I am off these crutches though." Fitz responds, "Yeah I can understand that. Hey you've met my wife Olivia right?" He says as Liv says, "Hello Josh," And smiles. Josh replies, "Yes sir I have met her before. "Hello again Mrs. Grant."

Fitz looks through the door and asks Josh, "How's my girl today?" Josh responds, "She's looks good; we had a good visit. It's great to see her smile again." He says with joy. Fitz can see he really cares for his daughter, and it warms his heart. He says, "Well I have heard a lot about you from Karen lately Josh; which means you and I will need to have a talk soon young man." He says with a fatherly look.

Liv says, "Fitz don't scare him," But Josh quickly, and confidently says, "I understand sir. Just let me know when you want to have that talk. I'll be around." Fitz is impressed by his confidence, and says, "Okay, I will be in touch Josh. You have a great day." They shake hands and Josh walks away, as he says, "Good bye sir, and good bye Mrs. Grant." They say good-bye to him, and they go into Karen's room.


	63. Chapter 65

As they enter Karen's room, she is playing a game on her cell phone. She looks up at them when she hears, "Hey there little lady." Says Fitz smiling, as he walks over to her bed. She replies, "Hey daddy. Hey Livy." She says as they both walk over and give her a hug. "How's it going today?" Liv asks. She replies, "It's going well. As you can see my voice is stronger, and I feel much better. My arm itches like crazy though." She says referencing her broken arm in the cast. Liv replies, "Awe that sucks sweetie. I'm sorry." Karen responds, "Thanks, but it's not your fault. I'm using this long ruler to reach the hard to reach areas." She says as she laughs, and they laugh with her.

Fitz is smiling at her, he says, "You look great Karen, your color is back in your cheeks, and that beautiful smile is back too. When do you start your physical therapy?" Karen replies, "I have about 2 weeks before those sessions start. I wanted to ask you dad. Am I going back to D.C. with you two?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Sure honey. I was just going to suggest it. Do you know when you're going to be released yet?" She responds, "No not yet. But we can find out." She says with a smile.

Fitz agrees with her, and says, "So, I finally met the infamous Josh, as we were coming in to see you." She responds, "I know, he texted me." Fitz looks at her curiously as he asks, "When? He was just standing in front of me?" He says shaking his head. Trying to figure out how he had a chance to text, when they were just talking.

Liv says, "Fitz he's a teen. He texts like he breathes." Liv as she smiles at Karen and she's nodding in agreement. He replies, "Well he seems like a nice young man, and I am looking forward to talking with him about some things." He says in a fatherly tone. Karen replies, "Okay daddy; but I think you're going to like him a lot. He's a great guy. I wouldn't bring him home to you if he wasn't the right one." She says smiling. Fitz is feeling a little uneasy with how comfortable his little girl is getting, talking about this young man so freely.

Liv sees his uneasiness and changes the subject, as she says, "Have you been out of the bed yet Karen?" She replies, "No not yet. I start walking later today thank goodness." Liv replies, "That's good. I know you're excited about that. Have you had any other visitors?" Karen responds, "Yes, some people from school came by. Mom and Andrew came, but I didn't want to see them right now." She says voluntarily.

Fitz sees her struggling with the decision of what to do where her mother and Andrew are concerned. "He says, "I know your upset about you and your mom's argument; but your recovery should be your main focus right now. Karen knows her father is right; she just can't face her mother right now. Every time she thinks of her or Andrew, she gets flustered and upset. So it's best for them to stay away for now.

Seeing her in thought Liv says, "I agree with your dad Karen; but I will say it's important that you be fair about this too. Don't hold grudges, forgiveness is about being able to let go and move on, not about letting people off the hook." She says to Karen's surprise. Karen responds, "Are you telling me to overlook what she said, just so she can visit me?"

Fitz hears Karen getting upset, and chimes in as he says, "No Karen. I think Liv is saying that you can't stay mad forever. If you don't want to see her right now, because you aren't ready to deal with what happened between you two, and you just want to focus on your recovery for now, that's fine. But the longer you wait to deal with it, the harder it gets to deal with. So don't wait too long and don't use this as a way to punish your mother. Her choices have consequences that will do that for her." He says hoping she understands, as he holds her hand. She smiles at him and reaches out for a hug, as she says, "Okay daddy. I get it." She says as he embraces her, and then lets her go as he kisses her on the forehead.

An hour and a half later the nurse comes in with her lunch. She says, "Hello, it's lunch time Ms. Grant." The nurse brings in the tray, and speaks to Fitz and Liv. Liv looks at her watch and says, "Fitz it's 1145. We have to go, my appointment is downstairs in 15 minutes." Karen asks, "What appointment?" Liv replies, "I'm getting my check up here. Since I'm not home to go to my regular doctor."

Karen feels bad, she says, "Oh I'm sorry I'm making things more difficult for you Livy." Liv replies, "No sweetie. It's no problem at all. No worries, we just want to make sure your siblings are on pace and doing well." Fitz responds, "Okay, we better go Livy." Says Fitz as he hugs Karen once more, before walking out. Liv also hugs her and says, "We will be back after my appointment." Karen responds, "Okay bye Livy. Bye daddy." She says waving and eating.

As they walk down the hall they ask where the maternity offices are, and they are directed to the maternity floor and the OBGYN wing of the hospital. They arrive just in time for the appointment. Once she registers, she is called back to the exam room. Nurse Baker gets Liv weighed, and vitals are taken. Her blood pressure looks good, and she has gained a total of 15 pounds so far, with her pregnancy.

"You are doing great on your weight gain pacing Mrs. Grant at 4 ½ months. Especially with carrying twins." She says. Liv replies, "Thank you. I try to keep active by swimming." The nurse replies, "That's good. Keep it up. The doctor will be in momentarily to do your check-up, to monitor the babies' heart beats. Please change into this robe. So she can conduct the exam, okay?" Liv replies, "Okay." When the nurse leaves, Liv changes into a robe. Fitz is quietly sitting in the chair across from her says, "Should I step out?" Liv replies, "You're such a funny man." She says sarcastically as she changes.

A few moments later Dr. Walker comes in. She says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant. How are you?" They smile and say, "Good thank you." She smiles back and says, "Wonderful, so we are checking on your babies today, to make sure all is well. You are 4 ½ months and carrying twins correct?" Liv replies, "Yes correct." The doctor says, "Okay, blood pressure and other vitals look great. You and your weight gain is good; you are doing well my friend. Let's check on the little ones. Lay down for me, and roll up your gown please."

As she places the heart rate device on her stomach, the heart beats come thru loud and clear, beating like champions. Liv and Fitz smile and he holds her hand, as they listen to the sound of perfection. "Very good, very healthy heart beats." Says Dr. Walker. "How are you feeling? Any sickness, dizziness, or appetite issues?" She asks. Liv replies, "No not at all. I eat healthy, no illness. Sometimes I feel a little sluggish, but overall I am fine."

The doctor asks, "What about your vitamins? Are you taking those daily, and do you need any more?" Liv replies, "Yes I am taking them daily, and no I have plenty, until I get home to D.C." s Dr. Walker makes a note of her answers to the questions, and questions posed in her chart. She says, "Okay good. Do you have any questions for me?" Fitz and Liv both look at her and say, "No, we don't." She smiles at both of them and says, "It is wonderful meeting both of you; we don't get celebrities like yourselves in here every day. Good luck with your pregnancy, and delivery." She says as she shakes their hands, as she prepares to walk out.

Before she leaves Fitz says, "Thank you for your courteousness and efficiency; have a great day too." As she leaves them in the exam room. Liv dresses and they walk out of the office. "That was the quickest appointment at the doctor's office, I have ever had." She says smiling. "Yes and all good news too; I am proud of you Livy. You're doing very well with this pregnancy. Only 15 pounds gained so far. They advise of what 45 right?" She responds, "Yes with twins it's about 45 on average." He says, "Good job baby." They share kisses and walk to the elevators. She replies, "Thank you honey."


	64. Chapter 66

As they board the elevator Liv says, "Maybe we should try to catch up with Dr. Walker, and see about Karen's release. We need to be getting home soon." He agrees as he says, "Yeah you're right. We can do that and then I would like to go back to the hotel, and rest if that's okay." She replies, "Sure, are you feeling okay?" She asks with concern. He smiles as he says, "Oh I'm feeling just fine. Nothing you naked can't fix." He whispers in her ear, as they both smile. She loves the way he always makes her laugh, and makes her feel so sexy all the time.

As they step off onto the floor, where Karen's room is located. They see Dr. Walker walking down the hall. Fitz says, "Excuse me Dr. Walker. Can we see you for a minute?" She turns around to face him smiling, as she says, "Hello Mr. President. I was just about to call you. It's good to run into you two." With concern Liv asks, "Why, is there something wrong with Karen?"

She replies, "No, nothing like that. I wanted to talk about her after care. She is doing very well, and I understand you two are looking to take her home with you. So I wanted to speak to the white house medical staff, to brief them on her condition, and make sure they are fully equipped to care for her through recovery, and her rehabilitation."

Fitz and Liv are relieved to hear Karen is progressing so well. Fitz says, "Yes, here is the number, and ask to speak to Dr. Houseman. He or his staff can help you with whatever you need." Liv says, "It's good things are going so well with Karen. We were actually coming to ask you about her release date information."

Dr. Walker says, "I have that information ready for you. But why don't we go into the conference room over here. I have her mother waiting there also, so we can brief you all together. Her brother and girlfriend are in with her now. So they will be joining us too in a moment. If that's okay with you?" She says as she leads the way to the conference room.

Fitz and Liv agree to meet with everyone. But are a tad nervous about how this will turnout, considering Mellie's involvement. Neither of them want a scene to be made, and they both know that Mellie, is the one variable they can't count on to behave.

As they enter the room, Mellie is sitting alone looking sad and anxious. She looks up at Fitz and Liv and it's clear that she's full of emotion right now. No doubt she's set to go off like a rocket at any moment. So both Liv and Fitz prepare for the drama that is her.

As they take seats at the table; they exchange pleasantries, and moments after they sit down, Jerry and Amber join them. The mood in the room is tense. Dr. Walker does her best to lighten the mood, but is unsuccessful, she realizes they all want to get in and get out. So she decides to move on with the meeting.

She says, "Thank you all for joining me here. I want to update you on Karen's condition. She is doing wonderfully. One of the best and fastest recoveries I have seen. She was up walking not long ago, a full day ahead of schedule, and she has good balance and mobility, considering her most recent operation. She still has a way to go, but she is positive, upbeat and settling in nicely with the concept of recovery and the rehabilitation work ahead.

I am also happy to announce she will be released as soon as I am able to approve the set-up, for her medical care at your house Mr. President. So once the set-up is confirmed. I will sign her release papers, and she is free to go. I will also transfer all of her medical information over to set up her therapy as well. So I will let you know as soon as I know those details."

Everyone appears pleased at the news that Karen is being released. But Mellie is the only one who seems to be rather quiet. "Does anyone have any questions for me?" Asks Dr. Walker. Mellie is clearly upset, and finally finds her words, as she says, "So I don't get a vote in where she stays, when she leaves the hospital either? Being a mother used to mean something."

Her response changes the mood of the room instantly. Fitz quickly says, "No Dr. Walker. We don't have any questions. But we would like to stay here a little longer, to discuss some things if you don't mind." She smiles and is happy to leave the awkward moment, by saying, "Of course take your time. I will get to working on her transfer paper work, and communicating with the white house doctor." She says as she gathers her folders, and walks out the door saying good bye to everyone.

As the door closes, Jerry says, "Come on Amber; we don't need to be here for this. We will see you back at Karen's room dad and Liv." He says staring at Mellie, as they get up to leave. Mellie sees the look on his face, and wants to try to make amends. She says, "Jerry, I would like to talk to you. If you don't mind." Jerry looks at her and says, "Not right now. Maybe some other time, when I give a damn about what you have to say." He says clearly agitated.

Fitz understands his son's rage. But feels that it's time for all of this needless anger to stop. So he says, "Jerry, come on stop that. I know your upset with her. But let's be civil. I raised you better." Everyone at the table was surprised at his tone and his response. His words hung in the air, and leave Jerry feeling obligated to be respectful to his mother, because of his father. So he says, "I'm sorry. That was rude. But I don't want to talk to you right now. I will call you when I am up to it okay?" He says in a calmer tone.

Amber takes his hand and whispers, "Much better Jerry." Mellie is happy that Fitz intervened, she appreciates his support. She responds, "That's fine. I will be waiting patiently for your all Jerry." She says with a hopeful tone. Jerry replies, "Okay. Bye," As he and Amber walk out the door, and she responds, "Good bye."

The mood changes again, with Mellie, Fitz and Liv sitting at the table. Just as the door closes, Fitz asks, "So what is the problem with Karen coming back to D.C. with us?" She responds, "I just thought since she goes to school out here, and she has me, Jerry, and Andrew. She could stay out here during her rehab. It would give us time to reconnect and fix things between us."

Fitz doesn't have words to respond to her. So Liv weighs in. She says, "Mellie, if Karen isn't speaking to you. Why would you think she would want to stay with you when she is released from the hospital?" Mellie is annoyed by her question and says, "Why are you talking? I believe Fitz wanted to talk to me. Karen is our daughter, not yours. This has nothing to do with you!" She says with anger and frustration in her voice.

Fitz is instantly upset by Mellie's response to Liv's question, and her lack of respect by her tone in speaking to her. But before he can say anything, Liv says, "It had nothing to do with me when she walked in on you servicing Andrew at the White house, and she wouldn't talk to you for 2 months either. But I recall you calling and begging for my help to fix it. Like it or not Mellie. I am here to stay, and I am not going anywhere. So get over yourself and answer the damn question. Because nobody has time for your theatrics!"

Mellie feeling Liv's impatience and seeing she is not willing to budge, she relents. She also notices the look of pride on Fitz's face after Liv finishes, and him holding her hand as well, confirming his support of her reply. In the moment, Mellie feels somewhat defeated. But she still feels like she has a card left to play.

She says, "Very well, I am aware of our current relationship status. But I am hopeful she will forgive me soon. I was actually hoping Fitz could step in and help mend things with Karen and Jerry. You've always been so good with them." She says smiling at him. Fitz looks at her with confusion and says, "Mellie, you have got to be kidding me. If you think I am getting in the middle of your issues with Jerry and Karen. I can't help you with that. Because you were dead wrong for what you did and said, to both of them." He says in disbelief of her request.

She responds, "Fitz I am her mother; she needs me to be with her through the recovery. The time can help us rebuild. You have to help me with this. We are partners as parents remember?" She says in a pleading voice. Fitz sighs as he says, "Mellie, the best thing I could do for you has already been done. Liv and I both told her to focus on her recovery. But we also told her not to hold grudges. Because they weigh you down. That's the best I or we can do for you on this, you will really have to tackle this one alone. It's your issue not mine or ours." He says as calmly as possible. Realizing she has lost the battle of keeping Karen in California through her recovery, and rehabilitation. Mellie moves to the next topic.

Fitz sees the sadness in Mellie's eyes. But he can't bring himself to care. He knows this is what she does. She plays victim before she strikes and bites viciously. He and Liv both prepare for her attack; they feel it looming. Suddenly there's a shift in the air, and she says, "This is why I am taking custody of the one child left, that still loves me. Because he hasn't been poisoned by you or your whore yet." She says with venomous intent.

Instead of reacting to her words; Fitz and Liv both look at her with pity in their eyes. Liv says, "Is this the part where I scream and yell at you to defend my honor against your vengeful remark? I wish I could say we are surprised at your ignorance, jealousy, and misplaced rage, which led you to making that comment. But we aren't, because Mellie, the one thing you are is predictable in every way. When you can't guilt someone into helping you, or bully them. You bite them and insult them. In the past your antics may have worked; but today it ends."

Mellie is furious at her; she screams, "What are you talking about Olivia? You have no authority here; you've been married to Fitz for five minutes, and you think your running things!" Fitz responds, "She's right Mellie. It's a new day. We have developed a zero tolerance policy, for your bull shit antics. The sad part is you still don't realize the game is over. Your children don't like you as a person; that's not Liv's fault, or mine. It's yours. Teddy doesn't like you either, and he's a toddler. So your plight to get full custody of him is pretty much shot. Because I will be counter petitioning for full custody myself."

Mellie's seething, she can barely see straight. She yells, "You put him up to this didn't you? You've already tainted Jerry and Karen, now Teddy isn't far behind. How can you let her taint our kids against me?" Liv is so tired of her woe is me act; she says, "Mellie, no one did this to you. The failure of your relationship with your kids is your fault, not mines or Fitz's. You have to stop blaming others for your issues. I have had enough of this nonsense. I am going to the rest room, and I will meet you in Karen's room Fitz."

Says Liv, as she gets up, and he grabs her hand. She looks into his eyes, and he stands up kissing her before she walks out the door. His kiss does the trick, and calms her. He knew she was on fire, and doesn't want her to get too upset, for her sake, and the sake of the babies. She notices the look on Mellie's face, as she walks out the door. She was already pissed off at her before, but seeing them kiss has her ready to climb out of her skin with rage.

Mellie is enraged, but trying to hide it. She is trying to relish in the thought of Liv being gone. She thinks that maybe talking to him alone; she can convince him to see things her way. However, to her surprise, Fitz isn't having it. She happens to look into his eyes, and she sees he's mad as hell right now, and he's more than over her foolishness.

But before she can say anything to try to calm him down. He rattles off his demands and lets her know where he stands with her. He says, "Mellie, the only thing that needs to be handled here is you. First, your harassing calls to my cell, and the house, the pointless text messages, and emails, all need to stop, and if you don't. I will file a complaint with the courts.

Second, it's pretty much a given as I said, you're not getting custody of Teddy. Especially if Jerry and Karen testify to your mothering skills. Third, I am seeking recoupment from you for the settlement payments you have received, in lieu of your breach of contract. I will also be removing you as a signer on the trust accounts for the kids." He says as he glares at her.


	65. Chapter 67

Mellie settles with his words, and she is in shock. She can't believe she's heard everything he has said to her. She sits in silence for a moment; then she says, "After 25 years of marriage. You are going to treat me this way? After all my sacrifices of getting you elected, quitting my career, and having kids for you. Even going along with this divorce without contesting it, when I could've made it a nightmare. This is how you repay me! I deserve that money. It is mine, and you will not see a dime of it back, as long as I have breath in my body. We were partners Fitz. We were always friends, and partners. We always forgave each other no matter what. I even forgave your affair with the whore you married! Marrying her doesn't legitimize your infidelity. Damn you!" She says in desperation and disgust, and even grabs his hand.

Fitz pulls his hand back and says, "You are a real piece of work; you sit here and vilify me, the kids, and Liv. But you conveniently forget your role in how things have played out. You went along with the divorce plan, just like you went along with knowing about Liv and I, because there was something in it for you. So please spare me the jilted wife routine; it's tired, and overplayed, and I am done listening to it. You can blame me for the demise of your relationship with the kids if you want. But we both know the truth."

She yells out. "What is the truth? Please enlighten me." He replies, "The truth is, your lies, deception, and willingness to mislead, and destroy people for your own selfish purposes, has come back on you. You say and do terrible things to people, and think they are just supposed to let them go. Honestly, I want to apologize for contributing to the bull shit that has been you and your ways for so many years.

I allowed you to be you, and I should've been stronger. I should've been a better father, by protecting my kids better from you and your reign of bitterness, jealousy and rage. I am just grateful the day has come where it's over. It's over Mellie. No more. You can test me if you want, but I mean everything I've said to you today. Move on with Andrew or whoever, and leave me, Livy, the kids and our family alone. Or you will regret the day you met me."

Mellie knowing she is done with no more cards to play; but still angry says, "Andrew would've made a much better father than you." I should've left you when I had her. It's too late for Karen, but not with Teddy. He could still be a father to his son." She says, hoping to anger him by implying Teddy isn't his child. Fitz looks at her and says, "You're a sad, cruel, evil, spiteful bitch, and I hope you burn and rot in hell for your actions when you die." He says as he walks out leaving her at the table alone.

Mellie knew Teddy was his baby, but just as before. She always attacks when she is angry without thought. Instead of getting Fitz to lose his cool by yelling and screaming insults, all she got was a good cursing out, and to be left alone again. As Fitz walks away from the conference room and heads to Karen's room. He is in thought first about finally putting Mellie in her place. Then he thinks about Livy and wanting to make sure she is okay. As he gets to Karen's room. He hears voices and laughter. When he walks in, Josh, Karen, Livy, Jerry, and Amber, are all laughing and carrying on.

It's a great sight to see. Fitz walks into the room. He speaks to everyone, and then asks Liv to come out into the hall. She follows him outside into the hall. She knows he wants to check in with her. But before he speaks, she says, "Fitz I am fine. Don't worry about me. I let her get to me a little. That's why I left. Because I didn't want to do something I would regret."

He replies, "I understand Liv. I just want to make sure you're okay though." As he touches her belly and he feels movement, they both smile. After a few moments, sitting together and enjoying their babies' moving. She asks, "So are we done with her?" He replies. "Yes, we are done letting her get away without consequence. The ball is in her court, but I think I made myself crystal clear. The enabling bus is no longer in service."

Liv didn't feel like this was a moment of celebration. But she did feel like this was a moment where she could take a breath. Maybe now they could take a break from Mellie's tomfoolery, and really concentrate on them and the family. As he hugs her tight and kisses her. He says, "I love you so much baby. Thank you for enduring this mess with me."

She replies, "I love you too Fitz and there is no need to thank me. Because I would do it all again to end up here with you." She says as they embrace. As he holds her he sees Mellie walk to the elevators talking on her cell phone. Their eyes meet, and then Fitz closes his eyes focusing on being in the moment with Liv.

As Mellie gets on the elevator, she sees Fitz and Liv embracing. She feels instant jealousy, despite being on the phone with Andrew. Andrew hears her voice, and can tell that there's something different in it, as she speaks. "Mellie what are you doing?" He asks. She doesn't hear him, because she is still staring at Fitz and Liv. The way they are holding each other, as if nothing else in the world matters. The pure happiness that he has with her is what she would give anything to feel.

Her thoughts are broken by the sound of the elevator door alarm sounding, because it's being held open too long. The sound also breaks Liv and Fitz's embrace as well, and by the time they turn to look in the direction of the sound, the doors on the elevator are closed.

They go back into Karen's room to join the group visit. Mellie's still on the phone with Andrew. She hears him say, "Mellie, Are you listening to me?" She responds, "Yes I am listening Andrew, but you're not listening to me. He abandoned me and left me alone. He's not supposed to do that. He never does that. He always helps me no matter what. I even talked to him alone and he still wouldn't budge. He owes me after 25 years of marriage. He owes me damn it!" She says with desperation and bitterness in her voice.

Andrew hears her and for the first time, he is thinking now about Fitz's words. He discerns from her words now, and her explanation this morning about her hotel comment. That she hasn't fully moved on. Despite what she said earlier.

Hurt and upset, he originally wasn't going to ask anything further, about the settlement. But with her words so clearly stating her feelings for longing to have Fitz in her corner, rather than him. He needed to get confirmation of what is right in front of him.

He says, "Why did you lie to me about the settlement Mellie?" She hears his words, and before she can get her nerve up to try to manipulate the situation by lying, she says "Because it was none of your concern. What difference does it make?" The answer falls out of her mouth so freely, and she doesn't know how it happened. The phone is silent for a moment, and then she hears, "Good bye Mellie."

She says quickly, "Andrew, despite what you may be thinking. I didn't intend to hurt you, But I know you don't believe me." Andrew says, "You use that line a lot Mellie. But no matter how much you use it. That doesn't make it true. I'm sad to say Fitz was right about you. Have a good life Mellie." He says as he hangs up the phone.

As the car pulls up to the hotel; she gets out looking at her phone, understanding she will never hear his voice again as her lover. But something about that makes her feel free. Fitz, her kids, and now Andrew, had all turned their backs on her. But oddly she didn't care anymore. She is tired of having to explain herself to people. Maybe being alone is what is best she thinks.

With everyone against her at this point. Mellie is happy to know she has a book tour starting tomorrow. She goes into the hotel and stops by the hotel bar. She sits at the bar for a few minutes, until a man in the corner catches her eye. He approaches her and says, "Are you alone?" She smiles at him and says, "Yes. But I don't want to be."

They both smile and after a few more cocktails and conversation; they prepare to spend the day together, between the sheets. She sees the experience as a new start for herself; something she needs to grab onto, since everything from her old life is completely gone, or tainted. This is something new and something she could do something with. So she takes hold of the promise of tomorrow, and doesn't look back. She's focusing on her and no one, or nothing else from her past.

As Fitz and Liv end their visit with Karen; kissing her goodnight. They head out the door and run into Dr. Walker again. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant." She says smiling. "Hello Dr. Walker." They say in unison. She smiles as she says, "I have all of Karen's transfer paperwork complete, and her release papers are signed. Dr. Houseman and his staff have confirmed the medical set up for Karen. So she is free to go tomorrow. I was just going in to tell her the news."

Liv and Fitz both grin as they say, "That's great Dr. Walker!" She smiles as she says, "Yes it is." Fitz replies, "So what time can we leave?" She responds, "Whatever time you like. As of first thing tomorrow her release paperwork will be entered into the system." Liv replies, "That's wonderful; let's go give her the big news!" She and Fitz follow the doctor into her room, to give the announcement.


	66. Chapter 68

They walk in behind the doctor, and she makes the announcement. Everyone is overjoyed, and she leaves to let the family rejoice. Everyone is elated she is being released, and doing well on the road to recovery. Fitz and Liv especially pay attention to Karen and Josh. As he sits on the edge of Karen's bed, and they hold hands. Liv looks at Fitz and asks, "What about their relationship? Do you think they will survive?" Fitz replies, "I don't know. But it will definitely be tested with the separation, unless knowing my daughter like I do. She has a plan in place already to combat that obstacle." He says with some suspicion.

Jerry smiles as he says, "So you ready to be back at the white house for 6 weeks Karen?" She smiles and says, "Yes, I am happy to be out of this hospital, and being back home isn't a bad thing either." Regardless of her happiness; Fitz picks up some sadness in her tone.

He suddenly sees a solution to the problem staring him in the face. He asks, "Josh are you going to school this summer?" Josh replies, "Yes that was the plan. But I am going to take if off now, with rehab for my leg." Fitz feeling a little generous and having seen his love for his daughter, in watching their interaction. He asks, "Why don't you come to D.C. with us for the summer during Karen's rehab, and you can do yours out there too? You can stay at Blair House." He says with a smile. The statement shocks everyone in the room, including Fitz, and he made the statement.

Everyone looks around at each other unsure of what to say. "Daddy are you serious? He can come with us?" Asks Karen with such happiness in her eyes. Fitz replies, "Yes Karen seriously, we would be honored to have him stay with us right Liv?" She smiles as she says, "Right Fitz. It would be our pleasure." She's grinning as she squeezes Fitz's hand with pride.

Karen responds, "Oh daddy thank you." She says as she hugs Fitz tightly. Fitz hugs her back and as the embrace ends, he says to Josh. "What do you think Josh? Do you want to spend the summer in D.C?" Josh looks at him and says, "I would love to sir thank you for asking. I promise you will not be sorry sir. I just have to confer with my parents and my doctors."

Fitz says I'm sure I won't be sorry Josh. You seem like a good guy, and you've clearly won my little girl's heart. So its time to get to know you a bit better. Actually, how about we meet with your parents tonight for dinner. That way we can discuss the details of the trip" Josh is ecstatic, as he says, "Thank you sir. I will check with my parents, and set up the dinner." Fitz replies, "That will be great." They shake hands and share smiles.

Realizing how quickly plans have changed; Jerry says, "Well if you two aren't going back this summer. I think me and Amber should take a break too." Amber thinks for a moment and says, "Okay, it works for me. I can move my internship to Washington Memorial. That's if you will have us too Mr. Grant." She says trying to not be too presumptuous. Fitz smiles and says, "Of course you and Jerry can come Amber. It's been a long time since I have had my kids with me. It will be fun. All of you can stay at Blair House."

Liv is thrilled at the prospect of the kids coming with them, and spending time together as a group. Jerry sees Liv is quiet and asks, "What do you think of all of us invading your space Liv?" She smiles as she replies, "I am thrilled Jerry, and cannot wait to start our summer together as a family."

They stay for a little longer and Josh calls his parents to set up the meeting. They decide to have breakfast instead, since their plans are to leave tomorrow afternoon. Once the arrangements are made with his parents. Fitz, Liv, Jerry and Amber, decide to leave Josh and Karen alone for their visit, and go get dinner. Before leaving, they give her hugs and let her and Josh know to be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, if all goes well with his parents.

They arrive at the hotel and go straight to the restaurant, due to Liv's urging. The mood is light and relaxed. Everyone is still happy with Karen's recovery, and the joy of heading home tomorrow. After ordering their meals, Fitz says, "Today has turned out to be a great day for the Grant family." Liv replies, "Yes it has. I agree. A lot was accomplished."

There is a slight mood shift when Jerry asks, "I hate to be a downer, but dad I wanted to know, how did it go after Amber and I left the conference room?" Fitz says, "It went better than I could have ever expected to be honest. It could've been much worse." Jerry knows that means his mother definitely tried her best. But his dad and Liv were able to take her down at the end.

Jerry responds, "Well that is good to hear; I just couldn't sit there any longer without probably saying more terrible things. So we had to go. Sorry I bailed dad, and I'm sorry for being rude to her initially." Fitz appreciates the apology and says, "It's fine son. I didn't expect you to stay. As for your remark toward your mother. I appreciate you apologizing for your behavior. I know she is difficult. But it doesn't do you any good to verbally spar with her, because nothing ever gets resolved, and she wins. So don't fall for it. Not to mention not allowing someone else's behavior to cause you to be someone you're not. You have to keep your head in those instances son."

He nods in agreement, and Liv and Amber do too, as Amber says, "That was a very intense situation Jerry. I am glad we left. But I'm sure things were handled as they should be in our absence." Liv replies, "Agreed, they were." As they finish their food; Jerry talks to them about Josh's parents. He describes them as very nice and friendly, and they love Karen. So they will be more than glad to let Josh go with them. Fitz and Liv are happy to hear his parents like Karen, and approve of the relationship.

After dinner Liv and Fitz decide to turn in. While Jerry and Amber decide to go back to the hospital and hang out with Josh and Karen, after getting a text from Karen. Fitz and Liv order dessert to go, to satisfy both of their cravings. Hers for the ice cream, and his for licking it off of her. They get to their room and prepare for bed. He climbs into bed first, and watches her as she changes out of her clothes, and climbs into bed naked. These days it was her night wear of choice, which he loves.

As she gets into bed he hands her the ice cream and a spoon. He stares at her, as he lays in wait for her. She's eating rather slowly. She sees the desire in his eyes, but she wants to talk. He leans in kissing her neck, but she doesn't respond the normal way. So he asks, "What's wrong baby?" She asks, "Are you okay after talking with her?" He sees the worry in her face.

He replies, "Livy, I am fine. Actually I am more than fine, and if you hurry with that ice cream. I can show you how fine I am." He says rubbing her thigh. She smiles and thinks to herself, stop over thinking it. Just let it go. She hands him the empty container. As she slides down on her back. He leans in to kiss her deeply. Still with the container in his hand; the ice cream drips onto her belly. Their kiss breaks as she feels the cool liquid on her skin. They smile at each other, as he opens the container, and he drizzles the remainder of the ice cream and caramel sauce, onto her nipples and thighs.

He discards the container and starts licking her from her thighs, going up to her dripping wet honey comb. His tongue feels like silk ribbons on her smooth skin. The taste of the caramel sauce seems like it's mixing with her skin, creating a new flavor he's never had before. But he loves it, as he licks her liberally and cleans her thighs thoroughly.

Her wetness is immense; as he reaches the door to her inner goodness. She's moaning as he runs his tongue up and down the center of her crease. "Yes Lick It Baby." She moans as he licks and sucks on the lips between her hips, repeatedly. He opens her folds with his fingers, searching to taste her fully, as her wetness runs free, and he catches every drop tasting her greedily.

She feels him kiss her folds and tongue her clit, making her back arch. As she arches her back more of her sweet nectar runs down onto his tongue exciting him, as he dives into her face first. As his tongue delves deep into her core; she thrusts her hips and he manipulates her cunt, with his thumb.

She moans his name, "Oh Fitz. Oh Yes! Get It Baby!" She says as their rhythms sync, and she thrusts faster and faster, as he plunges into her deeper and deeper, feeling her body tense and dance on the top of her arousal wall, until it crashes. She releases her goodness for his enjoyment and he happily takes it all in.

After cleaning her thoroughly and she recovers from orgasm. He slides up her body, licking the stream of ice cream and caramel off her stomach and breasts. "You Taste So Good Livy." He says as she smiles and says, "Mmmm Damn You Feel Good Baby." As he continually licks and sucks her sensitive nipples.

She feels her wetness dripping down her thighs and her arousal rebuilding quickly. As he makes his way up to her face to kiss her, she feels him hanging between her thighs. He's already pulsating and needs to feel him inside her. He kisses her neck and then moves to her lips, as he looks into her eyes. The desire for him is evident; she wraps her legs around his waist anticipating his entry. As she initiates a kiss as he slides inside her.


	67. Chapter 69

As she takes him in completely, she gasps and they both moan, "Ahh Mmmm." The intensity of his erection, and her wetness, combine for a pleasant surprise for both of them. "Ahh It's So Good Baby." He says, as she responds, "Oh Yeah Baby Mmmm." Chasing the pleasure pool at the end of the rainbow; they are stroking nonstop with no end in sight. His stride feels endless, as he digs deep with every thrust, and she smacks his ass as he quickens his pace. He smiles at her and says, "MMMMM, Oh Yeah."

She feels him pulsating as she slides to the edge too. But she's not quite as ready as he is to let go. So she encourages him to get her there to match his pace. She moans, "Mmmm Fitz Don't Stop." As he pounds her faster and deeper, he knows he's about to blow. So, he quickens his pace, and he starts to feel her pace change. She's enjoying him so much, they are always in sync. She grunts as she feels her arousal ceiling rising too, she's getting closer by the second. She begins moaning more as he gives in and starts thrusting uncontrollably.

Now she's ready, and barreling to the edge of orgasm. He feels her rounding the corner of release, as he moans, "Mmmmm, Cum With Me Livy." Excitedly, he pounds her exuberantly, as her clit stiffens. Her body reacts to him instantly, and in the blink of an eye, their on pace to release together. She feels the moment happening, as her back arches, and simultaneously they release and yell, "Oh Fuck Mmmmm!"

In the afterglow; together they lay panting and sweating, locked together in an orgasm flowing embrace. As their breathing calms, they kiss romantically." Completely consumed by the moment, Liv says, "That was so good baby." He smiles at her, as he says, "Yes, it was. As always." They share a grin that keeps their focus on one another.

As they lye together, he strokes her hair, as he gazes into her eyes, and says, "I love you Livy." She smiles at him, as she replies, "I love you too baby." Surprisingly the kiss consumes both of them, and she rolls him over onto his back, as she straddles him.

She looks down at him, and he looks back at her, with intensity in his eyes. Their connection is forged, as she feels him raise her up, with his strong hands, as he slides her down onto his shaft. Upon entry, she moans, "Oh Yeah!"

As he moans, "Ahh Livy Damn!" Again they are wrapped up in each other from the start. As her hips rotate, and she grinds on him meticulously, the pleasure is surreal. She's wet, deep and gushy. It's exactly like he likes it, and he's hard and throbbing. Just like she likes him to be. They are experiencing the best of each other, and neither one wants it to end.

Just as before, they are off to the races. She loves how they connect sexually. She's riding him with power and focus, as she takes him completely, straight up and down, giving him maximum impact. The way he feels inside her is unbelievable, as she effortlessly glides up and down his pleasure pole, she moans uncontrollably.

She can't stop moaning, it feels too good. He's getting turned on by her moans, and wants to feel her cum already. So he shifts her atop him, causing a change in the rhythm, as his shaft begins to rub against her cunt, forcing her to quicken her pace.

He feels her body tension rising, as she grips his chest, and screams, "Oh Fuck, That's The Spot! MMMM Don't Stop!" He watches, as she falls into a trance, and he's loving it. The sex feels amazing, and he's enjoying her response to him. She's thrusting non-stop. As he feels her wetness increase, he knows she's on the cusp, and he wants to hear her more. So he squeezes her breasts, as she bounces atop him, and he hears her moan, Mmmmm, Oh Shit! That's Good Mmmm Fitz!" She says as he concentrates on not letting go too soon. But she can't pull back, and he can't either.

Between her hip movement and her verbal encouragement; he is on pace to release very soon. He feels himself rounding the corner, as she bounces on him hard and fast. She's engrossed in getting them both to the point of no return. He feels the power in his thrust, and it's motivating him to release soon. The feeling is unbelievable, as he says, "Oh Fuck Livy! Mmmm, Damn It Baby!" He's dancing on the edge of his arousal wall, and so is she.

They are both there and teetering, until she squeezes him internally, and he slaps her ass repeatedly, in rhythm with their thrusts. As they fall over the edge together into the abyss of climax. They are overcome by orgasm, and she collapses onto his chest. He wraps his arms around her, and they lay together until she dismounts. They kiss and cuddle lovingly, until they fall asleep with her in his arms.

It's 630am, Fitz and Liv are returning from their morning workouts. It's the first time in days that Liv has had the energy to work out. Today she swam for an hour, and walked on the treadmill for 45 minutes.

While Fitz did his normal cardio, and some weight training. As they prepare to shower they pack up their belongings, so secret service can load the chopper for their trip home. After packing, Fitz checks with secret service to verify their departure time, and confirms their breakfast meeting with Josh and his parents. Since Karen is being released this morning; they figure they will all go to breakfast together.

After speaking with secret service; Fitz notices Liv is already in the shower. He walks into the bathroom and sees her bent over, as she washes her feet and legs. He strips, slides into the shower behind her, and walks up to her. She feels his touch and moans, "OOOOH Fitz." As he grabs her hips and pulls her into him. She turns to face him and they kiss deeply and sensually, as he massages her ass.

He sensually kisses her neck, and as she massages his manhood, stroking him feverishly. Her touch is amazing, she sees him enjoying her hand play, which makes her smile. Pleasing him is her pleasure. As she takes full control of the moment, she increases her hand speed, and he grunts with passion. She sees him biting his bottom lip, as he moans her name, "MMMM Livy."

In response to her touch, she feels his erection pulsing. Feeling him against her, she feels the need to taste him. After washing him liberally with soap and water, and rinsing him. She drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth quickly and deeply. "Oh Fuck!" She hears him yell, as she repeatedly deep throats him, sucking him and licking him with complete disregard.

The strength of her hands and jaw are incredible. He's almost on his tip toes trying to maintain. But she won't let him. She wants the pay-off and wants it right now. His thrusts match her head movements, as she sucks harder and strokes faster, with her hands. He tries to hold back; but he can't. First the pre cum gives as he moans, "Ahhh Fuck! Ahh Livy MMMMM!" She knows he's almost there. But he's being stubborn.

Refusing to relent, she squeezes harder, and strokes faster. Suddenly, she has him. He's thrusting his hips, and moaning incessantly, until his wall crashes and he lets go, exploding inside her jaws. She licks him clean and collects all of his stickiness, while he rebounds from orgasm.

When he comes out of his haze, he helps her to her feet, and they share a kiss, as he pins her against the wall. The kiss deepens quickly, causing her arousal wall to come close to blowing. She's craving him, as she feels his erection rebuilding. Determined to have him right now. She massages him again, to speed up the process, and he's at full salute in a matter of seconds. Knowing he's ready for her, and wanting him to know she's ready for him too. She turns around and pushes against him, as she rubs her clit.

He watches, as she rubs herself, and moans his name. He's immensely turned on by her self-stimulation tactic, and verbally encourages her to finish. He kisses her lips sensually, and whispers, "Cum for me. Let me see you cum baby." She whines, as she says, "MMM please fuck me baby." He sees the urging in her eyes, and hears her say, "Please, baby, I need it. MMM I'm so wet baby. I'm so fucking wet."

Overcome by passion, and lust. He turns her around, and pushes her against the wall, and she lifts her leg for him, as he enters her hard. As he slams into her, he immediately feels her gushiness, and says, "Holy Fuck!" Liv moans as she says, "MMMM HMMM Damn." The intensity is unbelievable, and the impact makes her walls shake, and her clit twinge. His aggression is high, and he's stroking wildly, as he pulsates vigorously. She's wetter than he could ever imagine, and it feels incredible inside her.

His motion takes over, and she moans his name uncontrollably. She feels him on the cusp of release, and wants his orgasm. She wants every drop. So she squeezes him internally, causing him to pound her harder and faster. They trade thrusts, back and forth, and with a few more motions, she explodes first, as she says, "Oh Fitz. Oh, Oh God. MMMM."

Hearing her moans, he smacks her ass as he feels her cum, and his pulsation increases. Just after her release, she feels him about to blow too, so she squeezes harder and strokes faster. She feels his resistance, but she's not giving up. He feels her working him, despite him being in the position of power. He begins to relent, as he feels her throwing her ass back at him, and he's receiving it willingly.

Her dirty talk, and her body motion, as he stares at his staff being consumed by her plump cheeks, sends him closer to the edge. She knows she has him, when she feels him gripping her hips, and he begins to grunt. She says, "MMMM let go baby. Give it to me. Give it all to me."

He hears her, and responds, "MMMM it's so fucking good baby." She agrees, he feels so good. Too good. She doesn't want to stop either. But all things must come to an end at some point. So she grips the bar in front of her, and she bears down, as she locks into place, and he feels her rigid form. She knows he loves it when she does this, it's an instant game changer. In a matter of seconds, she feels a bevy of thrusts, and smacks, which pushes them both over the edge together.

At the end of the energy burst, he screams, "Ahhh Livy MMMM Damn!" She follows with a host of moans too, and heavy panting. As the moment settles, she feels him pumping his goodness into her. As he rubs her back he finishes, and kisses her back and neck, as he holds her in his arms from behind.

After basking in the ambiance of the moment for a few seconds. They wash up, exit the shower and dress. As they prepare to leave, secret service picks up their bags, and begins to load the chopper. As he slips on his shoes, he asks, "Are you ready to meet the Greyson's Livy?" She smiles as she replies, "Yes, I am. What about you?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah, I am interested in meeting them, and hearing their thoughts about the kids." Liv replies, " Me too. It's exciting huh?" He grins as he says, "Yes, I guess it is. Karen's never let me meet the parents of a boy she's seeing before." Liv replies, "Maybe because the others weren't worth you meeting honey."

He responds, "I guess that makes sense. It's hard to believe my little girl is dating someone so seriously." She smiles as she says, "She'll always be your little girl honey. But, she has to grow up sometimes." He replies, "I agree. Let's get going. I'm sure the kids are ready."

She nods in agreement, and they head for the elevator. As they step onto the elevator, he gets a text from Jerry telling him they are at the restaurant, and have secured a table. Fitz says, "We can go pick up Karen, and come back over to the hotel for breakfast. Jerry and Amber have already secured a table." Liv says, "Okay. Remind me to take my medicine okay?" He replies, "Okay, I will."

They head over to the hospital, and when they arrive. There are two people coming out of Karen's room that Fitz and Liv don't recognize. Right away, they assume they are Josh's parents. As they turn their direction; Josh comes out of the room too, and says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant. These are my parents, Veronica and Patrick Greyson. Mom and dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Grant." The adults shake hands as Fitz says, "Nice to meet you both, and please call us Fitz and Liv." They agree to their request, as they exchange pleasantries.

They chat for a moment, and then Fitz and Liv go into the room with Karen to talk with her and the doctor. The doctor gives some final orders, and then Karen is released. She looks happy and healthy, which does both Liv and Fitz's heart's good. After her discharge; they all go back over to the hotel restaurant, where they meet Jerry and Amber.

They all sit down to breakfast, and the conversation is light and fun. The parents get to know one another, and the Greyson's speak highly of Karen. After discussing the kid's medical prognosis and rehabilitation plans. The Greyson's are more than willing to allow Josh to go to D.C. with them.

Their time together is brief, but it's eventful and fun. They all enjoy the company and conversation, as they discuss the accident, and Amber's heroics, as well as the recovery of the kids. When the details are talked about; they all realize how fortunate they are that the situation wasn't worse.

After finishing their meals and conversing for a while longer; they prepare to leave for home. They say their good-bye's to the Greyson's, and they board Marine 1 as a complete family. Fitz can't remember the last time he's seen Karen this happy. The look on her face is priceless, and he's happy he could make this happen for her.


	68. Chapter 70

Five and a half months later

Liv awakes to the warmth of the sun on her legs, and the familiar gurgle sounds that now bring a smile to her face. She looks at the baby monitor, and grins at the source of the cute sounds. She reaches over out of instinct, and then realizes she is alone in the bed. For a moment she forgets he is gone. She walks into the bathroom, showers and dresses for her morning workout, slipping on yoga pants and a sports bra, with a short sleeve jacket.

As she reviews her image in the mirror; she has to admit she has done a fabulous job with losing her baby weight. In fact she is more fit now than she was before getting pregnant. Before heading to the gym. She makes her usual pit stop by the nursery.

She walks in and sees both Carrie and Tommy gurgling, smiling, and kicking to their heart's content. "Good Morning little people." She says as she gazes at them. As she peeks over the edge of the crib, she sees Tommy first. He is the spitting image of Fitz, with a beautiful caramel complexion, his dad's curly hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.

Carrie on the other hand has her face and features, with her dad's eyes and curly hair. They are absolutely perfect in every way. She picks up Tommy, because he is the fussier of the two, and grabs a bottle out of the warmer. She changes his diaper, and she heads for the rocking chair, to sit and feed him.

As she begins to feed him; she reminisces about their delivery, and everything that led up to it. She had been confined to bed rest for the last 3 weeks of her pregnancy, after she had a premature labor scare. She woke up in the middle of the night, thinking she had to go to the bathroom. Only to discover she was bleeding profusely.

The sight of all the blood sends her and Fitz into a panic, as they rush her to the hospital. Despite her and the doctor telling Fitz the premature labor was not caused by sex. He still blames himself because he talked her into having sex that night.

Luckily, the doctor is able to stitch up her cervix, saving the pregnancy. Although she was on bed rest; she was allowed to be at home. So Fitz cancelled all travel away from home during the bed rest, to make sure he was there for her every day. She appreciated his concern for her, and their kids' well-being. Once the three weeks ended, it was labor and delivery time. She remembers the pain was unbearable; she had never felt anything like it in her life.

Initially she didn't think they would make it to the hospital in time, because there was so much traffic. But they made it with the only problem being Fitz was still in route to the hospital, when they arrived.

Once she got there, her labor progressed quickly. She was terribly scared Fitz would not make it in time. She remembers thinking, I am not having these babies without my husband being here. She even tried to press her knees together. Then like a miracle from above; she sees him run through the door to be by her side.

She had never been so happy in her life to see him. She was a mess, but he was cool as a cucumber, loving and supportive, the whole way. He holds her hand and takes everything she says to him with ease. He encourages her and pushes her through the delivery. After all the screaming, crying, and cursing, there were these two beautiful bundles of joy. Looking like each of them. In a word it was magic; her child birth experience was magic, and the pain was all worth it, when she looked into their eyes.

After having the babies, and returning home. She struggled badly, to find balance. It wasn't easy at first; she didn't know how or what to do, and she was trying to do too much. She remembers the intervention Fitz, Karen, and the nanny staff had with her. She was running herself ragged, and not utilizing the help that was there for her, for the purpose of making life easier. Now 5 ½ weeks later since delivery, she has regained her control again. She has a schedule for "the little people," their pet name for Tommy and Carrie.

She is using her resources, and back to her old self, with little to no mommy guilt. She's even back to work earlier than anticipated, because she is able to work from home. Life as she can see it is good. As she hears Tommy burp, she is shaken from her thoughts. She gets up and lays him down with a kiss, after changing him.

As she picks up Carrie, who smiles and kicks profusely. Liv is convinced she is the one, who was kicking her most of the time. While she was carrying them. She grabs another bottle out of the warmer, changes her, and then feeds her too. Once she is done, she burps her and before she lays her down with a kiss. Marta comes in to do her first morning check on them.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." She whispers as she sees her laying Carrie down. Liv smiles and says, "Good morning Marta. They are all fed, changed and back to sleep." She says as they walk out into the hall. She replies, "Okay thank you. I will check back soon; enjoy your work out." She says noticing her clothes.

Liv replies, "Thank you. I will. Trying to whip this body back in shape is a struggle." Marta responds, "Well if it's any consolation, you look fantastic Mrs. Grant. There is no way you look like you had a baby, let alone twins 5 ½ weeks ago." Liv feels so accomplished hearing such kind words. She says, "Thank you Marta. I appreciate your kindness. I will see you in a few hours."

In the last 30 minutes of her work out, Liv's mind starts to drift to Fitz. He has been gone now for 2 weeks, and although they talk several times a day every day, via phone or text. She misses him terribly, and cannot wait to see him. She thought he would be home last night. But he did say it was a long shot. She wasn't sure what time, but she knew he would be home today for the charity ball benefit, she is sponsoring tonight.

She is excited to see him for a variety of reasons. But mostly because before he left, they had some issues. She knew they had to wait 6 weeks before having sex after her giving birth. But she didn't realize how difficult it was to wait, or how much she depended on their sex life. One would think he would've had the problem waiting, but it was her.

As early as 2 weeks after the delivery; she found herself fantasizing about sex all the time. Seeing him in the shower or naked period, became more than a challenge for her. Some nights she slept in the nursery on purpose, and said she fell asleep. So she didn't brush up against him in the middle of the night, or in the morning.

Since he loves to cuddle with her, it had become a serious issue that she wasn't willing to lay with him anymore. Some nights when she did lay in bed with him; he didn't even touch her. She felt like maybe he didn't want her anymore. She knew he was trying to be understanding, and she could see his effort.

But she also knew he was unhappy, and she was the cause of his unhappiness, which hurt her. They tried alternative sex options, and yes they worked initially. But only temporarily; in her mind nothing substitutes for actual intercourse.

The issue of them not having sex, stressed their relationship, and her greatly. Her paranoia was at an all-time high. She noticed he was working later hours the last two weeks or before he left on his trip, and he had a new assistant, while Lauren was on maternity leave.

His assistant Kayla is young, smart, and beautiful. She dresses conservatively, but it's easy to see she has a nice body. Because she is allowing her insecurities to flourish, due to her not talking about her feelings. Liv starts thinking that maybe because she couldn't perform, Kayla would sense Fitz being unhappy, and offer him sex. She even went so far as to checking into Kayla's background through Huck.

Despite her feeling this way; she knew what she did was wrong, and if Fitz found out she would have some explaining to do. Once Abby and Harrison found out about her actions; they wasted no time letting her know how wrong she was, and how crazy she was behaving. She didn't like their approach. However, they did help her snap out of her moment of craziness. So she is grateful to have them as friends.

Liv knew everything she was feeling was in her head, and she felt terrible having Kayla checked out. She knows she needs to make it right with Fitz, before she ends up doing something that will permanently damage their relationship.


	69. Chapter 71

Determined to fix the situation, a few days ago she called a few friends with children. She checked with her doctor, and also checked online, to find out about having sex before her six week check-up. According to all of her sources, because she had no sutures after the delivery or complications with the delivery, having intercourse before the six week check-up is not necessarily harmful. Especially closest to the 6 week mark.

With her check-up appointment being tomorrow; she feels she is in the clear for sexual activity tonight. He's been away for 2 weeks and technically they have not had sex for 9 weeks, including her bed rest the final three weeks of her pregnancy. So yes rewarding both of them tonight with sex, seems like a fantastic idea. Sex always seems to make things better between them, and they definitely needed things to be better, she thought.

Liv is excited about the idea of their intimate time, when he comes home; she is hornier than a catholic school girl on spring break. But she doesn't want to get pregnant again right now. Luckily any and everything is available on line; so a few days ago she orders several boxes of the thinnest magnum condoms she could find.

She knows he will give some push back about wearing them; especially since he will have to do it for 30 days until her birth control kicks back in. But it's either condoms or no sex; so she is pretty sure he will choose the sex option. Her thought processing breaks at the sound of the treadmill timer. Her work out is over.

As she heads back to the East Wing. She slips on her jacket to cover her sweaty body, as she stops back by the nursery. She peeks in and sees Marta and Sandy, sitting by their beds reading to them, as they sleep. She goes to check on Teddy as well, and he is up and ready to go for his play date with Ella.

She sees him but he doesn't see her yet, as she peeks through the cracked door. When she walks in. He almost knocks over one of the nannies, Tammy to get to her. "Livy, Livy, Livy." He says as he runs to her. She picks him up and hugs him. "Good morning Teddy." She says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Good morning Livy." He says so sweetly. She smiles as she says, "Are you ready to see Ella today?" He replies, "Yes." He says happily. It was so nice for Cyrus and James to take Teddy on playdates. It always gave her and Fitz time to be together, and now with Tommy and Carrie. It gave them time to be with them or each other. Tammy says, "Secret service is ready to take him to Mr. Bean's madam first lady."

Liv smiles at her and puts Teddy down saying, "Okay Teddy. You're going to go now, and me and daddy will see you tomorrow okay?" He smiles at her and says, "Okay Livy bye." She smiles back and kisses him as she says, "Bye Teddy," As she leaves him with the nanny, to escort him to the waiting motorcade.

Other than the drama with her pregnancy; the other drama was with the custody situation. Mellie did fight long and hard; but her attempts fell flat at the end of the day. The judge ruled in Fitz's favor to have full custody of Teddy, and needless to say. Mellie was beyond angry about it. But she can't do anything, except abide by the rules set by the court.

As she walks back to the bedroom to shower, she lays on the bed naked to air dry. While lying on the bed. She feels the fullness of her breasts, and remembers she needs to pump. She gets up and pumps enough milk to cover a full day of feeding. She figures this to be a good idea. Because she is planning on drinking tonight for the first time, since delivering the twins. As she finishes pumping she cleans herself up, and refrigerates the formula in their mini fridge. She's not ready to get dressed yet. So she will store it in their room for tonight, and take it into the nursery fridge tomorrow.

After putting the milk in the fridge; her phone buzzes laying on the night stand. She picks it up. It's a text from Fitz. "Hey beautiful what's going on?" She replies, "Nothing much; I just sent Teddy to Cy's for the nigh. Now I'm lying in bed naked, and thinking about you."

Fitz responds, "Wow, you give me that visual to ponder right now. So cruel." With a smiley face. She replies, "When are you coming home? I miss you." He responds, "I will be home soon. I miss you too baby. She smiles as she reads his words of missing her.

He asks, "How are you feeling?" She replies, "Horny." He smiles as he replies, "Well I will fix that when I get home. But I was referring to you overall Livy." She responds, "I am good; I have been working from home, I have the feeding schedules for the twins down, and I've established a solid routine. I feel really good; thanks for asking." He responds, smiley face, "You're very welcome sexy lady. I will see you soon. I love you." She replies, "Okay, I love you too."

She puts the phone down, and now she is really thinking about him non-stop. His eyes, his lips, his chest, his abs, his MMMM. Okay I have got to get sex off my brain, she says to herself. She turns on the television, and there he is on the screen. The news is covering the peace summit he was calling her from.

Damn he looks good in that suit; is it the suit? Or the fact she knows what he looks like without it. She then looks over and sees the beautiful wedding album Karen made for them, chronicling the days leading up to the wedding, and the wedding day itself. She picks it up and thinks, let's look at happy pictures. However, regardless of how beautiful the pictures are of her and Fitz, and all the fun family shots in the album, all she can focus on is Fitz naked.

Getting more frustrated, she closes the album and decides to call a friend. Her last resort was to call Abby. She picks up the phone and dials her number. But she gets voicemail. So she calls David and yes she gets voicemail too. They must be together; everyone is having sex except me she thinks. After several minutes of pure sexual frustration. She gives in and masturbates. The session takes longer than normal; she doesn't want manual stimulation, she wants the real experience, and because of that everything pales in comparison. Finally after several minutes, biology takes over, and she hits her stride giving herself several pleasurable seconds to hold on to.

As she finishes, she feels a familiar touch on her leg; she opens her eyes, and he's standing beside the bed naked and smiling. "You started without me." He says kneeling on the bed between her legs. "I was just warming up for you," She says seductively, as he leans in to kiss her sensually. They kiss deeply, as he massages her breasts.

She's so hot for him; she feels her juices running, and needs to release. She feels his fingers between her legs, massaging her cunt. She's wet and ready for him. He slides down her body further, to fulfil his need to taste her sweetness. He licks her cunt quickly and deliberately, savoring her essence.

Her back arches and she moans his name, "MMMM Fitz." His tongue feels so good; she is about to climax, before he establishes any type of rhythm. He feels the tension in her body, and knows she's on the edge. This is going to be quick; he thinks to himself. He wraps his tongue around her clit, and slurps it as he slides one finger into her core. After a few seconds, her wall crashes and he enjoys the stream of her essence flowing from her love tunnel, as she moans, "MMMM OOOH Yes."

He slides up her body kissing her all the way up to her neck, as she says, "God I want you so bad baby." He responds, "MMMM I want you too. One more day right?" She feels his massive erection against her folds, as he lays between her legs. She feels him rub the tip against her clit. She needs to feel him now, "No more teasing; we don't have to wait. I have condoms." He looks at her with a smile. He asks, "Are you sure we can? I don't want to hurt you baby." She replies, "Yes, I am more than sure." She says as she reaches into the drawer, and passes him one.

He slides on the condom, while hovering over her, as she touches his abs. The look in her eyes is pure fire. She wants him in the worst way, and he knows it. He leans atop her, as she opens her legs wider to receive him. As he slides into her, they both close their eyes and moan, "Oh Oh MMMM," Simultaneously. His movement is moderate and steady; he watches her face to make sure he's not hurting her.

She grips his hips and starts pulling him, letting him know she wants it faster. He speeds up and she moans, "Yes, Oh Yes, Oh Fuck Mmmm!" She explodes already, and she keeps stroking along with him. He feels so good inside her; just after climaxing so quickly, her arousal is rebuilt and she is chasing another one. She feels him pulsate, and feels his thrust. But it's not as strong as she would like, nor in sync with hers. Yet still once again, her climax is on the cusp.

Regardless of her body running the cycle, going from one climax to the next. She feels the rigidity in his body as constant. She notices his lack of verbal, or real physical response to her, despite her currently trending toward another climax. He feels her tightening again, and again ready to blow in the next few seconds. He continues his pace as he begins to pulsate, and her wall crashes yet again.

It's apparent his strokes are mechanical, not sensual and passionate. Like normal. But biology takes over and she releases as she moans, "Oh Yeah! Mmm hmm!" He feels her wetness and he realizes he's in his head too much. He's not connecting with her like he should. He bends down and kisses her passionately. As the kiss breaks; he looks into her eyes, and she touches his face saying, "Don't you want me?" She says staring back at him. He replies, "Yes baby. I want you." She responds, "Then show me you want me. I need you present. I need you now." She says as she kisses him.


	70. Chapter 72

Deciding to wake him up to join her; she starts thrusting back at him, as he picks up the pace. Staring into his eyes, she says, "I know you feel this. MMMM, I know you feel me." She moans. She sees him connecting with her; his hands grab her breasts, and she hears him moan, "Oh Livy MMM."

She knows now he's with her. He sees her smile, and he smiles back. She says, "I love you." He moans, "Oh Livy. I Love You too; Oh Fuck!" He moans. She loves hearing those words again, and now she can get back to enjoying him.

As he pounds her faster and harder, her walls tighten and she feels her wall about to crash. Just as she is about to let go; he pulsates repeatedly with every stroke, and she squeezes him internally.

He looks at her deeply and thrusts uncontrollably, until his wall breaks and he yells, "Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! MMMM Livy!" As she lets go as well screaming, "Yes Baby! Yes, Oh Yes!" Then giggling as she finishes her orgasm, with him kissing her neck, and her lips.

As he stares into her eyes; she says, "Are you okay?" He smiles at her and says, "Yes Livy I'm okay, I was just scared. I was going to hurt you." Liv appreciates his concern; but needs him to trust her judgment. She says, "Baby I know that you want to be careful, and it's sweet. But when I say I am fine. I need you to trust me, and go with it. If you hurt me. I will tell you I promise. This is our time when we reconnect, and I need you to be present." She pleads.

He knows she is right; he can't feel for her. He has to trust her judgment. "You're right Livy. I'm sorry; I'm here. I'm present." He says as he kisses her romantically and then lustfully. She sees the look in his eyes, and knows what he wants. Before he can get it out, she says, "Let me turn-over." He smiles at her and moves back to give her space, and also changes his condom. She sits up on all fours as he pulls her back into him, as he smacks her ass. It looks bigger than before, but he's not complaining. He likes her weight gain.

Liv's feeling especially horny right now, and waits for him to redeem himself. She looks back at him, and as he commands his position behind her. He grabs her by her waist and pulls her into him. His touch makes her moan with anticipation. He hears her say, "MMMM, Give It To Me Baby. Make Me Feel You." Her moans intensify his desire for her. She arches her back to receive him as he slides into her effortlessly. His entry is quick and hard; she looks back at him with a smile. She sees the look in his eyes, and knows he's present.

Overcome with passion, he says, "MMMM Livy, You Feel That?" She loves it when he calls her name, especially during sex. His grip feels so good, but she needs it faster. So she says, "Yes Baby, but I need it faster. Give it to me." She pushes back against him, and he quickens the pace.

She feels him grabbing her hips tighter, and thrusting passionately. Her climax is on the brink. She feels him and it excites her. "Oh Fitz Mmmm. It's So Good Mmmm." She says, as he pounds her repeatedly, and smacks her ass in rhythm with his thrusts. She can now feel his aggression spiking as he thrusts harder, and grips her tighter. She feels him pulsating as he strokes her, and he begins grunting as his arousal spikes.

He moans her name again, Oh Livy, Oh Livy." His stroke is so good. She doesn't want him to stop. He feels her wetness, and he wants more. He needs to feel her cum. So he smacks her ass more and more, as he strokes her deeper and harder. She moans, "Mmmm Fitz. Right There Mmmm."

He feels her tightening, he wants her to release. He says, "Cum For Me Livy." She squeezes him internally, as he strokes her and he pulsates non-stop. She feels her clit twinge; she arches her back and he strokes her once more, as they explode together screaming, "Oh God! Oh Mmmm!"

As they pass out onto the bed, sweating and moaning uncontrollably. They attempt to recover from their session. During their recuperation, he kisses and rubs her back. She giggles as his touch tickles her.

He dismounts and lays down next to her, pulling her onto his chest. He stares into her eyes, as she says, "That was incredible baby." He smiles and says, "You are incredible baby. I love you so much." She smiles as she says, "I love you too Fitz." He appreciates her understanding him, and she appreciates his love for her.

After lying together for some time; they order food service from downstairs, and sit in bed eating. They need to talk; she suddenly remembers the teleconference on her schedule is nearing. Feeling this was more important; she texts Harrison to take care of it, and he agrees to do it. After sending the text; she says, "Fitz, I really think we should talk about what's been going on the last few weeks between us, as well as about what happened with you a moment ago."

He knew it was coming, and he wasn't opposed to talking about it. He just thought it would work itself out. But he says, "Okay, let's talk Liv." She is happy is willing to talk. She says, "Since My Emergency trip to the hospital; things have been off between us. I thought we were okay. But things got worse after the delivery. What happened to us?" She asks in a concern voice.

He takes a breath and takes her hand as he says, "Liv, that night was the scariest night of my life. It's right up there with Karen's accident, and me being shot. I know it wasn't my fault, and I know it couldn't have been prevented, according to the doctor. But seeing you scared, bleeding, and in pain, is still in my head sometimes."

She knew he struggled with her almost losing Carrie and Tommy. She did too, but she thought they moved past it. In truth it seems now that only she'd moved past it. But she never asked him how he was doing. She says, "Fitz I'm sorry. I didn't ask you how you were feeling about that night. That was selfish of me to assume that because I was better, you were too. But when you were flirting with me earlier. I thought you were serious about making love to me. So when I had to encourage you to be present in bed with me. I got confused. I felt like maybe you didn't want me anymore."

Fitz soon realizes, the issue is they didn't talk to each other; they were both selfish and inconsiderate toward each other. He also discerns that they use sex as their gateway to talking. So if they are not having sex, they don't talk enough. But regardless of that, he never wanted her to feel like he didn't want her.

He looks at her as he says, "Livy, I always want you; I am sorry that I made you feel like you were not desired. Because that's never true with me. When we texted earlier. I was serious about making love to you. It's just that the image of you being hurt, and bleeding popped in my head again. So I froze for a moment. But I rebounded with your prodding, and I showed up at the end of the he first session, and for all of the second one. So I am good now. I promise."

Liv agrees he did snap out of it, but she still didn't like it happening. He sees her thinking and says, "The bottom line Livy, is we have to talk to each other about what we are thinking, and feeling, and we have to stop using sex, as our communication vehicle." Liv asks, "What do you mean? We talk without sex." He replies, "Liv we have casual conversations without sex. But typically, we talk before sex or after. However, in the last eight weeks, we haven't had sex. So how much have we talked? Liv thinks for a second and realizes he is right.

Because they were not having sex; she was frustrated and unwilling to talk. So she never told him how she was feeling. She says, "Oh my God, you're right Fitz. We haven't been talking." He responds, "Come sit on my lap." She climbs into his lap and looks up at him.

He says, "Right now, let's promise to talk and share our feelings, regardless of sex, okay? We have to communicate. I can't go through that again babe." She sees the seriousness in his face, and agrees with the importance of them communicating. She says, "Okay." They share a smile and sweet kisses.

After talking they both feel much better about the last few weeks, and their plan going forward to communicate better. She now feels like things are finally settling down, and they are moving forward. But then he says, "Livy, do you want to tell me why you had Huck dig up information on Kayla?"

She's busted and knows there is no way out of it; so she owns it. She takes a breath, and says, "Because I allowed my paranoia to get the best of me, and my thoughts ran wild. It was all me. I know there's nothing going on between you two, and I am sorry for doing it. Please forgive me baby. I will never do that again. I trust you implicitly." She says hoping he forgives her.


	71. Chapter 73

As he looks at her; Fitz isn't too upset, because he hears her owning up to her actions, and admitting it was her issue and not his. He lets her off the hook and says, "I know you won't Livy. I believe you, and I trust you. All we can do is trust each other, we can't worry about variables we can't control, like other people finding us attractive. At the end of the day our actions determine how far things go with other people, no matter how they feel about us."

Although she is happy he has forgiven her; she can't miss the chance to tease him about Kayla. So she says, "So, she's attracted to you huh?" He quickly replies, "What?" She laughs as she says, "Wow, that wasn't a dead giveaway at all." He smiles as he says, "Babe. I wasn't talking about her directly. I was saying in general." She grins as she says, "I know. I just couldn't resist pulling your chain." He gives her a sweet kiss, as he says, "Funny sexy lady. Really funny."

They share a laugh, and as the mood settles she's curious about him knowing she'd looked into Kayla. But she decides it's unimportant, because it was wrong to do in the first place. But for confirmation she asks, "So you forgive me? And we are good right?" She asks as she kisses him softly. He smiles at her and says, "Yes, we are good, and I forgive you." They share kisses and settle into a moment of brief silence.

Being the thinker that he is sometimes, especially when it's something he doesn't want to do. Fitz then says, "hey I have an idea." She responds, "About what?" He smiles as he says, "Instead of using condoms, can we just check your ovulation? If you're ovulating we use condoms, if you're not we don't?" Liv thinks, here is the condom push back she knew was coming.

She responds, "That is one way to go yes, but I don't have an ovulation test." He replies, "Well we could get some from Dr. Houseman." He has thought of everything thinks Liv. But she couldn't blame him, bare sex is so much better than having to use a condom. She responds, "Okay Fitz, call Dr. Houseman." She says as he smiles and grabs his phone.

As he makes his call she goes to the bathroom. After she comes out he is smiling. He looks at her and says, "He has a bunch of them on hand. So, he's going to send up a batch for us today. Liv laughs as she notices his incredibly cute, and excited grin, and she says, "Okay honey. Let's go check on the kids."

He grabs some underwear and shorts, and so does she, and they head to the nursery. During their walk, he asks, "When will Teddy be back?" Liv replies, "He will be back tomorrow afternoon; Cyrus and James are taking them to the zoo in the morning." Fitz responds, "Then he will have a blast; that kid loves the zoo." Liv smiles with him as she says, "Yeah I know, every time we take him he acts like he's never been." They share a laugh remembering their family time together.

When they arrive at the nursery, Carrie and Tommy are awake in their cribs. Fitz picks up Tommy, his twin, and Tommy just smiles the whole time. She loves seeing them together. They check the schedule, and it's almost feeding time for them. So he feeds and changes Tommy, and she feeds and changes Carrie.  
As they feed them, Fitz says, "Have you heard from Karen?" Liv responds, "Yes, we spoke for a long time yesterday. She called to check on me. I know she was going with Josh to visit with Mellie tomorrow."

Fitz is not a fan of her spending time with Mellie, but she is 18 and that is her choice. He says, "Well we shall see what that visit brings; Mellie's still upset we won full custody of Teddy. So I hope she doesn't take that out on Karen. Liv responds, "True, Mellie is the queen of misplaced anger. But at least she's going with Josh. So I am sure he will keep things under control.

Fitz laughs at her comment about Mellie, he knows it's true. He says, "I see Jerry and Andrew haven't mended fences with her yet either. In fact, Andrew and her broke up and Jerry is determined not to talk to her at all, if he can help it. Liv sighs as she says, "Jerry is being stubborn like you Fitz, and you know it. As for Andrew, I saw that coming after the discussion at the hospital. When she lied to him about the settlement. I think that broke his trust in her."

Fitz says, "You could be right Liv. He looked upset when I said she was lying, because he knew I was telling the truth. Also admittedly, Jerry gets his stubbornness from me. But where his mother is concerned that may serve him well." Liv responds, "Well, Karen said Andrew has a new girlfriend, and Mellie is seeing someone too. So maybe it's a good thing they split. Before the media got wind of their relationship that ended so quickly."

Fitz has to agree, if the media picked up on their situation, they would've had a field day with the story. He says, "Yes, it's good we dodged that bullet; I wish them both good luck, as I attempt to enjoy some peace and quiet, without her harassing me or us." He says with a great sense of relief.

The conversation is interrupted by simultaneous burps and yawns, by Tommy and Carrie. "Awe how cute they even pass their gasses together." Says Liv laughing with Fitz. They lay them down in their cribs and Liv marks the sheet, letting the next nanny know the last time they have been fed and changed. As they leave the nursery; Fitz marvels at them as they sleep. "They are beautiful Livy." He says smiling at them. She stands next to him smiling down at their babies' as she says, "Yeah they are; we did well." She says as she kisses his cheek, and takes his hand.

They walk out of the nursery hand in hand, as they head back to the bedroom to prepare for tonight's charity ball. She asks, "Where is your tux for tonight?" He replies, "It's in my closet. It's already been fitted so don't worry. What about your dress?" She smiles as she says, "It's ready to go too. It's already at the event. Since I am dressing there. I just have to shower and partially dress here before I leave."

He begrudgingly responds, "Why is this happening again?" She knows he doesn't like it; but explains it to him again. As she says, "Because I need to be there early to make sure everything is set up, and functional. It's my first charity event as first lady, and I am sponsoring it. So it has to be perfect. I will meet you at 6:30 to walk the red carpet, when you arrive. So we won't be apart long, I promise. When you get there, I am all yours." He replies, "You're all mine regardless." She smiles at him and says, "Yes, undoubtedly I am yours forever baby." He smiles acknowledging her response.

But he still doesn't like the idea of riding separately. However, he doesn't want to argue. So he lets it be. She knows he wants to push the issue of them being a part a bit, but appreciates him relenting. She kisses him sweetly, and he asks, "What's that for?" She replies, "It's for you being such and understanding and supportive husband. I love you for that." He smiles at her; she knows him so well. He replies, "You're welcome babe. But just to be clear. We are coming home together right?" She grins as she says, "Yes, and you promised to help me raise more money, by socializing with your government peers. The more contributors we have the better. So don't let me down babe."

He responds, "Yes I know and I will help. But what do I get in return? He says in a sexy voice. She smiles as she says, "You get to have sex with the hot, sexy, liquored up coordinator afterwards? She says, as they walk into the room. He replies, "Damn, I can't wait." She replies, "Me either."

As they enter the room; Liv notices a box on the table. "What's this? She asks, as she opens the box with Fitz standing behind her, kissing her neck with his hands around her waist. As she looks inside, she sees a large batch of ovulation kits. She laughs and says, "You are determined to wear a condom for the least amount of time possible huh?"

Fitz still kissing on her neck says, "Let me remind you why bare is better," As he presses his erection against her ass. Suddenly, she feels her climax beginning to rise, as he massages her breasts from behind, and now she is pushing back against him, as she braces herself on the table. He whispers, "Go take a test Livy." Driven by pure lust, she says nothing, she just grabs a test out of the box and heads to the bathroom quickly, with him in tow.

She takes the test and washes her hands. He enters the bathroom shirtless and wearing his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He stands behind her while she is at the sink; she takes in the view of his impressive physique and his bulging erection in the mirror. Subconsciously she moans and bites her lip, as she stares at him. He watches her looking at him, and walks up behind her again, kissing on her neck from behind.

He whispers in her ear, "Is this what you're looking at?" He's pressing his bulging erection against her ass. She's pressing back against him in return as she moans, "Yes." The sexiness of her voice excites him; he forgot how sexy she sounded when she was really turned on. He slides his hands around her waist; his touch makes her hotter.

He whispers in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you so good Livy." Excitedly, she lifts her shirt, and he slides his hands down into her shorts, as she says, "You promise." As he slips his fingers in between her folds, he says, "Yes I promise." The touch of his fingers between her folds, feels like magic. Her threshold is at its limit already as she moans, "Oh Baby."

Her clit is stiff as a board and she is wetter than ever. Her climax is here and her wall is about to break. As he manipulates her clit with his fingers, she thrusts her hips and moans, "Oh Fitz, Oh Yeah. Make It Cum Baby." He quickens his pace and holds her closer, as he works his finger magic and feels her body contort, He knows the release is imminent; "Cum For Me Sweet Baby." He says as she thrusts once more and lets go.

After she releases she turns to face him; they kiss deeply and passionately, as he removes her shirt and bra. She stands in front of him completely naked. He takes in the view as he licks his lips and groans. She smiles knowing he likes what he sees. Her body is incredible, thinks Fitz. No way she's just had twins with that flat stomach, shapely hips, and beautiful breasts. She turns around to grab the test. He closes in behind her reading the results over her shoulder. With a clear no, showing in the result window they both smile.

She pushes her ass back against his erection and asks, "MMMM are you ready to fuck me good Mr. President?" Her words dripping with lust. He whispers in her ear, "Yes. Very good, first lady." As he pins her against the counter and slides into her, all in one motion. She moans, "MMMMMM." As he moans. "Ahhhhh."

His entry is abrupt and smooth, she adjusts quickly to his rhythm. Her wetness is perfect and feels amazing, largely due to the bareness. She loves his stroke it feels so good, she can't stop moaning his name, as he's pounding the hell out of her with great force and power. He hears her moans, and they fuel him. She says, "Mmmm Fitz, Oh Fitz."

Her moans give him encouragement and energy to please her. She's getting wetter by the moment, and neither wants to stop. She didn't realize how much she missed him pounding her from behind bare, until now. She feels all of him, every inch. The power in his hands and in his stroke is unbelievable.


	72. Chapter 74

As she feels her climax spike, she feels his pace pick up as he pulses, and he moans, "Ahh Livy Mmmmm." She feels his aggression surging, making her wetter as her clit tightens. He feels her reaching her apex and he is right behind her. "Oh Fitz Don't Stop!" She screams, she's so close; he picks up the pace, and smacks her ass hard and fast repeatedly, as she says, "Oh God Yes! Mmmm!"

As she hits her arousal ceiling; she feels her cunt stiffen, as she squeezes his pulsating cock internally with every thrust. She feels him stroking wildly, and then her wall crashes, as she moans his name, Oh Fitz. Oh Fitz Mmmm!" He follows as his wall crashes, and he says, "Mmm Livy Damn." As she feels his release she moans, as he kisses and rubs her back and neck. As the mood settles, he kisses her over her shoulder, but she wants more.

She turns to face him, and he puts her up on the counter, as they kiss and she strokes his manhood. As he pulls her to the edge of the counter, he kisses her and tilts her back as he slides inside her. She moans, "Oh Yeah Baby Mmmm."

As he strokes her establishing a steady pace quickly; he's overwhelmed by pleasure. He moans, "Mmmm Fuck, It's So Good Livy Damn." Despite just finishing their last session, their climaxes are rebuilt and ready to blow again. He leans her back as he drills her. His hands gripping her waist, as her enlarged breasts jiggle. His eyes focus on them bouncing, and her head thrown back as she moans in pleasure. "MMM You're So Fucking Hot!" He moans. She loves that he's so into her. His thrusts are powerful and rhythmic, and she doesn't want it to end yet.

However, she feels him pulsating and feels his aggression climbing. His speed doubles as he's grunting and sweating heavily. She's getting wetter and wetter as her climax is on the cusp. He's hitting that spot and she can't hold on. She exclaims, "Oh Fitz. That's It Baby. MMMMM!"

He feels her walls tighten and knows she's close, and so is he. He's trying to pull back, but can't. He pulsates once more as her back arches, and they both fall off the edge, and into orgasm. Liv screams as she releases, "Oh God. I Love You!" As he moans "Oooooh I Love You Too Mmmm!" She leans against the mirror breathless, as he rests leaning against the counter atop her. As their breathing calms, they smile at each other and kiss romantically as his phone rings.

Both annoyed and disappointed their session has to end. They know it's Cyrus by the ring tone, and he is calling from his office. So they know it's business. He still says, "Just wait a minute in case it's a false alarm. He answers as he says, "Yes Cyrus." He replies, "Sorry sir, we have a problem in Sudan." Fitz closes his eyes and drops his head. Liv knows it's not going to be a quick call.

She touches his face and mouths, "It's fine. I have to go anyway." He mutes the phone and says, "Sorry baby. I love you; I will see you at 6:30pm." He kisses her and almost forgets Cy is on the phone, until he hears him say, "Are you there sir?" Fitz smiles, unmutes the phone, and says, "Sorry, yeah Cy I'm here." Before walking out, he helps her down off the counter, and slips on his shorts and shirt, as he walks out into the bedroom while she showers.

She showers quickly seeing it's already 4:00pm, and she is supposed to leave at 4:30pm. After showering and dressing she heads toward the door, after kissing Fitz goodbye once more as she leaves. She arrives at the venue and the media has already gathered outside. She gets in and everything is going well, but going slowly. She is so happy Abby and Quinn agreed to help her coordinate the set up. There's no way she could do this by herself. She sees Abby talking to one of the workers as she walks backstage. She walks over to her and waits for her to finish with him.

She says, "Hey Abby, what do we need to have done?" Abby replies, "Hey Liv; we are actually doing well on time. I have everything on track back here. I should be ready to start getting dressed soon." As Liv looks around she agrees with Abby; it's organized chaos right now, everything that can be done is being done, and they should be fine.

She replies, "Great, where's Quinn?" Abby responds, "She is getting dressed right now, she took care of the dining area, and getting the stage set up for the band. Everything up front looks amazing Liv; go check it out." Liv smiles with anticipation, as she says, "Okay, I am going to go take a peek, and I will be right back."

When she gets out to the dining area, she thinks to herself Abby is right. Quinn did a fantastic job reorganizing some processes she had set in place for the set up; the venue is ready. She is very happy with the set up, and the flow of the room concerning the tables and the decorations. The band is finishing their sound check, the servers are ready, the emcee is ready; all systems are go.

As she gives the room another once over; she is paged to come to hair and make-up. She goes to the back to get beautiful and dress. She runs into Quinn on the way to the dressing room. She says, "Hello Quinn; you look gorgeous; that purple looks fantastic on you, and your organization of the ballroom is incredible. It looks beautiful, thank you so much for your help."

They share a hug as Quinn smiles and says, "Thank you for the compliment Liv, and you're very welcome. It's my pleasure to help out. I am glad you like what Abby and I have done." She says smiling, as Huck, Harrison, and David appear looking oh so dapper in their tuxedos.

"Hello guys, don't you all look handsome tonight." She says. "Thank you," They all say in unison, as she hears her name again being paged to come to hair and make-up. She urgently says, "Oh, I have to go; thanks everyone for coming. I will see you all in a minute." She says as she rushes to the dressing area, where Abby steps out of the dressing room looking beautiful, now fully dressed.

Liv says, "Wow Abby, you are rocking that dress. David is going to be a happy man." Says Liv grinning. She smiles as she says, "Thanks, it's your turn my dear." She helpfully ushers her to the make-up and hair area.

Forty five minutes later her hair is done, and she enters the dressing area, slipping on her dress and smell good potions. As she steps out of the dressing room, her stylist claps and says, "Damn, you're going to stop traffic." She laughs at her comment. Dionna always says that about her dresses. But she did have to admit; she always has her looking her best.

She says, "Thank you Dionna, I appreciate your help." Dionna replies, "You're welcome Liv. Your body is incredible girl. So it is my pleasure to dress you." She says smiling at her. Just as she looks in the mirror once more, her cell buzzes. She gets a text from Fitz, it reads, "I'm here." She looks at the clock and it's 6:20pm.

He's a little early, but that's fine. She looks at her dress once more; she loves off the shoulder dresses, but she also loves the way the dress hugs her body, accentuating her breasts and her ass. Red seems to be her color she thinks; she smiles knowing Fitz is going to lose his mind when he sees her. The dress is sexy, but classy. It's just the look she was going for.

She snaps out of her staring moment at her reflection and says, "Okay, he's here. Let me go meet him. So we can walk the carpet." She says to Dionna. She responds, "Okay, no problem perfection has been established. I'm going home. Enjoy your night." She says making Liv laugh as they say bye.

Liv texts Abby telling her she is ready, and letting her know it's time for them to walk the red carpet. They meet by the door and know the plan is for Liv to go out first to meet Fitz, and then they follow exactly 10 minutes later in pairs, walking behind them. When they see Liv, they all compliment her on her dress. She thanks them and then they rehash the plan to make sure everyone understands.

Alyssa comes running up dressed and ready. "Sorry I am late." She says as she takes Harrison's arm, and he smiles at her. "You look beautiful baby," He says to her. They all tease him by saying, "Awe," and everyone laughs. Liv says, "Thanks again everyone for your help and support tonight. I really appreciate it. You all look amazing, and no matter what the fundraising turn out is. We put forth a great effort." She says as she turns around and prepares to walk out the door.

She walks through the side door as secret service opens it; she exits the building onto the red carpet, just as Fitz gets out the car to meet her. When she steps out, he sees her and is blown away by her appearance. Other than their wedding day; he can't remember her looking more beautiful or sexy. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other. She is struck by how handsome he looks in his well-tailored tux.

As they meet on the carpet flash bulbs are going off rapidly, and everyone is trying to photograph their walk and pose on the carpet. After approaching him she asks, "Do you like my dress?" He replies, "Yes, you look delicious, and I can't wait to taste you later." He says making her smile and both of them laugh. As they get toward the end of their walk; they are stopped by a reporter from Elle magazine, who is doing interviews of the guests.

She says, "Hello Mr. President and First Lady. How are you?" Liv smiles and says "Hello Monica, we are great how are you?" Monica replies, "Good thanks; my goodness look at you two ripping the red carpet, and looking fabulous as always. You're fabulous look tonight, is reminiscent of the photo spread we did for you two some months ago, which is our top selling issue of all time. I might add." Fitz replies, "Why thank you Monica; we had a lot of fun doing the shoot, and tonight we are here to support a great cause that's dear to our hearts.

Monica responds, "Yes, this charity fundraiser is for the education, and prevention of driving while distracted." I understand your daughter was affected by this, and almost killed in a terrible accident, being hit by a distracted driver, correct?"

Liv replies, "Yes Monica, Karen and a friend of hers, were involved in a car accident, because the driver of the other car, was driving while texting." Monica says, "That's awful." Liv responds, "Yes, it is. It's startling to know that too many lives have been terribly affected by injury, or death. Because of this growing epidemic, and we need to raise awareness and fight against it." Monica says, "My goodness, are they okay and will they be attending tonight?"

Fitz responds, "Yes, they are both doing well, and have recovered from their injuries thank God. Unfortunately, neither one of them could be here today, due to school obligations. But they did participate in a video that we will be airing during the dinner, and it will be released to play on all the major networks, as a public service announcement."

Monica says, "That is wonderful and I am glad they are doing well. Listen, before I let you go. I want to present you two with a check from Elle Magazine, for 20,000 dollars for your cause." Liv excitedly replies, "Oh Wow, thank you so much to Elle Magazine we appreciate the support."

Monica grins as she replies, "You're welcome Mr. President and madam First lady. It's our pleasure. I will let you go now. I see secret service glaring at me. Have a great night and happy fundraising." Liv and Fitz say good-bye, and wave to the crowd as they walk into the building.


	73. Chapter 75

The night starts off well, all of Washington's elite show up to walk the red carpet, and they give generously, as the night goes on. Not only did all 200 guests show up paying the 15,000 dollars per plate entry fee. But they are hopeful, additional contributions are made. Liv thinks perhaps the video, featuring Karen and Josh, as well as many others affected, by driving while distracted accidents, will be well received, and will push many donors over the edge to give more.

Once inside, everyone gathers in the open space area, where drinks and hors d'oeuvres are circling the room. Everyone looks divine, dressed in beautiful gowns and tuxedos. However, Fitz is enamored most by his lady's efforts, in arranging the event. As he looks around, he takes Liv's hand, and says, "This looks remarkable Livy; you and your team did a fantastic job." She smiles as she says, "Thank you honey; it was a lot of work. But it was worth it."

He smiles at her as he watches her, taking in the glory of the moment. She's looking around the room and smiling. She looks at him, and sees the smile on his face, as she asks, "What's that look about?" He replies, "Can't a husband be proud of his wife?" She laughs as she says, "Yes, you can be babe. Thank you." He replies, "You're welcome." He looks at her lovingly, and she appreciates his support.

As their moment ends, she slips into work mode. She spies various people around the room she knows, and she starts thinking of who she needs to talk to first about donations. He sees her mind working, and she looks at him as she says, "Okay honey, it's time to get to work. We have one hour to mingle, and hustle up donations, before dinner is served. So let's get started."

When she finishes her statement, she looks at Fitz, and it's evident; he hasn't heard anything she's said. Because he is too busy staring at her from behind. When she realizes his distraction, she laughs as she hits him playfully, and says, "Would you stop that? We are in public." He laughs in response to her, as he licks his lips, and he says, "It's your fault for wearing that dress, and surprising me with it in public. Your ass in that dress is unreal baby, and you have your back out, which is killing me here. How the hell do I focus on anything else? With you looking this good."

She shakes her head, as she replies, "Fitz, stop it. I really need your help honey. What do I need to do to get you to focus on donations?" He sinfully responds, "Let me have my way with you later." Liv laughs as she says, "Okay, anything you want baby. Just do your part, like you promised."

He smiles as he replies, "Let's kiss on it." Before she can respond, he takes her into his arms. She instantly has a wave of nervousness wash over her, as she sees the lust in his eyes. She sees him staring at her, and says, "Fitz, remember we are in public." He understands her concern, and says, "I know Liv. Trust me." She tries to calm herself in the moment, as he leans in to kiss her sweetly, and romantically.

However, it's clear that her worries were for not; because it's over before she knows it, and the kiss is absolutely perfect. When it ends, they smile at each other, and prepare to part ways, as they walk toward the lounge area to mingle, in hopes of securing more donations.

As they walk further into the room, hand in hand. Fitz is approached by one of his peers, and Liv continues walking, after excusing herself, after meeting Fitz's colleague. As Liv begins speaking to a group of ladies, she sees the crowd around her husband, and smiles, she knows he's working them over, on her behalf, and she's grateful for his help.

As she talks with the ladies, she grabs a drink, and after about 15 minutes of conversation, Liv secures several donations, and feels very good about her success. Hoping her luck continues, she peruses the room, and to her surprise, she notices Katherine Blackwell walking in her direction.

As she tries to avoid her, she prepares to walk away. But Katherine stops her, as she says, "Hello Olivia. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Liv surely doesn't like Katherine very much, and would rather do anything, except talk to her. But they are in public, so she responds kindly, as she says, "Hello Katherine. What can I do for you?"

Katherine replies, "It's actually what I can do for you. I feel the need to clear the air a bit between us." Liv is confused at her comment, and Katherine sees her confusion, as she says, "I know this is awkward, and I apologize for how uncomfortable this must be for you, given me and Fitz's prior relationship."

Liv sees the fakeness of her sincerity, and it instantly annoys her. In her head, she's slapping her senseless, for this comment, after throwing her drink in her face. She manages to snap out of her haze, and fights the temptation to react to her nonsense in a violent manner.

However, she feels the need to be upfront with her; but she makes certain no one else is in ear shot, before she says, "Katherine, forgive me. But what in the hell are you talking about?" Katherine smirks as she says, "Oh dear, this is embarrassing. You mean, he didn't tell you about us?"

Liv almost busts out in laughter; but instead, she shakes her head, and sips her wine, to calm her nerves, before she loses her cool. Noticing Kathy's obvious prod to get her going, and refusing to lose it on her. But still wanting to set her straight, anyway.

She says, "Kathy, one date, a kiss, and an attempted seduction of my then fiancé, doesn't constitute a relationship in the real world. Therefore, your delusion of some great love affair happening between you and Fitz, is not only false, but absolutely ridiculous. So, please excuse me, while I leave you to marinate in your foolishness, by yourself."

Katherine is frustrated at her attempt to goad Liv falling flat, but she's not willing to give up yet. As Liv prepares to walk away, Katherine says, "So he doesn't tell you everything huh? That's not a good sign. But I guess he wanted to preserve your feelings. My mistake for thinking you were in the know." Liv wants to wipe the smirk off of her face, which has resurfaced.

She's fed up with her, and she's ready to put an end to this right now. She smiles at Katherine and says, "Smile Kathy, we don't want people to think we are not getting along. Do we?" Kathy smiles, in accordance with her request, as Liv says, "Now, listen to me you lonely, evil bitch. If that was your best shot at trying to get me to whip your ass here tonight. I really feel sorry for you. Because while the idea is tempting, you're not worth the trouble. Especially since the only intercourse you've had with my husband, is in your dreams."

Her words sting; Kathy instantly feels defeated. Her smile fades and she's obviously upset. Liv sees her deflated ego, and says, "Listening to Mellie, will get you burned every time Kathy. I suggest you get better friends." Kathy looks at her with a stare of intense anger, and storms off, grabbing another drink off the tray of a server. Liv hated to do that to her. But she needed to be taught a lesson.

After she walks away, Liv takes a breath, and then she takes a sip of her wine, which is tasting pretty darn good. She almost forgot how good it can be, being without it for almost a year. Deciding to refocus on her goal for the evening, she keeps the train moving, as she walks over to another group of people, to speak to them about donations.

As she finishes her presentation, Abby joins her. Once she is done securing more donations, and the group disperses. Abby says, "Nicely done madam first lady." Liv smiles as she says, "Thanks, it's been a long night." Abby replies, "Yes, I saw your interaction with Katherine Blackwell. What was that about? It looked odd from afar."

Liv laughs as she says, "It was even odder, up close." She and Abby laugh together, as Liv says, "Honestly, it was nothing. I just had to put her in her place. She thought it was necessary to bring up her failed seduction of Fitz." Abby shakes her head, as she asks, "Why the hell did she do that?"

Liv smiles as she says, "Because she's trying to get me angry. So that I make a scene. I really think Mellie put her up to it, but I can't prove it." Abby responds, "Woe, I forget she and Mellie are friends. Wait, why did she date him, if they were friends?"

Liv explains, "Because Kathy was dating Fitz first. But they broke up when he met Mellie, and the rest is history. Liv understood Kathy's real issue. She clearly regrets not being more aggressive when she had the chance to be with Fitz from the start. She obviously feels like it's her fault they aren't together. But what she doesn't realize, is Big Jerry wasn't going to let Fitz marry her. Mellie was going to be his bride, regardless of who he was dating at the time. It just added insult to injury that she and Mellie happened to be friends back then. So him leaving her for Mellie, was very difficult for her to take. Not to mention being too late to the party after he and Mellie divorced. She went after him then too; but again, his heart belonged to another. Liv can only imagine all of the frustration she must be feeling right now. But the one thing that escapes her, is why Kathy remains friends with Mellie.

Liv's thoughts, are suddenly broken by Abby saying, "I'm glad you remained calm Liv. Because I'm not sure I could've done it." Liv smiles as she says, "It was a struggle, but I have far more to lose than she does. So it was a no brainer that I needed to stay calm."

Abby nods with her, in agreement, as Fitz walks up behind Liv, and says, "Hello ladies." They both smile, as Liv says, "Hello handsome." Abby follows with, "Hello, Fitz. It's a great party isn't it?" He responds, "Yes, it is Abby. You all did a phenomenal job decorating the hall, and organizing everything. It looks amazing. Thank you for helping make this night special for Liv's first fundraiser."

Abby smiles as she responds, "You're welcome Fitz, and thank you for the compliment. But it was our pleasure." Fitz responds, "Well, your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed. Everyone I've spoken with, keeps talking about how grand the turnout is. So both of you should take a bow."

Liv grins as she says, "You're too sweet babe. Thank you so much." He replies, "You're welcome my love." They share a sweet kiss, and Liv says, "So did you come all the way over here to congratulate us on a job well done?" He smiles as he replies, "Actually no. They are about to announce the first dance. So, I was hoping I could steal you away, for a dance."

She smiles as she says, "Of course honey. Abby you don't mind do you?" She smiles as she says, "No, of course not Liv. You two have fun. I am going to find David. I wouldn't mind hitting the dance floor myself." Fitz replies, "I think he and Harrison, are at the bar." She nods as she says, "Thanks Fitz. Have fun you two." They both nod at her, as Fitz takes Liv's hand, and leads her to the dance floor.

As they dance, he says, "So, I saw you talking with Kathy. What was that about? I wasn't sure what was going on. It looked rather unpleasant." Liv didn't want to get into this here; but he asked. So she says, "She wanted to throw your sexual relationship with her, in my face." She's waiting for his response, after her statement.

He looks at her, and asks, "What sexual relationship?" Liv laughs as she says, "Exactly. But no worries my love. I handled it." He hears the confidence in her voice. But he's still upset with Kathy's attempt to upset Liv. She sees him getting upset, and says, "Baby, it's fine. A wise man told me we can't worry about things we can't control. At the end of the day, our actions determine how far things go with other people."

Fitz smiles at her realizing she's using his own advice against him, and he acknowledges, how it applies here. Regardless of what Kathy and others try to do to cause problems between them. It only works if they let it work. His thoughts settle, as he says, "You're right Liv. I'll let it go. She smiles as she says, "Good, because your focus should be on your hot wife. Who's drinking tonight, to ensure you'll have fun when we get home."

They share a semi-tamed kiss, as the song ends. He smiles at her afterwards, as he says, "Damn, I can't wait to get you out of this dress." She grins as she replies, "Me either."

When the dance ends, everyone returns to their tables, to be seated for dinner. All of her OPA family are seated at their table. Dinner is delicious, and elegant, and the conversation is fantastic too.

After dinner the emcee announces the collection of donation cards after dessert is served. During dessert, the public service announcement plays, and it captivates everyone's attention. Karen and Josh as well as the other survivors, do a great job selling the premise of the video.

When the video ends, there's a resounding round of applause, and Fitz and Liv are exceptionally proud of Karen, for her contribution to the cause as well as her bravery for being willing to discuss this publicly.


	74. Chapter 76

Once the cards are collected and dessert is over; Liv goes to the back to witness the tallying of the donations, and prepares to make the announcement of the final count. The night has been great; good food, and great conversation, for an even greater cause.

As everyone begins to mingle, as they wait for the announcement. Fitz looks up and sees Edison standing a short distance from him. He feels a moment of awkwardness that creeps up on him instantly.

He wants to ask Liv how he got on the guest list, but she's back stage. So he takes his hone out, and sends her a text. In the process of typing the message; he loses Edison in the crowd. Harrison notices, as Fitz is no longer engaging in conversation at the table, and then hears him excuse himself, as he gets up, and walks toward secret service.

As his eyes follow Fitz; he hears Abby say, "Hey, is that Edison?" Everyone at the table looks up too with great surprise, as they all see him too. Abby says, "What is he doing here?" Harrison responds, "It appears he has a death wish. Because he's about to get his ass handed to him."

Quinn asks, "Why do you say that Harrison?" Huck replies, "Because seeing how secret service is moving around the room; Fitz is aware he's here, and he's not happy about it." Alyssa worriedly says, "This is going to go really bad for Edison, isn't it?" Harrison sighs as he says, "Yes, it is."

They all sit in silence, watching things unfold. While Liv is in the back, preparing to go on stage, once the tally is done. She's incredibly excited, as she goes over her speech, thanking the contributors of the evening. As she continues to practice her speech, and wait for the results. She feels her cell phone vibrate.

She checks it, and sees it's a message from Fitz. He's asking about Edison being on the guest list. She advises she doesn't know why he's here; unless he's someone's date. Because he wasn't on the guest list.

After responding to him; there's silence. The silence makes her nervous; she gets concerned about what's happening in the ballroom. She knows Edison isn't Fitz's favorite person, and him crashing her event, will not fare well for him at all.

As she mulls over what could be happening, out there. Fitz is uncertain of Edison's intentions, so he alerts secret service to locate him. But after putting them on alert; he sees Edison talking to Dina. He realizes he's her date. So, he replies to Liv, to ease her mind. Letting her know he's here with a date.

Liv response with a message of relief, and he is glad she's not stressing. Despite seeing him with Dina; Fitz still approaches him to check his motives, and calm his own suspicions.

As Fitz walks over to Edison, Alyssa says, "Oh God. He's talking to Edison." Harrison replies, "it's about to go down now." Abby responds, "I hope they don't fight. We don't need a scene, we've worked hard on this event. Especially Liv."

Harrison responds, "I get your concern Abby. But it's not that type of situation. Fitz is a man of class; nobody's going to physically fight. He's just going to politely dismiss him. Since he can't take a hint."

Quinn asks, "What was the hint?" Huck replies, "Probably the engagement ring, and the wedding." David chimes in, "Or perhaps it was the twins being born, and the photoshoot in Elle magazine. Take your pick. Either one pretty much says the same thing."

It's obvious all of the men are on Fitz's side of this argument, and feel Edison's presence is disrespectful. Alyssa gasps, as she says, "Oh God. I can't watch this." Harrison replies, "Speak for yourself." Everyone else also tunes in, with no plan of interrupting the interaction, and they enjoy the perfect view.

Fitz stands next to Edison as he says, "Good evening Edison. How are you doing tonight?" Edison looks at him, and feels the disingenuousness of his smile, as he says, "I thought you were a better politician than that Fitz. Clearly you don't care how I'm doing." Fitz is relieved that he doesn't have to continue with the pretense, so he says, "You're right. I don't. I'd rather you weren't here at all."

Edison responds, "Relax, I'm not here to cause any trouble. But it's interesting that you're bothered by me being here. Is there trouble in paradise?" Fitz wants to wipe the smirk off of his face; if he's being honest, he wants to punch it off of his face.

But he remains calm, and before he can respond, Edison says, "I'm joking Mr. President. I am merely here to support Liv's cause, with a friend of ours. You know Dina."

Despite his attempt at humor, that leaves much to be desired. Fitz says, "Edison, as a courtesy to Liv. I have been patient with your antics. But as of now; my patience is gone, and it's time for me to remind you to move on. Liv is happily married with children. So why don't you be a gentleman, and show some respect for our marriage, by leaving her alone."

Edison scoffs as he says, "Damn you Fitz. I need answers." Fitz replies, "What answers do you need that will make any difference now?" Edison looks at him squarely, as he says, "I know that you were sleeping together, before your divorce. I also know that she's the reason you divorced Mellie. So you can kill the respect my marriage bull shit. Because that's clearly not your strong suit. You may have everyone else snowed; but I know the real deal, and karma, is a bitch!"

Fitz finds his retort comical, and delusional. He doesn't know whether to laugh at him or just take pity on him. But it's clear he needs to help him understand, what he seems to be missing, which is that the game is over, and he lost long ago. So confidently, he steps closer to Edison, as he says, "If what you're saying is true; doesn't that make your presence here tonight that much more pitiful, and ridiculous?"

As his words sync in; Fitz sees the realization appearing on Edison's face. His words register, and his smirk fades, as Fitz says, "Edison, you're a good senator. Don't do something here that jeopardizes your career. Walk away, while you still can. Because this battle is long over. Don't embarrass yourself any further. Just go home, and I will forget this ever happened. But, don't show up again unexpectedly, and beyond all else. Stay away from my wife, or you'll regret it."

As he walks away from Edison; allowing him to reflect on what just happened. Liv walks onto the stage to make the announcement. The crowd applauds her entrance onto the stage, and she steps to the mic, all smiles.

Fitz focuses on his lady love on the stage, and allows secret service to focus on Edison. Tom steps up next to Edison, to remind him of him and Fitz's conversation. Edison is infuriated, and feels the need to leave. But he's there with Dina, and knows she's not going to be willing to leave yet.

He's suddenly thinking this was the worst idea he could've ever dreamt up. He thought it was fate that he'd end up here tonight to see Liv, when Dina called him up, inviting him to come to the event with her. He knew this would be a great cover story for him, but clearly he was wrong.

Although the interaction between Edison and Fitz is over; the group at the table, are still watching Edison. His demeanor shows him looking dejected, upset, and humiliated. Harrison says, "See peeps. That's how to tell your wife's ex to get lost politely, in the middle of a crowd of people."

David replies, "There's nothing worse than watching someone hold on way too long." Huck nods as he says, "Hell, even I saw that coming." Everyone laughs at his comment, and clings their glasses, as they turn to focus on Liv, on stage.

She looks flawless. Fitz beams with pride, as she smiles at the crowd, and everyone adores her. He also hears a few male voices, within ear shot, say, "Damn, she's fine as hell." Another voice says, "Man, her body is ridiculous." Fitz grins as he thinks to himself, yes, and she's all mine fellas.

His gloating session ends, as he hears his wife speak. She says, "Thank you all for your applause, and your overwhelming support, and generosity. I am so over joyed that I am almost speechless, which my husband can attest is a rarity." Everyone laughs, and she pauses for them to settle down.

She continues as she says, "Nonetheless, as a result of your kindness tonight. I am proud to announce we have raised a whopping 4 million dollars for driving while distracted prevention, and education.

The applause erupt again, and she is elated to see Fitz is smiling as big as the sun, with pride in his eyes. Liv's smile lights up the room, in return, and sparkles, on stage.

As the applause die down, she thanks everyone again for their help putting everything together, as well as all of the contributors to the event's success, and she bids them a good night.

After leaving the stage with all smiles, and hugging her OPA crew, as well as saying good-bye to other attendees. Tom escorts her to the waiting car, where Fitz has already been taken.

When she gets into the car; Fitz smiles at her, and she slides over to him, with a grin on her face too. She says, "Oh my goodness baby. Wasn't that amazing?" He smiles as he says, "Yes it was, and I am so proud of you Liv. You did a great job with this fundraiser. Congrats on your success. Not many people are able to raise that kind of cash, regardless of how many fundraisers they throw."

She kisses him excitedly, as she says, "Thanks honey. I appreciate you for your support. I love you so much." He responds, "You're welcome baby. I love you too."


	75. Chapter 77

Liv settles into Fitz's arms enjoying the ride home. After a few minutes, she says, "I can't wait to tell Karen about the fundraiser tomorrow. She and Josh are going to be stoked." Fitz smiles as he replies, "I'm sure they will be Livy. It's quite a big deal. Did you have fun tonight?"

She grins as she responds, "Yes, I did. Besides the stress, it was a good time. The food was delicious, and the turnout was amazing." She's beaming, and he loves it. He says, "Yeah, it was pretty good; everyone kept telling me how nice everything was, and how beautiful you looked. I was very proud of you Livy." She grins a little harder, as she says, "Awe thanks baby. I am proud of me too. We worked very hard on this and it shows."

While recounting the fun of the evening, her phone rings. By the ring tone, she knows it's Karen. She answers with excitement, as she says, "Hi Karen! Are your ears burning?" Karen responds, "Uhm, no. Why would they be burning?" Liv and Fitz laugh, thinking of how the expression is lost on her.

So she says, "It's just an expression Karen, your dad and I were just talking about you." Karen smiles and laughs as she says, "All good I hope." Liv shares in her laughter as she says, "Yes, all good. We were just talking about the fundraiser. You won't believe how much money we raised."

Liv hears her say, "4 million dollars." Liv confusingly asks, "How did you know?" Karen hears her confusion and replies, "Because it's all over the news here too Liv. Get used to being noticed when you do something; you're an even bigger deal now. Your husband is pretty important."

Liv nods as Karen continues to say, "I am so excited we were able to raise that kind of money. Congrats on your hard work organizing everything, and pulling off such a great feat." Karen's admiration and sincerity shines through, and Liv appreciates it.

Liv says, "Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without you guys helping. The video took it over the top for sure. Where is the rest of the group by the way?" Karen says, "Actually they are coming through the door now. They made a food run, while I was studying. You're on speaker now Liv. Say hi everyone!" Liv laughs as she hears, "Hi Livy." From Josh, Jerry, and Amber in unison.

Liv replies, "Hello everybody! How are you all doing? We miss you." Fitz jokingly responds, "She does. I don't." They all laugh as Jerry says, "Congrats Livy on a job well done; the fundraiser is all over the place here. Not to mention you Liv. I had to set some teammates straight that were looking at you, and commenting on your looks." He says proudly.

Liv worriedly asks, "Why? Was it bad? Amber interjects as she says, "No, nothing like that Liv. It was quite the opposite. They thought you were superhot, and Jerry got mad. It was cute." Liv responds, "I'm sorry Jerry." As Fitz says, "Son I feel your pain; I spent most of the night acting like I didn't hear the moans and swearing." He says jokingly. Everyone laughs again at his humorous responses, including Liv, as she hits him playfully.

Taking a break from his comedic act; he asks, "So, when can we get you all back out here again for a visit?" Jerry says, "We can come thanksgiving break." Fitz and Liv agree to that being a great time, and Fitz says, "Okay, sounds good. Does that include you two Josh and Amber?" He asks. They reply, "Yes." In unison.

After hearing their response, he smiles as he says, "Great, I will call either Karen or Jerry with the details soon." Karen replies, "Okay, well we will let you two enjoy your night. I'll call you tomorrow after my visit with mom Livy." Liv says, "Okay bye guys. Love you Jerry and Karen." They both say, "Bye, love you both too."

After hanging up with them, Liv and Fitz smile. They reflect on the great summer they had with them and Teddy. It was wonderful being able to turn a negative into a positive, after Karen's accident. Who would've thought they would be so much closer now as a family. Liv smiles as she says, "I love them they are great kids."

Fitz replies, "Yeah, they are, but they are not kids anymore, they are young adults, and I couldn't be more proud of them." Liv responds, "You should be. They are going to do great things in this world. I can feel it."

They kiss once more, as they pull into the white house drive way, and Fitz says, "Home sweet home." Liv replies, "Yes, indeed. It feels good to be this much closer, to getting out of these shoes and clothes." Fitz grins as he says, "Agreed, I've been waiting to help you with that task, all night." Liv laughs at his freakiness, and they share one last kiss, before exiting the car, and going into the house.

As they walk down the hall toward their room; she notices several text messages on her phone from various people. She didn't realize her alert was set to silent. She must have turned it off by mistake, she thinks to herself. Most of the texts are congrats messages, which make her smile. While walking, they decide to go say good night to Tommy and Carrie, before calling it a night.

They peek in the nursery and they are both sound asleep, as Marta watches over them. They smile at her and wave, as they both come in quietly to see, "the little people." They are so peaceful, both her and Fitz just smile at them, as Liv kisses Carrie's hand, and touches their foreheads before going to their room, waving bye to Marta.

They walk out the nursery holding hands, reveling in how blessed they are to have healthy beautiful babies. After they walk into the bedroom, Fitz goes to the bathroom, while she goes to her closet to remove her shoes. Consumed by her phone; she steps back into the bedroom looking through her phone, and she sees a text from Edison.

It stops her in her tracks. Fitz comes out of the bathroom partially unclothed, looking to sexually harass her as they head to bed. But he sees her face and asks, "What's wrong Livy?" She looks at him and says with disbelief. "I have a text from Edison." She sees the look of playful and sexy leave his face, and the look of annoyance and anger appears. "Let me see it." He says in a short tone. Liv doesn't argue, she passes him the phone without opening the message.

He takes the phone and scrolls through the messages, until he sees Edison's name. He's clearly annoyed, as he says, "There are two messages here from him." Liv nervously says, "I only saw one; what do they say?" He clicks on the first message. It reads, "You look so good tonight, as always; I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you, and I miss you." When she hears him read the message, she sees the anger building in his eyes.

Then he reads the second one. It reads, "I tried to get to the back to see you. But secret service is everywhere. Can you spare a moment?" To say Fitz is upset after reading both messages, would be an understatement. Liv can see pure rage in his eyes now. She says, "Fitz I don't know why he is texting me. I swear I haven't talked to him since he came to my office to pay his bill with OPA." She says, hoping he believes her.

He looks at her and says, "I know Livy, this is all him; a typical man who is holding on long after the battle is over and done." Suddenly, Liv notices his face calming, after he looks again at the text messages. Then he says, "Looks like these were sent before our chat anyway, so I can let it go." His response catches her off guard, as he gives her back the phone.

Liv is toting an expression of confusion, as she says, "You two talked tonight." He replies, "Yes, I surmised that he was there to see you, and try to woo you in some way. So I approached him to remind him you were unavailable, and that it is time for him to move on."

Liv now understands why Fitz was so angry, when she mentioned getting the messages from him. She's also curious about their interaction, so she asks, "What did he say about being there?" Fitz replies, "Initially, he said he was really there to support you as a friend. But then when that story didn't fly. He told me he knew that you and I were intimate before my divorce." She responds with annoyance as she asks, "Why does that matter now anyway; we are married?" Fitz laughs and says, "That's exactly what I relayed to him baby. He then saw how ridiculous his stance was and walked away. So it's fine." He says as he approaches her, shoeless, with his shirt unbuttoned, his pants unzipped, and his suspenders down at his side.

She's unable to notice his sexiness, because she's in thought. After processing his words, she says, "He was really feeling himself tonight, to verbally spar with you over something so meaningless. I'm so sorry baby." She interlocks fingers with him, as Fitz replies, "Don't be sorry. I said what he needed to hear, and I think I got through to him. If not we will see." Liv responds, "Maybe I should change my number." Fitz replies, "No, don't do that Livy; if he contacts you again. I trust you to tell me, and we will handle it from there.

She responds, "Yes of course Fitz, I will tell you; I just don't get why he won't let it go." Fitz smiles and says, I do. He's in love with you. Have you ever been in love with someone only to have that person not return your affection?" Liv says, "No." Fitz replies, "Well, to him this makes sense. He's fighting for you. Before tonight, he thought the fight was still valid and didn't realize it was over, until I confirmed it for him."

Liv hears him, but she's still aggravated by his actions. She says, "I understand what you're saying Fitz, but I don't like the disrespect he showed for our marriage, by trying to get me to meet him privately. Regardless of secret service being present, that wasn't going to happen. I don't marry for sport. I marry for life, and I take our commitment seriously. It pisses me off for him, Kathy, or anyone else, to test our vows to each other."

Fitz finds her anger sexy; but he tries to calm her, as he says, "Livy don't get yourself upset about him, and his bull shit antics. I am not worried about him or what he thinks. Just like you aren't worried about Kathy. He may want you, but I know you chose me, and I have chosen you. So that is all that matters." He kisses her lips, to seal the moment, and hopefully help her move on from this conversation. He has plans for the night, and they don't include continuing to talk about Edison.


	76. Chapter 78

The kiss and his words instantly calm Liv down; she slowly relaxes in his arms, and realizes he is right. It doesn't matter what other people think about them. In the moment she thinks about the song, "They don't know." By Jon B. The lyrics to that song couldn't be truer for this situation. After a few minutes, Liv lets go of the conversation, and focuses on him kissing her and touching her body. Fitz feels a shift in the moment, and he is glad they are done talking about Edison.

Ready to move on, after kissing her he sensually asks, "How do I get you out of this dress baby?" She smiles as she steps back, turning around as she slips her arms through the openings, and slides it down her body as she steps out of it, with her back to him. As she picks the dress up she bends over, and he impatiently walks up behind her, pressing his erection covered by his boxer briefs against her red French lace panties, and cupping her breasts.

She feels his aggressiveness, and says, "Fitz wait. I don't want to damage the dress." But he doesn't let her go; he takes it out of her hand, and throws it on the chair as he pushes her onto the bed. She sees the fire in his eyes, and gets excited as she slides further back onto the bed.

He climbs on top of her, kissing her deeply and passionately, He's enjoying her sent and the smoothness of her skin, as he slides down to her neck. "Damn you smell good." He says as he inhales her scent, and then slides down her body further, as he sucks on her breasts and licks her nipples.

The fullness of her breasts is a real turn on for him; she's expanded at least 2 cup sizes, since getting pregnant. His tongue on her nipples makes her hornier; so he licks them feverishly, and massages them, making her moan, "MMMM Oh Baby." She's rubbing his bulging biceps, as he sucks and licks her breasts. His body is amazing, she loves touching him because it makes her arousal spike.

As he kisses her, he feels the tension in her body building, and her arousal growing. He wants her badly, but wants to taste her more. He slides down to her honey pot and opens her legs wide, as he massages her inner thigh. His touch makes her back arch and her moan, "Oh Shit. Oh MMM," As he massages her.

As he cleans her up, she enjoys his attention to detail. She thinks that is all he is going to do, until she feels his tongue slide between her folds. Her back arches, as he takes her clit into his mouth, and holds on to it. He's holding it hostage, sucking it and licking it repeatedly non-stop. She moans, "Oh Damn." He's devouring her and she is barely able to handle it. His grip on her thighs is strong and forceful; he has her locked down, she's not going anywhere.

As she enjoys his efforts, she's thrusting her hips in pure pleasure. After a few minutes, her motion syncs with his head movements. As he continues his pursuit of her release. She hears him moaning, "MMMMM, so good." He's slurping her clit as her juices run, and enjoying every bit of her. She feels her clit tightening, and her arousal is peaking; she can feel it about to crash.

Just as she thrusts some more; he releases one of her thighs, and slides two fingers inside her core. Her back arches again, as he plunges his fingers deep inside her, as he sucks her clit. She thrusts mightily several times as she moans, "Oh Yeah! That's It Baby! MMMM!" As she feels herself fall into the orgasmic sea of tranquility. She embraces the fall and savors it.

Twenty minutes of this repeated behavior, and six climaxes later. Liv is slap happy. After achieving her sixth orgasm of the night, she is giddy. Knowing he's gone above and beyond, he scurries up her body, and kisses her deeply. When the kiss breaks, she says, "Oh my God you're trying to kill me. Can you die from having too many orgasms?" She says jokingly. He responds, "I don't know; let's see. Because I'm not done with you yet." Liv moans, as she says, "Fitz, I don't know if I have anything left." He smiles and kisses her deeply, as he lifts one leg up and slides inside her.

Her wetness is unimaginable; He slides in with no resistance, he moans, "Oh Fuck MMMM Livy." She responds, "Oh Fuck, Its So Hard. Damn." His rhythm is steady and strong; she didn't think she had anything left, but she feels her arousal building. He kisses her as he strokes her, which increases her arousal even more.

His pace increases as he feels her walls tighten and he pulsates. He moans as she tightens around him purposely, "OOOh Livy. OOOh Baby." She feels his aggression increasing. The rhythm is hypnotic; she is entranced by his pace and the power of his thrusts, as he hammers her thoroughly.

She feels his pulsation increasing, as her arousal wall is starting to crack. He feels the tension in her body and knows she is on the cusp of releasing again. So he quickens his pace and thrusts faster and harder; she moans; "Oh Yes, Oh Baby, MMM." Fitz says, "MMMM Cum For Me Again Livy." She feels her body responding to his request. Her back arches and her clit stiffens, as she feels her wall crash as she moans, "OOOOh Fitz Ahh."

As he releases with her he says, "Oh OOOh OOOh Livy." He releases her leg as he pumps his juices into her, and she moans with delight. "Damn it I love you." She says as she kisses him. He laughs and says, "I love you too Livy."

As the mood settles and they kiss sweetly. She asks, "I'm not complaining, but what got into you tonight?" He hadn't put in that kind of time south of the border, since the time they snuck into her hotel room during the first election campaign. Fitz smiles as he says, "I told you I would taste you later; so I'm just keeping my word. By your reaction, I take it I didn't disappoint." He says with a grin.

She smiles as she says, "No baby, you never disappoint; you always make me feel good, and leave me beyond satisfied." She pecks his lips as he says, "Same here. We always seem to communicate without words, and end up on the same page. I think that's why it works. We have an unbelievable connection." Liv agrees, they have always been on the same page sexually.

Something about the moment, makes her think about their initial sexual experience. She wonders what it was like for him after they made love for the first time, and what he noticed first about her the first time they met. So she asks, "When you saw me the first time. What was the first thing you noticed about me, that you liked and what didn't you like?"

Fitz immediately says, "I noticed your lips and eyes first, and loved them. But I didn't like that you could see through me effortlessly." She smiles at him as he asks, "What about you?" She replies, "I noticed your voice and your eyes, and loved them right away. But I didn't like that you fired me." She says laughing as he laughs too. He says, "Yeah, and you know why that happened." He kisses her neck as she responds, "Yes, but I'm glad you changed your mind." He replies, "Me too."

Feeling the need to inquire further, she says, "We've never talked about it before. But after we made love the first time. What were you thinking the next day?" He laughs as he asks, "What's with all the questions about our past babe?" She laughs as she responds, "I don't know, these are just things I have always wanted to ask and didn't."

Fitz thinks for a moment and says, "My first thought was about how good it was, and the second thought was, did I scare you with my aggressiveness. What about you?" He asks smiling. She laughs as she says, "My first thought was, is he always this passionate, and the second thought was am I going to regret this?" He nods thinking her thought processes were logical, and asks, "Did I scare you?" She replies, "The broken lamp freaked me out a little; but not the aggression and passion. I loved it." She says smiling as the reminiscing relights her fire.

She pulls him onto her as he lays between her legs, and they kiss as she rubs his back. She feels his erection between her legs, and her nub twinges in anticipation of feeling him. She wraps her legs around his waist and he smiles at her. "I thought you had nothing left." He says. She smiles as she responds, "My body always performs for you; I always have more left for you baby." Her words fuel him; he wants her and he wants to please her immensely.

He kisses her deeply as she strokes his cock, making him break the kiss and moan, "Oh Livy, MMM Baby." Her hands are so strong and feel so good; he could easily climax by her touch. She moves her hands to his chest, as he positions himself squarely between her legs. As he lays on top of her and slides inside her, he stares into her eyes.

Upon entry, she moans, "MMMM Fitz." He responds, "Oh Livy." His pace is strong and steady from the start; she grabs his ass as he strokes her and he speeds up. She feels his aggression building, his body is tensing, and his stroke is stronger. Her climax is on the rise, she can feel it coming as he leans back onto his thighs putting her at an angle, while he drills into her.

The force of his thrust pushes her toward the edge. His powerful thrusts have her flowing like a water fall. His grip on her hips and the look in his eyes all send her into a land of pleasure. She feels him pulsing and she loves it. His aggression is high, and he's grunting, and moaning, as he thrusts wildly.

As he pounds her, her clit is throbbing, and she feels her climax at the door, just as she falls over the edge he says, "Let Go Livy. Let Me Feel You." She releases in that moment, and feels him thrust even faster and harder into her. His eyes glaze over and he is after the next climax already. "AHHH Livy. It's So Wet MMM." He moans as his aggression increases; she can feel it and its making her hotter. She wants to feel the massive eruption she knows is on the brink.


	77. Chapter 79

Her arousal is rebuilding quickly, and her wetness continues; she screams, "Oh Yeah Fuck Me Baby! MMMM Yes, Fuck This Pussy!" She's gripping his ass, and pulling him into her. She's so turned on, and needs him to pound her intensely. Her aggressiveness motivates him, as well as her sexy talk, as he responds, "MMMM Who's Pussy Is This?" As he hits her with a flurry of trusts, she screams, "MMMM It's Yours Baby. Fuck, It's All Yours!"

He feeds off of her aggression, as he feels a spike in his arousal. Suddenly, her thrusts sync with his, and together they establish rhythmic ecstasy, which pushes both of their arousals to the brink. The flow of energy back and forth is so powerful and so pleasurable, they fall into a state of absolute blissful moans and groans.

As Liv stares at his abs trailing down to his groin, she watches as he pounds her, and seeing him slide in and out of her excites her even more. He notices her watching their bodies intermingle, and he asks, "MMMM you like that baby? You like watching me fuck you?" She grunts as she replies, "God Yes baby! It feels so fucking good. MMM just don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

She feels her climax at the edge; she squeezes his pulsating cock repeatedly, as his thrust speed doubles. He leans his head back with his eyes closed, as he thrusts and grunts pushing them both first to the edge, and then over the edge.

Dripping with sweat and breathless, they lay with him on top of her, until they roll over and she is resting on top of him. She kisses him intimately, as he cups her ass and squeezes it. She giggles and he smiles. He asks, "Why does that make you laugh?" She responds, "Because it's sensitive right now, so it tickles." She says as she continues to kiss him.

Despite their playful moment, their desires for more are still raging. She feels his erection growing beneath her. She positions herself on it squarely, and slides back and forth on it to increase its girth. The wetness and the feeling of her lips around him, makes him moan, "Damn that feels good." Liv smiles at him knowing he is completely relaxed.

As she feels his erection grow, and he quickly rises to the occasion, she slides down his body further and surprisingly plunges him deeply into her mouth. The shock of the moment causes him to sit up and moan, "Oh Fuck!" As she licks and sucks him into complete submission; the strength of her hands and the power of her jaw together, turn him into a moaning machine.

He moans her name and grunts repeatedly, as she pleases him with her skills beyond measure. The taste of her mixed with his essence, entices her. As she increases her head motions and her hands. He begins to thrust his hips in response.

He places his hands on her shoulders, as his climax is on the cusp, and his wall is about to crash. He hears her smacking and moaning, as he releases a small amount of pre cum. She moans, "Damn that's good," As she licks her lips; Fitz moans, "MMMM I'm about to explode baby." She responds, "MMMM, I Want It All Baby. Give It To Me. Let Me Taste You."

As she sucks harder and works her hands faster; she feels the tension in his body hit the ceiling, and his body contorts, as he grabs her shoulders and yells, "Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck MMM!" He unloads between her jaws and she enjoys every drop of his goodness. Her moans and sounds of her licks turn him on even more, leaving him still with an erection he is ready to put to great use.

As she finishes cleaning him up; he pulls her up to him and kisses her deeply. She feels him raring to go beneath her again; she feels him lift her up and slide her down onto him. They both moan, "MMMMM." The wetness she has achieved wraps him in bliss, as she manipulates her hips in a titillating motion, they both enjoy immensely.

His shaft rubbing against her clit, feels like velvet against her skin. She moans, "MMMM Your Dick Is Good Baby. Fuck. I Could Ride This All Night." He moans as he replies, "MMM Keep My Pussy This Wet, And You Can Ride This Dick All Night. It's All Yours Baby. MMMM, Yes, Ride That Shit. MMM Fuck. So Fucking Good. Damn!"

She's enjoying their banter, and their motion. She continues to moan, "MMMM HMMM, This is my dick. Nobody rides you like me." He responds, "MMMMM No, Nobody, MMMM Fuck Liv. God Damn." They are completely overwhelmed, and locked into a trance, where they can't stop. His caresses of her body as she grinds on top of him, feels like silk ribbons. This is the joyride of her life, and she doesn't want it to end yet.

But she feels her climax is right at the edge. As he pulses beneath her and his body is beginning to contort; he's fighting off the urge to cum as badly as she is. But they both know it's a losing battle. As she tries to change her motion to delay climax; he sits up and pushes her back. She's sitting straight up on him, which guarantees she is going to cum in seconds.

She feels her climax right there, and as he thrusts from beneath her she slides up and down onto him sensually and slowly. Completely caught up in the moment of passion, they kiss as they both explode. The kiss muffles their moans. But doesn't diffuse the explosion. She feels his eruption and relishes it, as he feels her wetness and juices running free all over him. They smile at each other, as they take comfort in the moment of blissful after glow.

Upon achieving mutual gratification she disembarks. But before her body hits the sheets, he pulls her into him from behind to hold her. She knows he loves to sleep with her pressed against him; she loves it too. His heartbeat against her back always calms her, and puts her to sleep. Before getting settled, she looks back and kisses him lightly; his eyes are already half closed.

She smiles at him and he asks, "What are you smiling about?" She grins as she replies, "That was fucking amazing baby." He grins as he kisses her, and says, "Yes it was baby. Damn." She smiles at him as she says, "I love you so much Fitz. Our love makes me smile." Fitz smiles at her and kisses her again, as she turns over and settles into his chest for the night. He waits until she is still, and then wraps his legs around her, as they both fall asleep.

The morning comes quickly; the alarm goes off and its 6:30am. Liv reaches over to turn it off, but can't move, because she is still entangled in his arms. She wiggles a little and he releases her, just long enough for her to turn off the alarm, and then he engulfs her back in his arms. "No work out for you today?"

She asks with a grin, knowing he was way too tired and enjoying the cuddling. He kisses her on her neck and says, "Considering we didn't go to sleep until 2:00am. I think that counts as a work out." He says with a smile. Liv laughs as the house phone rings.

She answers, "Hello," She hears a voice, "Good morning Mrs. Grant. This is Marta. I am sorry to bother you. But I can't find the milk you pumped yesterday, and we are down to 4 bottles." Liv forgot to put the milk in the nursery fridge. So, she replies, "It's no bother Marta. I have the milk in my bedroom fridge. Can you send someone to get it?"

Marta replies, "Yes mam. I will send Melissa to get it right now mam, and we will have them downstairs and ready to go by 7:15am for the appointment." Liv responds, "Okay thanks Marta. Have a great day. Good bye." Marta responds, "You're welcome. Have a great day as well."

Fitz sitting up asks, "What's wrong?" Liv replies, "I forgot to put the milk I pumped in the nursery fridge. So Melissa is coming to get it." Fitz reaches out to grab her. But she gets up too quick. "Come here for a minute; the fridge is in the living suite. She can get it without you being with her." He says with a look of guilty pleasure in his eyes.

She laughs and says, "The appointment is at 8:00 am Fitz. We have to get up anyway. Come on. I don't want to be late." She says pleading with him. Fitz knows they need to get up. But he didn't want to get out of bed yet. They both hear a knock on the outer door; Liv throws on a shirt and peeks her head out of the bedroom door, advising Melissa to come in.

When the door opens Melissa comes in and speaks, "Hello Mrs. Grant, I am here for the formula." She says with a smile. "Good morning Melissa, yes there are two pitchers in the fridge." Melissa goes over and grabs the pitchers; Liv goes and opens the door for her to leave, and they both share good-bye's.

When she walks back into the bedroom, Fitz isn't in bed. She hears the water running in the shower. She enters into the bathroom, and there he is in all of his gloriousness, naked and soaped up. She stares for a moment and then gets in with him. He smiles at her as he rinses his body clean, drawing great attention to his man region, which seems to rise on command. When she is near him.

She walks toward him and he says, "Remember the appointment is at 8:00am, and you don't want to be late." Teasing her as he turns his back to her, to rinse off his chest. She laughs and says, "Okay, I deserved that." She says as she kisses his back, and reaches around his waist caressing his massive erection.

He moans as she strokes him, and he faces her. He bends down to kiss her, and then he picks her up and presses her against the wall. He slides her down onto him, and begins stroking her, as he pins her against the wall. The motion is pure passion, and feels so rough and raw, her arousal wall is already built, and she is moving quickly toward climax.

His thrusts are powerful and abrupt, and his erection is so stiff she can't focus. The rigidity of his erection is an extreme turn on, and it feels unbelievable sliding in and out of her repeatedly. The build-up is so intense, their moans and groans of pleasure and intensity, along with their passion for each other. Pushes them both over the edge. As they fall into the pleasure pool of orgasm, they kiss and share I love you's. He puts her down, and they kiss a little more. "We better stop now Livy, or we won't make the appointment." He says as she strokes his cock.

"But I'm not ready to stop." She says as she kisses him, and he grabs her ass. "We can finish after the appointment." He says as he breaks the kiss. She responds, "No, we have the guys and girls date after that remember? And Teddy will be home when we get back." She says as she kisses him again.

Realizing they have a fuller day then he thought, he gives into her. She feels him relent. She breaks the kiss and turns around; she looks back at him lustfully, as he commands his position behind her. She braces herself for the forceful entry; he slams into her and she moans as a result with great pleasure, "Oh Yeah Oh Fitz." The stiffness of his erection and his all-powerful thrusts, are a welcomed surprise to her immediately.

His pace is perfect as she moans, "Oh Fuck. MMM Damn! Yes Baby. Fuck Me. MMM Yes Harder Baby! Harder!" Her passionate yells are fueling him, and making him hornier too. He gives her what she wants, as he grips her tighter, and pounds her with no care in the world. She feels him speed up, and feels him pummeling her lady parts, which excites her even more. The size of his erection, and the power of his thrust is everything she can handle, and then some. She feels him pulsating, and his stiffness seeming to get stiffer, as she moans, "MMMM Fuck Yes. MMMM. It's So Fucking Hard! Oh Fitz! MMMM, Yes, That's The Spot Baby! MMM Yes! Don't Stop Baby!"

The more she moans the stronger his erection seems to get. "OOOOH Shit Take It Baby." He moans as his speed increases and he begins to grunt. She moans "Oh Yeah Give It To Me Baby." As his aggression spikes and his grip on her waist is super tight. She feels her climax at the door, as he pulses.

She moans, "Oh Fuck Don't Cum Yet Baby." Fitz holds off on releasing. But still pounds her heavily with no remorse. She feels him backing off like she requested and yells, "Oh God I Love You. Oh God I Love Your Dick! MMMM HMMM." In return he moans, "MMMM, Fuck, MMMMM So Fucking Good Liv." They're so caught up. But they know the end is near, as they round the bend.


	78. Chapter 80

Still stroking her wildly, and feeling the end approaching fast. He says, "I can't hold it baby, I'm gonna cum." She can't hold it anymore either and says, "Okay, faster baby. Just a little faster." Fitz puts his foot on the edge of the shower, and plows into her with all of his might, as they both moan incessantly and end up falling hard over the edge into orgasm. They are paralyzed for several minutes. Before being able to move. Once she feels him kissing her back, she begins getting feeling back in her legs, and they both stand upright. As she faces him they kiss and laugh.

They finish their showers; now with mostly cold water and get dressed to go. As they get dressed she notices him smiling and staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She asks. "My wife is a sexaholic and I am a lucky man." He says. Liv laughs at him and says, "Well, my husband is just as freaky as I am. So I guess I am a lucky woman." She kisses him and they head for the door.

As they leave out the door. Liv gets a text from Abby, while they walk down to the car. "Hey are we still on for our outing today?" She replies, "Yes. We will be there after our doctor's appointment." She responds, "Okay, see you there." As they get into the car, as expected. Tommy and Carrie are sleeping, but look so cute. This is their first car ride, since coming home from the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital a few minutes before their appointment time. Tommy and Carrie are seen first; the nurse charts their growth and development, and the results are great. They are in the 90th percentile for all categories. Liv and Fitz are extremely happy with their progress. After their physical is done; the nannies take them and head back to the white house.

Liv and Fitz go over to the exam room for her check-up. As they walk over to the exam room, she says, "Maybe you should stay out here babe. I am getting a pelvic exam today." He asks, "Why don't you want me to be there with you?" Liv replies, "I'm just saying it's not the most comfortable experience for me. So I can't imagine you wanting to be in the room when it happens." He thinks for a minute and then says, "Point taken, I will be out here waiting for you." He says as he holds the door for her, and she goes in for her exam, after they share a quick kiss.

She walks into the exam room escorted by Melissa. She says, "Hello Mrs. Grant how are you?" Liv smiles as she says, "Hello Melissa. I am doing well thank you." Melissa takes her over to be weighed, and takes her vitals. Before the doctor comes in.

After evaluating her, Melissa says, "Wow, your body looks fantastic Mrs. Grant. I am impressed. You kept 20 pounds of the 45 pounds you gained, and you look great." Liv smiles happily and says, "Yes, it appears I have kept it in all the right places, as my husband says." They both laugh. Her vitals are taken and they are good too. So with a partial bill of good health, she awaits Dr. Napier's exam.

Dr. Napier enters the exam room smiling. She says, "Hello Mrs. Grant. How are you today?" Liv replies, "Hello Dr. Napier. I am very well thank you." Dr. Napier asks, "So, were you able to wait the full 6 weeks, and if not did you use condoms?" Liv says, "The answer is no, to both doctor."

The doctor looks at her and smiles saying, "No worries, I am used to those answers. Let's take a pregnancy test to be sure you're not already expecting." Liv has never been more nervous than she is right now. She says, "I don't think I am pregnant. We used an ovulation kit, that's why we didn't use condoms."

The doctor says, "Well, ovulation kits can be helpful. But they are not perfect Mrs. Grant. So let's be on the safe side and check okay?" Liv agrees and she takes the test. It was the longest 4 minutes of her life. Surely after their romp last night, and this morning. There was a good possibility she had triplets this time. However, when the test result comes back, she is not pregnant, so she breathes a sigh of relief.

Dr. Napier smiles as she says, "You dodged a bullet huh?" Liv replies, "You have no idea." Says Liv as she lays down on the table, and the exam starts. Melissa comes in and assists with the exam; when they are done. Dr. Napier gives her a clean bill of health, after Liv embarrassingly explains the fresh bruising.

Dr. Napier comforts her, and advises, there's no need to be embarrassed. Liv feels a bit better after their talk, and the doctor asks, "Did you want birth control?" Liv replies, "Yes, maybe the depo shot. I used it in the past." Melissa says, "Doctor we are waiting for a new shipment of depo Provera. So we would have to reschedule her for a shot."

Dr. Napier says, "Okay, well did you want to wait for the depo, or do you want to try something else?" Liv thinks for a minute and says, "I want the depo. When will it be here?" She asks. "We will have it in 3 days Mrs. Grant." Says Melissa.

Liv feels she can wait the three days; they have the ovulation kits. So that will serve them well over the 30 days with the condoms, until the birth control is active. Dr. Napier also discusses these details with her as well.

Liv says, "Thank you doctor. I will make sure we follow your instructions on pregnancy prevention." Dr. Napier smiles and says, "I feel like I will be seeing you again soon Mrs. Grant, and not because of the birth control shot." She says as she signs her paperwork for the completion of the physical.

Liv has to agree with her, it's very possible she'll be pregnant before the birth control comes in. As she finishes filling out the paper work. Dr. Napier says, "I am going to step out so you can dress, and Melissa will dismiss you in a second okay." Liv smiles and says, "Okay." Liv dresses and as she sits down on the table, Melissa knocks on the door. Liv says, "Come in," and she enters. "You are all set Mrs. Grant, go out and enjoy this beautiful fall day." Says Melissa, as Liv stands up and walks toward the door. As she leaves, she says, Thanks Melissa. Have a great day."

Liv walks out into the waiting area, and finds Fitz playing with his phone watching the news. He looks up and sees her coming. "Hey babe everything okay?" He asks. She responds, "Yes, I am all clear. He replies, "Good." She looks around and asks, "Where are the kids?" He replies, "Oh I sent them home with Tammy and Carole already. I figured we would leave from here to go meet with everybody."

Liv agrees it's a smart idea. She responds, "Okay let's go." She says as she takes his hand, and they walk to the car. "In the car they cuddle as they ride to their fun date; Liv naps in his arms, while he again watches television on his phone.

They arrive at the fun park and everyone is present. Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Alyssa, David, Abby, Stephen, and Georgia. Liv is ecstatic to see Stephen and Georgia; they hadn't seen each other in at least a year. With Stephen traveling so much for work, and Georgia being at home with the kids. It's difficult for them to get together. "Hello everyone," Says Fitz and Liv as they meet and greet everyone at the table, and Liv hugs Stephen and Georgia.

It's clear from the start the men want to go cart race. So they go there, while the ladies sit at the table and talk. "Okay ladies what are we gabbing about today?" Says Abby. "Well you can finish filling me in on this swanky fundraiser, we missed yesterday. While I was home taking care of a kid with the flu." Says Georgia.

Everyone laughs. But she says, "I am serious ladies. I am dying for grown up talk, let's hear it." Abby fills her in on the details, and everyone throws in their two cents as well. But the conversation is light and funny as always. Georgia then says, "Hey Livy did you get an answer to your question?"

Liv smiles and says, "Yes I did and thank you very much." Abby replies, "Now you know we are not going to let that fly. So spill it ladies." Georgia laughs and says, "Abby you are still the same. Liv called about having relations before her check-up." Quinn replies, "You couldn't wait Liv? After twins coming out of me. I would be running from the idea of sex."

Some agreed some didn't. "Everyone is different ladies, for me it was a struggle. By week three I was hiding in the nursery. So I wouldn't be tempted to jump him in the middle of the night." Everyone laughs loudly.

The guys look over when they hear the laughter of the ladies at the table a few feet away. "What could they possibly be laughing about that is that funny?" Asks Huck; in unison the others say, "You don't want to know." They all laugh too, realizing the comedy of them speaking and thinking the same sentiments simultaneously. "Come on guys. Are we going to talk, or are we going to race?" Says Fitz. The men jump in the cars, and fly around the track several times having a blast for a whole hour. Before deciding to move over to bowling.

As they get ready to go over to the bowling area Harrison asks, "Fitz are you okay after that conversation with Edison?" Everyone looks at him waiting for a response. Stephen says, "Wait Edison Davis? You had a discussion with him?" Fitz knowing that Stephen and Liv were best friends during her and Edison's relationship. He wasn't sure where he stood. Fitz thought maybe Stephen didn't like him and Liv being together, and preferred her being with Edison.

Fitz responds, "Yes we had a talk Stephen nothing major." Stephen replies, "Well if he came to the charity benefit. I surely hope you set him straight. The guy's an ass; Livy deserved better and I'm glad she chose better." Fitz is a little shocked by his words. But they appear genuine. He feels more comfortable now so he opens up. The men bond over their view that Edison's actions were disrespectful and he needed to be checked.


	79. Chapter 81

After talking about the sorted details of their sex lives, among other things. The ladies decide to join the men for bowling. Liv sees Fitz hanging out with the guys and flashes him a smile. He looks up and returns the smile. They are both having a good time just hanging out with friends. These are the times they both love most; just being together with friends and family relaxing and having fun.

They play a few games as couples, and others, as men against women. The fun lasts for another 2 hours, before the crowd dwindles. Liv looks at her watch, and says, "Babe, Teddy will be home soon. We better go." Everyone seemed to use that as a prompt, and begin leaving too. However, they all agree it was time well spent. Stephen and Georgia agree not to be strangers and come by more. They all say their good-byes and go their separate ways.

Climbing into the car Fitz and Liv are both beaming. Fitz says, "That was really fun, thanks for planning this Liv." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome honey. I figured we could use some mindless fun." He responds, "You have to be the best wife in the world baby; you always know what I need, and give it to me even when I don't know I need it. Thank you for being that person in my life, who helps make everything make sense."

She appreciates his gratitude as she says, "Awe baby, you're welcome. I enjoy making you happy. It's my purpose. You deserve it." After they share a kiss, she says, "It was good to see Georgia and Stephen; do you think we could invite them to dinner soon?" He replies, "Sure, I don't see why not; Stephen seems to be an okay guy, maybe I misjudged him."

Liv knows Fitz was not a fan of Stephen's; she remembers trying to convince him, she and Stephen were just friends. She also remembers Stephen's disapproval of her and Fitz. She's glad to see they have set aside their differences. She says, "I think you both misjudged each other babe. But it's good you two are getting along." He responds, "Yeah, I am too honey." After reveling in her thoughts of happiness, they cuddle as they ride home. When they arrive they go to check on the twins, and they have just gone down for their afternoon nap.

Deciding to let them sleep; they go to their room, where they lay in bed relaxing and watching TV. After watching the ending of one of her favorite movies "Life," with Martin Lawrence and Eddie Murphy, the house phone rings. It's Marta, letting them know Teddy is home. Liv goes to his room and he is so sleepy, he looks drunk. Fitz comes in behind her, and he laughs at how tired he is.

But despite his current state, he yells, "Hi daddy!" Fitz hugs him, and as they hug, he nods off and wakes up, as he says, "Hi Livy." Liv and Fitz both cannot stop laughing. Even the nanny is cracking up; it's the cutest moment. "What did they do? Drug him." Asks Fitz. Liv replies, "I am sure he is just delirious from all the running and playing with Ella."

They watch him struggle falling asleep mid-sentence a little longer. Fitz even tapes it on his phone, for later enjoyment. Feeling like they want to put him out of his misery they lay him down for a nap, and he falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

Liv and Fitz leave Teddy's room and the nanny stays watching him. He's old enough and big enough to get out of bed by himself. So he needs to be watched when he's asleep. As they walk back to their bedroom laughing and playing with one another, they also laugh about Teddy.

They enter their room and climb into bed again, enjoying the time alone and the peace and quiet. Suddenly, Liv feels engorged. So she goes in the bathroom and pumps. After pumping she lays in bed with Fitz and they cuddle as they watch "Ghost." Another one of Liv's favorite movies, starring her star crushes Tony Goldwyn and Patrick Swayze.

As they settle into the movie, Fitz starts his usual taunts of kissing her neck, as he rubs her hips. "Fitz stop;" she says in an apprehensive voice. He hears the reluctance, so he continues. He feels her start to rub her ass against his erection. She hears him allow a moan to escape, "MMMMM Livy. Can I have some more?" Hearing him moan her name always gets her super-hot, especially when he's begging for sex.

Feeling the urge, to feel him inside her. She relents and turns to face him, as he climbs on top of her. But just as he gets her pants off, her cell phone rings. The ring tone says it's Karen. They both drop their heads in disappointment; first they think to ignore it, but feel guilty. So he says, "Go ahead." She looks at him reading his mind and says, "I'll try to make it quick baby." She says as she slides off the bed, and grabs her phone walking into the living suite.

He stares at her, as she walks away. The way her ass fills out those boy shorts, makes him bite his bottom lip, and he says, "Damn, please hurry back baby." She looks back at him, and sees him stroking himself, as he stares at her. She stares at him momentarily, and falls into a haze, wishing she wasn't about to answer a phone call, and feeling her clit twinge, at the sight of his erection, waiting for her.

But the phone ringing again, snaps her out of her haze, and Liv answers the ringing phone, as she says, "Hey Karen what's up?" Karen replies, "Hey Livy are you busy?" She says in a thinking tone. Liv responds, "No, I'm not busy. What's up?" She says shaking off her horniness, as she stares at Fitz again, in his boxer briefs laying on the bed. She quickly decides to close the doors to the bedroom; when he sees her closing the doors, they share a naughty smile and she tries to refocus on Karen.

As Liv settles onto the couch; she hears Karen say, "I just came from seeing my mother, and I feel sad and disappointed. I just don't understand her Liv. Her behavior and her thinking is completely off base and makes no sense to me at all. I just don't get her." Liv responds, "Well, trying to understand someone else's plight, can be difficult. Because you are not them, and haven't walked a mile in their shoes.

So sweetie, you will never really understand someone else's motives, unless you've truly been through what they have experienced, and even then your reaction could be completely different." Says Liv hoping the generic advice would be enough. The truth is Liv love's Karen, but doesn't really want to be involved with her and Mellie's relationship. She doesn't want to be involved with Mellie period if she can help it. Especially since she believes Mellie is partly to blame for her run in with Kathy last night.

Karen hears her, but she feels like there should be more, and doesn't understand why it's such a struggle for things to be better between her and her mother. She says, "Liv I want to love my mother and have a normal relationship with her, but she makes it so hard to be around her. Maybe Jerry and dad have it right. Maybe I just need to stop trying."

Liv feels bad that Karen is experiencing this with her mother; but she also understands that sometimes, you need to see things for what they are, and not for how you want them to be. So she asks, "Karen what is normal? When you say having a normal relationship with your mother. What exactly does that mean?" Karen pauses and says, "It means not having every conversation end with a fight, or someone leaving feeling less than or angry. It's me telling her secrets or getting advice from her, that I don't feel is mean spirited or just wrong."

Liv understands and says, "Karen, you are entitled to having a relationship like that. But maybe that's not possible with your mother." Karen replies, "But why not Livy. I can pour my heart out to you with no judgment; but talking to her is like setting myself up to walk the plank afterwards. She hears nothing and judges everything. She's my mother, and mothers are supposed to love without judgment." She's almost tearful in her plea.

Liv feels terrible for her but she knows she needs to take the gloves off. She says, "Here's the deal Karen. Your mother is who she is, and she's not changing for anyone including you. So what you need to do is understand that having her in your life, means excepting her for who she is, and not for who or what you want her to be. But it is what it is honey, and you have to face it head on. Expecting her to be me or anyone else, other than who she is, will continue to frustrate you, and make your relationship with her more difficult. Because she will never meet your expectations of her."

Karen pauses for a moment and says, "So basically, I have to just accept that my mother is cold, calculating, deceiving, and heartless. Not because she wants to be, but because that's just her." Liv hated to agree with her, but she says, "I am so sorry Karen, but to a degree yes your right."

Karen replies, "Don't be sorry Livy. Jerry already warned me, and I didn't listen. I guess I just wanted her to be more like you, and then I wouldn't feel so guilty about wishing you were my mother." Liv is touched by Karen's words, but also hurt that she is obviously struggling with her feelings about her mother.

As Liv thinks of something to say in return to her remark. Karen says, "Mothers are supposed to care genuinely, they aren't supposed to be forced into caring." Liv replies, "Sweetie why don't you start from the beginning, and tell me what happened?" Karen takes a breath and says, "Josh drove me down to mom's, because he didn't want me to be alone with her. He doesn't trust her at all Liv. Which I understand given what he knows."

Liv says, "Yes, I understand his feelings." Karen agrees and says, "At first, all is well, until he goes into the study, to do some school work, leaving us alone to talk. I tell her my feelings about the paternity situation, and tell her how her words hurt me. She begins telling me how I hurt her by not seeing her at the hospital, and coming home with you and dad for my rehab. She basically says that she meant what she said, but not how she said it. Liv what is that?" Asks Karen, in an anger laced tone.

Liv shakes her head as she says, Karen that is your mother rationalizing her behavior; you know that her words were hurtful. But to her she needed to release her thoughts regardless of who is hurt by them. You can't get caught up in trying to understand it. It's just who she is. There is nothing I can say to make this better for you honey."

Karen knows that Liv is right; she knows that her mother is her own person, and dealing with her isn't easy. But she didn't think her mother would be so brash and mean about it. She sighs as she says, "I know, you're right Liv. I just thought she wanted to fix things between us. But it's apparent she doesn't want things to be better. She's too busy being jealous of us, Josh, and all the other great things going on in my life. I really think I need to keep her at bay Liv. I think I am done trying to fix things with her."

Liv is happy to hear Karen come to this conclusion on her own. Because that was exactly what she was going to suggest to her. So she says, "It sounds like you know what you want to do Karen, and I support you 100%. So if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." Karen feels better about her decision, having talked it out with Liv. She loves that Liv is always ready to be a sounding board for her, without judgement.


	80. Chapter 82

Karen says, "Thanks Livy, your support means a lot to me. Tommy and Carrie are very lucky to have you as their mother." Liv smiles and says, "Karen your my daughter too honey; DNA doesn't make a family. Love does, so count yourself as lucky too. Because you're stuck with me." Karen laughs and so does Liv, as she says. "Thank you Livy. I appreciate you." Liv replies, "You're welcome honey. Did you want to speak to your dad?"

Karen smiles as she replies, "Yeah, put him on." Liv walks into the bedroom to hand Fitz the phone, but she sees him hanging up his phone, and laying it on the night stand. She hands him her phone saying, "Your daughter wants to talk to you." As she hands him the phone, she climbs into bed with him.

She lays back and finishes watching television, while Fitz and Karen talk. But she wonders who he was talking too before she came in the room. She doesn't recall hearing the phone ring. Their conversation lasts for about twenty minutes, before she hears Fitz put her on speaker, and she says good bye to both of them, and thanks Livy for their talk.

After she hangs up, Fitz says, "Sounds like her visit with her mother went terrible as expected." Fitz shakes his head, as Liv responds, "Well, it went about as well as it could go, considering it involved Mellie."

He nods in agreement. She asks, "Were you on the phone when I came in?" He replies, "Yes I was talking to Josh." Liv sits up and says, "Karen's Josh called you?" Fitz smiles and says, "Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Liv laughs and says, "I'm sorry. No it's not baby. I'm just curious what made him call you?"

Fitz replies, "Well it appears as I said, the visit with Mellie was pretty bad, and he just wanted me to know what happened." She responds, "So what did he say?" Fitz says, "In a nut shell, Mellie's not mother material, and he hopes that Karen let's this mother daughter dream go." Liv couldn't help but to side with Josh on this one; she hopes Karen lets it go too.

She says, "That's interesting, because I think that's the direction Karen is heading in, based on our talk." Fitz asks, "Why do you say that?" Liv fills Fitz in on the details of her and Karen's discussion. He commends Liv for her tactfulness. He says, "She should be grateful for having you to call Livy. Just like I am grateful every day, I didn't fire you seven years ago."

Liv smiles and kisses him sweetly, happy to hear his words of appreciation. She says, "I heard you talking about the Thanksgiving plans; did she say when they would be arriving?" He replies, "Yeah, she says they will all be here next Monday. So they will spend a week with us. If your OPA crew aren't busy, maybe they could come too." Says Fitz feeling the holiday spirit. Liv responds, "That would be cool; I will check with them, and let you know." She says as she settles in to lay with him.

As they lay back onto the bed cuddling and watching television; the moment feels special. They both feel more comfortable, then they have ever felt together. Fitz sees her in thought just as he slips out of his own thoughts. He asks, "What are you thinking about Livy?"

She replies, "I am realizing that my dream of us being together came true, and I am so thankful for it." He smiles as he says, "Yes, we are living our dream baby, and how sweet it is." He kisses her sweetly, as she says, "I love you Fitz." Seeing the love in her eyes, he says, "I love you too Livy." As they share a deep passionate kiss; he clicks the off button on the TV remote.

As their kiss lights both of their flames, and they are enthralled in each other. They hear the baby monitor. The twins are awake and then the house phone rings. They look at each other and laugh. He answers the phone as he says, "Hello," The voice says, "Hello Mr. President, its Candace. Teddy is awake and he's asking for you and Mrs. Grant." Fitz replies, "Okay, just bring him to the bedroom. We are both here."

Liv gets up and puts on some shorts, and a t-shirt with a bra, knowing that Teddy is on his way. As Fitz hangs up the phone he says "I swear my son has cock blocking radar." He says laughing and Liv laughs with him, as he slips on a Tee shirt and shorts. Liv says, "In all fairness, all kids have it." Fitz replies, "True, in that case. Have Marta and Tammy bring the twins too. Let's make it a party, since we clearly aren't going to be able to finish from this morning."

Liv hugs him and says, "I will take care of you tonight, I promise." As she kisses him passionately; he smiles at her after the kiss, and says, "I am going to hold you to that Livy. No sleepy talk." She laughs and says, "Okay, no sleepy talk. It's your world Mr. President." As they both smile Liv calls the nursery and asks for Tommy and Carrie to be brought to the master suite.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, and in walks three nannies and 3 kids. Carrie and Tommy are wide awake and smiling, and Teddy is awake and ready to play. "Let's play daddy, come on Livy." He says. Fitz responds, "Livy is going to sit with Tommy and Carrie, while I play with you okay?" Teddy replies, "Okay, Livy watch me and daddy play Legos."

Liv laughs and says, "Okay Teddy." Fitz gets on the floor and plays Legos with Teddy, as Liv lays in bed and plays with the twins. As he plays with Teddy he looks up at Liv and says, "I love you." Liv responds, "I love you too." The picture is perfect; she has the man of her dreams, and for the first time she believes she deserves it. She deserves to be happy, and she deserves to have her dream come true. She is truly realizing her dream for the reality it has become.

**The end**

_**Thank you for investing your time in reading my fan fiction story; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave your comments and critique in the review section I am open to all feedback. In this fan fiction tale the dream of Olitz lives on, for those of us who are captivated by their love for one another, and their dream to be happy together forever. Thanks again for your support and be on the lookout for my next story, "The Candidate" to be posted soon!**_


End file.
